Deux chemins pour une rencontre
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry n'a pas une vie de conte de fée, loin de là. Et l'existence est là pour lui prouver que des choses bien peuvent arriver à tout le monde, même à lui pauvre squatteur oublié par Dieu et par les hommes.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui sort des sentiers battus, ici pas de magie, pas de Voldemort ni de mangemorts. J'ai voulu essayer un autre genre de fic, j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire d'un Harry Potter pauvre et d'un Severus Snape en homme moderne et riche.

^o^o^

Chapitre 1

Lucia descendit dans la rue, laissant avec regret pour quelques heures son petit appartement cossu qu'elle aimait tant. La jeune femme courut, elle était en retard pour son premier cours de la journée. C'est vrai qu'elle avait mal dormi à cause d'un mal de tête épouvantable, mais bon elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater l'école surtout qu'elle était en troisième année de préparation en pharmacie, et que les cours étaient difficiles en soi alors si elle les loupait en plus !

Lucia rentrait à l'université pour la troisième année grâce à son oncle Severus qui avait tout prit à sa charge. L'homme était sa seule famille, il l'avait adopté alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant de six ans. L'étudiante était une belle fille aux superbes yeux bleus et aux cheveux auburn, elle était gracieuse et élancée mais avec un caractère bien trempé, comme son oncle, disait-elle souvent en rigolant.

La petite fille qu'elle était avait failli se retrouver dans un orphelinat quand ses parents avaient étés tué dans un crash aérien, heureusement que Snape, qui était un ami de la famille, avait refusé cette option et avait fait le nécessaire pour être son tuteur légal. C'est ainsi que Severus lui avait demandé de l'appeler oncle, chose qu'elle oubliait fréquemment mais dont il ne se formalisait pas outre mesure.

C'était lui aussi qui payait en plus de ses études son appartement luxueux, c'était aussi lui qui lui allouait une rente pour lui éviter de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins et s'acheter du matériel coûteux pour ses cours.

-Consacre-toi seulement à tes études, lui avait-il dit au téléphone quand elle l'avait remercié une fois de plus pour sa générosité.

Lucia lui argua pour la millième fois qu'elle était capable de travailler après ses cours pour se payer ses études.

-On a discuté de ça, tu sais ce que j'en pense !

-Oncle Severus, souffla la jeune femme, la somme est vraiment énorme, que veux-tu que je fasse de tout ça ?

-Profites-en pour t'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, d'après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois elle commence à dater. Et puis quand tu verras la liste impressionnante de livres qu'ils vont te demander cette année tu ne diras plus que la somme est énorme.

Severus Snape, célèbre financier de la city de Londres était ainsi, généreux, mais aussi rigide et strict. Il aimait que sa nièce adoptive ait le plus beau mais il exigeait en contrepartie une assiduité dans ses études, elle n'allait pas à l'université pour s'amuser mais pour apprendre.

La jeune femme ferma le col de son long manteau rouge pour se protéger du mauvais temps. On était à la mi-octobre et le vent était glacial, elle frissonna et allongea le pas. Heureusement que l'université ne se trouvait pas très loin de son quartier, et puis avec Thomas et Alex ils pourront aller se réchauffer dans la cafétéria de la cité universitaire en attendant que les cours commencent.

Quelques rues plus loin, dans un autre quartier plus défavorisé celui-là, celui des cinémas, un jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts enfonça un horrible bonnet de laine sur sa tête avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret bancale pour siroter une tisane qui allait peut-être, avec un peu de chance, le réchauffer alors qu'il faisait si froid dans sa cabane faite de n'importe quoi.

L'hiver promettait d'être là un peu plus tôt que prévu cette année, il avait eu du nez d'avoir récupéré des planches et des cageots dans les chantiers ou derrière les grandes surfaces pour réchauffer son squat. Car si le temps ne s'arrangeait pas il pourra toujours se faire une petite flambée dans le vieux bidon de fer. En attendant aujourd'hui il allait rôder autour du centre commercial, peut-être qu'il pourra se servir avant les autres et trouver de quoi manger et peut-être même un ou deux morceaux de bois.

Harry Potter reposa sa tasse ébréchée sur la table faite avec un baril qu'il avait trouvé dans un terrain vague. Son petit nid n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un château, mais c'était son chez lui et il s'y sentait bien même si parfois il se sentait seul.

Le jeune homme de vingt ans à peine enfila sa vieille veste à la couleur passablement passée et sortit dans le froid et le vent. Le ciel recouvert de gros nuages noirs promettait une pluie glaçante qui allait le congeler jusqu'à l'intérieur des os. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui Harry traversa la route et prit la direction des centres commerciaux qui se trouvaient dans un autre quartier, presque à la périphérie de Londres, c'est dire le chemin qu'il devait se taper à pied.

En arrivant devant les grandes surfaces le squatteur rencontra John et Crasseux, deux sans-abris comme lui qui avaient été rejeté par la société. Ceux-ci par contre étaient bien plus âgés que lui, ils approchaient tous les deux de leurs soixante-dix ans et agissaient souvent comme s'ils étaient un vieux couple attachant, mais la plupart du temps ils n'aimaient pas se mélanger aux autres.

La confiance dans leur milieu n'était pas offerte facilement, la prudence était toujours de rigueur et Harry l'avait appris à ses dépens, les deux autres hommes aussi.

-Alors, le jeunot ! Le héla celui qu'on surnommait crasseux. Tu as senti le froid toi aussi ? John dit que l'hiver sera vigoureux parce que ses rhumatismes lui font un mal de chien, hein, John ?

-Ouais, mon gars, va faire froid, bougonna l'autre en fourrant ses mains aux ongles noirs dans les poches de sa veste trouée. Et on ferait mieux de se remuer avant que la bande de Harper n'arrive avant nous et ramasse tout ce qu'il y aura de plus intéressant à prendre.

- Il n'a pas tort, si les autres morveux nous voient dans les parages ça va encore barder pour notre matricule.

- Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit de se servir nous aussi ? s'indigna Harry. On ne fait rien de mal !

-Lui et sa bande sont les plus forts, gamin, et tant qu'ils seront les plus forts nous on pourra rien contre eux, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est arriver avant pour ramasser tout ce qu'on pourra, et repartir avant qu'ils n'arrivent au centre commercial et qu'ils nous aperçoivent, contre eux qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, hein ?

-Arrête de pailler, Crasseux, si on veut manger aujourd'hui ce n'est pas en restant ici à tenir le crachoir au gosse, ça va pas nous tomber tout cuit dans le bec.

Julius, appelé aussi le Crasseux, haussa les épaules et suivit son ami vers les containers dont ils pourront tirer quelques nourritures s'ils avaient de la chance. Harry évita de les suivre et partit plutôt chercher du bois pour son squat, et quand il aura faim il pourra toujours traîner du côté des restaurants, il en connaissait certains dont les restes n'étaient pas dégoûtants.

Harry repartit avec cinq cageots, pour ce qui était de la nourriture par contre il n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé, trop de personnes étaient passées avant lui. Crasseux et John étaient partis un peu plus tôt, apparemment ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils désiraient. Les deux hommes résidaient sous un pont, ils y avaient construit une cabane faite de bric à brac invraisemblable, c'était leur maison, leur chez eux depuis plus de vingt ans.

Le temps ne s'arrangea pas dans l'après-midi, de lourds nuages chargés de pluie recouvrirent un peu plus Londres et vers cinq heures elle se mit à tomber drue, mouillant impitoyablement ceux qui étaient sortis sans leur parapluie et qui se mirent à courir pour se mettre à l'abri sous un porche ou dans le métro.

Le jeune squatteur soupira fataliste, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et s'il ne voulait pas entendre son estomac gargouiller toute la soirée et toute la nuit il avait tout intérêt à laisser traîner ses guêtres près de l'université, là où se rassemblaient les restaurants les moins radins de la ville.

Le jeune homme renfila son vieux manteau et son bonnet de laine, il prit son sac à dos et sortit de nouveau de sa tanière en prenant soin de bien cacher l'entrée de son squat car il n'était pas rare de se le faire voler, surtout quand l'hiver approchait. Celui d'Harry se situait dans la cour d'un vieux cinéma de quartier fermé depuis plus de douze ans. Jamais personne n'y venait, la ville avait bien pensé à le faire démolir mais jusqu'à présent personne n'avait entamé les travaux, une chose dont Harry Potter ne s'était nullement plaint d'ailleurs.

Le garçon s'était enfui d'un l'orphelinat le jour de ses quatorze ans et il n'avait jamais regretté son geste. Il en avait eu marre des coups et des reproches, du travail de forcené qu'on leur faisait faire pour finalement n'avoir rien au bout. Marre de voir les plus petits se faire battre afin de leur voler leurs nourritures déjà rares. Marre de se faire insulter de parasite de la société alors que les parasites étaient ceux qui les affamaient et les vêtissaient de loques ou de guenilles pour grappiller un peu plus d'argent pour mette dans leur poche.

Et puis pour tout dire on lui avait aussi un peu forcé la main, il n'était plus le bienvenu là-bas, pas après le scandale qui s'y était déroulé bien malgré lui.

Ici dans son squat il se sentait libre même s'il crevait encore de faim, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas les moyens de se vêtir convenablement et de s'en sortir comme tout un chacun. Car ne croyez pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé ! Il avait trimé dur pendant cinq ans pour gagner une misère et quand il avait vu les sommes considérables qu'il lui fallait pour s'inscrire dans une école, manger, se rhabiller, et acheter des fournitures, il avait vite abandonné l'idée.

Pourquoi tout était-il si cher et compliqué ? Pourquoi les jeunes indigents n'avaient pas le droit à l'éducation quand ils avaient atteint l'âge de dix-huit ans ? Maintenant il en avait vingt et il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, son chemin était tout tracé et n'irait pas en s'améliorant. Quand Harry avait émis le souhait de faire des études auprès du directeur de l'orphelinat, monsieur Lavarice, celui-ci lui avait ri au nez.

-La mauvaise graine n'a pas besoin d'apprendre, avait-il ricané en lui donnant un coup de bâton sur le bras, un de plus.

Evidemment les études coûtaient bien trop chères pour la lie de la société qu'ils étaient.

Harry regarda le ciel et la pluie, puis décidé il traversa la route et s'engagea sur le chemin des restaurants universitaires.

Lucia souffla pour la troisième fois, la journée n'en finissait pas, il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle pour souper tranquillement et réviser ses cours devant un bon feu de cheminée qu'elle allumera aussitôt qu'elle sera dans son appartement. L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais elle adorait son futur métier donc elle n'allait pas rechigner alors qu'elle avait eu l'immense chance d'avoir une place dans cette université de renom.

-Essayez de vous procurer le livre sur la pharmacopée des temps anciens et sur les plantes qu'ils utilisaient dans leurs décoctions, leur demanda un professeur en se levant tout en posant ses lunettes sur son bureau. Nous nous verrons demain matin, les avertit-il en leur faisant signe que le cours était terminé.

Lucia se promit de passer chez le libraire avant de rentrer chez elle, la cheminée attendra bien un peu. La jeune femme salua une amie, embrassa en toute hâte Thomas qui faisait une tête pas possible puis elle s'activa vers la sortie d'où se pressait une foule de jeunes gens qui chahutaient et qui s'interpellaient ou se donnaient rendez-vous pour la soirée.

Quand elle fut sortie de la cité universitaire, elle se rendit dans la petite librairie qu'elle affectionnait tant depuis que son oncle Severus la lui avait fait connaître.

Lucia préférait de beaucoup acheter ses bouquins dans cet endroit chaleureux plutôt que dans une grande librairie de standing où tout était informatisé et sans âme. Ici elle sentait l'odeur des bouquins, ici ils avaient une vie, une histoire, ils n'étaient pas toujours de première jeunesse, on sentait et on voyait qu'ils étaient passés par des centaines de mains mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

La jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans déambula entre les rangées d'étagères de bois et se dirigea vers les rayons des plantes et la pharmacie à travers les âges. Elle prit son temps pour trouver ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, ensuite elle les retira doucement de leur emplacement, les feuilleta quelques secondes et alla voir le vieux Philibert, l'homme qui tenait la petite bibliothèque et qui enregistrait de son écriture méticuleuse sur un cahier les livres qui sortaient ou qu'il avait vendu.

-La pharmacie des plantes, Les racines dans vos médicaments ! Ils t'en ont donné du travail, Lucia, dis-moi !

-Oui, Phil, la semaine commence bien fort, rigola-t-elle, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

La jeune femme enferma ses possessions dans son sac après les avoir enveloppé avec précaution, afin qu'ils ne soient pas trempés par la pluie qui continuait de tomber en gouttes épaisses.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle au vieil homme avant de sortir de la boutique et de se mettre à courir pour cette fois rentrer au plus vite chez elle.

Quelle poisse, pensa-t-elle, elle allait arriver complètement gelée chez elle, elle n'aura plus qu'à allumer la cheminée et se boire un bon thé devant pour se réchauffer les pieds et les mains avant de commencer à réviser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dix-neuf heures, Lucia décida de passer chez Tom, un homme très gentil qui faisait les meilleurs sandwichs au poulet de tout le quartier. Maintenant qu'elle était glacée et trempée autant passer prendre à manger avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle se hâta sous son parapluie bleu à pois blancs de rejoindre le minuscule restaurant située au coin de la prochaine rue.

La jeune femme traversa la route et continua son chemin en pensant à ses pieds gelés, demain si le temps ne s'améliorait pas elle mettra des bottes, pensa-t-elle, frileuse.

La nièce de Severus Snape y était presque quand elle sentit une main l'agripper violemment et la tirer de force dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Son parapluie tomba sur le sol et s'envola un peu plus loin poussé par le vent d'octobre.

-Ton argent ! La menaça un homme jeune qui brandissait un couteau sous sa gorge. Ton pognon ! Cria-t-il plus fort quand il vit que la fille restait sans réaction, tétanisée qu'elle était par la peur de voir l'homme utiliser la lame sur son cou délicat.

-Mais je n'ai que cinq livres sur moi et…..

-Ferme ta gueule et ouvre ton sac, rugit-il assez énervé et surtout en manque de sa dose habituelle.

Lucia s'exécuta et quand l'homme vit, qu'effectivement, elle n'avait que cinq malheureuses livres il devint encore plus menaçant.

-Je veux du fric, dit-il en la blessant au bras, tu as compris, greluche !

-Je n'ai rien, vous avez bien vu ? Mon sac est vide.

Le délinquant lui envoya une gifle qui la fit tomber dans une des nombreuses flaques d'eau qui parsemaient la ruelle.

-Peut-être que tu l'as caché sur toi, ricana-t-il en s'approchant de sa victime. Tu es très jolie tu sais, ajouta-t-il en tirant Lucia par les cheveux plus loin dans l'étroit passage pour la fouiller tout à son aise sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

-Laissez-moi partir, tenta-t-elle en se débattant. Laissez-moi partir d'ici !

-Pas question, ma belle. Ce soir tu es à moi, sourit le garçon d'un air mauvais en commençant à descendre sa braguette car il se disait qu'après tout il pourrait d'abord profiter de sa victime avant de lui faire les poches.

-Je crois que cette jeune personne n'a pas envie de voir ce que tu caches dans ton caleçon dégoûtant, intervint Harry qui avait vu la jeune femme être happée violemment par le rustre juste au moment où il se rendait chez Tom lui aussi, pour nettoyer le petit fast food contre un morceau de pain et une saucisse bien chaude.

-Fous le camp, morveux, tu n'as rien à faire ici, répliqua l'autre en se tournant vers Harry. Et je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je te retrouve un jour pour te faire un trou dans le corps avec ma lame.

-Moi je crois au contraire que c'est toi qui n'a pas ta place ici, répliqua Harry qui négligea la menace d'un geste de la main. Dégage et laisse-la tranquille.

L'homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, voir plus, lâcha sa proie qui poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'avança vers Harry, son couteau toujours en main.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, gamin, sinon tu aurais déguerpi hors de mon chemin sans t'éterniser ici et sans me provoquer.

-Tu es Nikola, un des larbins de Harper et tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Tu devrais pourtant.

Le jeune squatteur se campa solidement sur ses jambes et attendit que le détrousseur le rejoigne.

-Tu es bien celui qu'on appelle l'intellect ?

-C'est bien moi, oui.

-Dis donc, le binoclard ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre avec ta taille de crevette ? Se moqua-t-il en plissant ses yeux fous.

-Non, répondit Harry Potter qui espérait que la jeune femme profiterait que l'autre lui tourne le dos pour fuir de l'autre côté de la ruelle qui donnait sur une rue plus fréquentée.

-Je vais te massacrer, bigleux, je vais faire de toi de la chair à pâté, espèce de rigolo.

Harry recula de quelques pas, du coin de l'œil il vit la fille se relever et partir dans le sens opposé au leur sans demander son reste.

-Tu fais moins le malin, hein ! Se gaussa encore l'agresseur sans se rendre compte de la fuite de la fille dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

-Je suis peut-être moins fort que toi mais je suis plus rapide et plus intelligent je présume, rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas visiblement.

L'autre hurla de rage et se précipita sur le jeune squatteur qui fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter la masse imposante de son agresseur. Agresseur qui se retrouva propulsé et éjecté sans aucune grâce sur les poubelles, déséquilibré par le pied d'Harry qui avait insidieusement glissé sous la jambe de l'autre. Le jeune homme aux lunettes prit ses jambes à son cou avant que l'autre idiot ne se dépatouille des poubelles et des détritus qui lui étaient tombés dessus, et ne le course pour se venger.

Harry eut juste le temps de ramasser le sac que la fille avait abandonnée puis il disparut parmi les nombreuses venelles du quartier. Aucune chance que maintenant l'imbécile le rattrape, il était trop rapide. En fait Harry avait compensé sa taille plus petite et son poids léger par une souplesse, une dextérité et une vitesse hors du commun, et plusieurs fois déjà celles-ci l'avaient sauvée de personnes peu scrupuleuses.

Le garçon ralentit sa course en reprenant son souffle, puis, alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, il se dit qu'il devrait d'abord rendre son sac à la jeune femme et voir si elle allait bien. Après tout elle venait de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant et n'importe qui à sa place serait perdu et déstabilisé, et peut-être même en proie à une crise de nerf.

Le squatteur regarda l'adresse indiquée dans le petit portefeuille rose et il se rendit immédiatement là-bas. En fait il n'était pas très loin de l'appartement de la fille, il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue et continuer à marcher la longueur de deux pâtés de maisons avant de parvenir devant chez elle, dans un quartier commerçant mais néanmoins bourgeois.

-Merde ! pensa le jeune homme en s'approchant de la porte. Il fallait un code pour rentrer.

Usant d'une ruse que tout le monde connaissait, Harry appuya sur plusieurs carillons simultanément. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour ouvrir sans demander qui était en bas. Imprudent mais diablement efficace, sourit le garçon en entendant un clic caractéristique d'une porte automatique qui s'ouvrait. Harry s'engouffra dans le hall puis il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Heureusement pour lui parce que vu son allure plus que douteuse ces braves gens auraient hurlé au scandale et appelé la police sans poser de questions.

Parvenu devant la porte de la jeune femme, Harry sonna. La fille à l'intérieur frémit d'anxiété, elle ne voulait voir personne ce soir, elle était à bout et en plus elle se reprochait d'avoir oublié ses affaires dans la ruelle et ça la rendait folle d'angoisse de se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle y retourne pour les récupérer.

-Je vous ramène votre sac, dit Harry derrière la porte. Je vous le dépose sur votre paillasson, il ne manque rien, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir chez lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla Lucia derrière le battant de bois.

-Harry, répondit le jeune homme en revenant sur ses pas.

-Vous êtes celui qui m'a aidé ?

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose vous savez, j'ai juste détourné son attention pour vous donner le temps de filer.

Lucia ouvrit la porte doucement et regarda le garçon qui avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance.

-Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps, lui dit-il en souriant. Et vous ?

-Rien de grave, une simple égratignure.

La jeune femme ramassa son sac et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait ce qu'elle devait faire, Harry lui redemanda si elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures, si elle avait prévenue quelqu'un de sa famille pour ne pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil.

-Non, je ne veux pas inquiéter mon oncle, il serait capable d'alerter toutes les polices de Londres et de me coller des gardes du corps.

Harry pouffa puis il enleva une main de sa poche, enleva son bonnet difforme et se gratta la tête, ce qui amena un joyeux cafouillage dans une chevelure déjà bien désordonnée.

-J'allais me faire un café, en voulez-vous ? L'invita-t-elle en se poussant pour qu'il puisse entrer.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Je vous dois bien ça, après tout vous venez de me sauver la vie.

-N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

-Non je ne crois pas…..

-Je m'appelle Harry, se présenta le jeune homme en exhibant une main abîmée à l'étudiante.

-Lucia, lui répondit-elle en la lui serrant chaleureusement.

Harry referma la porte et suivit la jeune étudiante jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Vous devriez avertir quelqu'un de votre famille vous savez. Ce n'est pas anodin ce qui vous est arrivée. Ne prenez pas ça à la légère, le contrecoup pourrait être difficile.

-Je le ferai, Harry, plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression de ne pas très bien réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je comprends, sourit gentiment le squatteur en humant la délicieuse odeur de café qui se répandait dans la pièce.

Lucia posa le sucre sur la table, puis une assiette de gâteaux secs, et versa le doux nectar dans les tasses. Chacun but son café en silence puis Harry se leva, se retenant de mettre tous les gâteaux dans sa poche.

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui, il se fait tard et je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps.

-Vous ne m'ennuyez pas.

-Je dois partir, Lucia, mais promettez-moi d'appeler quelqu'un ce soir, vous ne devez pas rester seul, vous avez besoin de compagnie.

-Promis je vais le faire….Harry….Merci, sans vous je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait de moi.

-De rien, bonsoir, ajouta le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Une demi-heure plus tard c'est un autre homme qui se gara le long du trottoir et qui grimpa les marches deux par deux parce qu'il trouvait que l'ascenseur n'allait pas assez vite. L'homme était en colère. Quelqu'un avait osé agresser sa nièce et il trouvait cela intolérable. Comment s'en était-elle sortie ? Elle n'avait rien précisé au téléphone.

-Comment vas-tu ? Gronda-t-il férocement aussitôt qu'il entra dans l'appartement.

-Voilà, je savais bien que tu allais réagir comme ça !

-Réagir comment ? Se rebiffa l'homme. Tu crois que je suis heureux de savoir que tu peux te faire attaquer impunément dans les rues ? Tu connaissais cet homme ? Ou l'avais-tu déjà vu quelque part ?

-Non c'était la première fois ce soir et j'espère ne plus le revoir, Severus.

Le financier de la city la prit dans ses bras quand il vit deux larmes couler sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme.

-J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer avec son couteau, murmura Lucia.

-Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ? S'enquit Severus Snape en essuyant d'un geste doux les joues de sa nièce adoptive.

-Harry est intervenu, renifla-t-elle.

-Harry !

-Oui, il a détourné l'attention de mon agresseur pendant que je prenais la fuite…..

-Tu le connaissais cet Harry ? Le coupa le PDG d'une multinationale qui avait des filiales dans presque tous les pays.

-Ben non.

-Alors comment tu sais comment il se nomme ?

-Il est venu me rapporter mon sac et mes livres que j'avais laissé dans la ruelle.

L'homme se gratta l'arête du nez, signe chez lui qu'il était agacé et exaspéré.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fait entrer chez toi un parfait inconnu ! Tu as ouvert ta porte sans savoir qui était derrière ! Et si cela avait été ton agresseur qui t'aurait retrouvé grâce à tes papiers, hein ! Qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Tu m'excuseras mais j'étais un peu déboussolée là !

-J'espère que ce jeune homme à qui tu as ouvert ta porte inspirait confiance ?

Lucia baissa la tête et Severus Snape se rembrunit encore plus.

-Alors j'attends ! Je t'ai posé une question il me semble.

-Harry est un squatteur, avoua-t-elle, mais attention c'est un gentil squatteur.

-Oh ! Parce que tu peux deviner si un squatteur est gentil ou non ? Tu as pris un gros risque en le faisant entrer chez toi, il va falloir que je prenne des mesures radicales pour que tu soies un peu plus en sécurité, jeune fille.

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais encore dix ans, Severus. Et je te préviens de suite qu'il est hors de question que je retourne habiter avec toi et que tu m'affubles d'un garde du corps.

-Viens t'assoir, se radoucit l'homme d'affaires. Tu trembles encore.

-Heureusement qu'il était là tu sais, Harry. Sinon je suis sûre et certaine que je ne serais plus vivante à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alors moi aussi je lui dois une fière chandelle, soupira l'oncle. Cependant je ne veux plus qu'il vienne ici, ces gens ont l'habitude de s'incruster quand on les invite une fois.

-Je sais, tu m'as dit ça avant que je n'emménage ici.

-Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil, Lucia.

-Il avait l'air si gentil pourtant !

-Il n'y a pas de gens gentils, tous ont une idée derrière la tête.

-D'accord, capitula Lucia, si tu y tiens il ne viendra plus ici, quoique je pense qu'il ne serait pas revenu de toutes façons.

-Si jamais il t'importune je veux que tu m'avertisses sur le champ ou alors appelle la police, ordonna l'homme.

L'étudiante hocha la tête mais elle savait que jamais elle ne ferait une telle chose. Harry semblait inoffensif et vraiment gentil, son visage respirait la sérénité et ses yeux étaient si doux derrière ses affreuses lunettes, sourit-elle malgré elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Interloqué, Severus Snape regarda sa nièce. Pourquoi d'un seul coup changeait-elle de comportement ? Serait-ce un effet du contrecoup ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu glousses ? Tu pleurais il n'y a pas deux secondes et maintenant te voilà toute joyeuse ! Décidemment je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes et je suis bien heureux de pouvoir vivre sans elles, dit le financier qui n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

-Et puis que ferais-tu d'une femme, oncle Severus ?

-Tu as raison, Lucia, elles ne sont que source d'embarras, à part toi, ma chérie, toi tu es l'exception.

-Je suis bien contente de le savoir, pouffa l'étudiante, pour un peu je serais vexée.

Tous deux se regardèrent avec affection avant de rigoler de bon cœur.

-Tu me promets que tu vas bien et que je peux te laisser seule ? Je peux rester ici cette nuit si tu le veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Pas question ! Je sais que tu es un homme très occupé et moi je vais m'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira je t'assure.

-Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse, Lucia, mais si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, appelle-moi sur le champ.

Quand son oncle fut parti la jeune femme se coucha sans prendre le temps de dîner. Elle voulait oublier cette journée atroce, elle voulait aussi oublier qu'elle avait failli mourir sans l'aide providentielle d'un jeune squatteur.

Severus Snape, homme influant, puissant et écouté, passa un coup de fil à son ami Carl Henson, chef de la police Londonienne. Le financier lui relata brièvement l'agression dont fut victime sa nièce et demanda une surveillance discrète de son appartement ainsi que du trajet qu'elle empruntait matin et soir pour se rendre à l'université.

Les deux hommes étaient amis de longue date, c'est pourquoi Carl décida d'envoyer immédiatement un agent en faction devant l'immeuble de la nièce de Severus.

-Merci, Carl, je serais plus rassuré ainsi.

-Sais-tu de quelle bande faisait parti son agresseur ?

-Non aucune idée, et je pense que Lucia ne le sait pas non plus, enfin nous n'en avons pas discuté, elle était assez choquée.

-C'est compréhensible, pour le reste je vais essayer de me renseigner sur les bandes de jeunes qui traînent par là.

-Renseigne-toi aussi sur un certain Harry, un squatteur qui vit dans le quartier ou à proximité.

-D'accord, je te rappelle aussitôt que j'en sais plus. Oh ! Severus, Lucia habite toujours dans le quartier des commerçants, à Oxford-Streets ?

-Oui.

-Bien, je te rappelle, promit le chef de la police avant d'éteindre son portable.

Snape remonta dans sa voiture luxueuse, et ne se souciant nullement de mouiller le siège de cuir il la mit en marche et s'engagea sur la route. L'homme n'allait pas retourner dans la city ce soir, il allait se rendre chez lui et attendre le coup de fil de Carl. Le financier roula pendant dix kilomètres avant de se garer devant chez lui, dans le quartier où il résidait, à Notting-Hill.

L'endroit était très calme. Sa maison immense, de style Victorien l'attendait paisible et vide, et d'une tristesse à faire pleurer.

L'oncle de Lucia ouvrit la porte par un code et alla directement dans son salon se servir un grand verre de Chivas, avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil tout en dénouant sa cravate d'une main experte.

Carl Henson téléphona une heure plus tard et ce que Snape apprit ne lui plut pas particulièrement. D'après ce que lui expliqua son ami, deux bandes rivales sévissaient dans le quartier commerçant et universitaire, et les agressions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

-Comment s'appellent ces gangs ? Intervint le financier de la city.

-Il y a le gang Harper qui se font appeler les wolfs-Black, et les Dragons qui eux sont dirigés par un certain Joe Lynch.

-Tu as un dossier sur eux ? Tu peux me le faire parvenir ?

-Oui, tu recevras tout ça demain à la première heure par un coursier. Severus…..que vas-tu faire de ces renseignements ? Veux-tu intégrer ces jeunes au projet ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Carl, je verrais. Et pour le dénommé Harry tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas grand-chose je le crains.

-Dis toujours !

-D'après ce que j'aie appris c'est un orphelin. Il a quitté l'institut à quatorze ans, pour cause de mauvais traitements, parait-il, ajouta le chef de la police. Toujours est-il qu'il squatte dans le quartier des cinémas bien qu'il n'y soit pas beaucoup vu. C'est un garçon tranquille qui a aujourd'hui vingt ans et qui fait de menus travaux pour subvenir à ses besoins.

-A te croire on pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'un ange, et à vrai dire je n'y crois pas trop.

-Ange ou pas nous n'avons rien sur lui, Severus.

-Envoie-moi aussi son dossier, Carl, je dirais à Tony de vérifier.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu ne trouveras rien de plus sur lui, avança le policier.

-Ce garçon ne vit pas dans la rue par choix, il a dû forcement faire quelque chose de répréhensible pour en arriver là !

-C'est possible, comme je te l'ai dit nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur lui, ce qui m'étonne c'est que l'orphelinat ne se trouve qu'à une heure de Londres.

-Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose de louche toi aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si un écran de fumée brouillait les pistes. Je vais essayer de voir ça de plus près.

-Merci beaucoup, tu as fait vite malgré ton emploi du temps chargé, je te revaudrai ça.

-Pas la peine, Severus, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Snape finit son verre avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Heureusement que deux heures plus tôt il avait décommandé Lukas, écouter son bavardage incessant l'aurait encore agacé.

Il faudra qu'il pense à lui rendre sa liberté, deux jours avec le même homme était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. En attendant ce soir il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Lucia, pour le reste il avisera demain.

Harry Potter, de son vrai nom, enfin d'après son certificat de naissance, se coucha lui aussi mais le ventre vide une fois de plus. Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais bon il se rattrapera demain.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis plusieurs heures et pourtant au moins trois personnes ne dormaient pas.

Une jeune femme, parce que les images de son agression ne quittaient pas sa tête. Un jeune homme parce que la faim le tenait simplement éveillé, et enfin l'oncle de Lucia qui se reprochait de ne pas avoir su prendre soin de sa nièce.

Le matin les trouva engourdis, pourtant ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort car une nouvelle journée les attendait.

Lucia prépara son sac après s'être revigorée sous la douche et but un café fort, puis elle sortit dans la rue et fut heureuse de voir qu'aujourd'hui il ne pleuvait pas. Elle aperçut également un policeman qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret avant de lui emboîter le pas à une distance respectueuse.

-Oncle Severus n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! Rouspéta-t-elle entre ses dents. De quoi elle avait l'air là maintenant avec un agent qui allait la suivre partout ? Quelle horreur ! Tout le monde allait la prendre pour une criminelle. Il fallait absolument que Severus le rappelle au poste ou que le policier soit habillé en civil, maugréa-t-elle.

Harry qui avait pensé suivre la jeune femme pour lui éviter des ennuis, s'arrêta subitement au coin de la rue quand il avisa l'agent de police. Son oncle devait être diablement influant pour que l'étudiante soit protégée si tôt, pensa-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller voir si un des nombreux restaurants ou commerçants n'avaient pas besoin de main d'œuvre en échange d'un bon repas.

Le jeune homme fit cinq restos avant d'en trouver un qui accepte de l'employer pour la journée. Evidemment le travail n'était pas mirobolant ni même revalorisant mais au moins il n'aura pas besoin de faire les poubelles pour se nourrir.

Harry enleva son vieux manteau et son bonnet, puis il posa son sac.

-Tiens ! Voilà des gants, le seau, le balai, et les produits d'entretiens, lui indiqua l'homme bedonnant. Je veux que ces toilettes brillent quand je reviendrai, jeune homme.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, monsieur, sourit Harry en prenant le matériel qui se trouvait dans un petit cagibi.

L'homme grogna et repartit dans sa salle en se dandinant sur ses jambes courtaudes. Le squatteur passa les trois heures suivantes à gratter, frotter, savonner, rincer, jusqu'à ce que tout soit impeccable du sol au plafond.

Satisfait de son travail le gros homme ajouta huit livres de plus pour son labeur, puis il l'invita à le suivre et le fit assoir à une table à l'écart des autres habitués du restaurant. Le patron lui fit porter une assiette pleine de ragoût de bœuf aux carottes, un grand pichet de bière, un morceau de pain et deux parts de tarte aux pommes.

Harry saliva et remercia le serveur qui fit une grimace en regardant ses vêtements. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme aux doigts rougis de se régaler de ce merveilleux festin. Le squatteur ne traîna pas à table quand il eut fini, il savait qu'il faisait tâche dans la salle même si on l'avait mis un peu sur le côté. Et il ne voulait pas gêner son hôte qui l'avait si généreusement payé et nourri.

-Reviens dans deux jours, gamin, il y aura encore du travail pour toi si tu le désires.

-Merci, monsieur, à dans deux jours alors, répondit le jeune homme en enfilant sa veste et en remettant son bonnet sur sa tête.

Repu le garçon prit son temps pour rentrer chez lui, en plus il ne pleuvait pas, il y avait même un faible rayon de soleil qui tentait de percer les nuages.

Tiens ! pensa-t-il, et si au lieu de rentrer chez lui il allait faire un tour du côté de la Tamise ? Voilà tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était allé !

A Notting-Hill, dans un quartier très select et résidentiel, un homme était plongé dans un épais dossier qui traitait des exactions de deux bandes rivales.

-Pas très joli tout ça, conclut-il en refermant le grand classeur qui contenait la bêtise humaine.

L'homme se frotta les yeux et s'étira en décroisant ses longues jambes. Le financier décida d'en finir et attrapa un dossier plus petit sur Harry Potter. Le garçon avait été trouvé dans une église alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Il s'était avéré, après une enquête des services concernés, que c'était la sœur de sa mère, donc la tante du gamin, qui l'avait abandonnée avec l'accord de son mari.

Le jeune Potter était une bouche de trop à nourrir pour ces gens qui en avaient parfaitement les moyens, en conclut l'homme écœuré par l'avarice de certaines personnes.

Le père du jeune garçon était mort quelques mois avant sa naissance et sa mère était décédée en le mettant au monde. L'enfant fut donc confié à un orphelinat dont il s'échappa l'année de ses quatorze ans.

Snape remua les feuilles, cherchant d'autres renseignements mais il fut déçu. Le dossier était maigre, bien trop maigre. Mais bon le gamin n'était pas celui qui l'intéressait le plus pour l'instant, les autres étaient plus dangereux et tant que le morveux n'allait pas importuner Lucia il ne se mêlera pas de sa vie.

Les deux gangs par contre allaient entendre parler de lui, il n'était pas question qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Tout d'abord se mettre d'accord avec Carl, ensuite faire arrêter un par un tous les délinquants qui étaient au nombre de trente-cinq et les envoyer en Australie. Le financier de la city savait que la solution serait radicale mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée pour éviter de faire de ces gosses des martyres.

Il allait mettre un marché entre les mains de ces gamins. Soit ils faisaient un séjour prolongé dans une prison anglaise, soit ils suivaient une formation spéciale qui allait les remettre sur le droit chemin, et ce en Australie.

Snape savait qu'en les délocalisant aussi loin les garçons seraient plus malléables, les institutions comme les siennes ayants fait leurs preuves plus d'une fois.

L'homme, instigateur du projet avec son ami Carl, savait que les mômes ne seraient pas maltraités, ni affamés, ni même rabaissés au rang de bêtes. Ils recevraient des soins, une éducation, des aides psychologiques et au bout une sortie avec un billet pour l'Angleterre s'ils désiraient revenir dans leur pays de naissance.

Bien sûr cela ne sera pas facile, il n'avait jamais dit ça, mais jusqu'à maintenant les directeurs n'avaient jamais été tenu en échec. Ceci était sa contribution pour le bien de tous, il avait longuement réfléchi avant d'aider les jeunes de cette manière et la liste était longue pour les délinquants qui voulaient profiter de ce programme. Ainsi il donnait une chance aux plus démunis, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de fortune dans leur vie et qui désiraient s'en sortir.

Snape repensa au squatteur qui avait aidé sa nièce. Le jeune homme l'intriguait il ne s'en cachait pas, il pensa qu'il aimerait bien le rencontrer, ce drôle de gamin. Faire un brin de conversation avec lui pour savoir de quoi il retournait, voilà qui devrait être faisable et diablement intéressant.

^o^o^

Désolée pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, ma messagerie n'a pas voulue fonctionner ce matin. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard que Lucia rencontra par le plus grand des hasards, Harry. Celui-ci revenait d'une journée épuisante de lavage intensif dans les cuisines du restaurateur qui l'embauchait une fois par semaine maintenant. Il ne se plaignait pas, non, cela lui permettait de manger convenablement au moins une fois par semaine et de s'acheter avec l'argent qu'il gagnait de quoi se nourrir pour deux jours de plus.

Et comme le restaurant allait fermer ses portes dans quelques jours, il essayait de faire quelques économies, question de se donner le temps de trouver un autre boulot le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi il décida qu'à partir de demain il allait réduire ses repas et se contenter de peu, bien que là ce n'était déjà pas la panacée, alors les jours prochains allaient être difficiles, il avait l'habitude, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

-Harry ! Cria la jeune femme de l'autre côté du trottoir. Attends-moi je te rejoins.

Le squatteur lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire avenant pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu et qu'il l'attendait.

-Comment vas-tu, Lucia ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme !

-Je vais bien, mieux que la dernière fois où on s'est vu, rigola-t-elle en embrassant son ami sur la joue. Et toi ? Tu paraissais contrarié quand je t'ai aperçu.

-Non, ça roule, à part que le temps se dégrade assez vite ces jours-ci et qu'il fait froid, mais sinon tout va bien pour moi, lui mentit-il.

-Tu veux un bon chocolat chaud ? Viens, je t'invite chez moi, et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, plaisanta-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme hésiter.

-Je ne voudrais pas te gêner, Lucia. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de fréquentable, et je ne voudrais pas t'apporter des ennuis dans ton immeuble.

-Je me fous de ces gens bien pensants, ils ne se préoccupent que d'eux mêmes et de leur petite vie étriquée, alors tu vois !

-Très bien, allons choquer ces braves gens alors, pouffa le jeune homme en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Tout en marchant côte à côte les deux nouveaux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lucia raconta à Harry que son oncle lui avait flanqué un policeman qui le suivait partout où elle allait, et que hier elle lui avait téléphoné en le suppliant de faire rappeler l'homme car, lui avait-elle dit mécontente, elle ne supportait plus sa présence qui la rendait encore plus nerveuse que l'agression en elle-même.

-Peut-être que tu aurais due patienter quelques jours de plus avant de t'en débarrasser, tenta de la raisonner le squatteur qui pensait que l'agresseur pourrait bien recommencer.

-Ah ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être surprotégé par un oncle abusif, Se moqua Lucia.

-Non, se rembrunit Harry. Je ne sais pas.

-Oh ! Pardon, Harry, je suis impardonnable.

-Ne t'excuse pas tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as un oncle bienveillant.

-J'ai manqué de tact, désolée.

-Ton chocolat chaud te fera pardonner tout ce que tu veux, lui dit le jeune homme de sa voix douce.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, puis soudain il eut honte, il faisait tache près de la jeune fille, même les gens autour d'eux les regardaient bizarrement. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas accoutré à la dernière mode et alors ! Il faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse à les réchauffer devant un bon feu de cheminée, avec chacun un mug rempli de chocolat onctueux et crémeux à souhait.

-Il est délicieux, soupira Harry en le sirotant avec bonheur tout en regardant les trous de ses chaussettes d'où sortaient quelques doigts de pied.

-Tu veux rester dîner avec moi ? demanda l'étudiante en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Lucia, je crois que ton oncle n'apprécierait pas de me voir ici, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas si tu peux me faire confiance ou si je ne vais pas abuser de ta gentillesse. Ton oncle aurait raison de m'en vouloir s'il me trouvait ici tu sais.

-J'ai confiance en toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu es incapable de faire du mal volontairement à quelqu'un.

-Tu n'en sais rien, s'assombrit Harry.

-Si je le sais, et pour le dîner c'est décidé tu restes !

-D'accord, mais alors je veux t'aider.

-Une omelette aux lardons et pommes de terre, ça te dit ?

-Ouais, super ! Acquiesça le jeune homme en retirant son bonnet de laine qu'il avait gardé sur la tête.

-Alors tu casses les œufs pendant que je prépare le reste, tu trouveras un grand bol dans le placard en haut à droite et les œufs dans le frigo, et dans le tiroir face à toi il y a les fourchettes.

-Je peux me laver les mains ?

-Oui vas-y, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain. En sortant de la cuisine tu tournes à droite et c'est la dernière porte au fond. Tu ne peux pas te tromper même si l'appartement est grand, ajouta-t-elle en sortant les lardons du frigo. J'ai mis un dessin de baignoire sur la porte.

Les deux amis mangèrent agréablement devant la cheminée. Ils se racontèrent un peu leur vie et bien que leur parcours fut différent, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient orphelins tous les deux et ça les rapprocha.

Deux heures plus tard Harry remit ses chaussures et se leva du confortable canapé avec regret.

-Merci pour cette soirée, Lucia, mais il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

-Je sais, Harry, j'espère simplement qu'on recommencera bientôt une autre soirée comme celle-ci.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable, argua le squatteur.

-Promets s'il te plait ! A part Thomas tu es le seul premier véritable ami que j'ai.

Le jeune homme hésita, il ne voulait pas lui créer d'ennuis, et puis il doutait fortement d'être son seul ami avec ce Thomas.

-D'accord, opina-t-il. Mais seulement le soir pour plus de discrétion.

-Demain ? demanda-t-elle impatiente en rejetant ses beaux cheveux auburn en arrière.

-Lucia ! Bon ok…..je verrais.

Quand Harry se retrouva dans la rue et dans le froid et le noir, il regretta bien vite la cheminée de Lucia qui répandait une douce chaleur dans son salon. D'un pas vif il regagna son squat, se lava avec de l'eau froide, enfila un vieux pull propre et un pantalon de jogging qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, puis il s'allongea sur son matelas défoncé avant de se glisser dans son sac de couchage et de fermer les yeux après avoir éteint sa bougie vacillante.

Harry attendit une semaine avant de retourner voir Lucia. Une semaine où la jeune femme l'avait attendue en vain, n'espérant plus le revoir.

-Entre ! ordonna-t-elle à son ami quand elle le vit grelottant de froid et trempé dans sa veste légère et avec toujours son éternel bonnet de laine enfoncé sur sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps ? L'accusa-t-elle. Pour moi c'est ok, Harry, ne te préoccupe pas des autres.

-Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne fréquentation, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et après ce que tu m'as dit sur ton oncle je préfère venir le moins possible.

-On en a discuté, s'il trouve quoi que ce soit à dire sur ta présence ici je saurai me défendre, le gronda l'étudiante en le dardant de ses yeux bleus. Rassure-toi, avec moi il n'est pas aussi rigide qu'il le laisse paraître.

-Je peux profiter de ta cheminée ? Sourit Harry en voyant le beau visage de Lucia s'animer subitement.

-Bien sûr, Harry. Déshabille-toi je t'amène un t-shirt, tes vêtements ont l'air complètements humides là.

-Me déshabiller ! Rigola le jeune homme, tu ne vas pas trop vite là ?

-Idiot ! Pouffa Lucia en sortant du salon, tu me fais plutôt penser à un petit frère que j'aimerais avoir, alors hein !

Harry retira sa veste puis son pull détrempé par la pluie qui tombait depuis deux jours sans discontinuer. Pour finir il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il mit près de l'âtre pour les faire sécher plus vite.

-Tiens ! lui dit l'étudiante en lui tendant un t-shirt blanc. Il devrait t'aller vu que tu n'es pas bien plus grand que moi.

La nièce de Snape ne fit pas remarquer à Harry qu'il avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle savait qu'il ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim et elle en souffrit.

-Super ! Il me va comme un gant.

-Et si tu enlevais ton bonnet ! Tes cheveux sécheraient plus vite.

Le squatteur l'enleva de sa tête et le posa près de ses chaussures.

Lucia resta ébahie quand il en profita pour enlever ses lunettes et les essuyer sur son t-shirt tout propre.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Harry. En faite tu es un garçon superbe quand tu n'as pas ton bonnet affreux et tes lunettes.

-Aucune idée, je ne me préoccupe pas de mon apparence.

-Ca j'ai vu, pouffa l'étudiante en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qui se redressèrent sur sa tête. Bon tu restes là devant le feu, moi je vais nous préparer à dîner.

-Lucia je ne veux pas…..

-Blablabla….laisse-toi dorloter pour une fois, je te le demande ! Tu m'aideras la prochaine fois.

-Dac, mais alors je ferais la vaisselle, hein !

-On la fera à deux si tu y tiens.

La fille alla dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry et elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu vers elle ce soir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir trouvé un petit frère, après tout elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui.

Harry et sa douceur, pensa-t-elle. Harry et ses sourires, oui elle voulait qu'il soit son frère, même si Severus allait tenter de l'en dissuader en poussant des hurlements exaspérants de mauvaise foi.

Enfin pour l'instant il n'était au courant de rien et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Ce soir-là Harry ne rentra pas chez lui. Après le copieux repas que Lucia avait concocté ils avaient fait la vaisselle puis ils avaient discuté très tard, et le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le canapé s'en même s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme l'avait recouvert d'une chaude couverture, heureuse de savoir qu'il allait passer une nuit bien à l'abri du froid et de la pluie.

Le matin quand elle se leva, sur les coups de sept heures du matin, le squatteur était parti et elle en fut désolée. Quelques secondes plus tard son oncle lui téléphona pour prendre de ses nouvelles, lui demandant si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle répondit que non, que sa journée allait servir à réviser ses cours et à rester bien au chaud.

Les deux jeunes gens se revirent la semaine suivante, toujours le soir. En fait Harry se présentait chez son amie tous les jeudis et celle-ci était ravie. Puis, d'une fois par semaine cela passa à deux, et au bout de deux mois et demi il s'y rendait trois fois. Ce qui amena immanquablement des ragots dans l'immeuble du fait que la jeune femme fréquentait un squatteur, une de ces personnes horribles qui étaient capables de les égorger dans leur lit pour les voler.

Plusieurs fois le gérant l'avait averti qu'il ne voulait plus le voir rôder dans les étages, qu'il allait prendre des mesures radicales, genre avertir la police pour qu'ils viennent cueillir ce déchet qu'on appelait homme.

La nièce de Snape l'avait remis à sa place en arguant que le loyer était toujours payé en temps et en heure, et qu'elle avait le droit de faire entrer qui elle voulait chez elle, qu'il abusait de ses droits et qu'elle allait en parler à son oncle.

L'homme avait capitulé, mais pour combien de temps ?

Justement le financier et richissime, Severus Snape, se trouvait dans une salle appartenant à la police avec son ami Carl, et ignorait encore les frasques de sa nièce. Les deux hommes regardaient les trente-cinq jeunes gens devant eux qui s'interrogeaient et qui semblaient surpris de ne pas se retrouver dans une des prisons de l'état. Ils en étaient encore à se demander comment ils avaient pu se faire prendre aussi facilement.

D'accord, on les avait filé et attrapé un par un, plus de chance de les avoir ainsi. Séparément ils étaient plus vulnérables. IIs étaient malins, ces hommes de Scotland-Yard. Et qui était donc le plus grand ? Celui qui semblait friqué et qui arborait un costume qui devait valoir un an de solde de leur vieux.

-Ce sont tous des gamins, murmura Severus Snape.

-Je sais, le plus vieux a tout juste vingt ans.

-Tes hommes ont eu beaucoup de mal à les saisir, je suppose ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, on a mis quand même plus d'un mois et demi, mais finalement ils sont tous là.

Snape les regarda en prenant son temps. Certain étaient des gamins d'à peine douze ans. Comment des parents dignes de ce nom pouvaient laisser leurs enfants dans les rues ? Ils mériteraient d'être punis, ils étaient les véritables coupables d'un tel gâchis. A lui maintenant de réparer, s'il le pouvait, l'avenir de ces gosses abandonnés à leur sort.

Ces gamins avaient le droit d'avoir une seconde chance et il espérait qu'ils allaient la saisir. A lui de savoir les prendre et de leur expliquer les choses calmement sans pour autant leur faire miroboler des paillettes dorées.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Carl Hanson regarda Severus qui allait devoir s'expliquer devant les mômes qui commençaient à chahuter entre eux, et qui leur lançaient des regards noirs en se demandant ce qui allait leur tomber dessus dans pas longtemps.

-Je te laisse leur parler, sourit Carl. Voyons combien vont adhérer à ton projet, je suis curieux de savoir comment cela va être accueilli, ricana l'homme, sachant pertinemment que des hauts cris de protestation allaient être poussés et même hurlés dans la salle.

Carl prit place sur une chaise en allumant nonchalamment une cigarette tout en attendant le début du spectacle.

Severus Snape redressa sa haute carrure et ses yeux noirs toisèrent les jeunes délinquants qui se turent pour l'écouter, sauf certains plus récalcitrants que les autres bien évidemment.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs, dit-il aux indociles. Si jamais mon ami Carl Henson vous fait sortir d'ici vous ne saurez jamais ce que j'ai à vous dire, les menaça le financier en voyant des réfractaires hausser les épaules comme s'il était une personne dont il ne fallait pas se préoccuper.

-On s'en tape, ducon, rigola un gamin de treize ans à peine, ce qui en amusa quelques-uns dans la salle.

-Tu crois ça ? Jeune imbécile !

-T'a pas besoin de nous faire la morale avant de nous envoyer en tôle, mon pote, continua le loubard en le tutoyant.

-Je ne crois pas avoir dit que j'étais ton pote, gamin !

-Ouais, sûr qu'on n'est pas pote, vu comment t'es fringué on s'en serait douté, le naze.

Severus Snape fit le tour de la table, puis il rejoignit le morveux et l'attrapa rudement par le bras avant de le tirer derrière lui pour l'assoir d'autorité sur sa chaise près de Carl.

-Si tu bouges ton cul de là, le menaça-t-il avec beaucoup de froideur dans la voix, un fourgon garé dehors t'emmènera illico au pénitencier, gamin. Un endroit qui te fera regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté, et ceci vaut aussi bien pour les autres, ajouta-t-il en regardant la salle et les gosses qui s'y trouvaient.

-Pourquoi ? La ramena encore le jeunot effronté, tu vas nous proposer des vacances ?

-Il a raison, avança un autre ado. Pourquoi on est là d'abord ?

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, je veux que vous considériez avec sérieux ce que je vais vous dire, messieurs.

-On t'écoute et n'essaye pas de nous mener en bateau, mec, on n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie, grogna un des deux chefs de bande.

-Je ne veux pas écouter ce que ce type a à nous vendre, je suis sûr que c'est encore un piège à la con pour nous enfoncer, pesta l'adolescent assis près de Carl. Ils sont tous pareils pour ce qui est de nous entuber.

-Ta gueule, Deaclan ! Laisse-le parler, riposta son leader.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur Harper. Bien ! J'ai lu vos dossiers, de vous tous, jeunes gens. Il s'avère que vous avez tous à votre actif un vol aggravé ou une agression, je ne parle pas des cambriolages et des arnaques en tous genres. Tels que vous êtes là vous pouvez écoper de cinq à quinze ans de prison dans un pénitencier anglais, et je ne vais pas vous apprendre que ceux-ci sont les plus durs d'Europe, et que le taux de suicides et de meurtres est le plus élevés là aussi. Je ne vous apprendrais pas non plus ce que des prisonniers plus âgés feront avec des gamins comme vous, ajouta Snape pour frapper un grand coup sur le moral des garçons.

-On n'est pas tous majeurs, mec, on ne sera pas avec les vieux, crut bon de dire un des mômes.

-Gamin, laisse-moi t'expliquer que moyennant quelques billets tu seras vendu au plus offrant et tu deviendras sa chose, que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Il fera de toi ce qu'il voudra sous le regard indifférent des gardiens qui ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour toi. Tu ne seras qu'une marchandise pour lui, un apport qui lui rapportera du fric et du plaisir.

-C'est dégueulasse ! cria l'ado en se renfrognant et qui croisa ses bras dans un air de défi malgré tout. Moi ils m'auront pas ! clama-t-il.

-Tu veux tenter le coup ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, et il finit par baisser les yeux sous le regard insistant du financier qui ne se laissa pas impressionné par un morveux.

-Je vous propose un voyage en Australie, messieurs, un voyage qui sauvera votre tête et vos fesses par la même occasion.

-En Australie ! Rien que ça ?

-Oui, monsieur Harper. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là.

-Ouais ! Je me disais aussi.

-Dans l'est du pays il y a un immense complexe qui va vous accueillir pour vous permettre de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

-Ca consiste en quoi ? interrogea l'autre chef de bande.

-D'une éducation qui va vous permettre de réaliser un rêve, messieurs.

-Quel genre de rêve ?

-Combien d'entre vous ne vont plus à l'école ?

Tous levèrent la main.

-Combien d'entre vous auraient aimés faire des études ?

Un quart levèrent la main cette fois.

-Combien d'entre vous savent lire ?

A peine la moitié répondit.

-Vous voyez où se situe le problème je suppose ? Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez commencer par là ?

-D'accord on a tous des lacunes, et vous croyez sincèrement que vous pouvez nous aider ? Les études ça coûtent chères et nous on n'a pas les moyens de se les payer, mec, alors on fait quoi là ?

-C'est moi qui prendrais en charge les frais de ceux qui se porteront volontaires.

-C'est aussi une prison ? S'enquit l'un des jeunes.

-Non, vous aurez une totale liberté mais avec des horaires à respecter, on ne vous demandera pas l'impossible et les châtiments sont évidemment proscrits, mais vous devrez vous conformer aux règles de l'institut et travailler pendant les heures de cours. Si ces consignes ne sont pas respectées vous vous retrouverez à la case départ, c'est-à-dire en prison et sans espoir d'avoir des regrets, messieurs.

Les questions fusèrent pendant plus de trois heures. Severus Snape y répondit de bonne grâce, surtout que les garçons paraissaient au final emballés par sa proposition.

-Nous sommes d'accord, déclarèrent les deux chefs de clan rival.

Carl sourit. Si les meneurs acceptaient le deal alors tous les autres suivraient sans aucun doute.

-Une dernière chose, précisa Snape en regardant ces gamins indisciplinés. Lequel d'entre vous se nomme Nikola Johnson ?

-C'est moi, m'sieur !

-Es-tu celui qui a agressé il y a quelques mois une jeune femme dans le quartier des commerçants ? Une jeune femme qui a été sauvé de justesse par un dénommé Harry ?

Tout le monde se tut et attendit les explications dudit Nikola qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

-Oui, m'sieur, se décida-t-il en disant la vérité. C'était bien moi, avoua le jeune homme en triturant sa casquette entre ses doigts nerveux.

-Cette jeune femme était ma nièce, gamin.

-Imbécile ! grogna son chef. J'avais dit qu'on n'attaquait pas les vieux et les filles. T'es qu'un lâche, Nikola.

-J'voulais juste une dose, Joe, se plaignit l'autre.

-Vous aviez un couteau et vous n'auriez pas hésité à vous en servir, n'est-ce pas ? L'accusa de nouveau Snape.

-Je…j'ai….je veux pas aller en prison, m'sieur, s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas recommencé depuis, vous savez, vous pouvez demander aux autres, c'est vrai ! Je suis une cure dans un des centres gratuits du quartier, je vous jure que c'est vrai ! J'me sentais mal après avoir agressé la fille.

-Je sais, j'ai mes propres sources, jeune homme.

-Je veux pas aller en tôle, c'était la première fois que j'attaquais une nana.

-Ne te fais pas passer pour un enfant de chœur, Nikola. Ton dossier n'est pas clean, loin de là !

-Mais vous offrez bien une chance aux autres, alors pourquoi pas à moi ?

-Tu pars avec tes copains, mais je vais te surveiller plus particulièrement et tu auras des comptes à me rendre quand tu sortiras de là.

Le garçon souffla soulagé, et la pression dans sa poitrine s'allégea considérablement.

-Dans une semaine vous prendrez l'avion. Si vous vous comportez convenablement durant votre séjour prolongé et si vous avez vos diplômes en poche alors nous nous reverrons dans trois ans, messieurs. Votre voyage de retour vous sera intégralement payé et nous vous aiderons à vous installer dans votre nouvelle vie. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, termina le financier de la city en quittant la pièce avec Carl sur les talons.

-Je me demande comment tu fais, tous vont indéniablement signer leur contrat, même le petit suborneur qui était assis à côté de moi.

-C'était leur intérêt, c'est la seule chance qu'ils auront jamais dans leur vie et ils le savent pour la plupart. Les autres l'apprendront sur place.

-J'espère que tu as raison, ces gamins ont été abandonnés très jeune, ils n'ont aucun repère, un travail énorme sera à faire sur eux quand ils seront là-bas.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je les aide, et sans toi ça n'aurait pas été possible.

-Je fais de mon mieux, Severus.

-Je t'invite à dîner ?

-Non, mon ami, ma femme m'attend, elle dit toujours que je la délaisse, rigola-t-il avec tendresse en pensant à sa douce moitié.

-Alors rejoins-la vite et embrasse-la de ma part, dis-lui que je passerais un de ces jours.

-Elle sera contente, tu sais qu'elle t'adore.

-Je sais et c'est réciproque, mon ami.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent avec une chaleureuse poignée de main, et Snape disparut à bord de sa voiture, puis pris d'une idée subite il s'arrêta devant un restaurant chinois, il prit deux menus puis il reprit la route et se dirigea à Oxford-Street chez Lucia qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis plus de trois semaines, occupé qu'il était à mettre au point l'installation et le voyage des gamins.

Nous étions un jeudi soir et le jeudi soir était le jour où Harry passait la nuit chez la jeune femme.

La sonnette retentit et les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et s'arrêtèrent de manger, comme pris en faute.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda anxieux le squatteur.

-Non, s'étonna la nièce de Snape.

-Tu veux que j'aille me cacher à la salle de bain ?

-Mais non, idiot, continue de manger je reviens de suite.

Lucia ouvrit la porte pensant que c'était encore le gérant qui venait se plaindre. Si elle fut surprise de voir son oncle elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-J'ai apporté le dîner, princesse, chinois, dit-il en brandissant le sac devant elle. Je sais que tu aimes ça, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon alors que Lucia derrière lui levait les yeux au ciel et priait silencieusement pour que son oncle ne fasse pas un esclandre.

-Il te reste une bouteille de Chablis ? Si oui apporte-la avec deux verr…..

-Bonsoir, monsieur, sourit doucement Harry en voyant l'homme stopper net sur le pas de la porte avec un sachet dans la main et un air de profonde contrariété quand il l'aperçut.

-Lucia, gronda Snape sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

La jeune femme remarqua la gêne du squatteur qui reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette avant de se lever.

Snape le toisa, froidement, puis il regarda ses pieds nus.

-Excusez-moi, soupira Harry en se précipitant près de la cheminée pour remettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures qu'il avait pris l'habitude de laisser là quand il venait chez son amie. J'allais partir, ajouta-t-il en enfilant sa veste en piteux état et son bonnet ridicule.

Lucia ne le retint pas, elle savait que Harry refuserait de rester, et elle ne voulait pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire rentrer ce genre de personne ici, Lucia ! Gronda-t-il, alors qu'Harry refermait la porte doucement. Tu es irresponsable si tu penses qu'il ne va pas profiter de ta générosité et de ta candeur.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, pas Harry….tu ne le connais même pas !

-Ah oui, et toi tu le connais ? Oublies-tu que tu t'es fait agresser il n'y a pas longtemps par une de ces personnes ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Lucia.

-Evidemment que je le connais ! On a beaucoup parlé tous les deux.

-Tu ne connais de lui que ce qu'il a bien voulu te raconter, je paris que tu ne sais même pas où il vit.

-Eh bien en faite non, et puis je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, Severus. Harry est quelqu'un de bien et ça me suffit et jamais, jamais, il n'a profité de quoi que ce soit quand il est ici. On discute et c'est tout.

-Et tu lui donnes à manger, lui reprocha l'homme. Tu n'arriveras plus à t'en débarrasser si tu agis comme cela avec lui.

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? S'insurgea la jeune femme.

-Comprendre quoi ? S'enquit le financier en levant un sourcil furieux.

-Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, Harry est comme un frère pour moi, Severus. Je me sens bien en sa compagnie, il est généreux et drôle, émouvant et intelligent, il….il est gentil et doux. Il a souffert toute son enfance et pourtant tu vois il a une telle soif de vivre ! Harry c'est mon rayon de soleil comme toi….je….j'ai besoin de lui comme j'ai besoin de toi, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

-Lucia, écoute…..

-Non, toi écoute. Severus, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais j'ai vingt-et-un ans. Tu ne crois pas que je sais faire la part des choses ? Que je ne sais pas reconnaître la valeur d'une personne ? Harry continuera de venir ici le jeudi, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

-Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? L'interrompit le financier.

-Quoi ! Mais rien voyons ! Que vas-tu chercher là ? Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit au moins ? Je le considère comme un frère et pas comme un possible amant, s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit ? Insista l'homme.

-Non jamais, et puis de toute façon il ne serait pas intéressé.

Severus Snape croisa le regard de sa nièce et sembla surpris.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le financier s'assit dans un fauteuil tandis que Lucia attendait patiemment la question suivante. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que Severus n'allait pas en rester là.

-Pourquoi donc, attaqua-t-il, il ne te trouve pas assez jolie ? Monsieur Potter fait le difficile ?

-Non, pouffa Lucia en voyant l'air offensé de son oncle. Il dit que tant qu'il sera dans la rue qu'il ne s'engagera pas amoureusement.

-Donc il espère s'en sortir un jour ?

-Oui, enfin c'est dans ses projets, en attendant il s'instruit le plus possible quand il en a l'occasion.

-Comment ?

-Si je te le dis tu ne vas pas te moquer de lui ?

-Bien évidemment que non, jeune fille.

-Eh bien il traîne souvent du côté des poubelles de l'université et il récupère tous les bouquins qu'il peut emmener chez lui. Il les a tous lus tu sais !

-Ca prouve simplement qu'il sait lire, réfuta l'homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui ? Pourquoi les autres trouvent grâce à tes yeux et pas Harry ? s'exaspéra l'étudiante.

-Il est trop gentil, Lucia. Je ne connais personne qui reste comme tu me l'as décrit après une vie de misère, ce n'est pas dans la nature des gens d'être ainsi, et j'en sais quelque chose figure-toi.

-Alors rencontre-le et discute avec lui, Severus, et tu te rendras compte par toi-même de comment est Harry.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, jeune fille, sur ce je vois que tu as dîné je vais donc te laisser, demain je crois savoir que tu as cours de bonne heure.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolée, je veux dire, je t'ai privé d'un repas avec ta nièce préférée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça nous remettrons ce repas à une autre fois. Bonne nuit, Lucia, et ferme bien ta porte derrière moi.

-Je la ferme tous les soirs, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit elle aussi.

Le financier préoccupé monta dans sa voiture, puis avant de démarrer il passa un coup de fil à un ami.

-Donne-moi l'adresse de son squat, Tony…oui j'y vais de ce pas…..non, pas la peine que tu m'accompagnes, je veux savoir ce que le gamin a dans le ventre et pour ça je veux être seul avec lui.

L'homme engagea la clé de contact, et fit chauffer le moteur qui ronfla telle une horloge.

-Quartier des cinémas, ça je savais….. celui derrière l'hôtel ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, vingt minutes à peine à pied, j'y serai en cinq…non je te le répète je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Tony…merci et oui on se voit demain.

Snape replia son portable et le glissa dans la poche de son manteau de cachemire noir avant de s'engager sur la route, et de s'arrêter six minutes plus tard dans une rue déserte et lugubre en plein milieu du quartier des cinémas, quartier qui devait être démoli et refait à neuf.

-Allons-y, se parla l'homme en fermant sa voiture d'une pression sur la commande automatique.

D'un pas souple il fit le tour du cinéma entièrement barricadé à l'avant. Tony lui avait affirmé qu'il existait une brèche à l'arrière et qu'il devra arracher une ou deux planches s'il voulait passer. En fait Snape dut en enlever trois pour accéder dans une cour herbeuse envahie de vieux fauteuils et de bidons sales. Il traversa l'endroit en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds car des détritus de toutes sortes traînaient sur le sol, puis il entra dans le bâtiment complètement plongé dans le noir.

L'homme savait qu'il n'avait pas été discret, il n'avait pas cherché à l'être d'ailleurs. Il était sûr que le gamin avait dû l'entendre aussitôt qu'il était entré dans l'enceinte du cinéma et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, qu'il l'entende arriver.

-Monsieur Potter, appela l'oncle de Lucia en avançant encore jusqu'à atteindre des coulisses dévastés et ravagés par des vandales. Je suis venu discuter avec vous alors faites-moi grâce d'un jeu de cache-cache je vous prie.

Le silence lui répondit et l'homme s'agaça.

-Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que vous ne vous montrerez pas, l'avertit-il.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu exactement ? Riposta Harry qui se décida à répondre au financier dans un soupir énervé. Vous voulez me livrer aux autorités parce que j'ai l'impudence de parler avec votre nièce ? Ou bien ma simple présence ici vous importune et vous est insupportable, alors vous voulez me voir quitter Londres ?

-Venez ici en face de moi, inutile de vous cacher, je finirai par vous trouver vous savez, pesta Snape car le gamin restait dans l'ombre et qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

-Et vous, vous allez salir vos beaux habits, monsieur Snape, ironisa Harry en faisant un pas dans la salle.

-Aucune importance, montrez-vous, jeune homme, ma patience n'est pas une de mes vertus principales.

-C'est ce que je voie, oui, sourit Harry en apparaissant à la porte. Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux ailleurs que dans cet endroit sombre, lui proposa-t-il en faisant demi-tour, ignorant pour le coup l'air exaspéré de l'oncle de Lucia.

Harry se dirigea facilement dans ce dédale de pièces. Il entraîna le financier à sa suite et tous deux arrivèrent au dehors, dans une autre cour beaucoup plus propre celle-là.

-Où allons-nous ? interrogea Snape en voyant qu'ils avaient quitté l'enceinte du cinéma.

-Chez moi, enfin ce qui me sert de chez moi.

-Pourquoi vous ne vivez pas dans ce cinéma ? Vous y seriez plus à l'abri, non ?

-Cet endroit est rempli de bestioles alors non merci, la vermine et les rats ne me tentent pas du tout.

-Evidemment, dit comme ça !

-Entrez, l'invita Harry en soulevant un rideau défraîchi qui masquait l'entrée d'un squat fait de tôles et de planches.

Le jeune homme alluma la lampe à pétrole posée sur la table puis il rajouta un morceau de bois dans un vieux poêle, et regarda l'homme dont les yeux ne perdaient rien de l'endroit ni même de ses gestes.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? Je suis très discret pourtant.

-J'ai mes propres sources, monsieur Potter.

-Vous m'avez fait surveiller ?

-Pas nécessairement, j'ai juste contacté un ami à moi qui connaît cette ville comme sa poche.

-Un détective ?

-En effet, avoua le financier, mais néanmoins un de mes amis quand même.

-Très malin de votre part, ironisa le jeune homme, et surtout pratique d'avoir de tels amis à votre botte. Cela-dit je ne devrais pas être étonné.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Potter, vous pourriez vite déchanter.

-Si vous le dites !

-Passons à autre chose, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec vous, nous avons des choses à nous dire, jeune homme.

-Asseyez-vous, l'invita le jeune squatteur en lui présentant un fauteuil de ciné qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux casseurs. Si vous m'expliquiez dans ce cas pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici ?

-Lucia.

-Nous y voilà ! Vous allez donc m'interdire de la revoir je présume ?

-Non.

-Non !

-Elle vous ….aime bien, et je m'en voudrais si à cause de moi elle ne pouvait plus vous voir. Mais…. ! Car il est évident qu'il y a un mais, monsieur Potter.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit Harry qui enleva son bonnet pour le poser près du poêle. Quel est ce mais si je puis me permettre ?

-Je refuse que vous continuiez à rendre visite à ma nièce ainsi….affublé, pardonnez-moi l'expression. Les gens jasent et je tiens à sa réputation bien que Lucia, c'est évident, n'en a rien à faire.

-Dans ce cas c'est bien simple je ne retournerai plus là-bas, ceci devrait vous satisfaire, monsieur Snape.

L'homme avait remarqué que le gamin parlait bien et que ces manières n'étaient pas celle d'un jeune des rues comme il en rencontrait souvent. Celui-ci avait une certaine éducation, éducation qu'il avait dû se faire lui-même.

-Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois affublé de la sorte ? Pour reprendre vos mots.

-Manque de moyens, inutile d'être sarcastique je ne suis pas idiot.

-Donc vous admettez que je ne peux pas me permettre de dépenser de l'argent que je n'aie pas ?

-Quelle taille faites-vous ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire là-dedans !

-Donnez-moi votre taille et votre poids, je ferai le reste.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'homme allait lui acheter des vêtements, pour que les habitants de l'immeuble de Lucia se sentent plus à l'aise dans leur petit monde étroit.

-Je refuse catégoriquement que vous me fassiez la charité, Snape ! Ces gens me prendront comme je suis et si ça ne leur plait pas ils peuvent toujours aller se faire foutre, éclata Harry avec colère.

-Et Lucia, vous pensez à elle ? Contre-attaqua le financier.

-C'est perfide et malhonnête en plus de mêler Lucia à ça.

-J'attends, monsieur Potter !

-Un mètre soixante-sept, céda le jeune homme en fulminant.

-Et le poids ?

-Mon poids ne vous regarde pas !

-J'attends encore, mettriez-vous ma patience à l'épreuve, jeune inconscient ?

-Quarante-huit kilos, murmura Harry du bout des lèvres.

Le financier fit semblant de ne pas relever l'embarras du jeune homme. Snape nota, pendant que le squatteur frottait son pantalon pour se donner une contenance, une étagère pleine à craquer de livres retenue par deux chaises. Le gamin n'avait pas menti, il s'instruisait par ses seuls moyens. Le garçon l'intriguait de plus en plus.

-Vous lisez beaucoup je vois !

-J'aime ça, répondit-il. Il y a tellement de choses extraordinaires dans les livres. Chaque lecture vous en apprend un peu plus, chaque histoire vous enrichit, chaque équation, chaque problème, vous force à se donner un peu plus, s'enthousiasma Harry dont les yeux brillèrent de plaisir.

Snape se surpris à regarder plus attentivement le squatteur. Des cheveux longs et bruns ébouriffés au-delà du possible. D'horribles lunettes rafistolées avec du fil de fer, dommage d'ailleurs, ces lunettes, car le morveux avait les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le visage ovale et légèrement anguleux attirait le regard, les lèvres étaient pleines. Magnifique spécimen ! Pensa l'homme qui eut le désir soudain de passer son pouce sur la bouche purpurine pour en savourer la douceur.

-Allez-vous accepter ? se reprit Snape en effaçant l'image d'un squatteur très séduisant de son esprit.

-Pour Lucia, mais seulement pour ne pas la peiner je veux bien un jean et un pull. Mais n'allez pas chercher plus loin, ceci suffira amplement, monsieur Snape.

-Puisque c'est décidé je vais vous laisser, je repasserai demain vous apporter vos nouvelles affaires.

-Je ne suis pas là dans la journée, l'avertit le jeune homme, je suis très occupé en ce moment.

-Qu'à cela me tienne ! Je viendrai donc en fin d'après-midi. Est-ce que dix-huit heures vous conviendrez ?

-Dix-huit heures trente, je préférerais, je termine mon travail à dix-huit heures et le temps de revenir…..

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, le salua Snape en se levant, en coupant court la conversation.

-Je vous raccompagne, il n'est pas facile de s'y retrouver dans le noir quand on ne connaît pas le coin.

Après un peu moins de dix minutes de trajet le financier gara sa voiture sous le porche de sa maison et se rendit directement dans son bureau. L'homme déposa son manteau sur une chaise puis il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Tony ?

-Oui, patron !

-Je veux un dossier complet sur Harry Potter. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je veux savoir comment il était traité lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat, à quel âge il y est entré et quand il en est sorti. Trouve-moi aussi l'adresse de sa tante et de son oncle. Je veux savoir aussi ce qu'il a fait depuis ses quatorze ans, la complète quoi !

-Ce sera tout, patron ?

-Pour le moment, oui. Tony….. Tu as carte blanche pour les dépenses, je veux des résultats.

-Et tu les veux pour quand ? Ces résultats.

-Le plus vite possible.

-Bien, opina le détective à l'autre bout du fil. Je m'y mets de suite.

Snape raccrocha et se servit un bon verre de scotch en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Le gamin avait piqué sa curiosité et il voulait en connaître un peu plus sur lui. L'homme renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux avant de se rappeler qu'il avait encore du travail.

Le matin suivant trouva un Severus Snape en pleine forme. Il passa quelques coups de fil après un léger petit-déjeuner, vérifia que sa carte Gold se trouvait bien dans son portefeuille, et il partit au centre ville faire quelques achats pour le gamin dont Lucia s'était prise d'affection.

L'homme stoppa devant la boutique de Mark, un de ses amis, et y pénétra de son pas léger et sensuel, qui ne passa pas inaperçu par les nombreux jeunes hommes et femmes qui déambulaient dans le magasin.

Snape était un très bel homme, genre ténébreux. Ses conquêtes ne se comptaient plus mais depuis quelque temps il se rendait compte que ce n'étaient que des hommes de passage qu'il fréquentait brièvement, pas un seul encore n'avait mis les pieds chez lui, aucun à qui il n'avait accordé d'attention particulière et il se disait qu'il allait finir sa vie seul s'il ne s'investissait pas plus que ça dans ses relations amoureuses.

-Sev ! Quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama le propriétaire de la boutique. Par quel heureux hasard te retrouves-tu ici ?

-Un hasard prénommé Harry, Mark.

-Un nouveau venu dans ta vie ? S'enquit curieux le beau blond qui taquina gentiment l'homme d'affaire qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

-Si on veut, répondit Snape qui n'avait pas menti, mais qui savait aussi que maintenant les langues allaient aller bon train.

-Et comment est-il ce bourreau des cœurs qui a su capter ton attention ?

-Ca c'est un secret, Mark. Maintenant j'ai besoin pour lui de trois paires de jeans, trois pulls bien épais, ajoute six paires de chaussettes, autant de boxers et de t-shirts et trouve-lui un bon manteau….

-Ce sera tout ? Rigola Mark.

-Non, met avec ça un bonnet, des gants, une écharpe et des baskets, deux paires.

-As-tu sa taille et son poids pour que je puisse me faire une idée de ce qu'il lui faut à ce jeune homme ? Et sa pointure bien évidemment.

-Un mètre soixante-sept pour quarante-huit kilos, pointure du trente-neuf, et oui je sais il n'est pas très épais, pour l'instant.

-D'accord, je te trouve ça de suite, assieds-toi en attendant…

-Mark ! Prend le meilleur, ne lésine pas sur le prix c'est moi qui règle les achats. Oh ! Fais-moi une autre facture tant que tu y seras, avec un prix moindre, vraiment moindre.

-J'avais bien compris, Severus, ricana l'homme avant de disparaître parmi les allées du luxueux magasin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le financier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir revenir le blond qui déposa son chargement à la caisse.

-Je pense que je n'aie rien oublié, j'ai mis des jeans Rica-Lewis, c'est ce que les jeunes aiment porter en ce moment.

-Tu as bien fait, approuva l'oncle de Lucia en sortant sa carte de crédit qu'il tendit à son ami, qui lui, lui rendit en retour deux tickets de caisse.

-Eh bien je te souhaite bonne chance, lui dit Mark en lui donnant le volumineux paquet qui contenait les nouveaux effets du squatteur. Passe me le présenter un jour en passant, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître celui qui te fait déranger ainsi, chose que les autres n'ont jamais réussis, mon cher Severus.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, répliqua le financier en sortant de la chaleur étouffante de la boutique tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas démenti le fait qu'Harry soit son nouveau petit-ami ? Après tout il ne l'avait vu que deux fois, il ne faisait quand même pas une fixation sur le morveux des fois ! Non….il était trop…..trop quoi ? S'interrogea Snape. Trop attendrissant ? Trop beau même avec ses horribles lunettes ? Trop bandant ? Seigneur ! Épargnez-moi de pareilles pensées, se morigéna-t-il en mettant le paquet à l'arrière de sa voiture.

De plus il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une autre relation maintenant, surtout après s'être débarrassé de Lukas. Et puis le jeune squatteur était bien trop jeune, à peine vingt ans, et de plus il était pratiquement sûr qu'il était hétéro. Là il se faisait l'effet d'être, quelque part, un vieux barbon qui avait des vues sur un homme plus jeune que lui, que penserait Lucia de ça ? Non décidemment c'était impensable, inimaginable une pareille chose.

Le matin suivant Harry s'était levé à trois heures, et à quatre, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit sombre, il était déjà au travail pour le compte d'un journal. Londres Matin. Une chance pour lui d'avoir trouvé ce boulot ainsi il pourra donner l'argent ce soir à Snape, cela paiera au moins une partie des vêtements. Il préférait ne rien devoir à personne, il n'était pas un mendiant et ne le sera jamais quoi qu'en disent les autres, et l'oncle de Lucia devra bien comprendre ça.

Le squatteur fit un nombre incalculable de kilomètres dans la journée et ses chaussures allaient le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, pas de chance vraiment, il était maudit pour l'année à venir.

Saloperie de temps, pensa-t-il en lançant un regard furieux aux nuages qui restèrent impassibles devant la légitime colère d'un simple humain.

Ses fringues n'auront jamais le temps de sécher avant demain matin et il passera encore une journée avec des habits humides sur le dos. Ouais ! Vachement pratique ça. S'il n'attrapait pas une bronchite il aura vraiment de la chance, rouspéta-t-il. En plus de ça ses chaussures venaient vraiment de le lâcher, elles baillaient comme c'était pas possible, mettant à l'air libre ses orteils qui risquaient de se geler sur place.

Il était dix-neuf heures passés quand il arriva en vue de chez lui complètement crevé et avec un mal aux pieds inimaginable. De la pluie verglacée s'était remise à tomber, et il soupira, légèrement excédé. Le squatteur fut étonné quand il vit la luxueuse voiture garée devant le cinéma. L'homme était fou de la laisser ainsi, les jeunes des environs n'allaient pas mettre longtemps avant de la lui désosser complètement, rigola-t-il avant de faire le tour du bâtiment et de rentrer enfin chez lui.

-Vous êtes en retard, l'accueillit une voix froide et impatiente venue de nulle part.

-Je travaillais, expliqua Harry qui se serait bien retenu de répondre pour énerver un peu plus l'homme qui croyait tout savoir de sa vie.

Le financier sortit de l'ombre en frottant ses doigts gourds.

-Ben voyons ! Dans les bars avec vos amis douteux ?

Ouais, il aurait dû se taire, sûr que l'oncle de Lucia aurait été agacé de son silence. Mais pour l'instant c'était lui qui était agacé par la réplique cinglante et injuste du type qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde.

-Je ne vais pas dans les bars, sauf si on me propose du travail, riposta le jeune homme en se raidissant sous l'accusation insultante.

L'homme se redressa et son visage frémit.

-Quel genre de travail ? Se surprit-il à demander alors que ça ne le regardait pas du tout, mais la question avait fusée avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

-Genre ménage et plonge, Snape. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je suis prêt à me faire payer pour donner du plaisir à des vieux pervers ?

-Je vous ai apporté ceci, éluda le financier en montrant du doigt la poche de vêtements qu'il avait posé sur le lit.

-Oh ! se rappela le garçon en plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Voici pour vous, un premier versement pour les achats, le reste suivra ne vous inquiétez pas, Snape.

-Je vous avais dit…..

-Prenez cet argent, rouspéta Harry en attrapant la main du plus âgé et en y mettant d'autorité les billets. Si vous ne les acceptez pas vous pouvez reprendre le sac et partir d'ici de suite.

L'homme regarda d'un œil moqueur les chaussures largement ouvertes du morveux, qui se mit à rougir en voyant où Snape voulait en venir.

-C'est aéré, arriva-t-il à dire en souriant doucement, presque avec excuse.

-C'est plus qu'aéré, jeune homme. Et je suppose que vous avez marché avec ça toute la journée ?

-A défaut d'avoir autre chose, bien sûr. Je n'allais quand même pas me présenter au boulot à pied de chaussette !

L'homme empocha les billets à contrecœur, pas question que le gamin reste ainsi chaussé. Il était bel et bien obligé de prendre l'argent pour que celui-ci ne se vexe pas.

-J'ai laissé dans le sac le ticket, je savais que vous alliez vouloir me rembourser, monsieur Potter.

-Merci.

-En quoi a consisté votre journée aujourd'hui ?

-Distribution de journaux.

-Avez-vous mangé quelque chose ou pris le temps de le faire au moins ?

-A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, mentit Harry qui avait gardé chaque sou pour payer l'oncle de Lucia.

Snape regarda autour de lui et ne remarqua aucune nourriture pour ce soir, le morveux allait probablement encore faire disette.

-Je mangerai demain, souffla Harry avant que l'homme ne fasse une remarque sarcastique et désobligeante.

-Demain ! Et là aussi vous oublierez ? Comme après demain et le jour suivant probablement !

-J'irai au quartier des restos, commença Harry avant de se taire subitement car le financier fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux se plissaient dangereusement.

-Qu'y faites-vous ? demanda-t-il, glacial, se maudissant d'avoir la langue si bien pendue ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Pouffa le squatteur qui prit ça avec dérision cette fois-ci. Quand la faim vous tenaille vous apprenez à ne plus être regardant.

Le financier se renfrogna, la réponse du gamin ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'homme ne se reconnaissait plus, que lui arrivait-il là ? Pourquoi la vie de ce morveux l'importait autant ? Il devait être fatigué, oui, c'était certainement ça, trop de surmenage.

-Changez-vous, monsieur Potter, ou plutôt non, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin dans le sac et allons chez Lucia. Je m'arrêterai en route chez le traiteur, ordonna-t-il comme s'il parlait à l'un de ses employés.

-Vous avez toujours l'habitude d'ordonner ? grogna Harry mécontent.

-Quand je donne un ordre les gens se plient en quatre pour me satisfaire, rétorqua Snape avec hauteur.

-Je ne suis pas un de vos subalternes, monsieur. Je ne suis pas à vos ordres moi !

-La force de l'habitude, se radoucit le plus âgé, excusez-moi. Cela dit Lucia sera heureuse de vous revoir.

-Et maintenant la corde sensible, souffla le squatteur.

-Potter !

-D'accord je viens, râla Harry en se dirigeant vers le grand sac pour prendre un pantalon. Mais….c'est….. vous êtes impossible ! Je vais mettre des mois à vous rembourser tout ça, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer toutes ses tenues ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Vous faites toujours ça aux étrangers que vous rencontrez dans la rue qui plus est !

-Non, monsieur Potter, pour moi c'est une première.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?

-Pour avoir sauvé Lucia, vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous mettre en danger mais vous l'avez fait.

-C'était naturel, je n'allais pas rester à rien faire pour lui venir en aide alors qu'elle se faisait agresser quand même.

-D'autres que vous n'auraient pas bougés le petit doigt, est ce que vous avez conscience de ça ?

-Mais j'étais là et je l'ai fait, vous ne me devez rien je vous le répète.

-Laissez-moi vous faire ce cadeau, sollicita Severus Snape. Juste ça.

-Monsieur Snape, il n'en est pas question ! Je trouverais de quoi vous rembourser, ce sera peut-être long mais j'y arriverais, maintenant vous pouvez reprendre votre ticket bidon. Je ne suis pas ignare au point d'ignorer le prix de ses vêtements coûteux.

-Comme vous voulez, capitula l'oncle de Lucia qui apprécia la fierté du garçon qui ne se laissait pas démonter facilement.

-Merci.

-Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ?

Harry mit dans son sac à dos un jean accompagné d'un t-shirt et d'un pull, il enfourna dedans une paire de basket, une paire de chaussette et un boxer noir.

-On peut y aller, soupira le jeune homme en suivant le financier de la city dans la courette sombre et déserte.

Les deux hommes prirent placent dans la voiture qui n'avait pas été amputée d'une roue ni d'une aile, et aucune vitre n'avait été cassée pour voler l'autoradio dernier modèle de l'automobile.

Etrange, pensa Harry. Comment l'homme avait-il fait pour que les gamins ne lui piquent pas sa tire luxueuse ?

-J'en ai payé un tout simplement, lui apprit Snape en devinant la question silencieuse de Harry. E t certains savent qui je suis.

Le garçon ne releva pas, pas envie de comprendre ni même envie de se fatiguer à le faire.

Le meilleur traiteur avait encore ses portes ouvertes. Tant mieux, pensa Snape, il n'avait nullement l'intention de se nourrir d'un plat de pâtes spéciale Lucia. Un truc diététique et sans saveur qui vous collait au palais, vous obligeant à boire des litres d'eau pour les faire passer dans la gorge.

-Attendez-moi dans la voiture, Potter, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et puis il serait allé où d'abord ?

Le financier de la city choisit quatre tranches de rôti de bœuf, plus des pommes de terre sautées qu'il prit en grande quantité. Il fit ajouter une bouteille de vin et un pain français sans oublier le désert, des profiteroles au chocolat. Et en entrée il prit du jambon italien agrémenté de tranches de melon à la délicieuse odeur de soleil.

Quand Severus Snape et Harry se présentèrent devant Lucia elle leur fit un grand sourire, surtout qu'ils étaient ensembles sur son perron sans se disputer. Pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que ces deux-là avaient quelque chose en commun et ça aller être plus qu'une simple amitié. Elle connaissait assez Severus pour savoir que même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, qu'Harry l'intéressait. Et ça c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas dîné, chérie, demanda son oncle. Parce que j'ai invité monsieur Potter à se joindre à nous, tu n'oublies pas que tu me dois un repas, jeune fille !

-Non, rigola l'étudiante en les faisant rentrer chez elle. Je viens de finir de réviser mes cours et j'allais grignoter un morceau.

-Alors c'est parfait ! Peux-tu indiquer à Monsieur Potter où se trouve ta salle de bain ? Il est frigorifié dans ces vêtements humides, ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Lucia laissa échapper un petit ricanement qu'elle transforma en toux quand son oncle la regarda avec suspicion.

-Pas la peine que je lui indique, Severus, il le sait. Vas-y, Harry, le poussa-t-elle légèrement alors que ledit jeune homme poussa un grognement de mécontentement de voir que Snape donnait encore des ordres.

Le squatteur qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix se rendit dans la pièce, et après avoir fermé la porte il se déshabilla et se mit sous le pommeau de la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, il attrapa le gel douche à sa portée et se savonna allégrement le corps et les cheveux. Pour une fois il prit son temps car il ne craignait pas de se faire agresser dans les toilettes publiques pour hommes de la gare de Kensington. Seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir le droit d'avoir de l'eau chaude et rester propre.

Plusieurs fois on l'avait acculé contre un lavabo, heureusement qu'à chaque assaut il s'en était sorti sans dommage. Maintenant la question était réglée puisqu'il n'y mettait plus les pieds. Il préférait et de loin se laver à l'eau froide ou tiède, moins dangereux pour lui, se moqua-t-il en rinçant ses cheveux indisciplinés qui rebiquèrent instantanément.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche il exhalait une délicieuse odeur de vanille. Il regagna le salon où il savait trouver Lucia et son oncle qui s'arrêtèrent de discuter en voyant le jeune homme s'avancer vers eux.

-Ca me fait un drôle d'effet de porter des fringues toutes neuves, dit-il en caressant la manche de son pull. Je crois que je n'aie jamais eu un pull aussi doux de toute ma vie.

-Il vous va à ravir, murmura Severus Snape sous le choc, alors que Lucia se tourna vers lui pour le regarder étrangement quand elle vit que ses soupçons sur Harry et lui se confirmaient.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme. Et le pantalon vous ne le trouvez pas un tantinet serré ? demanda Harry en se tournant pour qu'ils voient de quoi il voulait parler.

-Aucunement, il vous va à la perfection lui aussi, murmura d'une voix sourde l'homme d'affaire qui sentit sa raison se débattre avec sa conscience.

-Tu es magnifique ainsi, approuva la jeune femme qui ne put se retenir de ricaner. Viens t'assoir tu dois mourir de faim !

-Ouais ! Et en plus ça sent drôlement bon !

Severus ne quitta pas Harry des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçut un coup de pied sous la table de la part de sa nièce.

Il la foudroya du regard.

-Mais c'est lui qui a dit de regarder, se plaignit l'homme en chuchotant très bas pour que seule Lucia l'entende.

-Regarder ne veut pas dire baver, Severus.

Le financier se renfrogna tandis qu'Harry se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Puis affamé il décida de s'attaquer à ce délicieux repas quand Lucia lui avança le jambon et le melon avec un grand sourire innocent, un peu trop d'ailleurs, comme si elle savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une réelle complicité entre Severus Snape et Lucia. Ces deux-là tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il les enviait finalement, et avoir rencontré une fille comme Lucia était une chance inouïe. Il avait trouvé une sœur sans même le vouloir et il se sentait bien avec elle, en faite il se sentait même à l'aise avec son oncle maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

Il ne pensait pas non plus que cela allait durer longtemps parce que l'homme était trop strict et sévère. Enfin ça c'était sa première impression mais peut-être qu'il n'en était rien, peut-être qu'il voulait seulement donner cette image de lui. Dans son métier ce ne devait pas être facile de se faire respecter, il fallait de la poigne et du caractère, lui il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu avoir le courage d'évoluer dans ce monde de requins où il fallait constamment surveiller ses arrières.

-Tu rêvasses, Harry, se moqua Lucia en le faisant revenir au présent.

Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment puis il se tourna vers l'oncle de l'étudiante qui avait toujours son regard braqué sur lui.

-J'ai un truc qui ne va pas ? S'enquit Harry avec espièglerie.

-Non, excusez-moi je suis impardonnable, mais le changement vous sied si bien…..

-Oui, je suis magnifique, se gaussa de lui-même le jeune homme. Mon miroir me le dit chaque matin.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et mangèrent le repas de bon appétit, puis ils finirent par un café en se chauffant devant le feu de la cheminée qui ronflait joyeusement alors que dehors la pluie continuait de tomber à verse.

Snape raccompagna Harry devant son squat après la merveilleuse soirée qu'il venait de passer. Le jeune homme le remercia chaleureusement tout en lui serrant la main, main que tint un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire Severus qui tombait malgré lui sous le charme d'Harry Potter.

Une semaine passa et puis une autre et encore une autre. Et agacée du silence de son oncle sans compter les nombreux coups de fils dont elle l'avait abreuvé parce qu'il n'était toujours pas venu chez elle, elle décida d'insister lourdement, très lourdement.

Pas le temps, disait-il pour sa défense quand elle arrivait à l'avoir au bout du fil.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'Harry se faisait rare lui aussi, mais bon là elle savait qu'il faisait des boulots à droite et à gauche, et que parfois la nuit il travaillait en supplément pour payer au plus vite les achats de son oncle. Ces deux-là allaient la rendre chèvre s'ils continuaient ainsi !

Une autre semaine plus tard Lucia décida de rendre visite à Severus dans la city. Elle avait bien essayé de se rendre directement chez lui, à Notting-Hill, mais à chaque fois elle trouvait porte close. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, son oncle travaillait tard pour s'éviter de penser, et là elle savait à qui. Depuis tout ce temps passé près de lui elle le connaissait si bien !

Seulement cette fois elle pensa avec justesse que c'était plus sérieux que ça en avait l'air, Severus restait prisonnier d'une chose qu'elle comprenait mais que lui, certainement, avait du mal à accepter, surtout que cela avait été soudain et inattendue.

La jeune femme délaissa ses cours de l'après-midi. Elle mit aussi un mot sur sa porte au cas où Harry passerait, puis elle alla jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus près de chez elle et ressortit une demi-heure plus tard parmi les grands buildings de la city de Londres.

Lucia s'engouffra parmi tous les piétons et repéra la Snape Enterprise Finances Building. Un immense bâtiment aux vitres teintées où se trouvaient tous les bureaux de l'entreprise ainsi que celui de Severus situé au dernier étage. Sans parler du troisième, là où le financier avait ses cabinets qui ne s'occupaient que de ses actes philanthropiques et où se trouvait les bureaux du détective Tony Maxwell.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Snape, la salua le portier qui surveillait les allées et venues de l'Enterprise Building. Votre oncle est toujours là-haut, il a décidé de faire le siège de l'immeuble, plaisanta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Merci, Bertram, sourit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur privé qui allait la mener directement au dernier étage avec un code qu'elle connaissait.

Tout en montant Lucia se demanda comment aborder ou orienter la conversation sur Harry. Probablement que cela n'allait pas être facile car elle était certaine que si Severus s'était coupé d'eux c'était justement à cause de Harry. Indirectement d'accord, puisque le jeune homme n'en avait même pas conscience, mais les faits étaient là, son oncle voulait réfléchir à tête reposée ou alors il fuyait carrément, et ça ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

L'étudiante posa ses pieds sur l'épaisse moquette d'un magnifique vert amande, et se fit embrasser d'office par la secrétaire de Severus qui la connaissait depuis ses six ans.

-Il est grognon, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Lucia. Et cela fait des semaines que ça dures.

-Il ne vient plus chez moi, surenchérit la jeune femme, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes aujourd'hui.

La secrétaire pouffa en imaginant son patron en bête furieuse. La femme âgée de cinquante ans, avenante et d'humeur toujours joyeuse, avait un franc parlé. Severus et elle travaillaient ensembles depuis de nombreuses années et quand un conseil extraordinaire avait lieu il allait parfois lui demander un avis judicieux et à chaque fois ils se rendaient compte tous les deux que leurs pensées se rejoignaient invariablement.

-Vas-y, ma chérie, tu me diras en repartant, soupira Marcia en croisant les doigts pour que Lucia arrive à sortir le financier de sa retraite forcée.

L'étudiante toqua à la porte, et sous les encouragements muets de Marcia qui faisait des signes avec ses mains, elle entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Lucia chérie ! S'étonna l'homme assis devant un grand bureau de chêne. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui ! ajouta-t-il en se levant pour serrer la jeune femme contre lui avec tendresse.

-Il fallait bien que je vienne puisque toi tu ne viens plus, lui reprocha-t-elle en se dégageant avec un petit air pincé.

-Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, tu sais que mon travail est très….

-A d'autres ! Si tu me disais vraiment ce que tu as ? Et sans tourner autour du pot ça m'évitera un mal de tête qui pointe son nez depuis plus de trois semaines, voir plus.

-Je n'aime pas ce ton, Lucia, se rembrunit le financier. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches là ?

-Je ne te reproche rien, Severus, je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que je ne vais pas bien ? Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui te laisse supposer ça ?

-Oncle Severus, souffla la jeune femme sans le lâcher des yeux. On dirait que tu crois que je ne te connais pas encore. Cela fait quinze ans que tu m'as adopté, j'avais six ans tu te rappelles ? Aujourd'hui j'en ai vingt-et-un, dois-je te rappeler aussi qu'il n'y a jamais eu aucun secret entre nous ni aucun tabou ? Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu es et je sais comment tu fonctionnes, comme tu le sais toi-même.

L'homme opina et alla s'assoir sur le sofa près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une ville en ébullition.

-Ce qui veut dire ? S'enquit-il en s'attendant au pire vu que Lucia n'avait jamais eu peur de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

-Tu as un problème, oncle Severus. Un problème d'un mètre soixante-sept et de quarante-huit kilos, quoique un peu moins en ce moment vu comme il se démène pour te rembourser.

-Il n'est pas un problème, Lucia, admit l'homme aux magnifiques orbes noirs. Il est une catastrophe, un séisme qui m'est tombé dessus du jour au lendemain.

-Pourquoi Harry serait-il une catastrophe ou un séisme ? demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant près du financier. Avant tu n'avais jamais fui devant une difficulté de cet ordre ! Pourquoi le fais-tu pour lui ?

-Je voulais juste l'aider, pour toi, il avait l'air de tellement te tenir à cœur.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite ! Je préfère éviter d'en parler tu vois.

-Tu as peur de me choquer parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme de vingt ans plus jeune que toi ?

Snape renifla, sa nièce avait tapé juste comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu soies toujours aussi perspicace ?

-Je crois qu'on se ressemble de ce côté-là, sourit Lucia en posant sa main sur celle de Severus Snape.

-Ca a été si soudain, avoua l'homme. Comme quelque chose qui te tombe dessus sans que tu n'aies rien vu venir. J'en suis encore à me demander si je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Je suis un adulte d'âge mûr, ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas normal, c'est si….Non, je dois me raisonner….Harry serait certainement horrifié s'il savait ça, le vieux et le jeune, ironisa le financier en se moquant de lui-même.

-Tu renonces à lui avant même de vous donner une chance, tu mets tes sentiments de côté sans savoir ce que lui ressent, l'accusa Lucia. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères là ! et puis d'abord tu n'es pas vieux, je t'interdit de dire ça !

-Lucia….Harry est hétéro ! et je te rappelle que j'aie quarante ans, jeune fille.

Lucia fit une grimace comique voulant dire par là que l'âge importait peu.

-Un hétéro qui se dit hétéro et qui n'a jamais connu de fille jusqu'à présent, tu trouves ça normal toi, souffla la jeune femme.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris des révélations de sa nièce.

-Aucune ! Tu veux dire…

-C'est bien ce que je veux dire oui, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ?

-Il vient juste d'avoir vingt ans tu sais, et sa vie est plutôt chaotique, je ne suis pas étonné outre mesure, et puis il te l'avait dit, pas de relation tant qu'il était dans la rue.

-Si ça te plait de penser ça, à ta guise, Severus. Mais d'après moi tu devrais tenter ta chance, qui sait, tu auras peut-être une surprise.

-Nous en revenons toujours au même, Lucia. Il a vingt ans et moi j'en ai quarante.

-Et alors ! Regarde-toi, tu es superbe ! Tu fais des envieux, mon cher oncle, et des envieuses tu ne l'ignores pas ?

-Je me moque des autres, lui seul m'intéresse, se vendit l'homme avec une passion hors du commun dans la voix.

La jeune femme gloussa et Snape haussa un sourcil de fatalité.

-D'accord je suis amoureux, je le reconnais, là tu es contente !

-Je vais essayer de savoir ce que Harry pense des hommes gays ainsi tu seras fixé. Et je veux que tu viennes dîner avec nous ce soir, sinon je reviendrai faire le siège de ton bureau et tu sais que je suis capable de le faire !

-D'accord, je passerai d'abord le prendre en voiture au squat…

-Ne passe pas trop tôt, je crois savoir qu'il finit à vingt-deux heures.

-Vingt-deux heures ! Il ne peut pas finir plus tôt ? Que fait-il dans les rues à ces heures tardives ? Peut pas rester chez lui avec le froid qu'il fait ces jours-ci ?

-En ce moment il a trois remplacements à faire. Le matin à quatre heures il livre les journaux jusqu'à onze heures. De onze heures trente à quinze heures il nettoie les toilettes d'un resto, ensuite il a une heure de battement pour manger un sandwich en marchant jusqu'au chantier d'un nouveau centre commercial, là il nettoie les outils, les brouettes, les camions toupie et tout ça après le départ des ouvriers, voilà pourquoi il rentre tard, de plus n'oublie pas qu'il lui faut une autre heure pour revenir chez lui.

-Dans ce cas j'irai le chercher à l'autre bout de la ville, ça lui fera gagner du temps, ronchonna l'homme. Quelle tête de mule il fait quand même, je lui avais dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me rembourser.

-Tu sais qu'il le fera, il est aussi têtu que toi.

-Hey ! je ne suis pas têtu moi , seulement persévérant !

-Si tu l'es, mais bon c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même, ricana l'étudiante pour se moquer de son oncle. Tu es sûr que tu vas aller le chercher ? insista-t-elle, tu ne vas pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute, hein ? sinon tu vas m'entendre je te préviens !

-Je ne vais pas continuer de me cloîtrer ici, comme tu as si bien su me le faire remarquer. Et puis je dois avouer que je serais heureux de le revoir.

-Alors je vous attends à vingt-deux heures trente, dis-lui d'amener de quoi se changer, il en profitera pour se doucher à la maison, dis-lui aussi qu'il dormira à la maison cette nuit et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à refuser.

-Je le lui dirai, Lucia.

-Tu vois ! J'ai bien fait de venir, hein !

-Il n'y a que toi pour me secouer ainsi, sourit l'homme avec affection.

-Evidemment, personne ne s'amuserait à te parler ainsi, ils ont bien trop peur de toi, hormis Carl et Tony et je ne parle même pas de Mark ni de Jared.

Après une énième promesse Lucia put partir l'esprit plus léger. Elle fit un détour par le bureau de Marcia pour la rassurer en lui disant que son oncle allait beaucoup mieux et que ce soir il venait souper chez elle. La secrétaire fit un signe de victoire avec ses doigts, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'étudiante.

Avant de rentrer chez elle Lucia acheta de quoi faire un bon repas pour nourrir les deux affamés, Harry et Severus.

En cour de route elle se demanda sur quoi tout ça allait déboucher. Et là elle pensait aux deux hommes. Comment allait réagir Harry quand il apprendra que Severus était gay ? Allait-il grimacer ? Allait-il fuir ? Allait-il l'insulter ? À vrai dire elle ne croyait en aucune de ces propositions, son ami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des idées préconçues.

Enfin de toute façon elle le saura ce soir, elle arrivera bien à lui en parler pendant le repas, sans obligatoirement mentionner Severus, et puis si celui-ci voulait discuter de ses préférences sexuelles il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

Harry termina son boulot vers les vingt-deux heures un quart et il était harassé. Il se frotta le front avec la manche de sa vieille chemise et y laissa une trace de boue. Le jeune homme fit une grimace de douleur dans le même temps. Il s'était blessé beaucoup plus tôt contre une tige de fer et maintenant le mal se faisait ressentir.

-Très bon travail, Potter, le remercia le chef en le payant alors qu'il sortait d'une réunion de l'une des nombreuses cabanes du chantier. Tu peux revenir demain si tu veux continuer.

-Ouais, je serai là, acquiesça-t-il en enfilant sa vieille veste et en mettant les billets dans sa poche.

Harry avait froid et il grelottait quand il commença à prendre la route pour rentrer chez lui, la journée avait été dure, et en plus ce mal au dos qui s'amplifiait ça n'allait certainement pas arranger ses affaires ça. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir eu le temps de rendre visite à Lucia depuis plusieurs semaines, mais le soir il était tellement éreinté qu'il s'endormait la plupart du temps sans même s'en rendre compte. Fichue semaine, fichue vie, fichu temps !

La pluie comme un fait exprès redoubla d'intensité, le jeune homme remonta le col de son manteau et enfourna ses mains dans ses poches pour les garder au chaud. La route allait être longue pour rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner s'il voulait arriver avant minuit, pensa-t-il en imaginant son lit pas moelleux du tout mais qui lui paraissait à cet instant la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il faisait noir, seuls des réverbères éclairaient la route et les trottoirs, fort heureusement d'ailleurs car l'endroit était relativement désert à cette heure avancée. Harry allait traverser la route quand il entendit un coup de klaxon juste derrière lui. Il se retourna croyant qu'il gênait le passage quand il reconnut immédiatement la voiture, et là son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le véhicule d'un pas fatigué, pourtant son regard reflétait la joie de revoir le financier même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, que le temps passait vite !

L'homme lui fit signe de monter et Harry obtempéra. Avec un peu de chance Snape allait le ramener au squat, ça lui évitera toute la route à faire à pied et ça lui permettra de se réchauffer un peu dans la voiture.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, ou puis-je vous appeler Harry pour simplifier les choses entre nous ?

-Harry ira très bien, consentit le garçon en refermant la portière de la voiture et en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Moi c'est Severus.

-Alors, Severus, vous passiez dans le quartier ? Ou Lucia à décidé de se mêler de notre vie ? plaisanta le squatteur qui ne put deviner qu'il était proche de la vérité et que Sainte-Lucia avait encore frappée.

-La deuxième options est la bonne, se gaussa le financier. Elle est venue me voir à la city dans mes bureaux cette après-midi pour me sermonner.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après elle je ne sors pas assez, et toi tu travailles trop, elle dit qu'elle ne nous voit plus et que ça lui manque.

-Une vraie mère poule quoi !

-Elle va nous mener par le bout du nez, cette fille !

-Qu'a-t-elle prévue alors ? rigola Harry en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

-Un souper chez elle, elle m'a dit de te dire de prendre quelques affaires chez toi et que tu te doucheras chez elle. Je pense même qu'elle a prévu de te faire dormir là-bas.

-Et qui suis-je pour refuser, ajouta Harry en souriant avec tendresse en pensant à la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait toujours pour lui.

-Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, énormément. Lucia est la sœur que je n'aie pas eu, on s'entend tellement bien tous les deux !

-Une sœur, simplement ?

-Si par cette question tu entends que j'espère d'elle beaucoup plus, alors là je t'arrête de suite, la réponse est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça c'est tout.

Snape ne répondit rien, seules ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant et se relaxèrent quand il entendit la réponse de Harry, un peu évasive la réponse, certes, mais sincère. Les deux hommes restèrent dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Severus dépose Harry devant son squat, et l'attende bien tranquillement dans la voiture le temps qu'il prenne quelques affaires de rechange.

Après avoir pris son sac le jeune homme alla chercher une petite boîte de fer blanc cachée dans un trou qu'il avait lui-même creusé. Il y attrapa l'argent et le mit dans la poche de sa veste. Il y avait là de quoi rembourser intégralement sa dette envers le financier de la city. Il avait trimé dur pour ça mais au moins il ne devra plus rien à l'homme. Les dettes n'étaient pas pour des gens comme lui, des gens sans ressource.

Harry remonta dans la voiture avec une légère grimace qu'il cacha à Snape, son dos lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait être dur à la douleur. Severus reprit la route et ils partirent chez Lucia qui les attendait avec impatience. Pendant le reste du trajet le jeune homme sortit les billets de sa poche et les déposa sur le large tableau de bord du véhicule, Snape ne fit aucune remarque, à quoi bon puisque le gamin allait rouspéter s'il ne les prenait pas.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, les accueillit la jeune femme avec les mains sur les hanches en essayant de prendre un air sévère.

-J'ai fini plus tard que prévu, Lucia, ne t'en prend pas à Severus il n'y est pour rien.

-Severus, s'étonna-t-elle pour se reprendre aussitôt. Oui bon, heureusement que le repas peut se faire réchauffer et….

-Ca sent super bon ! s'exclama Harry. C'est quoi que tu as cuisiné ?

-Une blanquette de veau, et avant que tu ne ronchonnes, oncle Severus, non je n'ai pas fait de pâtes ce soir, tu devras te contenter de riz.

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

-Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'aie entendu, pouffa l'étudiante.

Harry pouffa en portant la main à sa bouche, ce à quoi Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel en regardant sa nièce avec fatalité.

-Je ne t'indique pas où se trouve la salle de bain, Harry. Tu connais le chemin.

-Oui, merci Lucia, je me dépêche, j'ai une faim de loup.

-Tu m'étonnes, ronchonna-t-elle.

Le squatteur referma la porte de la salle d'eau et déposa son sac sur le lavabo. Il retira sa veste et sa vieille chemise avec un peu de difficulté, celle-ci était collée sur la plaie par le sang. Harry regarda la blessure via le miroir, l'entaille qu'il s'était faite semblait profonde, il ne s'était pas raté là ! Bon ce n'était pas bien grave mais il faudra qu'il demande à Lucia de lui désinfecter la blessure, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'infecte. Déjà qu'il avait le dos marqué par les mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçu en étant gamin, alors là vraiment c'était le pompom !

Harry prit enfin sa douche revigorante et salvatrice, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et déjà il se sentait un peu moins fatigué. Dix minutes plus tard, simplement vêtu de son jean il ouvrit la porte et appela la jeune femme afin qu'elle lui vienne en aide en espérant qu'il n'abusait pas de sa gentillesse. Le plus dur allait être de faire voir son dos à la jeune femme, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il espérait que sa sœur de cœur n'allait pas en faire tout un plat, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Va voir ce qu'il a, Severus, j'ai peur que la blanquette ne brûle pendant mon absence, trouva comme faux prétexte la perfide nièce pour envoyer son oncle à sa place sans savoir ce que le jeune homme voulait.

L'homme regarda Lucia qui personnifiait l'innocence la plus complète en ce moment. Il fronça les sourcils persuadé que le dîner n'allait pas brûler le temps qu'elle se rende à la salle de bain.

Haussant les épaules il obéit et son cœur se liquéfia sur place quand il vit le jeune homme devant la porte l'attendre avec une grimace de douleur.

-Severus ! S'étonna Harry en voyant l'homme arrivé à la place de sa nièce.

-Lucia surveille la blanquette, expliqua-t-il. Elle m'a demandé de venir à sa place, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je me suis fait mal au dos au chantier, et je ne peux pas désinfecter la plaie moi-même, je me demandais si…..

-Fais voir !

Le squatteur rentra dans la pièce et posa ses mains sur le lavabo en présentant son dos à Snape. L'homme retint un râle de colère quand il vit des traces anciennes de coups sur le corps du jeune homme. Pour ne pas affecter le garçon qui devait avoir sa fierté il se tut, pas besoin de le mettre mal à l'aise avec ça, pour l'instant. Non, pour l'heure Snape voyait une profonde blessure sanguinolente et très rouge. Le gamin devait endurer depuis des heures une horrible douleur et pourtant il ne s'était pas plaint, et ce même dans la voiture.

-En effet la plaie est profonde, on devrait aller à l'hôpital tu as besoin de points de suture je crois bien.

-Non, se raidit le jeune homme, un peu de désinfectant fera l'affaire, pas question que je me rende dans un tel endroit.

-Harry, ce n'est pas prudent.

-Aucune importance, désinfecte juste la plaie s'il te plait, demain ça ira mieux.

Snape n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais il ne pouvait pas obliger Harry à y aller s'il ne le voulait pas.

-D'accord, reste comme ça et essaie de ne pas bouger, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

-J'en ai vu d'autres tu sais, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, une blessure est une blessure, il faut prendre ça au sérieux, Harry.

Le financier posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée du plus jeune, et commença par nettoyer le sang qui continuait de couler lentement le long du dos.

-Comment as-tu pu te faire ça ?

-Au chantier, en ramassant des gravas, je n'avais pas vu la tige de fer dépasser du mur derrière moi.

-Personne n'a eu l'idée de te soigner ?

-Si je l'avais dit ils ne m'auraient pas gardé à cause des assurances. Je n'ai pas de feuille de paie tu sais, je travaille au black dans ces boîtes.

-Donc tu as préféré te taire.

-C'était ça ou garder mon boulot, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

L'homme jeta un énième coton rougi dans la petite poubelle et en reprit un autre qu'il arrosa généreusement d'alcool antiseptique. Délicatement il nettoya la plaie alors que le jeune squatteur se raidissait sous la piqure mordante du produit.

-Putain, ça fait mal, grogna-t-il, peuvent pas inventer un truc qui ne pique pas ?

-Où serait le plaisir alors ! ricana Snape.

-Quel plaisir ?

-Celui de torturer les gens, et surtout les beaux jeunes hommes qui souffrent de blessures et qui ne veulent pas aller à l'hôpital.

Harry releva la tête et fixa l'homme en le regardant dans le miroir. Snape ne s'aperçut de rien concentré qu'il était sur son travail, et alors qu'il allait de nouveau changer le bout de coton son regard capta celui de Harry.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi suspendus dans le temps jusqu'à ce que Lucia les appelle pour passer à table immédiatement, brisant ainsi l'enchantement du moment.

-On a presque fini, cria Snape, laisse-nous deux minutes de plus, chérie.

-D'accord, mais pas plus.

Harry baissa son regard, gêné. Il trembla légèrement quand Severus posa sa main sur sa hanche pour lui éviter de bouger, l'homme s'en aperçut et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai fini, tu peux remettre ton t-shirt, demain je demanderai à Lucia d'aller à la pharmacie acheter de quoi te soigner plus efficacement.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire….

-Harry ! Gronda Snape, tu ne voudrais pas que ça s'infecte ?

-Non….

-Alors Lucia ira te chercher ça demain à la première heure.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Severus et enfila un maillot propre. Le financier en profita pour sortir de la salle de bain avant d'avoir l'envie irrésistible de poser encore une fois ses mains sur le corps tentateur d'un ange trop attirant pour son propre bien.

Seigneur, que sa peau était douce et enivrante ! pensa Snape en repartant vers la cuisine.

-Alors le problème est résolu ? S'amusa Lucia en voyant Severus revenir avec la tête dans les nuages.

-Harry s'est blessé dans le dos, j'ai désinfecté la plaie, jeune femme, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas.

-Si tu le dis !

-Cela dit pourras-tu te rendre à la pharmacie demain et ramener de quoi le soigner ?

-C'est grave ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ca pourrait s'infecter, je ne te cache pas que la blessure n'est pas très jolie à voir, je suis certain qu'il faudrait des points de suture.

-Tu as pensé à l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

-Il ne veut pas en entendre parler, ça a l'air d'être un lieu qui ne l'enchante pas plus que ça.

-Ces endroits font cet effet-là à beaucoup de personne, ça peut se comprendre.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Harry en entrant dans la cuisine et en s'asseyant à table face à Severus, tandis que l'étudiante portait la blanquette sur la table.

-Hum…ca sent bon, Lucia.

-Mais j'espère bien, rigola-t-elle. J'y ai passé un bon moment pour vous faire un repas digne de ce nom.

Harry sourit et rapprocha sa chaise en faisant attention de ne pas s'y appuyer dessus. Snape ouvrit une bouteille de vin et en versa dans chaque verre, il savait que Harry ne buvait pas mais il se dit que pour une fois ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Chacun se servit de veau accompagné de riz, et les trois se régalèrent de ce bon repas. La blanquette fondait sous la langue et les deux hommes en reprirent deux fois. Lucia se félicita d'en avoir cuisiné pour six au lieu de trois, avec eux il fallait prévoir large.

-Demain matin tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Harry, j'irai te chercher des pansements et une crème cicatrisante et antiseptique. Normalement je n'ai pas cours de la journée, d'ailleurs j'en profiterai pour aller voir un ami par la même occasion.

-Ami ou petit-ami ? La taquina le squatteur en raflant un bout de pain supplémentaire sur la table.

-Un ami, il s'appelle Thomas, il est mal en ce moment et je veux le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

-Il est malade ?

-Non, son copain vient de le quitter sans raison apparente.

-Oh ! Je comprends, il ne doit pas se sentir en forme alors, je suis désolé pour lui.

-Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles alors tu penses bien qu'il se sent perdu.

-Ouais, c'est un coup dur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air choqué, Harry, pourtant je te parle de deux hommes là !

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois choqué, ils sont gays et alors ?

-La plupart des gens sont étroits d'esprit tu sais quand on aborde l'homosexualité.

-Du moment qu'ils se plaisent et qu'ils sont amoureux, quelle importance que ce soit deux hommes ?

-C'est encore mal vu par la société, Harry, se décida à dire Snape. On tolère de tuer de part le monde pour des idéaux parfois risibles, mais de voir deux hommes s'aimer parait incongru, le monde est idiot tu peux me croire.

-Ce sont des hypocrites, moi je dis que l'amour sous toutes ses formes est magnifique.

-Et si un jour un homme te faisait des avances, s'enquit Lucia en s'adressant au jeune homme, comment tu réagirais ? Tu tenterais le coup ?

-Tout d'abord j'écouterai ce qu'il a à me dire, et ensuite s'il me plait pourquoi pas, oui.

-Tu as déjà connu l'amour avec un homme ? grogna le financier alors qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal, vu la jalousie qui le traversait tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir.

-Non pas encore, à vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. Dans ma condition les rencontres sont rares ou alors il ne faut pas être difficile.

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx se calma, il se savait grotesque de réagir ainsi alors que Lucia l'apaisait en posant une main sur son bras.

Voilà qu'il devenait jaloux maintenant, férocement jaloux, alors qu'avant il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment même avec ses anciens amants. Il fallait qu'il se pondère avant qu'Harry ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose, il se poserait des questions sur lui et vraiment ce n'était pas le moment alors que lui était si déstabilisé par ses émotions.

-Je vais faire le café, dit-il en se levant pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Harry sut qu'il avait gaffé, Severus paraissait désorienté, comme meurtri. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme démuni, et en croisant le regard de Lucia il comprit immédiatement. Severus Snape était un de ces hommes, un de ceux que la société refusait de reconnaître, quoiqu'à Londres les mœurs étaient plus libérées puisque le mariage homo était toléré.

Il n'était pas offusqué de savoir que Severus était l'un d'eux, il ne se sentait nullement gêné, juste interrogatif peut-être.

Harry avait dit vrai, il n'avait aucun à priori sur les gays, il les admirait même d'oser se montrer à la face du monde et de clamer tout haut ce qu'il était avec fierté. Lucia lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle se leva pour débarrasser la table tandis que Severus apportait trois tasses et le pot de café sur un plateau.

A vrai dire Harry ne s'était jamais véritablement posé de question sur le fait qu'il soit hétéro ou gay, pour lui cela n'avait aucune importance. Le principal, comme il l'avait dit à Lucia, était d'aimer et d'être aimé, le reste n'était que futilité et balivernes, enfin d'après lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

-Tu as la chambre prête, Harry, hors de question que tu retournes chez toi ce soir, et toi, oncle Severus, tu as le canapé, je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec trois verres de vin dans le sang. Et puis quelle nièce serai-je si je laissais faire ça !

-Je vais plutôt prendre le canapé, rigola Harry en voyant Severus jeter un œil grandiloquent à la jeune étudiante. Où veux-tu que Severus mette ses longues jambes sur ton sofa ?

-Faites comme vous voulez, messieurs, les couvertures et les oreillers se trouvent dans le placard au fond du couloir. Pour ma part je suis épuisée, je ferai la vaisselle demain avant de partir. Je ne ferai pas de bruit, et en plus, bande de veinards, en revenant de la pharmacie je vous achèterai des croissants bien frais. Quelle amie et nièce ferait ça pour les deux hommes de sa vie, hein ?

-Tu ne vas pas chez ton ami Thomas ? s'enquit le jeune homme ému de voir que Lucia le considérait comme faisant parti de sa vie au même titre que Severus.

-Si, je repartirai de suite, vous aurez le temps de vous reposer un peu comme ça.

-Moi je n'aurais pas trop le temps, il faut que je me lève à trois heures, j'ai des journaux à livrer je te rappelle.

-Et moi des dossiers à revoir, surenchérit Snape.

-Comme vous voulez, mais, Harry, permet-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas prudent de partir avant que l'on te soigne. Laisse-moi au moins le faire avant que tu ne quittes l'appartement, et reviens le soir pour que je te mette de la crème et change ton pansement, ou alors laisse Severus le faire si tu n'es pas réveillé avant.

-Ouais, capitula le plus jeune des trois en voyant que la jeune femme était vraiment soucieuse, je promets.

Tous allèrent se coucher. Lucia dans sa propre chambre, Severus dans la chambre d'amis, et Harry garda la meilleure place selon lui, sur le canapé face à la cheminée qui ronflait agréablement. Surtout qu'il avait froid et qu'il grelottait de nouveau depuis un petit moment. Muni de sa couverture il s'allongea après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama et il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, vaincu par la fatigue de sa trop longue journée de travail.

Dans la nuit Severus fut réveillé par des gémissements qui se transformèrent en plaintes. Inquiet il se leva et se rendit dans le salon pour trouver Harry en sueur, couché sur les couvertures à plat ventre, et remuant fortement dans son sommeil. Et là l'homme put voir que la blessure qu'il avait dans le dos s'était infectée comme il l'avait prophétisé. La plaie de couleur rouge vif avant était devenue presque violette, de plus elle était boursouflée, le garçon faisait une infection il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il aurait dû aller à l'hôpital quand il l'avait proposé et ne pas attendre d'en arriver là. Quel gamin buté quand il s'y mettait !

Severus posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Brûlant ! Pas étonnant, ronchonna Snape en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour préparer un cachet d'aspirine pour faire descendre la fièvre.

-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? demanda l'étudiante en sortant de sa chambre pour assouvir un besoin urgent.

-Harry a de la fièvre, il est brûlant, je crois que je vais appeler un médecin. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça jusqu'au matin ce n'est guère prudent.

-Porte-lui le verre et essaye de le lui faire boire, moi j'appelle le docteur Lewis immédiatement, proposa sa nièce en enfilant une robe de chambre d'un joli rose pastel.

L'homme s'exécuta, et avec beaucoup de patience il réussit à redresser Harry et à lui faire avaler le médicament dilué dans l'eau.

-Il fait un peu froid ici, murmura Lucia pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme qui était toujours endormi. Tu devrais le mettre dans ton lit, Severus. Je crois qu'il y sera beaucoup mieux et plus au chaud.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, répondit le financier qui prit le garçon dans ses bras pour le porter dans sa chambre en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la blessure.

-Le docteur Lewis sera là dans un quart d'heure, l'avertit-elle en posant le portable sur un guéridon. Reste auprès de Harry, je lui ouvrirai moi-même la porte lorsqu'il arrivera. Oh ! Severus, change-le il est trempé de sueur, et ce n'est pas très bon.

L'homme opina de la tête et disparut avec son fardeau qu'il déposa sur le lit, puis il alla chercher un autre pyjama dans la commode et remplaça celui d'Harry par celui qui était sec et propre. Severus n'était pas resté insensible devant le corps complètement dénudé d'Harry, il était magnifique, il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant ainsi. Superbe, tout simplement superbe de finesse et de beauté. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué les anciennes traces de coups disséminées sur les jambes, un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, le mal était fait et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour lui éviter ça.

Cependant les gens qui l'avaient abandonnés allaient devoir lui rendre des comptes, ça pas question de faire l'impasse dessus.

Le financier recouvrit ensuite le malade d'un léger drap à cause de la forte fièvre qui n'avait pas baissée d'un iota, il était même sûr quelle avait encore grimpé et il s'inquiéta inévitablement.

Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dix minutes plus tard, Snape fut soulagé car l'état du squatteur empirait de seconde en seconde. Un homme de très belle prestance entra dans la chambre et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers la forme allongée, après avoir salué d'un signe de tête l'oncle de Lucia qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à enfiler une robe de chambre.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit tout en descendant le drap pour remarquer la profonde blessure qui défigurait le dos du jeune homme.

-Une tige de fer sur un chantier, expliqua Snape. Il ne l'a pas vu en se relevant, il s'est fait ça dans la journée, quant à vous dire si c'était le matin ou l'après-midi, aucune idée.

-Et le reste ?

-Des mauvais traitements qui viennent de sa jeunesse, il vivait dans un orphelinat.

-Je vois….. A-t-il été vacciné contre le tétanos ?

-En vérité je ne sais pas mais j'en doute fort, répondit Lucia qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, et qui fit une grimace de douleur en voyant les marques sur le dos de son ami, marques qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant car Harry s'était bien gardé de les lui montrer.

Le médecin ouvrit sa trousse et en sortit deux seringues dans une boîte de fer blanc qu'il posa sur le lit.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

-Un vaccin pour commencer, avec une telle blessure on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et ensuite je vais lui injecter un puissant antibiotique, il a une sacrée infection là, vous avez bien fait de m'appeler immédiatement, attendre le matin aurait été imprudent.

L'homme fit la première injection dans l'épaule d'Harry puis la deuxième dans le haut de la fesse. Le squatteur ne bougea pas, c'était à se demander s'il les avait senties seulement. Le docteur nettoya ensuite la plaie en profondeur ce qui arracha par contre des gémissements de douleur au garçon.

-Voilà j'ai terminé, souffla le médecin après plus d'une demi-heure de soins. Il lui faut du repos, ajouta-t-il tout en rabaissant les manches de sa chemise blanche sur ses bras.

L'homme fouilla dans sa trousse et en ressortit un tube d'analgésiques plus puissants que la simple aspirine que Harry avait déjà pris, et le tendit à Snape.

-Vous lui donnerez une pastille effervescente toutes les deux heures et vous le maintenez bien au chaud pendant un jour ou deux.

-Avec sa fièvre ? S'étonna Severus qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tenait la main du jeune malade dans la sienne et que sa voix trahissait une angoisse sans nom.

-Croyez-moi la fièvre de votre petit-ami, ou plutôt la douleur, va le faire considérablement frissonner, dit le médecin en s'adressant à Snape. Il en aura au moins pour deux jours avant de refaire surface, rajouta le docteur en se levant et en refermant sa trousse avec des gestes automatiques.

-Merci d'être passé si vite, dit Snape sans démentir les paroles de l'homme qui venait d'affirmer qu'Harry était son petit-ami.

-C'est normal, monsieur Snape.

Le financier tendit son portefeuille à Lucia et celle-ci emmena le médecin dans la cuisine afin qu'il y soit plus à l'aise pour y faire son ordonnance. Severus recouvrit Harry qui accrochait son oreiller en poussant des plaintes. Le financier de la city prit une petite pilule rose et la fit fondre dans un verre d'eau avant de la faire avaler au malade avec un peu de difficulté, mais bon il y arriva quand même.

Dix minutes plus tard quand le docteur fut parti Lucia revint dans la chambre et fut surprise de voir Harry grelotter de froid plus fort qu'avant. Peut-être le contrecoup des piqures, pensa-t-elle. Il faisait peine à voir et son oncle assis sur le rebord du lit semblait impuissant et anxieux, ses longs doigts se serraient autour de ceux du malade, comme si en faisant ce geste il pouvait faire passer un peu de force dans le corps de Harry.

-Allonge-toi près de lui, lui intima-t-elle en roulant des yeux, il n'arrivera pas à se réchauffer seul même sous les couvertures, Severus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal, et puis que dira-t-il s'il me trouve dans ce lit avec lui s'il se réveille ?

-Il te dira merci, nigaud, sourit la jeune femme.

-J'en doute, gamine, il va plutôt hurler au scandale.

-Le docteur Lewis a bien dit qu'Harry était ton petit-ami, non ?

-Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas !

-Harry ne criera pas au scandale, enfin ça c'est mon humble avis, en attendant je retourne me coucher, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à m'appeler je viendrai aussitôt.

-Non, je crois que ça ira, tu peux y aller je vais y arriver seul.

A la fin Snape n'y tint plus, le squatteur tremblait de plus en plus. Alors résigné il se déshabilla et se coucha près du blessé et il attira son corps contre le sien pour lui apporter un peu plus de sa chaleur. Le financier souffla quand la peau de Harry toucha la sienne, il n'avait jamais connu pareille félicité avec un autre, c'était comme si enfin il avait trouvé son double, l'homme qu'il avait cherché pendant plus de vingt ans. Et penser qu'il le tenait dans ses bras le rendait fou de bonheur même si le moment n'était pas approprié pour ça.

La tête ébouriffée du jeune homme lui chatouillait l'épaule et le cou, et son souffle lui procurait de délicieux frisson mais pas de froid. Les mains de Harry posées sur son torse étaient glaciales, elles. Severus enveloppa ses jambes des siennes et remonta les couvertures jusque sous le menton du malade qui soupira dans son sommeil.

-Dors, susurra Severus en déposant un léger baiser sur le joue du squatteur, et en posant ses doigts sur une de ses hanches tout en la caressant avec délicatesse.

Et tandis qu'Harry s'endormait en se serrant tout contre l'homme, Snape le suivit pour être réveillé deux heures plus tard par d'autres plaintes du jeune homme. Harry souffrait de nouveau, le médicament ne devait plus faire effet. Snape lui en fit ingurgiter un autre, il réussit même à lui faire boire un peu d'eau fraîche en lui maintenant la tête légèrement surélevée.

Le matin trouva les deux hommes endormis, c'est ainsi que les vit Lucia quand elle entrouvrit la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien. Apparemment son oncle s'en sortait admirablement, sourit-elle attendrie, donc elle pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille pour la pharmacie et ensuite passer chez le boulanger pour ramener à Harry et à Severus quelques croissants encore bien chauds.

Quand elle revint ils dormaient toujours, elle déposa les médicaments bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine ainsi que l'ordonnance et le sachet de croissants puis elle s'attela à la vaisselle en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et enfin elle finit par le café pour son oncle qu'elle laissa au chaud pour quand il se réveillera. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle vingt minutes plus tard, c'est à ce moment-là que s'éveilla Snape.

Harry accroché contre lui respirait laborieusement, cette saleté de fièvre refaisait surface ainsi que la douleur. La preuve ! À l'aide de ses jambes le jeune homme avait inconsciemment repoussé toutes les couvertures au fond du lit. Snape le recouvrit aussitôt avant de se lever, de se rendre dans la cuisine, de prendre le sachet de médicaments avec l'ordonnance et de verser dans un verre l'analgésique qu'il fit boire au squatteur de la même façon que pendant la nuit.

Après une bonne douche pour lui, Snape nettoya la plaie d'Harry qu'il recouvrit ensuite de crème et d'un pansement, puis il alla à la cuisine se chercher un café odorant ainsi qu'un croissant qu'il ramena dans la chambre afin d'y surveiller le squatteur.

Dans la journée Snape téléphona à Marcia, sa secrétaire, lui demandant de reporter tous ses rendez-vous. Non, lui avait-il répondu quand elle lui avait demandé s'il comptait venir demain. Probablement que je serai là dans deux ou trois jours, avait-il ajouté avant de raccrocher son portable et de se recoucher auprès du blessé. Et en effet il fallut deux jours supplémentaires à Harry pour sortir de sa léthargie et de sa fièvre.

Cela se passa la nuit, le squatteur avait ouvert les yeux et sursauté quand il avait senti un corps pressé contre le sien, un corps épuisé qui dormait sereinement après les deux journées et demi d'enfer que le garçon lui avait fait vivre. Le jeune homme devina qui se trouvait là, il ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire, il se rapprocha encore plus de la chaleur de l'homme et mit ses mains sur son torse avant de se rendormir sans plus se poser de questions.

Au matin Severus posa sa main sur le front d'Harry et s'aperçut que la fièvre avait complètement disparue, et vraiment ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De voir son tendre amour dans cet état l'avait quelque peu remué.

L'homme se leva du lit et comme tous les matins, depuis qu'il était chez Lucia, il alla prendre une bonne douche et en ressortit vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise que la jeune femme était allée lui chercher chez lui la veille au soir en prenant sa voiture.

-Veux-tu un café ? demanda justement la jeune étudiante en passant sa tête à la porte de la chambre.

-Avec plaisir, sourit-il pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était malade.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il va mieux, je me trompe ? pouffa-t-elle en voyant Severus si rayonnant.

-Non tu as raison, la fièvre est descendue, je dirai même qu'il en est débarrassé.

-Alors tu vas pouvoir respirer plus librement ? Le taquina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Comment peut-on se faire du souci pour une personne aussi fluette ?

-Fluette mais adorable, ajouta Lucia.

-Oui, adorable, surenchérit l'homme en sortant de la chambre tandis qu'Harry dormait encore, enfin qu'ils le pensaient.

Le jeune squatteur ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'esprit embrouillé et se demanda si vraiment Severus venait d'avouer qu'il le trouvait adorable. Il faudrait assurément qu'il pose la question à Lucia.

Des drôles de choses se passaient en lui, pas des choses désagréables, non, mais il devait avoir une discussion au plus vite avec la jeune femme, enfin s'il s'en sentait le courage parce que là il avait plutôt envie d'y réfléchir seul. Mais au fait, pourquoi parlaient-ils de fièvre, quelqu'un avait été malade ? Et puis pourquoi paressait-il encore dans ce lit alors qu'il aurait dû être au travail ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Harry, croyant que le souper remontait à la veille et qu'il avait juste dormi longtemps, se leva et sans prendre le temps de crier, aie ! Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le tapis de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le financier se précipita sur lui pour le remettre debout et l'assoir avec d'infimes précautions sur le lit, le temps pour Harry de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'aie à la fin ? J'allais pourtant bien hier au soir ! Râla-t-il de voir qu'il venait de se ridiculiser devant le financier.

-Hier soir ? L'interrogea Lucia qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Mais, Harry, voilà plus de deux jours et deux nuits que tu es malade et que tu dors dans cette chambre !

-Quoi ! Tu rigoles là ?

-Non, elle dit la vérité, tu as fait une infection due à ta blessure dans le dos, c'est ce que le médecin a décelé quand il est venu t'examiner, lui apprit Severus.

-Severus t'a soigné tout ce temps, et même si tu vas mieux aujourd'hui tu devrais garder le lit, tu ne sembles pas en grande forme, précisa l'étudiante en retournant dans sa cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force, opina le squatteur.

-Lucia va t'apporter un plateau, il faut que tu manges….

-Je me suis réveillé cette nuit, émit Harry, et je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'étais plus sur le canapé, ça paraissait si bizarre, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé.

-Tu avais froid, et on a pensé que tu serais mieux dans un lit et surtout plus au chaud.

Harry ne rajouta rien, il dissimula le fait que depuis cette nuit il savait que Severus était avec lui, il ne voulait pas se sentir gêné devant vis-à-vis de lui.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Severus, ça me tire un peu dans le dos mais ça ne me fait pas très mal.

-Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir aller travailler, je repasserai ce soir ou j'appellerai si je suis trop occupé pour venir.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le squatteur en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai pris de ton temps, tu es tellement…sollicité.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je désirais le faire, ne culpabilise pas, maintenant mange et repose-toi, ordonna Snape en sortant de la petite pièce aux meubles un peu surannés, s'en voulant néanmoins de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

-Tu pars ? demanda la jeune femme en le croisant dans le couloir avec un plateau entre les mains.

-Oui, Lucia, tu sais que mes affaires ont besoins de moi.

-Tu vas revenir ? demanda-t-elle sceptique, ignorant si son oncle n'avait pas changé d'avis au sujet d'Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant excuse-moi mais j'ai des obligations qui ne peuvent plus attendre.

Le financier de la city ramassa ses clés sur le guéridon et sortit de l'appartement en enfilant son manteau, il avait l'impression de prendre la fuite comme un lâche, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir et d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme qui le perturbait à ce point et qu'il désirait connaître un peu plus.

Une fois dans sa voiture il prit la direction de sa maison et y resta tout le reste de la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup de fil de Tony, son détective privé et ami.

-On peut se voir aujourd'hui, Severus ? s'enquit celui-ci.

-Dis-moi où ?

-Au Cerf D'or, je rêve d'un bon déjeuner, mon ami.

-Va pour Le Cerf D'or ! Je serai là dans une heure.

-Ok ! répondit Tony avant de raccrocher.

Snape enfila un costume gris à la coupe sportive, il prit sa Maserati dans son garage et se dirigea vers le centre ville en essayant d'occulter le fait qu'Harry lui manquait à un point surprenant. Surtout la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Comment il pouvait être en manque de ce gamin ? Comment en était-il arrivé à en être dépendant en l'affaire de si peu de temps ?

L'homme se gara dans le parking du restaurant, et après s'être assuré que sa voiture était bien fermée il entra dans l'établissement d'un pas alerte. Il vit Tony lui faire un signe de la main et il le rejoignit en pensant qu'il allait connaître des choses sur la vie d'Harry Potter qui n'allaient pas lui plaire, et il angoissa d'avance.

-Tu as l'air complètement mort, l'accueillit le détective avec un clin d'œil. Une nouvelle conquête peut-être ! Plaisanta-t-il en ne croyant pas si bien dire.

-Pas en ce moment, éluda Snape d'un élégant geste de la main. Je crois que j'aie besoin de vacances, répondit-il en s'asseyant à la table très joliment décorée.

-C'est vrai, tu devrais te reposer de temps à autre, patron.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna Snape.

-J'aime bien t'appeler patron, Severus.

-Tu es incorrigible !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux on ne se refait pas, s'amusa Tony Maxwell. Que veux-tu boire ?

-Un whisky bien tassé, ça me remettra d'aplomb.

Tony en commanda deux en faisant un signe au garçon, puis il sortit un dossier de son attaché-case et le tendit à Snape.

-Lis-le, nous parlerons ensuite.

Le financier le prit et plongea dans sa lecture pendant plus de dix minutes et quand il le referma ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

-Es-tu étonné ? demanda Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non.

-Ce gamin à véritablement souffert, il est normal qu'il ait agi ainsi, il protégeait la petite fille, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir….

-Je sais.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, Severus ?

-Il est mentionné dans ton rapport que la personne a fait trois mois d'hôpital avant de décéder. Il est mort, Tony ! Soupira le financier comme un reproche muet envers le jeune homme qu'il avait quitté ce matin même.

-Ce type était une ordure finie, et je te signale que dans ce compte-rendu il y est dit que Harry Potter n'a eu aucune charge retenue contre lui. Il protégeait un enfant au péril de sa propre vie.

-Malgré le fait qu'il ait poussé un homme et que celui-ci a fait une chute de plus de cinq mètres depuis un balcon, et qu'il en est mort, la justice l'a laissé libre ?

-Une enquête a été faite, il s'avérait que la rambarde était défectueuse d'où la chute de l'employé, le gamin que Harry Potter était alors ne voulait pas la mort de l'homme. Et puis comment veux-tu réfléchir judicieusement quand tu as un choix vital à faire et que tu n'as que quelques secondes ? Pas facile crois-moi.

-Qui a témoigné pour Harry ? dans ton dossier un témoin est cité mais il n'y a pas son nom.

-Une certaine madame Sinclair, Victoria Sinclair. Qui a été renvoyé le lendemain de son témoignage par le directeur de l'orphelinat. Je l'ai recherché mais elle est décédée il y a deux ans de ça, un accident semble-t-il.

-Un homme qui aime les brutalités sur les enfants, ce directeur, d'après ce que j'aie pu lire.

-En effet, répondit le détective qui vit les traits de Snape s'assombrir. Je me demande comment des types comme ça peuvent avoir entre leurs mains la vie d'enfants innocents ?

-Aucune idée, tout ce que je retiens pour l'instant c'est que Potter à pousser un homme dans l'intention de le tuer et qu'il ne m'a rien dit.

-Severus, ne jette pas la pierre à ce gosse, en faisant ça il a sauvé la vie d'une gamine, tu sais ce qui se passe la plupart du temps dans des foyers comme celui-ci. Surtout que deux ans plus tôt il y avait eu un décès inexpliqué d'un môme de dix ans qui, soi-disant, s'était enfui de l'orphelinat et qu'on avait retrouvé à trois pas à peine de l'établissement le matin suivant.

-Que s'était-il passé ?

-Personne n'en a jamais rien su, le médecin arrivé sur place a constaté le décès puis l'histoire s'est arrêtée là.

-Pot de vin ?

-A mon avis, oui.

-Qui est le médecin qui a fait le certificat ?

-Je te l'ai noté en dernière page, tu as tout. Les noms, les adresses, leur lieu de travail, et les degrés de saloperies qu'ils ont faits dans cet endroit. Je te signale quand même au passage que ce médecin est mort aussi.

-Mais ils meurent tous dans cette histoire !

-Comme tu dis !

-Je te remercie, Tony, tu as fait un excellant boulot.

-Alors on peut commander maintenant ! s'exclama Tony, je meurs de faim moi.

-Vas-y, demande la même chose pour moi, j'ai faim aussi, j'ai juste un coup de fil à passer avant, excuse-moi.

-Lucia, oui, comment va-t-il ?...parti ! Mais….d'accord, quel entêté quand même, non je ne suis pas fâché contre toi…. je te dis que non ! Que je te passe Tony ? Oui tu peux lui parler, il est en face de moi, mais comment savais-tu…

Snape passa le portable au détective en rouspétant contre sa nièce qui avait un don de double vue en plus d'être très perspicace.

-Oui, Lucia….une enquête rapide à quel sujet….oui….donne moi le prénom et le nom de ce jeune homme…Alexander Markoff, il réside à Londres ?... D'accord, tu auras ça dans la semaine par un coursier, je m'en occupe moi-même ça te va ?...bien, salut fillette, finit Tony en raccrochant.

-Encore une personne en détresse ? ironisa Snape en reprenant son portable qu'il posa sur la table.

-Tu connais un certain Thomas, un ami de ta nièce ? Eh bien Alexander Markoff est celui qui vient de le laisser tomber, Lucia pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche, que le jeune homme agit contre sa volonté, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, petite enquête de routine rien de plus.

Quand les deux hommes furent rassasiés, le détective ricana en posant sa serviette sur la table.

-Quoi ! Ronchonna Snape en levant les yeux sur lui.

-Tu as une idée en tête, tu cogites à n'en plus pouvoir, patron.

-Je dois discuter avec Harry, et si ses réponses sont satisfaisantes alors les choses vont changer dans cet institut pour enfants malheureux ainsi que dans sa vie. Je veux que tu continues l'enquête sur lui, et plus spécialement sur son oncle et sa tante, une chose me chiffonne avec ces gens, nous n'avons pas toutes les cartes en mains.

-Tu comptes remplacer le directeur Lavarice ?

-Mieux que ça, je vais acheter cet établissement, et mettre à la place de cet homme véreux quelqu'un capable de comprendre ces gamins qui ont tant souffert.

-Et je paris que ton petit protégé fera parfaitement l'affaire, je me trompe ?

-Rien n'est encore décidé, et ce n'est pas mon petit protégé !

-A d'autres, patron ! Tu t'impliques trop pour que cela soit innocent, j'ai comme l'impression que cet Harry Potter a bien plus d'intérêt pour toi que tu ne veux l'avouer.

-Tony, tu m'exaspères là.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, cet homme, le directeur, il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça quand même ! Pense qu'avec la complicité du médecin de l'hôpital ils ponctionnent les gamins de leur sang pour le revendre au marché noir ! Pense aussi qu'il bat les gosses, qu'il les affame, qu'ils ne reçoivent aucune éducation et qu'ils sont vêtus comme des misérables, on les brime, on les insulte…

Voilà pourquoi sans doute Harry n'aime pas les hôpitaux ni les médecins, songea Severus.

-Severus tu m'écoutes ? je te disais qu'il a fait….

-Ca va n'en rajouta plus, j'ai compris….tu penses que Potter était vraiment dans un cas de légitime défense ? demanda Snape en espérant que la réponse de son ami soit celle qu'il attendait.

-Oui, Severus, et tu sais que je suis partial quand il s'agit d'enfants, et bien que je voie que l'avenir de ce Harry Potter ne t'indiffère pas je n'irai pas mentir pour te faire plaisir. Je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le type ou l'enfant que cette ordure tenait dans ses mains et qu'il pendait dans le vide parce qu'elle n'avait pas nettoyé les latrines dans les temps, et là je te parle d'une enfant de six ans.

-Bien ! décida Severus en se levant. Occupe-toi d'acheter cet orphelinat, trouve le plus de preuves que tu peux contre ce directeur et ses employés, et envois-les devant les juges, tu as carte blanche pour les frais, comme d'habitude.

-D'accord patron, je m'en occupe de suite.

-Avertis-moi quand l'établissement sera entre nos mains. Je vais passer un coup de fil aux avocats pour qu'ils voient ça avec toi, je veux des peines sévères, Tony.

-Ok, Severus, ce sera fait…Oh au fait ! Chose importante qui n'est pas noté dans le dossier et que j'ai faillit oublier de te mentionner, et qui va certainement gâcher le reste de ta journée.

-Oui !

-N'as-tu pas été à l'enterrement du père de Jared récemment ?

-En effet oui, ce jour-là tu n'avais pas pu venir à cause d'une enquête, et alors ?

-Parce que le propriétaire de cet institut, tiens-toi bien, n'était autre que Roger McGregor, le défunt. Donc je suppose que Jared en a hérité, j'ai dans l'idée que tu devrais le contacter, on ne sait jamais.

-Merci du tuyau, je le fais directement arrivé chez moi et je te rappellerai ensuite. Tony….continue l'enquête, je suis sûr que tu vas encore découvrir des choses pas très catholiques.

-J'en suis certain, Severus, cette affaire semble plus compliqué quelle n'y parait, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va mettre le doigt sur un truc énorme.

Le financier ne perdit pas de temps, après avoir averti Jared de son arrivée il alla directement chez son ami pour une affaire qui ne souffrait aucun retard, lui avait-il précisé au téléphone.

L'autre homme au bout du fil s'était exclamé que pour une coïncidence c'était une coïncidence, car il s'apprêtait lui aussi à aller le voir pour une affaire des plus urgentes.

Snape fut introduit dans le manoir du milliardaire par un majordome rigide qui le salua d'un signe de tête, ce qui fit craquer ses cervicales. Jared l'accueillit à bras ouvert et le fit entrer dans son bureau avec un sourire jovial.

-Alors que deviens-tu ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus le temps ne prêtait pas aux discussions, mais maintenant que le vieux est mort et enterré, puisse-t-il pourrir en enfer ! Je suis tout à toi.

-C'est justement à propos de ton père que je suis là.

-Qu'a donc encore fait ce vieux salaud pour me pourrir la vie même après sa mort ?

-Si je te dis orphelinat ?

-Alors là je t'arrête de suite, Severus. Figure-toi que j'allais t'appeler pour ça. Je sais que tu t'occupes d'enfants en difficultés. Que je t'explique ! Il y a deux jours j'ai appris que mon père était propriétaire de cet établissement. J'en revenais pas, lui qui ne s'occupait que de sa petite personne et de son argent voilà qu'il jouait au philanthrope ! Donc tu imagines mon étonnement. Je me suis rendu sur place hier et ce que j'y ai vu dépasse l'entendement, j'en ai attrapé la nausée pour des semaines. Les gosses crèvent de faim, enfin je te passe les détails tu as dû faire une enquête tel que je te connais, donc je ne t'apprendrais rien.

-Exact.

-Bien évidemment j'ai donné une grosse sommes pour remplir les frigos et….

-Et ?

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que cet argent est parti dans les poches du directeur et que les pauvres gamins n'ont rien mangés. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon père a mis des clauses dans le contrat de ce directeur, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser en claquant simplement des doigts.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Severus qui ne croyait pas en sa chance.

-Veux-tu prendre ça en charge ? Si tu acceptes ce fardeau supplémentaire, cet orphelinat sera ta propriété. Je n'ai guère le temps de gérer ces enfants, je dois administrer tellement de choses que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

-Pour combien tu me le cèdes ?

-Qui a parlé d'acheter ? Je te le donne, Severus. J'ai déjà signé les papiers chez mon avocat cette après-midi même.

-Je suis si prévisible que ça que tu aies décidé de tout mettre à mon nom sans me consulter d'abord ?

-Quand il s'agit d'enfants, oui. Je sais que tu es toujours prêt à relever un défi.

-Et tu as eu raison, Jared. D'ailleurs ma visite concernait le sort de ces gamins. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de décider de leur sort, peut-être que maintenant nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux.

-Oui j'espère, n'empêche je me demande ce que mon père faisait avec un orphelinat entre ses mains malveillantes ?

-Il devait blanchir de l'argent, Jared. Les gosses n'étaient là que comme couvertures, cependant je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

-Quelles pourritures ! Je me demande ce que je vais encore trouver dans ses affaires comme choses dégradantes dans ce cas ?

-Rien de bien joli je le crains, mais si tu as des ennuis, quels qu'ils soient, tu sais où me trouver, je t'aiderai, sois-en certain.

-Merci, Severus, c'est réconfortant d'avoir un ami tel que toi, et si je n'avais pas été si volage nous serions encore ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois ai-je regretté ce geste stupide !

-Qui sait ! Soupira Severus qui avait gardé une amitié sincère avec Jared.

^o^o^

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUTES ET A TOUS.

Désolée pour les reviews, cependant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée. Bisous , sorcière noire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Snape rentra chez lui et jeta ses clés sur la table en soupirant un bon coup. La prochaine étape sera la conversation avec Harry Potter et il pressentait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il allait quand même laisser passer quelques semaines, le temps que tout se mette en place.

Pour l'instant il devait attendre des nouvelles de Tony et bien que Jared lui avait facilité les choses, un délai de trois ou quatre semaines allait être nécessaire pour valider ou signer tous les documents lui donnant la jouissance de l'orphelinat, et les pleins pouvoirs sur les employés et le directeur véreux.

Le financier laissa un texto à Tony sur son portable lui disant que tout était ok, il comprendra, pensa-t-il en posant son téléphone sur la table lui aussi.

Harry, pendant ce temps, n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Une heure après que Severus soit parti il était sorti de l'appartement et s'était rendu dans son squat, deux jours s'en y aller était risqué, n'importe qui pouvait le trouver et le mettre à sac, car bien qu'il avait pris des précautions il n'était pas à l'abri d'un vandale ou d'un voleur.

Harry jura tout haut quand il vit avec stupéfaction que son habitat avait été visité, et que le peu d'argent qu'il avait mis de côté avait complètement disparu. Démoralisé il s'assit sur le lit que les voleurs avaient retourné, et mit sa tête entre ses mains pour se reprendre avant de perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, retourner au travail et au plus vite. Il devait faire face, il aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre on lui ferait ce coup-là, même pas la peine de chercher qui, il ne trouvera pas son ou ses voleurs qui devaient être loin à l'heure qu'il était.

Le jour même le jeune homme était retourné sur le chantier et avait tenté de négocier avec le contremaître afin qu'il le reprenne.

-Pas question ! Avait tonné l'autre. Deux jours que tu ne te présentes pas au boulot en comptant aujourd'hui, si tu n'es pas de paroles, gamin, alors je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-J'étais malade, argumenta le squatteur, en vain.

-Raison de plus, je ne veux pas d'un faiblard dans mon équipe. Oust ! Dégage d'ici.

Harry n'insista pas et il partit en soupirant chercher un autre emploi aléatoire, et comme de bien entendu quand il rentra le soir dans son squat il n'avait rien trouvé.

Demain, pensa-t-il, il devra aller voir si du côté des halls il n'y aurait pas besoin de bras supplémentaires. Il faudra juste qu'il se lève de très bonne heure pour être là-bas à quatre heures, et ainsi être un des premiers sur place. Fort de cette résolution il remit en état son pathétique logement et se coucha avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le jeune homme y alla quinze jours de suite, aux halls, et à chaque fois il revenait bredouille, et la faim se fit de nouveau sentir malgré le sandwich que Tom lui donnait chaque soir. Harry se faisait l'effet d'un mendiant et sa fierté fut mise à rude épreuve.

Lucia devenait folle d'angoisse. Voilà des jours qu'Harry n'était pas revenu, avant de partir elle avait bien tenté de le retenir, lui disant qu'il avait encore besoin de repos. Mais non ! Monsieur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Il lui avait juste demandé si Severus avait passé les deux nuits dans le même lit que lui. Ne voulant pas mentir elle avait répondu que oui, pour le maintenir au chaud, avait-elle précisé, inquiète de la réaction d'Harry à cette nouvelle. Puis il l'avait remercié et là il était parti et depuis aucune nouvelle. Rien ! Nada !

Même pas une petite colère, ou de l'étonnement de sa part sur le fait que Severus ait dormi avec lui. Elle aurait pourtant pensée qu'il aurait voulu en discuter avec elle, mais bon il le fera le moment voulu, pas la peine de le presser et de lui sauter dessus pour avoir le fond de sa pensée. Harry devait avoir paniqué, ce qui était compréhensible après tout.

Deux mois et demi plus tard Severus Snape apposa enfin sa signature sur tous les documents que lui présenta un de ses avocats, et qui faisait de lui le nouveau propriétaire de l'orphelinat. Les pourparlers avaient été rudes, certaines personnes ayant tentées de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et pas qu'un peu. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui pour rendre visite à Lucia et à Harry, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. De plus ce voyage obligatoire en Afrique pour ses affaires n'avait pas arrangé son humeur déjà bien grincheuse. Un certain petit brun aux yeux verts ensorcelants lui manquait atrocement.

Son caractère s'en ressentait horriblement, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Tony en ricanant.

Maintenant il pouvait rendre visite à Harry, libre de toutes contraintes, rugit-il en maudissant ces maudits papiers et tous les hommes de loi indélicats. Il voulait avoir avec lui une conversation sérieuse. Il voulait savoir ce que le gamin avait dans le ventre avant de lui donner la responsabilité de l'institut.

Gamin qui faisait encore des siennes d'après Lucia, puisqu'il n'était pas revenu chez elle depuis des semaines, dix pour être exact, et qu'elle s'en inquiétait énormément. C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Harry voulait-il l'éviter, lui ? Avait-il pris conscience qu'il avait partagé son lit pendant deux nuits et deux jours et lui en voulait-il pour ça ?

On était presque début mars, déjà, le temps filait à une vitesse impressionnante. Néanmoins il voulait le revoir, là, tout de suite, il voulait le sentir près de lui et le dévorer des yeux. Un vrai calvaire d'être si loin de lui, une torture de tous les instants et pourtant il n'avait pu faire autrement.

L'homme prit une douche puis il enfila un pantalon noir et un pull couleur ivoire avant de terminer par un long manteau et de monter dans sa Maserati de couleur blanche. Le trajet fut rapide jusqu'au quartier des cinémas. Le trafic était fluide malgré la pluie qui tombait à nouveau sur la ville et qui avait chassé la neige. Le froid était parti, un certain redoux c'était installé malgré les averses, et c'était tant mieux.

Le financier s'arrêta devant le grand bâtiment, il sortit de sa voiture avec dextérité et héla un des gamins de la rue qui avait l'habitude de faire le gué autour de son véhicule.

-Salut, m'sieur !

-Bonsoir, gamin, tiens voilà pour toi, personne ne touche, compris ?

-Ouais, dit le gosse en empochant les livres qui disparurent aussitôt dans la poche de son pantalon. Vous faites pas d'bile, m'sieur, personne touchera à votre voiture.

-J'y compte bien,

Snape fit le tour du cinéma et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture en s'assurant que personne ne le voyait, puis il passa dans le sombre couloir et ressortit de l'autre côté pour atterrir dans la cour où se trouvait le squat du jeune Harry Potter.

-Toujours aussi discret ! Se moqua le garçon qui était en train de rajouter du bois dans son poêle de fortune malgré le radoucissement du temps.

-Je ne cherchais pas à passer inaperçu, répondit l'homme en entrant dans la cabane faite de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Snape fut consterné de voir les cernes que le gamin arborait, il n'avait pas pris soin de lui à tous les coups.

-J'ai téléphoné à Lucia avant de venir, elle dit qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis des mois, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas me tourner vers elle à chaque fois que j'ai des ennuis, elle n'est pas là pour subvenir à mes besoins et je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. Et puis je cherchais du travail, le gars du chantier n'a pas voulu me reprendre après mes absences.

-Tu lui as expliqué que tu étais malade ?

-Si tu crois que ça l'intéresse comme explication, lui ce qui lui importe c'est que je sois là en temps et en heure, le reste il n'en a rien à foutre !

-J'irai le voir si tu veux.

-Hors de question ! Je te répète que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, je n'ai besoin de personne, Snape.

-J'aurai pu t'aider, argua l'homme en se renfrognant.

-Je te le répète, c'est hors de question ! Je m'en sors très bien….

-Je vois ça oui, tu vis dans un taudis, tu n'as pas mangé de la journée je paris, et tu trembles de froid malgré une température clémente. Maintenant dis-moi d'où tu t'en sors convenablement ?

-Si tu es venu pour me dire ça après tout ce temps ce n'était pas la peine que tu te déranges, grogna le squatteur en s'assombrissant.

-Nous devons parler, Harry.

-De quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire moi.

L'homme prit place sur l'unique chaise car le fauteuil de cinéma était dans un coin complètement lacéré, et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant, mais le jeune homme resta debout par défi.

-J'ai fait faire une enquête approfondie sur toi, annonça abruptement le financier de la city.

Harry se raidit et ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère.

-De quel droit ?

-Du droit que tu fréquentes ma nièce.

-Je ne suis pas un danger pour elle, Severus, lança Harry avec force.

-Je n'étais pas censé le savoir au début de votre amitié.

Le jeune homme souffla bruyamment et croisa les bras pour faire voir qu'il était mécontent, mais ça Snape l'avait déjà compris.

-Le résumé ne t'a pas plu, donc tu es venu me dire de ne plus la voir, je présume ?

-Je veux des réponses à mes questions, tu t'en doutes, mais d'abords enlève-moi ta veste complètement déchirée et dis-moi où se trouve la neuve ?

-L'ai plus, on me l'a piqué avec le reste de mes affaires quand j'étais chez Lucia et malade.

L'homme se leva et enleva son long manteau qu'il mit sur les frêles épaules du squatteur.

-Je me demande comment tu peux avoir froid, as-tu de la fièvre ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry qui enfila les manches du manteau beaucoup trop grand pour lui et qui ramena les pans sur son corps frigorifié.

-Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là il y a six ans exactement ? Je ne cherche pas à t'incriminer mais je veux entendre la vérité de ta bouche, demanda Severus alors que dans sa tête défilaient des images de Harry et de lui allongés sur un lit.

-J'ai tué un homme, Severus, pourquoi tu demandes puisque tu le sais déjà ? Et puis à quoi bon remuer tout ça, c'est tellement loin maintenant !

-C'est important pour moi, Harry.

-Comme le fait de m'avoir tenu deux nuits dans tes bras ? Lâcha le squatteur qui voulait lui aussi avoir des réponses sur le geste de l'homme.

-Tu grelottais de froid, se défendit Snape. Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, rajouter une couverture ou augmenter le chauffage.

-Pardonne-moi si sur le moment je n'y ai pas pensé, ma priorité était de te garder au chaud.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi avoir choisi de me tenir contre toi ? J'aurais été une fille j'aurai compris, mais je suis un garçon, insinua Harry pour savoir ce que l'homme allait répondre à ça.

-J'ai bien vu la différence, le railla le financier. Crois-tu que je sois aveugle ?

L'homme se leva et fit les cent pas dans la cabane pendant qu'Harry, assis sur le lit dans le manteau trop grand, attendait une réponse.

Le jeune homme était superbe et si fragile à la fois, pensa le financier. Les horribles lunettes sur son nez ne lui rendaient pas justice naturellement, mais à ses yeux il était le plus magnifique jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Severus Snape savait qu'il venait de tomber amoureux du squatteur avec une force incroyable et irrémédiable.

Il savait qu'il l'avait dans la peau mais là c'était beaucoup plus que cela, Harry était sa douce moitié, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

Des yeux verts le regardaient, perplexes.

Cet homme si beau et si inaccessible l'avait serré dans ses bras pendant deux nuits et probablement aussi deux journées, et il n'en ressentait aucune gêne, pourquoi ? Il avait apprécié son corps contre le sien, il s'y était senti bien et au matin quand il l'avait quitté il avait ressenti un grand vide. Il ne cachait pas qu'il s'était posé des questions pendant les mois écoulés, et il en avait conclu que l'homme ne le laissait pas indifférent mais qu'il n'était pas pour lui, en aucun cas.

Et puis que dire de sa longue absence qu'il avait ressentit comme une trahison sans savoir pourquoi. Dix semaines, deux jours, et quatre heures sans le revoir, et aujourd'hui il revenait comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier…bah ! Aucune importance après tout.

-Est-ce que tu es gay ? interrogea le jeune homme connaissant à peu près la réponse, mais ignorant que dans le monde de Severus on ne posait pas ce genre de question.

-Tu es direct, murmura Snape.

-Autant que tu peux l'être.

-Est-ce que la réponse à beaucoup d'importance pour toi ?

Harry réfléchit et finalement en conclut que non.

-Tu as raison ça ne me regarde pas, après tout tu es libre d'être ce que tu es, excuse-moi je crois que je me suis montré impoli….

-Je suis gay, avoua l'homme, et si jamais tu en es dégoûté j'en suis désolé pour toi.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je serai dégoûté ? Je voulais être sûr c'est tout !

-Sûr ! Tu n'es pas…..

Le financier s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Harry. Puis alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas il se retrouva avec un corps collé contre le sien. Le garçon avait envoyé ses principes et ses résolutions dans la poubelle, il agissait sur un coup de tête et il espérait ne pas le regretter un jour, mais il était certain que non.

Severus l'enveloppa dans ses bras et il soupira de bonheur de sentir le squatteur frémissant se serrer timidement contre lui. Deux mains menues se glissèrent autour de sa taille et des cheveux humides chatouillèrent son menton.

-Je…j'ai aimé tu sais, la nuit, quand tu étais avec moi, souffla Harry. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à me poser des questions, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une overdose, sourit-il contre le torse de Severus.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas retourné voir Lucia ? Tu sais qu'elle s'est faite du souci et qu'elle me téléphonait chaque jour pour savoir si j'avais de tes nouvelles ? Elle voulait même savoir l'adresse de ton squat.

-Tu ne le lui as pas donné au moins !

-Non, tu me l'avais interdit, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, l'endroit est très dangereux, affirma le jeune homme, je ne veux pas la voir prendre des risques inutiles pour moi.

-Mais tu l'as sciemment évité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, et puis j'étais occupé, se défendit Harry, et puis elle est trop perspicace, elle aurait deviné de suite que je…..

Severus Snape souleva le menton du jeune homme et lui retira ses lunettes pour admirer ses jolis yeux verts prairie, puis son regard descendit sur la bouche aux lèvres pleines à peine entrouverte. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le financier baissa la tête et happa les lèvres pour en savourer la douceur, et quand il sentit que Harry ne reculait pas il les mordilla légèrement et mêla sa langue à celle du squatteur qui gémit contre sa bouche.

Merveilleux son, pensa-t-il, et sublime baiser qu'il n'avait pas envie de cesser, pourtant les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle l'un contre l'autre n'ayant nullement le désir de se séparer.

-C'était waouh ! Chuchota le plus jeune des deux tandis que Severus recommençait l'expérience avec autant de félicité et de désir.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, finit par susurrer Severus en cessant le baiser et en caressant le dos de Harry d'une main longue et tendre. Je t'emmène, garnement, allons chez Lucia pour la rassurer, veux-tu ?

-Ouais, bougonna le garçon. Elle risque de m'écharper, Severus ! se plaignit-il en faisant une moue adorable.

-Mais non, elle ne pourra jamais être en colère contre toi, elle t'aime trop pour ça, répondit l'homme en souriant tout en caressant la joue de son tendre amour.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à regret et allèrent à la voiture qui n'avait subit aucune sorte de préjudice. Harry n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il avait embrassé un homme et qu'il y avait pris du plaisir, mais dans sa tête une légère alarme résonna quant à sa condition. Que pouvait bien avoir à faire ensemble un financier de la city puissant et riche, et un squatteur miséreux ? La véritable question était là et pourtant elle n'effleurait qu'à peine son cerveau.

C'est Harry qui descendit le premier de la voiture et qui entra dans l'immeuble de Lucia, bien mal lui en prit.

-Vous ! hurla le concierge en l'apercevant, dégagez d'ici avant que j'appelle la police, vous n'avez rien à faire dans cet immeuble, suppôt de Satan ! Un mendiant dans mon immeuble, on aura tout vu, il doit puer, ces gens-là ne se lavent jamais c'est bien connu !

Harry s'arrêta sur la première marche de l'escalier en regardant avec embarras les deux vieilles dames qui descendaient vers lui.

-Allez-vous laisser ce jeune homme tranquille, monsieur Salamy, n'avez-vous pas d'autres choses à faire comme vider les poubelles par exemple ?

-Vous, les vieilles pies, on ne vous a pas causé, allez-donc faire vos courses et laissez les honnêtes gens faire leur boulot !

-Oh ! s'écrièrent-elles indignées. Vous êtes…..un horrible bonhomme, espèce de concierge…..

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda Severus Snape en s'approchant du jeune homme qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans un recoin.

-Ce…ce….. Cet homme là, désignèrent les deux vieilles demoiselles ensembles, a insulté ce gentil garçon.

Le financier se plaça devant le concierge et le toisa avec colère.

-Harry a le droit de venir ici voir ma nièce, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous l'insultiez gratuitement parce que vous êtes étroit d'esprit, Salamy, est-ce bien clair ?

-C'est encore moi le gérant de cet immeuble, vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, Snape !

-Ah ! Non, eh bien c'est ce que nous allons voir, ricana Severus en sortant un document de sa poche qu'il voulait donner à Lucia mais qui finalement allait remplir son office plus vite que prévu.

L'homme au caractère exécrable blanchit en lisant le contenu du document officiel qui faisait de Lucia Snape la nouvelle propriétaire des appartements.

-Dorénavant vous pouvez vous considérer comme renvoyé, je vous laisse deux jours pour faire vos valises et déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, Salamy.

Le concierge releva le nez avec fierté et rendit son papier à Severus avec dégoût.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui me jetez dehors, Snape, c'est moi qui part de mon plein gré !

-Bon débarras, ricanèrent les deux femmes qui ne purent s'en empêcher tellement le type était infect avec tout le monde dans l'immeuble.

Le financier prit la main d'Harry qui n'avait pas bronché, et le tira vers les étages.

-Lucia est partie en cours, jeunes gens, les avertie une des gentilles grands-mères. Elle ne reviendra que ce soir, enfin c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit en partant ce matin au cas où l'un de vous viendriez lui rendre visite.

-Partons, Severus.

-D'accord, mais nous devons toujours parler, acceptes-tu de venir chez moi ? demanda l'homme alors qu'ils remontaient tous deux dans la voiture.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de remuer le passé alors qu'on s'entend si bien maintenant ?

-Oui c'est vital, Harry. Et puis nous serons plus au chaud pour discuter et tu pourras le faire devant un bon dîner, soupira Severus en étreignant le jeune homme pour le remettre de ses émotions.

Snape gara la voiture sous le porche et invita Harry à le suivre dans la maison.

-Il faudrait que tu te changes, lui proposa Severus en entrant chez lui suivit du jeune homme qui n'en revenait pas de voir cette superbe maison cachée dans ce coin de verdure.

-Désolé je n'ai plus rien à moi, on m'a tout pris.

-Suis-moi, je vais bien trouver de quoi t'habiller là-haut.

Le jeune homme longea des couloirs derrière Severus. La maison était immense et très belle, pensa-t-il, mais une fois à l'intérieur il ne s'y sentit pas à l'aise, trop de meubles chers et chics, ça manquait de chaleur humaine et de vie. Ce n'était pas accueillant, tout était trop bien rangé, chaque chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose, comme si personne ne vivait dans ces lieux. C'était comme dans un hôtel, impersonnel et froid.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Harry Potter entra dans une chambre qui avait le même aspect que les pièces du bas, rien ne traînait, on avait vraiment l'impression que personne ne vivait ici. Mais peut-être que c'était le cas, d'après Lucia, Severus était souvent en voyage, donc forcement il ne résidait pas souvent dans cette demeure.

-Tu peux prendre une douche si tu le désires, proposa le financier en interrompant ses pensées. Cela aura au moins le mérite de te réchauffer, ajouta-t-il en déposant un jogging sur le lit ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc et un polo de couleur noir.

Harry acquiesça et attendit que Snape sorte de la chambre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la pièce, et de profiter de la douche pour réchauffer son corps gelé.

Severus Snape s'enfila pendant ce temps un grand Bourbon en tournant entre ses doigts le cadeau, son cadeau, qu'il avait choisi lui-même pour Harry depuis des semaines déjà mais qu'il n'osait lui donner par peur d'être rejeté. Auparavant il ne serait pas embarrassé de ça, mais là il s'agissait d'Harry, et le garçon était férocement indépendant et peut-être allait-il se sentir acheté, voir humilié, ce n'était pas du tout son intention évidemment mais bon.

L'homme plongea son regard dans la cheminée puis, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il se décida à l'allumer. D'habitude il ne le faisait pas, à quoi bon quand il ne faisait que passer pour faire ses valises pour un voyage de plus, ou qu'il dormait dans son bureau parce que cette maison lui semblait bien trop vide.

L'homme enfouit la petite boîte bleue nuit dans la poche de son pantalon et se promit de la donner plus tard à son ange, il ne savait pas quand exactement, il trouvera bien un moment propice pour cette occasion spéciale.

Un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre quand Harry se décida enfin à redescendre pour rejoindre Severus. Celui-ci assit dans un sofa qui aurait plus eu sa place dans un musée tellement il semblait précieux, paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Le garçon s'approcha du feu et tourna le dos à l'homme qui sortit de sa torpeur.

-Je vois que tu ne trembles plus.

-Non, l'eau était délicieusement bonne et chaude, merci.

-Tu comptes me montrer ton dos pendant toute la soirée ? Bien que la vue depuis ici me soit tout à fait agréable, j'aime aussi l'autre côté je dois dire.

Le squatteur se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota l'homme en tendant une main vers lui.

-J'ai réfléchi tu sais….pendant que je prenais ma douche, hésita Harry.

-Et je paris que ça ne va pas me plaire, se rembrunit Snape qui laissa retomber sa main, déçu. Allons dis-moi ce que ton petit cerveau actif a bien pu penser pour que déjà tu t'éloignes de moi ?

-Tout nous sépare, Severus. Je m'en suis rendu compte aussitôt que je suis entré dans cette maison.

-Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû t'amener ici !

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je le savais que nous n'étions pas compatibles mais je me suis mis à rêver à un possible bonheur tu comprends ? Nous ne sommes pas du même milieu, je fais tache dans cet endroit. Toi tu côtoies le luxe, les gens fortunés, les plus grands restaurants, tu as une entreprise financière qui a pignon sur rue, tu as des amis riches et influents, et moi je côtoie des clodos, des sans domiciles, ma maison est un tas de planches, je n'ai pas un penny devant moi, je suis toujours en quête de travail, je mange parfois….non je crois que tu n'aimerais pas savoir, ricana le jeune homme. Nous n'avons rien en commun, tout nous différencie, Severus, ne le vois-tu pas ?

-Si et alors ! ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas de frontière ?

-L'amour !

-Oui l'amour, car il s'agit bien de ça, pour ma part en tout cas, se récria l'homme qui voyait Harry décider à le refouler de sa vie.

-Mais on vient seulement de s'avouer qu'on se plaisait !...je sais sans me tromper que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi, je sais aussi que tu es le premier homme qui me fasse ressentir ça, mais bon c'est pas comme si j'en avais connu des tas, rit le jeune homme avec tristesse. Et si ce n'était notre différence de rang je pourrais te dire sans me tromper que je suis tombé amoureux de toi moi aussi, mais c'est incongru tu ne trouves pas ?...je me sens sale et misérable, je me sens si peu digne de toi…

-Je t'aime depuis des semaines, chéri, murmura Snape sans quitter le regard d'Harry.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi alors ? ….je veux dire me séduire et m'amener ici pour ensuite me rejeter !

-Non ! s'indigna le financier. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Ne te fâche pas, je voulais juste comprendre, je suis tellement novice….j'ai tellement de mal à comprendre ton désir pour moi…. pardon.

-Si je te dis que tu es le premier homme que j'amène ici, si je te dis que tu es le premier à profiter de ma douche, me croiras-tu ?

L'homme se leva du sofa et se plaça devant Harry.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, véritablement amoureux, et tant pis si je prends le risque de te le dire et que tu me repousses ensuite. Je veux que tu le saches dès le début.

-Dès le début de quoi ?

-Je veux que nous tentions une vie à deux même si cela te paraît trop précipité, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps ce n'est plus de mon âge, mais je jure devant Dieu de prendre soin de toi et de t'aimer plus que de raison.

Harry baissa la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite, et là le cœur de Severus partit en lambeau comme des milliers de particules qui éclateraient sous une forte pression.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Articula péniblement Snape.

-Tu me demandes ni plus ni moins de vivre à tes crochets, j'ai ma fierté tu sais !

L'homme soupira soulagé et la pression dans son estomac disparue.

-Tu veux dire que si tu avais un emploi fixe tu accepterais de vivre avec moi ?

-Severus, tu vas trop vite là, de quel emploi parles-tu ? Et franchement qu'est-ce que je ferai ici ? Tu me vois vivre avec toi dans cette grande maison ! J'aurai l'air tellement pas à ma place que l'idée même en est ridicule.

-Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis ridicule de t'aimer ? Se raidit Snape en s'éloignant d'Harry.

Celui-ci souffla, il venait de blesser Severus et il s'en voulu pour ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, non vraiment pas.

-Et si tu me parlais de ce travail qui te tient à cœur ? capitula Harry en le rejoignant près de la fenêtre et en entourant la taille de l'homme de ses bras.

-Ca t'intéresse assurément, ou tu fais ça pour te faire pardonner ?

-Un peu les deux je crois.

-Pour ce travail je ne vais pas t'en parler, finalement le mieux est que je te montre de quoi il s'agit, tu seras plus à même de juger sur place si cela te plaira ou non.

Harry aurait voulu un peu de temps, il avait l'affreuse impression de se sentir pris dans un piège. Pas par le fait que Severus veuille devenir son amant, il savait que l'homme ne le presserai pas, non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'emploi que le financier disait lui avoir trouvé. A vrai dire il avait peur que Severus ne l'entraîne dans son sillage dans ses bureaux luxueux de la city, le mêlant à des personnes trop sophistiquées pour lui. Il ne pourra jamais tenir la comparaison avec eux et on le montrera du doigt comme celui qui aura réussi grâce à la promotion canapé.

Il aura inévitablement des ennemis et pas qu'un peu. Non, Severus ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il n'était pas prêt à se faire vilipender au mon de l'amour.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de….

-Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil, mon ange, le coupa le financier en posant un doigt sur les lèvres pleines qui se turent instantanément.

-Tony ? demanda Snape après avoir fait le numéro du détective.

-Patron !

-Où en es-tu avec notre affaire ?

-C'est ok, Severus. Les hommes de Carl ont embarqué le directeur Lavarice et les employés hier matin. J'allais t'appeler pour les gosses, que fait-on d'eux là ? Je te signale qu'ils crèvent de faim, personne ne c'est véritablement occupé d'eux à part moi.

-J'arrive, donne-moi une heure et nous sommes là. En attendant consacre-toi aux gamins et fais-leur livrer des repas.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de préciser qu'il avait commandé la nourriture et que les livreurs devaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'interrogeant, de quels gamins parlait Severus ?

-Nous partons immédiatement, remets tes chaussures, je passe par la cuisine pour te chercher quelque chose à grignoter en cour de route et rejoint-moi à la voiture.

-Severus, dis-moi où on va ?

-Tu verras sur place.

-C'est vague ça !

Cinq minutes plus tard la Maserati démarrait, et Harry se retrouva emmitouflé dans une doudoune avec un gros sandwich calé entre les doigts sous les yeux protecteur d'un financier amoureux.

-Mange, ordonna Snape. Tu as besoin de reprendre un peu de poids.

-T'exagère là, je ne suis pas si maigre ?

Snape ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil narquois.

-D'accord ! je le mange ton sandwich si ça peut te faire plaisir, affirma le jeune homme en faisant une grimace comique.

Snape sourit quand il vit Harry avaler son encas en deux temps trois mouvements, et s'endormir dans la doudoune deux fois trop grande pour lui. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Harry avait raison, ils étaient tellement à l'opposé de l'un l'autre et le garçon était très indépendant. Leur relation allait avoir des heurts il le craignait et pourtant pour rien au monde il ne renoncera à ce gamin merveilleux. Mais bon sa préoccupation en ce moment était de savoir comment Harry allait réagir quand il allait se rendre compte de l'endroit où il le conduisait.

Fallait-il craindre le pire ? Harry allait-il se rebeller et tout envoyer promener, ou allait-il se raisonner et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ?

Le squatteur s'éveilla quand ils passèrent devant une église et que celle-ci carillonna de toute la force de ses cloches pour signaler aux habitants du village, que Severus et lui traversaient, qu'il était vingt-deux heures. Ce qui devait passablement énerver les paisibles gens du bourg d'entendre un tel vacarme alors que tout était si tranquille dans les rues.

-Arrête-toi ! Gronda le jeune homme tout à fait réveillé maintenant alors qu'il reconnaissait un nom sur un panneau éclairé par les phares de la voiture.

Le financier se gara sur le côté et arrêta le moteur de sa voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur cette route ?

-Je t'ai dit que je t'emmenais voir quelque chose.

-Dis-moi quoi !

-D'accord, ne t'agite pas autant.

-Je ne m'agite pas !

-Ah non ! Alors pourquoi tes mains tremblent-elles autant ? Et ne répond pas que tu as froid puisque j'ai mis le chauffage presque à fond et qu'il fait doux au dehors.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je veux retourner chez moi maintenant.

-Nous sommes presque arrivés, ce serait idiot de repartir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu m'emmener là-bas ? Je n'y ai que des mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Snape en posant sa main sur celles tremblantes d'Harry qu'il avait croisé sur ses genoux.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'on va y faire, dis-moi s'il te plait, chuchota le jeune squatteur.

-J'ai racheté cet orphelinat, Harry, avoua Snape en remettant le contact. Ou plutôt un ami s'en est débarrassé en me le donnant.

-Mais pourquoi ? quel intérêt a-t-il pour toi ?

-Nous nous connaissons à peine, Harry. Nous avons fait connaissance sur de mauvaises bases, L'attaque de Lucia, ma méfiance envers toi, le fait que tu sois un squatteur…

-Le riche et le pauvre, ricana ironiquement le jeune homme. Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je ne me suis pas sentit à ma place chez toi.

-Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, répliqua Snape en lui lançant un regard noir qui n'intimida pas Harry.

-Pourtant la vérité est là, Severus.

-Que tu soies pauvre n'a aucune importance pour moi, gamin.

-Tu en prendras conscience un jour, murmura le jeune Potter plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme à ses côtés.

-Je voulais t'expliquer que si cet ami avait fait appelle à moi c'était pour une bonne raison, je….

-Tu t'occupes des défavorisés, termina Harry. Lucia m'en avait parlé un peu, disons que je n'avais pas totalement cru qu'un homme comme toi puisse avoir de l'intérêt pour les miséreux que nous sommes.

-C'est ainsi que depuis quelques jours je me retrouve propriétaire de cet institut, Jared était incapable de le prendre en charge, répondit Snape sans relever la remarque acerbe et blessante de Harry.

-Jared ! Qui c'est celui-là ?

-Le fils de l'ancien propriétaire.

-Ouais, bon, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans !

-Laisse-moi finir, grogna le financier en se remettant à rouler dans la campagne anglaise.

-Mais je t'en pris vas-y.

-Tony…..

-Un autre ami à toi je présume ?

-Harry…, menaça Snape. Ecoute au lieu de me faire une scène de jalousie à chaque fois que j'évoque un ami.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, je demande, c'est pas pareil.

-Ben voyons ! Je disais donc que Tony s'est chargé de cette affaire pour moi et après une enquête approfondie et une visite des lieux, il m'a averti de l'urgence de la situation, nous avons pris des dispositions énergiques et actives pour présenter devant la justice les nombreuses preuves des agissements du directeur de l'établissement, ainsi que du cuisinier et des employés.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-En prison depuis hier soir, puis-je oser dire que mon ami Carl m'a grandement aidé dans cette affaire, sans que tu ne te mettes en colère ?

-Et combien de temps vont-ils y rester en prison ? Non je demande ça car j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient protégés par quelqu'un d'influent.

-D'un, ils vont y pourrir pendant des années, mes avocats ont demandés le maximum et ils ont été appuyé par Carl qui n'est pas moins que le chef de la police Londonienne, et avant que tu t'indignes il est marié avec une femme adorable, je précise c'est tout.

Harry renifla et se renfrogna.

-Et tu as raison ils étaient protégés par des hommes influents.

-C'était pas difficile de deviner, même mon affaire est passée sous silence dans les médias.

-Roger McGregor ne voulait pas de vague, moins on parlait de toi et mieux il se portait.

-Que trafiquait-il ? Je n'ai jamais compris leur intérêt.

-L'orphelinat leur servait de plaque tournante pour le blanchiment d'argent et autres. Nous ne savons pas jusqu'où allait leur trafic, à mon avis il n'y avait pas que le blanchiment mais ça c'est à la justice de le prouver dorénavant, et à Tony.

-Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi ils mêlaient les gosses là dedans alors qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

-Une façade, Harry, vous étiez simplement une façade, du moins je l'espère.

-Ils auraient pu faire le minimum pour nous, on vivait dans la misère la plus totale.

-Nous allons remédier à cela, et c'est là que tu entres en scène.

Harry changea de position et s'assit de façon à mieux regarder Severus qui conduisait et qui jetait de temps en temps un œil vers lui.

-Je t'écoute ! Explique-moi mon rôle dans cette affaire.


	14. Chapter 14

BONNE ANNEE A TOUT LE MONDE ET QUE CELLE-CI VOUS SOIT HEUREUSE.

^o^o^

Chapitre 14

-Je te propose la direction de l'établissement.

L'homme laissa passer un temps, attendant que Harry rouspète et argumente sa proposition, puis voyant que le jeune homme restait muet il continua.

-Je te préviens de suite, le travail sera titanesque. Les locaux, d'après Tony, sont dans un état déplorable, les cuisines sont vides, aussi vides que les frigos. Enfin bref tu verras par toi-même. Je laisserai Tony avec toi quelque temps pour qu'il puisse te mener où tu le désireras.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'un chauffeur sur place, je te mettrai aussi en relation avec un grossiste pour ce qui est de la nourriture, et pour ce qui est du reste je vais t'allouer une somme conséquente pour que tu remettes cet endroit au top, bref, que tu le rendes de nouveau habitable. Il faut que ces enfants revivent, tu pourras te faire aider des plus grands si tu veux, ils se sentiront utiles et ça leur fera le plus grand bien.

-Je sais, murmura Harry. Je sais ce dont ils ont besoin pour revivre dans un tel endroit, Severus.

-C'est pour ça que je fais appelle à toi, tu sais ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils espèrent, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, et je veux que tu leur donnes tout ça.

-Mais, Severus, ça va coûter beaucoup d'argent !

-J'ai les moyens, mon amour, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Le jeune homme sourit comme un bienheureux quand il entendit l'homme l'appeler ainsi. Il ressentit un élan de tendresse l'étreindre et il posa sa main sur la cuisse du financier dont la peau se mit à brûler immédiatement. Snape apprécia la sensation et la délicatesse du geste, et quand ils arrivèrent à destination et qu'il éteignit le moteur de la Maserati il posa sa propre main sur celle d'Harry, puis il la porta à ses lèvres et en savoura la douceur en fermant les yeux.

-Descendons, chuchota-t-il deux secondes plus tard. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir me contenir si nous restons dans cette voiture.

Le squatteur soupira et son souffle caressa le visage de l'homme qui sentit son corps s'embraser. Pour échapper au désir qui lui brûlait les reins il sortit de l'habitacle comme un diable de sa boîte. S'il lui avait prit l'idée d'embrasser Harry il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter là, et une voiture n'était pas un lieu approprié pour faire l'amour, pas pour une première fois du moins.

Le jeune homme descendit plus lentement essayant d'échapper à la légère rougeur qui rosissait ses joues. Il avait bien ressentit et surtout vu le désir de Severus, c'est pourquoi il le laissa reprendre ses esprits, et puis aussi se retrouver ici le bouleversait quelque peu, il avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs dans cet endroit.

La bâtisse était grande vu de l'extérieur. Harry se rappela que vu de l'intérieur c'était tout aussi immense. La façade était en pierre, de grosses pierres grises découpées, tirant un peu plus sur le clair. Le toit avait plusieurs niveaux et plusieurs cheminées. Ca n'avait pas l'allure d'un château mais presque, mais bon au moins ce n'était pas une ruine.

Au rez-de-chaussée quelques fenêtres possédaient des barreaux, on accédait à la bâtisse par une longue allée arborisée, sur un chemin cahoteux qui n'avait pas été refait depuis des lustres certainement. Il y avait un grand parc de plusieurs hectares entouré d'une enceinte de pierre elle aussi, le tout fermé par un grand portail qui se terminait par des pointes, portail qui ne fermait plus d'ailleurs, envahi qu'il était par les herbes folles et les ronces.

Malgré l'aspect rébarbatif que quelques améliorations pouvaient rendre plus gaie, l'endroit ne paraissait pas si repoussant aux yeux de Harry, malgré ses souvenirs. Le parc était magnifique, c'était déjà un atout.

Derrière l'orphelinat se trouvait les dépendances, c'est-à-dire la buanderie avec les machines à laver, les corbeilles de linge, les tables à repasser, sans parler du reste bien évidemment. L'arrière du bâtiment donnait sur la cuisine, sur la salle à manger, les réserves, et sur des salles vides que l'ancien directeur n'utilisait plus. Economie de chauffage, avait-il argué quand il avait bouclé les pièces avec les lourdes clés qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

Que de souvenirs, se souvint Harry.

Severus Snape fit finalement le tour de sa voiture et tous deux entrèrent dans l'édifice en faisant grincer l'énorme porte sur ses gonds.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, résonna la voix du beau brun qui s'avançait vers eux en tenant une fillette dans ses bras tandis que trois gamins étaient suspendus à ses jambes, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

L'effet en était tellement drôle qu'Harry laissa échapper un rire frais et bienvenu.

-Harry, je te présente Tony, Tony voici Harry.

Les deux hommes s'évaluèrent et se serrèrent la main.

-Puis-je vous débarrasser d'un de ces petits chenapans ? Rigola le squatteur en tendant les bras vers un petit monstre adorable.

-Avec joie, Harry, lui répondit le détective en lui tendant la petite fille de deux ans à peine qui s'agrippa de suite au cou du jeune homme qui la serra contre lui avec tendresse. J'ai donné à manger aux gamins, pizza et coca, désolé je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Demain matin il faudra faire des courses pour la journée, ce soir on ne peut rien faire de plus, par contre je vous ai préparé une chambre au cas où vous n'auriez pas envie de repartir cette nuit.

-On va rester, annonça le financier. Nous n'aurons pas trop de la journée de demain pour voir les changements à faire et évaluer les dépenses.

-Ils ne dorment pas encore, ces bouts de chou ?

-J'allais les mettre au lit quand vous êtes arrivés, Harry, d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas.

-Je vous accompagne, lui dit le jeune homme.

-Le bureau du directeur se trouve au fond du couloir, Severus, et la chambre juste en haut, il y a un escalier dans le bureau qui y accède directement.

-Merci, je vais faire d'abord un tour dans le bureau.

-C'est le bordel je te préviens. Les hommes de Carl ont fouillés partout et ils ont emmenés des dossiers par cartons entiers.

-Aucune importance puisque de toutes façons tout sera à refaire.

Harry et Tony allèrent coucher les petits, et tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers et longeaient le couloir lugubre, Severus suivait des yeux le jeune squatteur qui bientôt n'en serait plus un, jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue. Snape souhaitait ardemment qu'Harry accepte sa proposition et qu'il prenne en charge l'orphelinat, pour le plus grand bien de tous.

-Combien y a-t-il d'enfants ? S'enquit justement le jeune homme en déposant la petite fille sur un lit de fer rouillé et brinquebalant, au côté de deux autres lits où dormait une fillette du même âge que celle que Harry venait de déposer et qui lui ressemblait étrangement, et une autre un peu plus âgé, dix ans certainement.

-Il y en a exactement quinze, ici se trouve la chambre des jumelles et de Marjorie, les trois seules filles de la demeure.

Harry suivit le détective dans un autre dortoir, les trois garçons agrippés à ses jambes se jetèrent sur leur lit et les deux hommes sentirent leur cœur se serrer quand ils virent l'état déplorable de la chambre et la saleté des draps, rien n'avait changé, pensa Harry, toujours la même crasse, et toujours les mêmes gosses demandant un peu d'attention et d'amour.

-Demain il faut que ça change ! Rouspéta le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Ils ne peuvent plus dormir dans cette saleté repoussante.

Tony approuva d'un signe de tête, il était content que le garçon réagisse ainsi.

-Nous irons acheter de quoi remplacer tout ça demain, se proposa l'homme, je serai votre chauffeur, enfin si vous acceptez ce travail naturellement.

-Vous saviez tous les deux que je n'allais pas refuser, il faudrait avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas voir que ces enfants ont besoin d'aide.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Harry, on ne peut pas les abandonner une seconde fois, ce serait vraiment d'une cruauté sans nom.

-On peut se tutoyer alors puisque qu'apparemment on va travailler un bout de temps ensemble, d'accord ?

-J'attendais votre permission, Harry.

-Eh bien vous l'avez, sourit le jeune homme.

-Dans ce cas c'est ok, tu es partant pour demain ?

-Oui, je vais discuter avec Severus pour savoir quelle somme il va allouer pour donner une meilleure vie à ces gosses, et de là je verrai ce qu'on pourra changer en premier, bien que pour moi la literie et la nourriture soient prioritaires.

-A mon humble avis le patron voudra qu'un grand ménage soit fait ici, donc nous aurons le droit à un grand feu de joie dans la cour.

Tony et Harry revinrent près du bureau de l'ancien directeur quand ils rencontrèrent une délégation d'ados qui étaient supposés dormir dans leur dortoir mais qui les attendaient pour savoir à quoi ils devaient se préparer si l'institut fermait ses portes. Tony poussa Harry en avant et le laissa s'exprimer, chose qu'il fit dans le calme même si les gosses étaient impatients de connaître leur sort.

-Les portes ne vont pas fermer, leur assura-t-il alors que Severus qui était sorti de la pièce se plaçait à ses côtés.

-Et le directeur pourri il est où ? demanda un des jeunes.

-Il ne reviendra plus, dit Snape en prenant la parole, ni le cuisinier ni les autres employés d'ailleurs.

-C'est pas trop tôt, souffla un des garçons, c'étaient des peaux de vache !

-Ouais, surenchérit un autre, des salauds finis.

-Y sont où maintenant ? demanda le plus petit de la bande.

-En prison, là où est leur place, répondit le financier avec sévérité.

-Demain matin vers les dix heures nous pourrions discuter de ça, messieurs, proposa Harry. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Qui vous êtes vous ? demanda un effronté au regard franc et aux oreilles un peu décollées.

-Harry est le nouveau directeur, il est normal qu'il veuille vous connaître et vous expliquer ce qui va se passer, rigola Tony.

Les gamins regardèrent le squatteur vêtu de son jogging trop grand, et toujours enveloppé de sa doudoune bleue, et malgré sa tenue pour le moins insolite un courant de sympathie passa entre Harry et les enfants.

-Venez, les gars, commanda le plus âgé qui devait avoir douze ans, attendons demain pour savoir ce qu'on fera de nous.

Quand les orphelins disparurent au bout du couloir, Harry soupira.

-C'est si dur que ça ? chuchota Severus en le ramenant vers lui.

-Rien n'a vraiment changé tu sais, je ne connais pas ces gosses, aucun ne me rappelle ceux que j'ai laissé en partant, je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus ? En tout cas ceux-ci ne sont guère mieux que ceux que j'ai quittés.

-Probablement ont-ils fui cet endroit, après tout quoi d'étonnant ! expliqua Severus sans savoir qu'il était bien loin de la réalité.

-A partir de demain tu pourras changer leur vie mais pour l'instant tu devrais te reposer, la journée sera longue demain.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu accepter aussi vite cet emploi, certainement que la détresse des gamins et l'endroit déplorable l'avait convaincu de rester. Et sincèrement il sentait que sa place était ici et pas ailleurs.

-Oui tu as raison, et puis il fait froid dans ce couloir.

-Tu peux toujours te réchauffer contre moi, susurra Snape qui en avait oublié la présence du détective.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, avoua Harry dans un gloussement.

L'homme se pencha et effleura les lèvres du jeune nouveau directeur.

-Je vous laisse, ricana Tony. Pas que votre prestation me gêne mais je suis crevé là !

Severus et Harry ne répondirent pas, ils étaient partis dans un langoureux baiser et aucun des deux ne voulait cesser ce moment merveilleux.

Tony partit en rigolant, Severus était mordu et tel qu'il le connaissait il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper, le petit Potter. Et franchement qui aurait pu ? Ce gamin lui avait plus de suite. Il était doux, il avait remarqué ça quand il avait pris la petite fille qu'il avait sur les bras, et aussi quand il l'avait déposée sur son lit. Il avait remarqué son indignation mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant surtout quand on savait d'où il venait.

Le jeune homme ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes que Severus avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Ceux-ci étaient toujours vêtus à la dernière mode tandis qu'Harry devait ignorer qu'on pouvait mettre plus d'une solde dans une paire de chaussures ou dans un costume Armani. De plus ils avaient tous un travail important qui leur rapportait beaucoup d'argent ou des parents riches qui pourvoyaient à leurs besoins. Ces jeunes hommes avaient tous reçus une éducation dans la meilleure université du pays, bref ! Tout le contraire du squatteur.

Comment Severus avait pu mettre la main sur ce garçon plein de gentillesse et de douceur ? Ils se ressemblaient si peu, à vrai dire ils n'avaient même rien en commun.

Le détective espérait de tout cœur que personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin, mais ça Tony en doutait fortement. Dans le milieu du financier les langues, et surtout les mauvaises, allaient aller bon train quand ils auront vent de leur relation. Et là Harry souffrira car les autres ne lui feront pas de cadeaux, ils seront sans pitié avec lui simplement parce qu'ils seront jaloux.

-Si on rentrait dans la chambre, pouffa Harry toujours accroché à Severus.

-Bonne idée, laisse-moi d'abord aller à la cuisine voir s'il reste un morceau de pizza.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Je ne préfère pas, non, sinon on risque de revenir sans la pizza, Harry.

-Pourquoi ça, demanda ingénument le garçon.

-Parce que si tu m'accompagnes ce ne sera pas la pizza que je vais déguster.

Le squatteur écouta Severus puis ses joues se colorèrent adorablement de rose.

-Je t'attends là-haut, dit-il très vite tandis que Snape s'éloignait en riant.

L'homme mit plus de dix minutes avant de trouver la cuisine. Il tomba sur un endroit repoussant de saleté et d'un sinistre absolument digne d'une maison des horreurs. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un vieux réfrigérateur que Tony avait préalablement nettoyé, Dieu merci !

Le financier de la city prit les trois derniers morceaux qu'il mit dans une assiette, qu'il lava d'abord par mesure de précaution, puis il prit deux cannettes de coca et ramena le tout dans la chambre en passant par le bureau puisque l'accès en était plus direct.

Harry pendant ce temps se demandait où il allait dormir parce que là dans la pièce il n'y avait qu'un grand lit. Est-ce que Tony n'avait pas prévu une autre chambre pour lui ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait passé deux nuits avec Severus, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, tandis que là hein !

-J'ai trouvé de quoi mangé, pizza et coca, ça te va ?

-Parfait ! Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, répondit Harry en enlevant sa doudoune qui lui donnait chaud.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu as l'air tendu.

-C'est-à-dire…..Il n'y a qu'un lit ici, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-J'ai bien vu oui, et alors ?

-Ben….je dors où moi ?

-A moins que tu ne veuilles essayer le sol glacial je te suggère de prendre le lit.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi !

-Où vas-tu dormir ?

-Dans le même lit que toi, à moins que tu n'aies une autre idée, et ne compte pas sur moi pour dormir par terre, et puis n'avais-tu pas suggéré tantôt que tu avais besoin de moi pour te réchauffer ?

Le jeune homme se sentit idiot, Severus avait raison. Pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas se partager le lit juste pour une nuit. Après tout c'est pas comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus quand même !

-Viens manger, tu réfléchiras plus tard, se moqua le financier. Et ne t'inquiète pas je suis trop fatigué et toi aussi pour faire des galipettes ce soir, et franchement ce lit ne m'inspire pas pour ce genre de chose.

Harry souffla et s'approcha de la petite table pour se servir une part de pizza.

-Je suis désolé, tu dois penser que je suis….coincé.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, apprenons d'abord à nous connaître, je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise avec moi avant d'aller plus loin dans notre relation. C'est important pout toi et ça l'est pour moi aussi, mon amour.

-Ne vas-tu pas te lasser ?

-Harry….l'attente vaudra le coup crois-moi, je ne te bousculerai pas, et passer la nuit ensemble dans le même lit, qui plus est, ne te mettra pas en danger.

-Je sais bien, ronchonna Harry un peu déçu tout de même.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te tiendrai pas contre moi, susurra l'homme en surélevant un sourcil coquin.

-Tu es perfide, sourit le jeune homme content de la décision de Severus.

-Perfide, un peu, amoureux beaucoup, morveux.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

-Pendant que tu finis de manger je vais chercher le sac dans la voiture, j'y avais mis à tout hasard deux pyjamas et un nécessaire de toilette.

L'homme voulait laisser ainsi à Harry le temps de comprendre qu'il ne le forcerait jamais à quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il trouvait cela difficile de l'avoir près de lui et de ne pas pouvoir s'en repaître. Harry avait vingt ans de moins que lui et de plus il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, alors autant ne pas le brusquer et l'amener tout doucement vers lui.

Le financier revint dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme avait fini sa pizza et son coca, il n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée.

-Va te changer le premier, dit Snape en lui tendant un vêtement de nuit d'un beau vert sapin. Pendant ce temps je vais rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée.

Harry opina et se rendit dans le cabinet de toilette adjacent à la chambre pour se changer vite fait, plier son jogging et repartir dans la pièce chauffée pour aussitôt se glisser sous le drap tandis que Severus se rapprochait du lit. L'homme se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxer pour ensuite s'allonger et, comme promis, se presser contre le corps de son tendre amour.

Harry frissonna et le froid n'y était pour rien.

-Juste te tenir contre moi, chuchota Severus à l'oreille du plus jeune. Sentir ton odeur et m'endormir avec mes mains sur ta peau, que veux-tu que je désire de plus pour ce soir !

Harry était d'accord avec ça, pourtant ses doigts fureteurs et timides glissèrent sur le dos de Snape puis sur son torse. Son souffle augmenta légèrement quand Severus le plaqua plus fort contre lui en maugréant contre des désirs plutôt encombrants, vu la propre rigidité de son érection qui suintait dans son boxer.

-Si tu ne cesses de suite je ne réponds plus de rien, amour.

L'homme s'aperçut que Harry était dans le même état que lui et qu'ils n'allaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, pouvoir s'endormir comme ça. Lentement, sans geste brusque, il écarta Harry qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Même sans t'en rendre compte tu me rends fou de toi, susurra l'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction tout à fait normale en somme. Peux-tu imaginer combien j'ai envie de ton corps, de caresser ta peau, de te faire l'amour ? chuchota-t-il dans le noir.

-Je devine, Severus, je crois que je suis comme toi, tu m'attires à un point pas possible, je vais devenir fou moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Je croyais que tu voul…..

-Non, ça c'est toi qui l'as dit, Sev.

L'homme leva un sourcil surpris et ricana. Voilà qui était parfait !

L'air de rien, en caressant le corps offert et gémissant, Severus mit Harry dos à lui et le rapprocha au plus près, très très près, lui faisant encore mieux sentir son besoin encombrant contre ses fesses appétissantes.

-Tu me fais confiance ? chuchota-t-il dans ses doux cheveux, laissant un souffle chaud caresser sa peau.

Harry opina.

L'homme entreprit de leur enlever leurs derniers vêtements puis il revint près du jeune homme qui tremblota doucement.

-Nous n'allons pas faire l'amour, je veux juste éteindre cette tension dans nos reins, tu es d'accord ?

Harry opina de nouveau, la gorge serrée.

Snape entreprit de cajoler le corps de son jeune amant. Il débuta par les cuisses fines puis les mollets, les chevilles délicates, pour finir par les pieds et les orteils, ce qui fit rire le squatteur.

Celui-ci hoqueta quand Severus remonta lentement ses doigts le long de ses jambes pour venir taquiner ses bourses puis son sexe qui ne demandait que ça. Il ahana fortement quand l'homme pressa son propre sexe entre ses cuisses fuselées en gémissant de plaisir dans son cou, il se sentit incendié, brûlant, écarlate, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas pénétré. C'était à mourir de savoir que l'homme mouvait son pénis entre ses jambes et que celui-ci tapait contre ses bourses fragiles.

Le frottement se fit ample, de plus il était facilité par l'apport de semence qui gouttait du gland violet de Severus. Harry se raidit quand l'homme attrapa sa hampe et imprima le même geste que ses reins, Harry le suivit, bougeant lui aussi ses hanches, lentement au début puis avec vigueur par la suite quand le plaisir devint de plus en plus fort.

Severus accéléra, c'était magnifique, Harry le suivait et ses murmures de plaisir rendaient fou le financier.

Les deux amants éjaculèrent en même temps, en criant sourdement leur extase, Harry fermement pressé contre Snape qui mordit légèrement son épaule. Ils reprirent leur souffle de longues secondes, laissant leur cœur s'apaiser et se remettre de leurs émotions. L'instant fut magique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, aucun ne pensa à se nettoyer, Harry poissait mais il s'en foutait carrément, il n'avait pas envie de se lever et de laisser son chéri tout seul pour des raisons futiles d'après lui.

Le jeune homme respira leur odeur, puis il se tourna vers Severus qui embrassa ses lèvres avec dévotion, comme s'il était un trésor qu'il venait de découvrir.

-Je t'aime, morveux, chuchota Severus en ramenant la tête du squatteur sur son torse.

Harry sourit dans la semi-obscurité, la cheminée faisait danser les ombres et malgré l'endroit sinistre il se sentait bien entre les bras de l'homme, de son homme à lui. Snape passa une main possessive sur ses reins puis ravi d'entendre le souffle régulier de Harry il le suivit dans son sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le matin Snape sentit un effleurement sur ses lèvres et le temps qu'il réagisse le morveux était parti en rigolant dans la salle d'eau. Il devait être encore très tôt puisque le jour se levait à peine, sept heures probablement. Le financier paressa dans le lit en plongeant son nez dans l'oreiller du squatteur qu'il huma à longue goulée.

-Quels sont tes projets ce matin ? S'enquit l'homme en suivant des yeux un Harry douché de frais et malheureusement pour lui déjà habillé.

-Trouver à déjeuner pour les gosses, ensuite faire le tour des dortoirs et des locaux. Faire une liste de ce qu'il faut en urgence, voir avec les moyens dont je vais disposer ce que je peux acheter en premier et aviser par la suite.

-Demande à Tony, il t'emmènera où tu voudras.

-Je sais, il me l'a proposé hier soir.

-Pour ce qui est des paiements voici une carte, elle devrait recouvrir au moins les achats de la journée, ajouta l'homme en tirant sa veste vers lui pour en retirer son portefeuille.

-Ca ne me dit pas de combien je dispose, Severus.

-Assez, crois-moi.

-Mais pour les remboursements comment fait-on ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, l'argent que tu vas utiliser provient des dons de particuliers aisés. Ces enfants ont droit au meilleur alors utilise la carte sans regret.

-Merci, je crois qu'il est impératif que je commence par changer les literies, si tu voyais dans quoi les mômes doivent dormir !

-C'est toi qui vois, je pense quand même que tu devrais tout réaménager dans les dortoirs, car si c'est comme le reste ça doit être drôlement moche et lugubre.

-Sûr !

-Bien, ce matin c'est moi qui vais te conduire au supermarché, décida l'homme qui n'avait pas envie de lâcher Harry du regard. J'ai vu qu'il y en avait un à six kilomètres d'ici quand on était sur la route hier soir. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour me doucher et m'habiller et je suis tout à toi, sourit Severus avec un visage candide et heureux.

-Quand tu veux, le provoqua Harry en pouffant.

-Hum, ne me tente pas chéri, surenchérit le financier en partant dans la salle d'eau avant que leur petit jeu de séduction ne dégénère en quelque chose de plus sensuelle, pour ne pas dire sexuelle.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre ensemble main dans la main après avoir échangé un baiser torride dans leur chambre. Ils rencontrèrent Tony qui descendait les escaliers qui menaient dans les dortoirs. L'homme vint à leur rencontre l'air contrarié.

-Il n'y a rien dans les placards et les gosses ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, je viens d'aller les voir. Il faut qu'on se bouge si on veut avoir de quoi mettre à manger sur la table, Harry.

-Justement on y allait, on en a pour une heure si on se dépêche, tu les fais patienter, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, en attendant je vais récurer les tables du réfectoire, on dirait quelles n'ont jamais été lavées, c'est d'un sale je vous raconte pas !

-Prenons deux chariots, suggéra Snape en arrivant devant le magasin qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Un seul ne suffira pas pour ramener les repas pour la journée. Tu t'occupes du petit-déjeuner et du déjeuner de midi et moi je prends le dîner, demain il faudra s'organiser autrement.

Les deux hommes remplissaient les caddies au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les allées. Harry prit de la confiture, plusieurs arômes, il prit aussi du beurre, des biscottes, du sucre, du café, du chocolat en poudre, le lait, enfin bref ils repartirent chargés et ce n'était rien de le dire. Le jeune homme fut effaré de la somme que Severus régla avec sa propre carte et non celle qu'il lui avait donné.

La nourriture sera une dépense majeure, c'était certain, mais il était hors de question de priver encore ces enfants de quoi que ce soit. De retour à l'orphelinat les gamins les aidèrent à décharger la voiture, ravis de voir tout cet étalage de bonnes choses sortir du coffre. Tony, Harry et Severus purent enfin les faire manger dans un chaos et une cacophonie assourdissante, mais voir le visage heureux de ces gosses fut une récompense pour les trois adultes qui n'eurent pas le cœur de les gronder.

Le squatteur aida les petites jumelles à s'assoir et à rapprocher leur chaise de la table.

-Tu devras trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elles, Harry, un cuisinier également, sans parler de femmes de ménages qui ne seront pas de trop dans cette demeure.

Harry se retourna vers Snape juste au moment où Maggie, une des petites filles de deux ans, essayait de verser maladroitement dans son bol des Crispies au chocolat.

-Attend, ma puce, laisse tonton Harry te le verser lui-même, voilà ! Tu veux beaucoup de lait ?

-Voui, répondit la fillette avec des yeux ronds de voir autant de nourriture sur la table, et déjà accro à son tonton Harry qu'elle regardait avec adoration.

-Les gosses sont déjà fous de lui, dit comme une évidence Tony en s'adressant au financier. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné !

-Il a été comme eux, et eux le reconnaissent comme un des leurs, Tony. Harry sait que ces enfants ont manqués d'affection et d'amour, il leur donnera ce qui leur a tant manqué, ils vont devenir sa famille, une famille qu'il n'a jamais eu et que ces gosses demandent ardemment.

-Je crois bien que ça c'est fait, patron

Et en effet le financier vit le squatteur rayonner littéralement de bonheur, comme si enfin il avait trouvé sa place en ce monde.

L'homme de la city eut un regard amoureux envers le jeune homme, un regard qui n'échappa pas au détective.

Le boss était perdu, pensa Tony. Et d'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur une meilleure personne que Harry. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps ce garçon, mais il avait un air de bonté et de gentillesse que les années dans la rue n'étaient pas parvenues à enlever, il n'était pas aigri et aucune once de méchanceté n'habitait Harry Potter, ça il en était certain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? interrogea un gamin de dix ans à la mine effrontée, et qui avait du chocolat autour de la bouche.

-Nous sommes jeudi, jeune homme, je suppose que vous n'allez pas à l'école et que vous n'y êtes même pas inscrits ?

-Non, m'sieur, y paraît que ça coûte cher.

-Ouais, rajouta un autre gosse qui avait vraiment les cheveux trop longs. L'autre con de directeur y foutait les sous dans sa poche pour sortir ses greluches, m'sieur.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit le langage châtié de l'enfant, mais ricana intérieurement en entendant les griefs du gamin.

-Je crois que vous inscrire à l'école devient d'une absolue nécessité, je dirai même que ça devient urgent.

-Mais c'est vrai, m'sieur, l'autre était trop dégueu…

Tony éclata de rire et le squatteur dut se retenir de faire la même chose.

-Je ne doute pas que tu dises la vérité…..comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Dee-Dee, m'sieur.

-Eh bien Dee-Dee il y a d'autres façons de le dire.

-Comme quoi, m'sieur ?

Là Severus regarda Harry avec un sourire qui voulait dire, comment vas-tu t'en sortir maintenant que le gamin attend une réponse ?

-Tu aurais dû dire, il paraît que l'école coûte chère, le directeur préférait mettre de l'argent de côté pour inviter des dames à sortir.

-Quel bel euphémisme, le railla Snape. Finalement je préfère la version du morveux, elle est plus réaliste que la tienne.

Le gamin, toujours le même, leva le doigt pour reprendre la parole.

-Oui, Dee-Dee ?

-C'est pas pour dire mais vous avez toujours pas répondu à la question de Phil !

-Puisque tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il en est je vous invite à débarrasser la table et ensuite la réunion pourra commencer, les petits seront dispensés de rester à table, s'ils le désirent ils peuvent aller jouer, mais pas très loin.

Les orphelins ne mirent pas des heures à tout ranger et à revenir s'assoir, et à faire silence pour laisser la parole au directeur.

-Tout d'abord nous allons faire un état des lieux pièce par pièce dans la journée, je noterai au fur et à mesure ce qu'il faudra changer, jeter et acheter.

Harry jeta un œil aux enfants qui ne bronchaient pas et qui attendaient la suite avec impatience, tendant le cou vers lui pour ne rien perdre de ses paroles sacrées.

-Quand l'état des pièces sera fait, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous descendrons dans la cour tous les lits et les matelas ainsi que les oreillers et vos casiers qui contiennent vos vêtements. Je suppose qu'ils doivent être dans le même état que vos lits ?

-Tu parles Charles ! C'est même pire !

-Merci, Dee-Dee.

Le gamin fit une grimace d'excuse.

-Ensuite avec Tony nous irons en chercher d'autres, par contre on ne pourra pas les remonter de suite, il faudra d'abord nettoyer les dortoirs qui me semblent plus que sales, en attendant on fera un dortoir pour les garçon et un autre pour les filles, juste le temps de tout remettre en place et de passer un coup de peinture sur les murs.

-On va tout nettoyer ? s'enquit un des enfants.

-Oui, une chambre après l'autre, nous ne sommes pas nombreux donc il vous faudra être patientes les filles. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry en désignant un enfant qui restait toujours en retrait des autres.

-Johnny, m'sieur.

-Alors Johnny va dans mon bureau et ramène-moi du papier et un crayon.

Le gosse parti en relevant la tête, fier d'être celui qui allait rendre service au nouveau directeur.

-Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? S'enquit Harry en s'adressant à la troupe de gamins.

-Y a pas longtemps qu'il est arrivé, il a perdu sa mère l'année passé et il a peur de tout.

Harry ne dit rien, il remercia Johnny quand il revint et suivit des garnements il commença la visite de la vieille bâtisse qu'il connaissait par cœur malgré ses années d'absences, depuis huit ans en fait. Rien n'avait changé, tout y était toujours aussi sale et lugubre. Harry ne se découragea pas quand il aperçut l'énorme travail qu'il allait falloir accomplir pour rendre l'endroit habitable pour les enfants qui espéraient tellement de lui.

-Comment s'en sort-il ? demanda Severus à Tony en raccrochant son portable alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Harry.

-On ne peut mieux, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es tombé sous son charme.

-Il faut que je parte, lâcha Snape.

-Tu ne restes pas un jour de plus ?

-Non, ce coup de fil était important, je dois me rendre en Australie, j'y suis obligé, pas moyen de faire autrement.

-Tu seras parti longtemps,

-Une semaine et demi, voir plus, je ne peux pas te dire exactement.

-J'en connais un qui va être déçu.

-Et tu crois que moi j'ai envie de le laisser !

-Je suppose que non, et quand pars-tu ?

-De suite, j'ai juste le temps de rentrer chez moi, de me changer, d'attraper mon passeport et de partir à l'aéroport pour prendre mon jet.

-Qui s'en va ? demanda le squatteur en entrant dans le bureau.

-Moi, répondit le financier tandis que Tony sortait de la pièce. On me demande en Australie.

-Si loin ! Et quand ?

-Maintenant, mon amour.

-Longtemps ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine si tout se passe bien.

Harry baissa la tête, déçu. Il aimait la compagnie de Severus à ses côtés, il aimait voir sa grande silhouette près de lui et sentir son odeur quand il le frôlait volontairement en lui caressant la main ou le dos, et plus que tout il adorait ses baisers. Il allait lui manquer.

-Je reviens aussi vite que possible, lui assura Snape en le prenant entre ses bras. Tu vas me manquer, amour.

-Tu me téléphoneras ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas, murmura l'homme contre ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'attraper pour mieux en goûter la saveur.

Le baiser se fit profond, les mains de Severus caressaient le corps de son jeune amant pour se souvenir de chaque courbe quand il sera loin de lui. Si Harry n'allait pas être extrêmement occupé dans les jours qui venaient il l'aurait bien emmené avec lui, il avait si peu l'envie de le laisser là.

Le baiser cessa mais les deux hommes eurent du mal à se séparer, c'est Snape qui dut prendre sur lui pour repousser avec tendresse le squatteur lové contre son corps.

-Je laisse Tony avec toi, tu verras c'est un ami hors norme, demande-lui tout ce dont tu auras besoin, et n'oublie pas d'embaucher un cuisinier, tu ne pourras pas faire tout ce travail seul.

-Je le ferai, dit Harry sans se plaindre de le voir partir car il se doutait bien qu'un homme tel que lui avait de nombreuses obligations importantes, et qu'il ne pouvait toujours rester près de lui.

-Je vais passer un coup de fil à Lucia pour l'avertir qu'elle ne t'attende pas en vain, lui expliqua Severus. Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes ici, et elle se ferait du souci, auquel cas je laisserai un message sur son portable si elle n'est pas rentrée.

-Oui, dis-lui que je l'appellerai aussi

L'homme quitta le bureau après un dernier regard vers Harry qui resta seul et qui aurait voulu courir derrière le financier pour le supplier de rester.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le financier arriva dans ses bureaux de la city assez énervé et agacé de devoir quitter son ange alors qu'ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Près de l'ascenseur il rencontra Carl Henson qui lui avait donné rendez-vous avant de le voir partir pour l'Australie.

-Tu sembles bien songeur et irrité, Severus, serait-ce à cause d'un certain Harry Potter ?

L'homme au regard sombre parut étonné que Carl puisse lire si facilement en lui.

-Cela se voit tant que ça, pourtant je croyais que….

-Que quoi ? que je suis incapable de voir quand tu vas mal et que quelque chose te préoccupe !

-Ce n'est rien que je ne peux maîtriser, Carl, soupira le financier en entr ant dans l'ascenseur suivit de son ami.

-On ne parle pas de tes affaires là, Severus, on parle d'un certain jeune homme qui te tient vraiment à cœur, dirais-je.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça !

-Jenny et Lucia, pardi ! Tu crois que ma femme et ta nièce allaient se taire ? tu rêves là, mon cher ami, ce sont des femmes, tu comprends, finit Carl en rigolant de bon cœur.

-Enlève leur langue aux femmes, et elles sont perdues, se gaussa le financier en faisant une grimace désespérée tout en pénétrant dans son bureau.

-Excuse-moi mais j'aime autant que la mienne ne perde pas la sienne, que ferai-je sans ses bavardages ? s'amusa le chef de la police en s'asseyant dans le profond sofa que lui présenta Snape. Pour en revenir à Harry, car il s'agit bien de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum….il s'agit bien de lui, avoua Snape du bout des lèvres en cherchant son passeport dans le tiroir de son bureau pour éviter de répondre à Carl.

-Et ?... faut-il que je te tire les vers du nez ? Tu sais pertinemment que je saurais tout quand je partirai d'ici, le menaça Carl. Et cesse de chercher ton passeport, Marcia te l'a préparé avant de partir, il est sur ton bureau, et ta valise est prête aussi, elle a pourvue à tout. Une perle cette femme !

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te parler de lui, admit le financier en refermant son tiroir.

-Essaie !

- Je viens de le laisser alors que j'avais prévu de rester quelque temps avec lui, c'est ça qui me rend furieux si tu veux savoir, et puis il est si jeune vois-tu…

-Hum…je vois et alors ?

-Tu vois mais tu ne comprends pas, lâcha Severus.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, tu as besoin de parler même si tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas, tout le monde a bien vu que tu es….

-Perturbé et ailleurs, se gouailla le financier.

-Raconte-moi tout, Severus, le temps que je te conduise à l'aéroport, et ceci est un ordre dit l'homme en dépliant sa grande carcasse du fauteuil.

-Il y a quelque temps de ça j'ai rencontré Harry, concéda le financier en le suivant après avoir pris son passeport et sa valise. Lucia l'avait invité chez elle après qu'il l'ait sorti d'un mauvais pas.

-L'agression, oui je me souviens, tu m'avais demandé de la faire suivre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas appréciée je te rappelle.

Les deux hommes reprirent l'ascenseur et descendirent pour rejoindre la voiture du chef de la police. Celle-ci démarra quelques secondes plus tard et s'engagea sur la route de l'aéroport.

-Ce que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais tomber amoureux de lui presque immédiatement. Grotesque non ?... ridicule même, ai-je pensé sur le moment quand la vérité m'a éclatée en pleine face.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Carl en faisant un écart avec la voiture pour éviter un imprudent qui allait traverser la route sans regarder préalablement à droite et à gauche.

-Il est si jeune !

-Vingt ans, pas de quoi te mettre Martel en tête, si tu es amoureux de lui pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas une chance de découvrir le véritable amour ? toi qui le cherche depuis si longtemps. Et si c'est vraiment l'âge qui te dérange alors aborde le sujet avec lui.

-Lui ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange, c'est plutôt ma position sociale, soupira Severus Snape. Il dit que je suis trop bien pour lui, que nous n'avons rien en commun, qu'il va me faire du tort dans mon travail et qu'on me raillera.

-Vous êtes des idiots tous les deux, clama Carl en se garant dans le parking souterrain de l'aéroport dix minutes plus tard. La vie est courte, mon ami. Prends le risque, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Je vais essayer, j'ai besoin de lui, impossible que je le laisse partir.

-Déjà accro, hein ?

-Irrémédiablement ! Je cois bien que je suis foutu, ricana le financier en retirant sa valise de la malle. Merci, Carl, ça fait du bien de parler à un ami qui ne me jugera pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Severus Snape s'envolait pour l'Australie avec des regrets plein la tête. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rester près de Harry.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, eut du mal à se dire que ces quelques jours où Severus ne serait pas là seraient vite passés, il se sentit abandonné mais il se reprit assez vite et repartit travailler. Les gosses avaient besoin de lui, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort qui finalement n'était pas si mal que ça quand on le comparait avec celui des enfants dont il avait maintenant la charge.

Tony, Harry, et trois des enfants, déambulèrent dans le magasin de meubles, les autres étant restés à l'orphelinat pour surveiller les plus petits, enfin surtout Maggie et Rébecca qu'ils surnommaient tous Baba, deux petites filles qui avaient un peu plus de deux ans. Les autres enfants avaient décidés de ne pas perdre de temps et de démonter les lits usagers, ils avaient été si enthousiasmés par la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas fallu le leur dire deux fois pour qu'ils se chargent de la besogne en poussant des cris de joie.

Le jeune homme choisit des lits en bois coloré pour égayer les chambres avec l'agrément des enfants présents. Il prit aussi des tables de nuit du même style que les lits, ainsi que les armoires où les enfants pourront enfin ranger dignement leurs linges et leurs vêtements sans craindre de voir tout s'écrouler sous le poids. Il ajouta à ça des matelas, des oreillers et un petit bureau pour chaque enfant avec la chaise assortie.

Il acheta aussi cinq canapés clic-clac et une dizaine de fauteuil pour la salle de repos en plus d'un poste de télévision écran plat, il était temps que ces gosses ne soient plus coupés du monde. Il n'oublia pas deux machines à laver, deux réfrigérateurs pour la cuisine en plus d'un grand congélateur, plus d'autres choses indispensables comme un micro-onde et deux cafetières électriques.

Avec ça le jeune directeur fit l'acquisition, dans un autre magasin, de draps, de couvertures, de taies d'oreillers, de linge de toilette, de rideaux, bref, la liste fut longue et c'est fourbu qu'ils rentrèrent tous quatre heures plus tard. Leurs achats devant être livrés d'ici une heure pour la plupart et demain matin pour le reste.

Jamais, pensa Harry, ils n'auront le temps de monter tous les lits quand ils arriveront, tant pis, là il était dix-huit heures et bientôt il devra s'atteler au dîner et là il devra le faire copieux parce qu'à midi ils avaient mangé sur le pouce pour avoir justement le temps de faire toutes leurs emplettes.

Avant de se rendre à la cuisine il décida de téléphoner à une maison de placement pour demander du personnel au plus vite, et surtout un cuisinier, car jamais il n'aura le temps de préparer des repas chaque jour pour dix-sept personnes donc quinze enfants affamés, en plus du reste.

Dans la semaine il fallait nettoyer les chambres du sol au plafond, faire venir un plombier pour remettre les tuyauteries en état et un électricien, téléphoner à la compagnie de ramassage pour s'occuper de faire disparaître dans la cour tout se dont ils allaient se débarrasser.

Harry secoua la tête, la liste des choses à faire était vraiment très longue. Le garçon se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine où il régnait un bordel pas possible, le téléphone attendra encore un peu. Il sortit un grand faitout qu'il lava soigneusement et y fit cuire des pâtes en grande quantité. Dans plusieurs plats il élabora des salades de tomates, des carottes râpées et ensuite il mit dans le four, heureusement immense et fonctionnel, cinq poulets, et pour le dessert le directeur disposa dans des corbeilles des fruits comme des pommes, des raisins, et des bananes.

-On peut vous aider à mettre la table, m'sieur ? demanda un des douze garçons qui le regardait faire depuis la porte.

-C'est pas de refus, leur dit Harry qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Les gosses s'exécutèrent bien heureux de pouvoir bientôt passer à table, ils en salivaient d'avance de faire un tel repas car l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine les avait mis en appétit.

Le squatteur prit cinq minutes pour regagner son bureau et passer un coup de fil à l'agence de Londres que Severus lui avait recommandé. Il tomba sur une femme très aimable qui se promit de faire au plus vite pour lui trouver des femmes de ménages qui résideraient dans les environs de l'orphelinat pour éviter des trajets longs et fastidieux.

-Par contre, monsieur Potter, le cuisinier est libre de suite…. en fait il s'agit de mon fils.

Harry lui répondit que s'il pouvait venir de suite ce serait parfait, qu'il aurait une chambre à disposition pour lui éviter de repartir sur Londres…

-Ludovic fera comme il voudra, monsieur Potter, d'autant qu'il habite chez ses grands-parents et que ceux résident dans le village pas très loin de l'orphelinat. Cela dit je l'avertis immédiatement, il sera heureux de trouver enfin un emploi.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'enquit le jeune homme intrigué.

-Personne ne veut l'embaucher, je préfère être franche avec vous, voyez-le avant de prendre une décision.

-Est-il bon cuisinier ?

-Le meilleur, assura la femme avec fierté.

-Alors il sera le bienvenu, sur ce je vous laisse sinon mes petits monstres ne laisseront rien sur la table, au revoir, madame Fairfax.

Finalement quand Harry revint dans la cuisine les enfants l'attendaient avec une grande impatience, puis ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture et la dévorèrent comme des goinfres, ayant peur de ne pas en avoir assez.

Tony voulut leur dire de prendre leur temps, qu'on n'allait pas la leur voler, mais Harry lui fit un signe discret de les laisser faire.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le détective à voix basse.

-Ils pensent que tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai, chuchota le jeune homme, alors ils vont s'empiffrer jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Je paris même que cette nuit ils iront piller le garde-manger pour cacher de la nourriture dans leur chambre et la dévorer pour ensuite aller la vomir.

-C'est vrai que ces enfants sont maigres et ça parait incroyable que des cas de ce genre existent encore de nos jours, j'espère que l'ancien directeur croupira en prison avec ses acolytes pendant de longues années, ragea le détective privé.

-Je l'espère aussi, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas le courage de leur interdire de manger tout leur soûle, je sais ce qu'ils éprouvent.

-Tu as connu ça toi aussi, pas vrai ?

-Oui, pouffa Harry. Une fois des dames patronnesses avaient apportées des gâteaux et des fruits, j'en avais tellement mangé que j'avais été malade pendant trois jours entiers.

-Si je comprends bien toi non plus tu ne mangeais pas à ta faim ?

-Non, se rembrunit le jeune homme. La nourriture était trop dispendieuse pour ce cher directeur Lavarice.

Une demi-heure plus tard il ne restait plus rien sur la table. Tony avait vu des gosses cacher des bouts de pain dans leur poches et même des morceaux de poulet, mais il ne releva pas le fait, Harry les connaissait mieux que lui, il ne s'était pas trompé. Les gamins épuisés par la longue journée chargée d'événement allèrent se coucher dans le dortoir qu'ils avaient aménagé en déposant les vieux matelas sur le sol préalablement lavé par les soins de Harry et de Tony, le magasin ayant téléphoné qu'il ne livrerait que le matin, faute de main d'œuvre.

Les enfants allongés entre les couvertures souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux adultes. Les petits côtoyaient les grands et ceci allait durer un certain temps, car remettre en état les six grands dortoirs allait prendre plusieurs jours. Tony referma la porte des mômes, il était vingt-et-une heures trente. Le nouveau directeur se hâta de redescendre car il avait encore les tables à débarrasser et le cuisinier à recevoir. D'ailleurs celui-ci normalement ne devait plus tarder à arriver.

Le jeune homme eut à peine enlevé les assiettes qu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir dans le couloir.

-Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? lui proposa le détective qui rassemblait les verres pour les porter dans l'évier.

-Non, ne te dérange pas, ce doit être Ludovic Fairfax, le cuisinier.

-Dans ce cas je débarrasse, vas-y et s'il est bien n'hésite pas à l'engager.

-J'y compte bien, sourit le squatteur qui n'en était plus un.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir un jeune homme guère plus âgé que lui, légèrement maquillé et aux longs cheveux châtain. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu avec par-dessus une jupe écossaise, des bottes cloutées, et un t-shirt blanc terminaient sa tenue insolite, et il ne parlait même pas des nombreuses bagues qui garnissaient ses doigts.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Potter, le nouveau directeur, expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire avenant.

-Entrez, l'invita Harry en se disant en lui-même que l'homme dégageait une beauté sensuelle. Vous êtes Ludovic Fairfax ? Celui que j'attendais avec une grande impatience ? Je suis le directeur, se présenta Harry.

-C'est bien moi, monsieur Potter, excusez-moi d'arriver si tard, je n'étais pas chez moi quand ma mère a appelée, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a averti quand je suis arrivé.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, venez, allons rejoindre Tony à la salle à manger, que diriez-vous d'un bon café ? Vous avez dîné au moins ?

-Oui, par contre je ne dirai pas non pour un café.

Le détective cligna des yeux quand il vit arriver le fils de madame Fairfax. Ca n'allait pas le faire, pensa-t-il en voyant la silhouette du cuisinier. Celui-ci était à peine plus grand qu'Harry, d'accord, mais il semblait si fragile ! Il était fin avec un visage magnifique et des yeux bleus un peu en amande, ses cils étaient longs et ombraient ses paupières, la bouche était charnue et un adorable petit menton pointu mettait chacun au défi de se moquer de lui.

-Enchanté, dit Ludovic en serrant la main de Tony tandis que Harry faisait les présentations.

-Le travail va être énorme, expliqua le nouveau directeur de l'orphelinat. Je viens d'arriver et tout est encore à mettre au point.

Tony versa le café dans les tasses pendant que Harry discutait avec le nouveau venu des tâches qui allaient lui incomber.

-Vous aurez…mais d'abord nous devrions nous tutoyer, je pense que ce sera plus facile pour parler, après tout nous avons à peu près le même âge !

-C'est ok pour moi, répondit le cuisinier heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un travail intéressant.

-Donc je disais que tu auras les menus à faire chaque semaine, puis les commandes, je te donnerais les adresses et les noms demain. Oh ! Il faudra que tu me fasses une liste de ce dont tu auras besoin, le précédent directeur a laissé les choses partir à un tel point que la cuisine ne ressemble plus à rien, tu verras par toi-même. J'ai quand même commandé deux réfrigérateurs et un congélateur plus deux trois petites choses utiles, enfin tu verras demain matin quand les livreurs passeront.

-Combien d'enfants y a-t-il ?

-En ce moment quinze, plus trois adultes en te comptant. Oui je sais ils ne sont pas nombreux mais apparemment les plus grands sont partis, on ne peut pas le leur reprocher, gronda Harry avec reproche envers les anciens tortionnaires.

-D'accord, alors je verrai ça demain, monsieur le directeur. Ah ! J'oubliais….je m'habille selon mes goûts et cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, si jamais tu as des a priori sur ça j'aimerai le savoir de suite.

-Tu peux te vêtir comme tu le souhaites du moment que cela ne soit pas choquant pour les enfants, après tu es libre, nous ne sommes pas sectaires, Ludovic.

Tony ne disait rien, il écoutait et regardait simplement. En fait il se demandait ce que voulait dire le jeune homme par, je m'habille selon mes goûts. Il ne mettait quand même pas des robes et des hauts talons ! Non parce là il aurait fallu être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas voir que Ludovic Fairfax était homo et que de plus il le clamait haut et fort de par son maquillage, léger certes, et son accoutrement spécial, sans parler de ses bijoux cela allait sans dire.

-Je te montre ta chambre, évidemment ce n'est pas un palace pour le moment, lui expliqua Harry en pouffant car c'était tout le contraire. Mais dans la semaine on va y remédier, j'ai commandé les lits et les armoires, normalement on aura tout ça demain. Il va s'en dire que je n'aurais probablement pas une seule minute à te consacrer, il faudra que tu te débrouilles seul, pour les commandes tu utiliseras le téléphone de mon bureau, c'est le seul qui soit encore en état de fonctionner.

-D'accord, répondit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux attachés dans le dos, avant de ramasser son sac et de suivre Harry tout en souhaitant bonsoir à Tony.

Le fils de madame Fairfax prit quand même le temps de regarder la cuisine avant de prendre l'escalier attenant à l étage qui le conduisit directement dans sa chambre. Il voulait se rendre compte de l'ampleur du travail qu'il aura à faire le matin et c'est pourquoi il ne retourna pas passer la nuit chez lui, et à vrai dire il ne fut pas déçu.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Il allait en avoir pour la semaine avant de tout nettoyer et de tout remettre en place, il n'avait jamais vu une cuisine en si piteux état de toute sa vie, c'était hallucinant !

Pourtant le jeune homme eut un sourire, il était content d'avoir un défi à relever, et puis les deux hommes qu'il venait de rencontrer avaient l'air sympa. Tout devrait superbement bien se passer, il sentait qu'il avait trouvé sa place et qu'il n'allait pas regretter d'être venu ici ce soir.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

-Comment tu le trouves ? S'enquit Harry en s'adressant à Tony après être revenu à la salle à manger, alors que le nouveau cuisinier faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle chambre.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il est passé par la cuisine pour vérifier l'état de la pièce ?

-Oui.

-A-t-il eu l'air rebuté par le travail ?

-Ben non, pas vraiment.

-Alors il devrait convenir.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé quand il était avec nous, je croyais qu'il ne te plaisait pas, moi.

-Je préfère te laisser faire pour les questions et les décisions, tu t'en sors admirablement bien, Harry.

-J'avoue que là c'était plutôt facile, admit le jeune homme aux yeux verts. En tout cas il a l'air sympa comme type.

-On verra ça demain, pour l'heure je suis crevé, si on allait se coucher maintenant ?

-C'est une proposition ? Pouffa le squatteur.

-Mais non, idiot, mais demain la journée va être longue, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant aussi.

-Tu as raison, demain j'ai tellement de choses à faire que je vais être obligé de faire une liste pour m'y retrouver et de rallonger la journée par la même occasion.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles. Le directeur ferma toutes les lumières et il apprécia pendant quelques secondes le silence de cette grande demeure qui allait reprendre vie le matin. Le soir très tard il avait attendu en vain un coup de fil de Severus, mais bon peut-être que le décalage horaire y était pour quelque chose, peut-être aussi que Severus était trop fatigué. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait tout simplement omis de le faire ou qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Demain alors ! Oui demain il l'appellera pour se faire pardonner.

Harry était quand même déçu et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, épuisé et un peu malheureux.

Le jeune homme se leva de très bonne heure pour se servir une tasse de café dans la cuisine avant de commencer sa longue journée. Il fut surpris de voir que Ludovic était à pied d'œuvre avec une éponge dans une main et un grattoir dans l'autre, pour nettoyer énergiquement une cuisinière qui avait besoin absolument d'une remise à neuf.

-Le café est chaud, lui dit-il en voyant Harry entrer dans la cuisine en clignant des yeux. Désolé si je ne te sers pas mais comme tu vois je suis très occupé.

-T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de me servir seul, je peux même te dire que le café a longtemps été un luxe pour moi.

Ludovic allait demander pour quelle raison, quand Tony débarqua dans la pièce en grattant ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

-Tu avais le temps de te lever, lui dit Harry en lui préparant une tasse qu'il posa sur la table, les enfants ne se réveilleront que dans deux heures.

-Je sais, je me suis dit qu'après avoir bu une tasse de ce délicieux café qui embaume le couloir et la cuisine, que je pourrai commencer à peindre une des chambres des gosses.

-Oh ! Bien, je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par celles des plus grands, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Bonne idée, quelles couleurs ont-ils choisi, ces morpions ?

-Alors attend….les garçons plus âgés ont demandés du bleu sur les murs et un lino vert clair pour aller avec les rideaux qu'ils ont choisi eux-mêmes. Leurs lits, armoires et bureaux, sont bleus eux aussi, donc je pense que ça fera joli, et puis c'est leur idée, mais je pense qu'ils ont su choisir juste. Les filles ont voulues du rose, enfin c'est surtout Marjorie qui a choisie la teinte, avec du jaune, a-t-elle précisée pour la chambre des deux fillettes, pour elle ce sera aussi du rose mais avec du blanc puisqu'elle veut une chambre à part. Dans l'autre dortoir les garçons plus jeunes ont primés pour du jaune, du rouge clair, du vert et du orange, un mur de chaque couleur d'après ce que j'aie compris. Et l'autre chambre du bleu là aussi mais cette fois mélangé avec du blanc et du vert pâle tout simplement.

-D'accord j'ai noté ça, et heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'avec toutes ces teintes il y a de quoi devenir chèvre !

Les deux hommes sirotèrent leur café et aucun des deux ne s'étonna de voir Ludovic porter un jean noir découpé à plusieurs endroits, rien de bien bizarre là-dedans jusqu'à présent, sauf qu'il avait ajouté une touche personnelle, une écharpe verte ceignait sa taille fine et pendait sur le côté de sa hanche, très joli effet, tout comme sa boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent, pensa le détective le nez dans sa tasse.

-Si tu as le temps, Harry, tu jetteras un œil sur les menus de la semaine.

-Quoi ! Tu as eu le temps de les faire ?

-Ce matin, oui, je me suis levé de très bonne heure, il faisait encore nuit d'ailleurs.

-D'accord je vais le faire de suite comme ça tu pourras passer les commandes, et s'ils me conviennent tu pourras le faire directement sans passer par moi la prochaine fois

Harry laissa Tony partir vers le dortoir des grands en emportant les pots de peinture et les pinceaux qu'il trouva dans le hall, lui-même gagna son bureau où l'attendait les menus que le cuisinier avait déposés un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre, la journée promettait d'être très longue.

Harry entendit plus tard les garnements se lever en faisant un raffut pas possible, comme si c'était jour de fête pour eux, mais après tout peut-être que c'était le cas.

-Parfaits tes menus, Ludovic, dit Harry en revenant dans la cuisine où le jeune homme aux jeans troués s'affairait maintenant à préparer le petit-déjeuner des enfants. Je n'y connais rien je dois bien l'avouer vu que j'ai rarement connu un bon repas équilibré, ni en quoi il consistait vraiment, mais tout à l'air appétissant et surtout aux goûts des gamins.

-Je n'ai rien fait de bien compliqué, d'après ce que j'aie compris il faut les réhabituer à manger peu à peu.

-Tu as raison, ça fait des années qu'ils sont privés de repas normaux, dans cet endroit on ne nous donnait que le strict minimum, question de ne pas mourir de faim, c'est tout.

-Tu veux dire que tu vivais ici, toi aussi ?

-Ouais ! Soupira Harry. Tu peux aller dans le bureau téléphoner pour les commandes, le coupa le directeur qui ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur sa vie d'avant. Je surveille le chocolat pendant ton absence.

Ludovic n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, et quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard il retourna devant ses fourneaux en disant à Harry qu'ils seraient livrés dans la matinée.

A huit heures le jeune directeur se rendit dans le dortoir où Tony avait commencé son travail. Des pots de peintures attendaient le bon vouloir du peintre qui regardait les murs avec désespoir. Puis, décidé, le détective trempa son rouleau et sourit en voyant que finalement cela ne serait pas si difficile que ça, c'était même amusant si on n'y regardait bien.

-Vous avez faim, les enfants ? demanda Harry en entrant dans un autre dortoir un peu plus loin, là où les gosses finissaient de se vêtir en riant et en se chahutant.

Les gamins lui firent un sourire éblouissant et ça réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

-Les filles dorment encore je suppose ? Alors nous allons les laisser encore un peu, du repos ne leur fera pas de mal.

-Petit-déjeuner, Tony ! dit-il aussi au détective en passant la tête à la porte pour l'avertir.

Détective qui avait bien avancé dans son travail en mettant plus de peinture sur ses vêtements que sur les murs. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être doué, s'esclaffa Harry avec bonne humeur.

Les enfants gloussèrent en voyant le résultat.

-Laisse-moi finir ce mur, Harry, et j'arrive de suite. Dis aux morfales de me laisser une brioche, rigola-t-il en étalant une couche de bleu sur la cloison.

-Je vais leur dire mais je te promets rien, pouffa le squatteur.

-Harry !

-Oui ?

-Tu fais un travail formidable, en moins de deux jours je ne pensais pas que tu aurais accompli tout ça, Severus ne s'est pas trompé en te mettant dans le bain de suite.

-Ca ne fait pas deux jours comme tu le dis, attend de voir la suite, peut-être que je ne serai pas à la hauteur !

-Tu te sous-estimes, moi je dis que tu es celui qu'il fallait pour cette tâche insurmontable, s'énerva Tony en voyant que, décidemment, la couleur préférait son t-shirt au mur.

-On verra, souffla le jeune homme, on verra.

-Est-ce que tout le monde a lavé ses mains ? S'enquit le cuisinier quand il vit les enfants apparaître et se ruer près de la table pour dévorer le contenu des corbeilles d'osier recouvertes d'une serviette blanche. Corbeilles remplies de bons croissants et de brioches bien fraîches et odorantes qui n'attendaient que les petits voraces pour être dévorées.

-On l'a tous faits en prenant notre douche, m'sieur, s'offusqua le plus âgé de la bande en se demandant si on n'allait pas les priver de tout ça pour un ridicule lavage de main.

-Bon, disons que pour cette fois je vais vous croire, les mioches. Alors que je vous dise pendant que vous vous asseyez calmement et pas comme des sauvages, dans les pots rouges vous avez le chocolat et dans les verts il y a le café, entre nous je vous conseille le chocolat, bien meilleur pour vous, j'ai mis une bonne dose de cacao rien que pour vous.

Les yeux des gamins pétillèrent de gourmandise quand Ludovic dévoila les croissants et les brioches bien chaudes qui parfumaient le réfectoire.

-Allez-y, mangez ce que vous voulez, et s'il n'y a plus de chocolat, pas de panique, il en reste encore en cuisine, les gars.

-Des croissants aussi, m'sieur ?

-Oui, l'avorton, des croissants aussi, sourit le cuisinier qui leur trouvait à tous une bouille adorable.

Harry, quant à lui, n'eut pas le temps de profiter de ce délicieux petit-déjeuner quand il arriva dans la salle à manger. Quelqu'un frappait à la grande porte et il pensa que c'était les livreurs, il ne perdit pas de temps et alla leur ouvrir bien vite.

-Bonjour, gamin, l'apostropha un des sexagénaires qui se trouvait devant lui. Tu peux demander au nouveau directeur s'il peut nous recevoir, s'il te plait ?

-C'est à quel sujet, demanda Harry qui avait envie de pouffer de rire devant leur méprise.

-ça, gamin, nous l'expliquerons à ce brave homme qui gère cet orphelinat, vas-y, va lui dire qu'on est là, on ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Dans ce cas autant l'attendre dans son bureau, dit Harry en les précédent et en les faisant entrer un par un dans la pièce que les dix hommes examinèrent avec curiosité.

Sur le coup aucun d'eux ne vit que le soi-disant gamin s'asseyait derrière le grand bureau et les regardait avec un sourire narquois. Les grands-pères bavardaient pire que des pies, chacun commentant la pièce avec ironie ou avec parfois une franche rigolade.

-Hum, hum ! fit-il au bout d'un moment quand il s'aperçut qu'aucun ne faisait attention à lui.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ?

-Nous voudrions voir monsieur le directeur, petit, répéta celui qui semblait être le porte-parole de la bande, en s'adressant à Harry comme si lui manquait un neurone. Tu n'as pas compris ma demande tout à l'heure, gamin ?

-Si, monsieur, très clairement d'ailleurs, s'esclaffa l'ancien squatteur.

-Heu ! Robert, je crois que c'est lui le directeur, se moqua un de ses compères.

-Tu rigoles !

-Non, je te dis que c'est lui le directeur.

-Harry Potter, se présenta Harry en se levant. Je suis effectivement le nouveau directeur de cet établissement, messieurs, et maintenant puis-je savoir le motif de votre visite ?

-Mais vous avez l'air si jeune !

-Ne vous fiez pas à mon âge, ça ne veut rien dire, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Cela dit Je vous écoute, qui a-t-il d'important pour qu'une délégation de sexagénaires envahisse mon bureau ?

-Nous venons du village, nous avons appris que l'orphelinat avait changé de propriétaire et de directeur, et nous avons décidé, mes amis et moi, de venir vous proposer nos services, gratuitement cela va s'en dire.

Harry les toisa, nerveux et curieux et aussi un peu en colère.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas quand les enfants en avaient besoin ? Nous les avons trouvés dans un état lamentable, pendant des mois voir des années ils ont été…..

-Mais nous sommes venus tambouriner à cette porte un nombre incalculable de fois, monsieur Potter, se défendit le dénommé Robert. Nous avons toujours été refoulés avec pertes et fracas. Les employés n'étaient pas des tendres et les plaintes que nous avons employées contre eux n'ont jamais abouties.

-Et pour cause, râla le directeur Potter.

Harry les jaugea du regard un par un. Ces hommes semblaient sincères et après tout il y avait tellement de travail à abattre dans cette grande bâtisse. Et puis leur geste partait d'un bon sentiment, non !

-Vous cherchez vraiment à nous aider ?

-Oui, dit avec force un des grands-pères suivit du hochement de tête des autres.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait un nouveau propriétaire, s'enquit Harry qui trouvait que les nouvelles allaient vraiment vite dans le coin.

-C'est ma fille qui me l'a dit, se rengorgea un petit vieux, C'est la mère de Ludovic, le jeune homme que vous avez engagé comme cuisinier, c'est mon petit-fils.

-Oh ! D'accord, alors là je comprends mieux.

-On peut commencer le travail maintenant, monsieur Potter, nous avons pris des dispositions pour venir plusieurs jours de suite.

-Ca tombe bien parce qu'on avait prévu de nettoyer et de repeindre les dortoirs des enfants, et de vider toutes les autres chambres de leurs contenus pour un nettoyage de printemps, dirons-nous. Je pense qu'en étant plus nombreux nous pourrions finir en moins de deux semaines, si bien sûr cela ne vous dérange pas de revenir plusieurs jours de suite comme vous venez de le proposer !

-C'est ce que nous comptons faire, nous resterons tant qu'il y aura du travail, notre parole est d'honneur, monsieur Potter. Nous n'avons jamais failli

-Allons-y dans ce cas, se proposa le grand-père de Ludovic. Moi je suis été plombier avant ma retraite et je suis été sûr que la plomberie doit être défectueuse ici.

Harry tiqua sur le, je suis été, et faillit pouffer de rire quand il vit un grand échalas taper sur l'épaule du grand-père et lui répondre avec moquerie et affection.

-Et moi je suis été électricien, l'Antoine.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en quittant le bureau à la suite d'Harry qui leur indiqua avec bonheur où se trouvait le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

-S'il manque quoi que ce soit vous m'en faites part et j'irai chercher ça au village, leur dit le jeune homme. Pour les autres vous demandez à Tony de vous indiquer quelle couleur mettre et dans quelle chambre, ce sont les enfants qui ont choisis les teintes alors pas question de mettre du rose dans le dortoir des garçons si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec des gamins outrés. Vous trouverez Tony dans les étages, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est celui qui a plus de peinture sur lui qu'il n'en a mis sur les murs. Je vous laisse, messieurs, j'attends des livreurs, je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure pour vous aider.

Une demi-heure plus tard on sonna de nouveau à la porte, de derrière cette fois, c'était des livreurs. Les lits étaient arrivés ainsi que les armoires, les tables de nuits, les bureaux. Dans la foulée arriva le reste de la commande, c'est-à-dire les draps, la literie, les tapis, le linge de toilette, les oreillers, enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour une grande famille de quinze enfants.

Tout fut entreposé dans le couloir où maintenant il était difficile de se déplacer. Harry voyait les mômes les plus grands descendre les anciens meubles usés et les entasser dans la cour avec une joie qui faisait plaisir à voir. Oui, les visages s'égayaient d'un magnifique sourire et il en fut heureux.

-Ludovic ?

-Oui, patron !

-Les livreurs ont amenés du matériel pour la cuisine, quand tu auras le temps tu viendras regarder et prendre ce dont tu as besoin. Pour le reste on essayera de l'entreposer dans une autre pièce.

-Je vais le faire maintenant, j'ai un battement avant le repas de midi, et puis j'attends moi aussi les livreurs, d'ailleurs ils ne devraient plus tarder je pense.

-Alors on devrait placer les deux frigos et le congélateur sans perdre de temps, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ouais, je crois que tu as raison.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affairèrent pendant plus de deux heures à sortir les vieux appareils qu'ils mirent dans la cour pour les remplacer par les neufs, puis ils placèrent le congélateur dans la réserve attenante à la cuisine. Tous les appareils furent branchés, et pour terminer Ludovic put finir de ranger seul le linge, le micro-onde, les cafetières et la vaisselle qu'il avait entièrement relavée. Manquait plus qu'un coup de pinceau pour redonner bonne allure à la pièce et un bon lavage au sol et celle-ci serait comme neuve.

-Ludo ! Cria Harry depuis la porte d'entrée derrière la cuisine, voilà ton livreur.

-J'arrive, Harry.

La matinée se passa ainsi, et à treize heures tous s'arrêtèrent pour profiter d'un bon repas que le cuisinier avait, malgré ses nombreux rangements, eut le temps de confectionner pour le plaisir des petits et des grands-pères.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Une semaine passa ainsi. Entre le réaménagement de l'orphelinat et les enfants à s'occuper Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et pourtant il s'en sortait magnifiquement bien même si son humeur devenait de plus en plus sombre. Severus ne l'avait appelé qu'une seule fois et la communication n'avait pas durée plus de cinq minutes.

Là en ce moment, en fin d'après-midi, alors que les enfants jouaient dehors, il déménageait son bureau pour refaire entièrement la pièce. Il faut dire que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Severus lui manquait, c'était comme si quelque chose de très important n'était pas là, et ce manque l'oppressait d'un seul coup. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse ressentir avec autant d'émotion et de tristesse le fait que Severus ne soit pas près de lui en cet instant. Cet imbécile laissait un vide intersidéral qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir avec son travail et ses amis, bon peut-être que ça venait du fait qu'il avait été si longtemps seul, pendant des années en fait, il n'en savait rien.

Lucia, elle, l'appelait chaque jour, une vraie sœur, sourit affectueusement Harry en pensant à elle.

Tony entra dans le bureau pensant trouver le jeune directeur en prise avec ses meubles, il fut surpris, ou peut-être pas après tout, de le voir tout pensif regarder par la fenêtre le soleil qui s'était mis à briller depuis ce matin, signe que le printemps était là et que les beaux jours allaient enfin s'installer. C'est vrai qu'on était mi-avril, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

-Tu as l'air bien songeur !

Le jeune homme se retourna et afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres pour donner le change.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva bêtement à dire.

-Harry, ça ne va pas ?

-Je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas, je rêvassais c'est tout.

-Tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Severus, c'est ça ?

-Il n'a pas dû avoir le temps.

-Et Lucia, tu l'as appelé ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure, tu sais qu'elle le fait chaque jour que j'appelle ou pas, dit Harry avec affection. Elle va bien, elle dit qu'aussitôt qu'elle a un week-end de libre elle viendra nous voir.

-Oui je sais, je l'ai appelé pour lui demander si elle avait trouvé une solution pour ses amis. Elle m'a aussi demandé de surveiller ton alimentation, d'après elle tu ne te nourris pas assez.

-Roh ! Elle exagère là !

-Tu veux que je passe un coup de téléphone à Severus, si ça peut te rassurer ?

-Hein ! Non je ne veux pas, s'il ne me l'a pas donné c'est pour une bonne raison je crois, il ne voulait pas que je l'ennuie.

-C'est toi qui vois, Harry, mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait intentionnellement. Bon, sur ce je vois qu'il ne reste que ce grand bureau à déménager, que veux-tu en faire ?

-Je le garde, il est magnifique et je me suis habitué à lui.

-D'accord, on peut peindre la pièce alors ?

-Oui mais pas en rose comme dans la chambre de Ludovic, pouffa le jeune homme.

-T'inquiète, les pépés, Antoine et Robert, savent que tu désires une couleur claire, ils ont fini l'électricité et il ne reste pas grand-chose en plomberie alors ils aident pour les peintures.

-Pêche, Tony, ça mettra un peu de lumière dans ce bureau.

-Ouais ! Pêche tu dis ? Presque rose quoi !

-Mais non, tu es obsédé par le rose toi ! Pêche c'est pas rose quand même ! Tiens au fait ! Il paraît que Ludo t'a apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit pour te remercier de l'avoir aidé à refaire sa chambre, s'enquit le jeune homme avec perfidie.

-Oui, ben il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, râla Tony.

-C'est ce que j'aie cru comprendre, gloussa le directeur.

-Il t'a raconté ? s'indigna le détective en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hum, hum, je sais maintenant que tu as des tatouages sur le bas du dos et sur la cuisse, très jolis d'ailleurs, d'après Ludo, ricana le jeune homme.

-Impossible de les cacher, ronchonna le détective, surtout dans la tenue où j'étais.

-Quelle idée aussi de dormir tout nu sur ton lit !

-Il faisait chaud, et puis je ne pensais pas que Ludovic avait les clés de toutes les chambres !

-Je les lui ai données en cas de problème.

-Ca n'empêche qu'il s'est bien rincé l'œil ! répondit d'un air outré l'homme de trente ans aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Et je parie que ça ne t'a pas déplu, je me trompe ?

-Tu te trompes, Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle relation, l'ancienne laisse encore des traces qui ne sont pas prêtes de s'effacer. Et puis je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, mon travail me prend énormément de temps.

-C'est toi qui vois, dit Harry en reprenant l'expression de Tony.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, et bien que Ludovic soit très séduisant et sexy au possible il ne m'intéresse aucunement.

Harry sentit que le détective avait comme un brin de souffrance dans la voix, aussi il ne continua pas à le taquiner. Dans l'après-midi le jeune directeur reçut les deux femmes de ménage qui venaient du village et qui se mirent de suite au travail après que Harry les eut questionné un moment. Le jeune homme disait qu'on apprenait plus en parlant avec les gens plutôt qu'en lisant des certificats de travail impersonnels et parfois pompeux.

Tout se mettait en place petit à petit. Ils avaient fait énormément de travaux et le résultat commençait à se voir. Le dortoir des filles et des garçons étaient entièrement refaits et finis. Les lits, armoires, tables de chevet, bureaux, avaient été remontés et installés. Maintenant les pièces étaient plus gaies, plus claires, avec leurs rideaux légers et leurs tapis chatoyants. Les enfants étaient fous de bonheur, d'un bonheur simple qui faisait plaisir à voir et à entendre.

Une autre semaine passa dans la rénovation, la gestion, la mise en place, l'écoute des gamins qu'il ne fallait pas oublier. Harry était épuisé mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de se plaindre même quand Ludovic et Tony lui dirent de ralentir la cadence. Son bureau était fini, aussi maintenant il s'attaqua à la chambre et à sa salle de bain dont Robert avait refait toute l'électricité et Antoine la plomberie.

Ces hommes étaient des perles de gentillesse et de serviabilité, ils travaillaient dans la bonne humeur et la musique. Les enfants les côtoyaient souvent pour ne pas dire à longueur de journée, et aucun des grands-pères ne vint se plaindre que les gosses les ennuyaient. Au contraire, ils s'entendaient à merveille et parfois ils trouvaient même le moyen de faire des bêtises ensembles.

Harry aida aussi à repeindre complètement le réfectoire et les couloirs, sans oublier les douches des enfants et les pièces vides du bas qu'ils allaient aménager pour en faire des salons et des salles de loisirs pour les mômes. Un travail titanesque sans aucun doute, mais tous ensembles y arrivèrent et dans la joie qui plus est.

-Tu es une vraie tête de mule ! Le gronda le cuisinier en voyant le soir l'état des mains d'Harry remplies d'ampoules dues au frottement du pinceau contre la peau. Tony ne t'avait-il pas dit de mettre des gants ?

-Si, mais ils ne restent pas en place, se plaignit le directeur, et à la fin ça m'a tellement énervé que je les aie enlevés.

-Mais tu as vu le résultat ! Gronda Ludo qui faisait office d'infirmier quand un membre de l'équipe se blessait. Tu ne touches plus aux pinceaux !

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant que vous travaillez tous ? Je refuse de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire, c'est impossible ça !

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

-J'ai rêvé ou quelqu'un a parlé ? S'enquit Harry qui tournait le dos à la porte et qui s'adressa à Ludovic avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Si tu me demandes si j'aperçois près de la porte un homme superbe, vêtu d'un magnifique costume et au regard sombre et ténébreux, et qui me fusille du regard au moment ou je te parle, alors oui il y a quelqu'un.

Le jeune directeur se retourna vivement, et son visage s'illumina tandis que Snape s'avançait dans la cuisine.

-Qu'as-tu fait à tes mains pour qu'elles soient si abîmées ?

-Peinture, expliqua sommairement le jeune homme dont le regard ne quittait pas celui du financier. Ce n'est rien, dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

-Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ce travail à des professionnels ?

-Tu es revenu pour me faire des reproches !

-Ce ne sont pas des reproches, Harry, mais tu es le directeur de cet établissement et tu dois….

-Ouais ! C'était un reproche c'est bien ce que je disais, tu reviens et tu m'accuses et tu ordonnes, comme si j'allais t'écouter d'abord ! Pendant les quinze jours où tu es parti je m'en suis bien sorti alors…..

-Alors je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère indépendant.

-Tu savais comment j'étais avant de me nommer directeur, Severus. Il est trop tard pour regretter mais si tu insistes je peux toujours m'en aller, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Harry était déçu, il pensait qu'il avait fait au mieux. Il croisa les bras et toisa Snape d'un œil noir.

Ludovic resta à l'écart et ne ramena pas son grain de sel, pas envie de se faire crier dessus. Harry était impressionnant quand il était en colère, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, il n'avait jamais perdu son calme en quinze jours qu'il le connaissait.

Snape s'approcha d'Harry et se pencha vers lui.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu es en colère, mon amour. Et tu as raison je n'aurai pas dû te faire des reproches, tu ne les méritais pas, mais quand j'ai vu dans quel état étaient tes mains je me suis senti responsable et….

L'ancien squatteur se radoucit immédiatement quand il entendit les excuses que le financier avait murmurées à son oreille.

-Pourquoi tu te sentirais responsable alors que tu n'étais même pas là ?

-Peut-être parce que je t'aie laissé seul un peu trop longtemps.

-Ca c'est vrai, et tu n'as téléphoné qu'une fois, mais bon je peux comprendre que tu devais être occupé. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire ce qu'on veut.

-Donc maintenant que je suis pardonné, je peux t'embrasser ?

-Si tu ne veux pas que je meurs de frustration sur place alors je te conseille de le faire, sourit Harry en posant une main sur le torse de l'homme.

Snape enveloppa la taille fine de son compagnon pendant que Ludovic quittait la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas troubler les retrouvailles d'Harry et de son petit-ami. Le cuisinier n'en revenait pas de voir quel genre d'homme avait conquis le cœur de son ami, un homme terriblement viril et très amoureux, semblait-il, de la crevette.

Aussitôt que Snape posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme il se sentit revivre, il lui avait tant manqué ! Il s'était hâté de prendre son jet privé pour rentrer en Angleterre le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aurait pas tenu une journée de plus loin de lui, de son squatteur, et personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Harry tressaillit quand la langue de Severus entra en contact avec la sienne, il sentit son corps s'embraser sous l'action du baiser, et il sentit même plus que cela quand le financier le serra contre lui et qu'il devina sa virilité dure et imposante contre son ventre.

-Tu me rends fou, petit démon, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te désire.

-Je crois que si, pouffa Harry. Impossible d'occulter tes pulsions quand elles battent contre moi, et pour tout te dire je me sens plutôt flatté.

-Hum….et moi qui croyais que tu allais hurler au scandale.

-Eh bien tu vois, non, je ne suis pas outré.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Terriblement.

-Que dirais-tu de faire une pause ?

-Je dirai que ce serait merveilleux, Severus.

-Alors va prendre une douche, mon amour, je t'emmène avec moi jusqu'à dimanche, je vais avertir Tony de notre départ pendant ce temps.

-Ca me gêne de lui laisser la garde des enfants, lui aussi a beaucoup travaillé et lui aussi doit être fatigué, comme Ludovic d'ailleurs.

-Dans ce cas quand nous reviendrons nous lui rendrons sa liberté, à Tony je veux dire, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je crois que Ludovic sera déçu si Tony s'en va.

-Ludovic ?

-Le cuisinier.

-Le jeune homme qui était avec toi ? Celui qui portait une tunique noire et un foulard blanc autour de la taille ?

-Oui c'est bien lui, sourit Harry en pensant à son ami.

-Très beau spécimen soi-dit en passant.

-Hey ! Râla le directeur de l'orphelinat en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Severus Snape, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

-Je veux juste te rendre jaloux, chéri. Maintenant hâte-toi nous allons repartir sur Londres et nous passerons chez Lucia avant d'aller chez moi. Je crois qu'elle m'en voudrait si nous n'allions pas lui faire un petit bonjour.

-A moi aussi ça me fera plaisir, elle m'a manqué pendant ces quinze jours.

Le financier trouva le cuisinier affairé à remettre une ampoule, tandis que le détective tenait l'échelle afin qu'elle ne glisse pas sur le carrelage de la salle de loisirs des enfants, salle qui venait d'être finie à l'instant même par les grands-pères qui rigolaient de voir Ludovic si peu stable sur son échelle.

-Vas-y, petit, tu ne risques rien là-haut ! Se moqua Robert, celui qui avait pris Harry pour un des gamins de l'orphelinat la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Je suis été sûr qu'il n'a pas peur le gamin ! Surenchérit Antoine, son grand-père, en levant son bras pour inciter son petit fils à être fort, ce qui fit frémir sa petite moustache et sa casquette posée sur sa tête dégarnie.

-On ne dit pas, je suis été sûr, Antoine !

-Je dis qu'est-ce que je veux, moi !

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire et Robert lui tapa sur l'épaule avec amitié.

-Tu as raison, lui dit-il avec bonhommie, tu es libre de dire ce que tu veux, Antoine.

Severus Snape s'avança dans la pièce, imposant sa présence de part sa grandeur et sa prestance.

-Bonsoir, messieurs.

-Severus ! S'exclama Tony. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Je viens d'arriver, mon ami. Je venais te dire que j'emmenais Harry avec moi jusqu'à dimanche, seulement il a des remords de te laisser seul avec les enfants.

-Je me débrouillerai parfaitement avec les mômes, ils sont adorables. Emmène Harry, il s'est démené comme un fou pendant quinze jours et deux jours de repos ne lui fera pas de mal, et puis, ajouta le détective, Ludovic me donnera un coup de main le cas échéant.

-Aucun problème, ça ne me dérange pas, dit le cuisinier alors que le financier se tournait vers lui.

-Très bien, Tony, Ludovic, je vous laisse à votre…ampoule. Quant à vous, messieurs, dit Snape en regardant les regards curieux des sexagénaires. Je voulais vous dire que vous avez fait un travail formidable et surtout vous remercier de votre présence en ces lieux. Peu de gens auraient donnés de leur temps pour rendre la vie plus facile à des enfants démunis. Harry ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous et les salles que j'aie vues en venant ici sont parfaites.

-Nous n'avons aucun mérite, Severus. Sans Harry et son admirable capacité à nous gérer et à tout prendre en main du sol au plafond nous n'en serions pas là, le renseigna le détective qui pensait chaque mot qu'il disait, alors que Ludovic et les pépés opinaient de la tête en disant des oui enthousiastes.

-Le gamin a raison, approuva Herbert en parlant de Tony tout en dodelinant de la tête, s'imaginant que tous ceux qui avaient moins de trente-cinq ans étaient encore des garnements. Le petit a fait un travail inimaginable !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, approuvèrent encore unanimement les autres.

-Il sera heureux de l'apprendre, nous sommes vendredi, je vous ramènerai donc Harry dimanche dans la journée. Cela lui donnera le temps de profiter un peu du week-end. Bonsoir, messieurs, les salua Snape avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Severus et Harry quittèrent l'orphelinat tranquillement, la nuit n'était pas tombée, il faisait doux et le jeune homme se sentit bien quand il fut installé dans la voiture du financier. Il se serait bien assoupi sur le champ s'il n'avait pas la joie d'être auprès de Severus.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre endroit, un jeune homme en équilibre sur un escabeau ronchonnait dans une certaine salle de repos pour enfants.

-Ne lâche pas l'échelle, Tony, tu vois bien qu'elle ne tient pas toute seule ! Je vais tomber, ajouta-t-il en se cramponnant aux barreaux comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Chochotte ! Se moqua le détective alors que lui-même avait la phobie des hauteurs.

-Dis l'Antoine ! Ton petit-fils il serait un peu trouillard ? demanda avec humour un des petits vieux en ricanant derrière sa moustache en brosse.

-Je crois bien que si, sourit le grand-père de Ludovic avec affection et tendresse quand on parlait du jeune homme. Mais s'il ne portait pas des jupes de fille je suis été sûr que ce serait plus facile pour lui.

-Grand-père ! Je n'ai pas de jupe là c'est juste un foulard, et puis les jupes que je porte sont confectionnées exprès pour les garçons dans une boutique de Londres. Et puis on a déjà eu cette discussion, bougonna le jeune homme en descendant de l'escabeau.

-Ce n'était pas une critique, gamin, puisque je trouve que ça te va bien, personne n'a un petit-fils aussi beau que le mien, ajouta Antoine avec fierté. Hein les gars que ça lui va bien les jupes de filles ?

-Ouais c'est sûr !

Tony pouffa en lâchant l'escabeau, mais Antoine ne loupa pas le regard qu'il posa sur Ludovic, et ce regard n'était pas vraiment celui d'un ami mais plutôt celui d'un homme intéressé par ce qu'il voyait. Le vieil homme se frotta les mains de satisfaction tout en ronronnant comme un vieux chat. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre ces deux-là.

Enfin si Tony était gay, car jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas parlé de sa vie pendant qu'ils travaillaient, comme eux étaient si prompts à le faire. Le privilège de l'âge sans doute de raconter ses déboires et ses bonheurs, ou alors l'homme de trente ans était d'un naturel discret sur sa vie privé, ce qui n'était pas un défaut non plus.

N'empêche, continua de penser le grand-père de Ludovic, ils iraient bien ensemble et puis il serait temps que son Ludo trouve quelqu'un de bien, lui qui avait tant souffert de la méchanceté d'autrui. Tout ce qu'il demandait pour le gamin qu'il aimait énormément et qu'il avait élevé avec la grand-mère, c'était du bonheur, et qu'il soit enfin heureux. C'est pourquoi il remercia mentalement Harry d'avoir donné ce travail à Ludovic, une chance pour le gamin d'être tombé sur une personne qui n'avait aucun préjugé sur les homos.

Bon il n'était pas idiot non plus, il avait deviné, après avoir vu l'homme ténébreux venir les saluer et partir avec lui, que Harry était particulier à ses yeux. Le bonheur et la joie se reflétait sur le visage du jeune homme, alors qui était-il finalement pour lui reprocher son homosexualité ? Il était un homme de soixante-huit ans, il connaissait bien la vie et il avait bien remarqué que le jeune directeur n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et que toute sa jeunesse il l'avait passé dans cet endroit et qu'il en avait souffert comme les autres même s'il n'en parlait pas. Ludo aussi avait souffert du mépris des autres et pourtant il restait égal à lui-même, tout comme Harry, et c'était très bien ainsi, il était fier d'eux.

-Tu rêves, grand-père ? Le réveilla le cuisinier en prenant la vieille ampoule pour la jeter dans la poubelle.

-Non, gamin, je me disais qu'on avait de la chance avec ta grand-mère de t'avoir près de nous.

-Moi aussi, pépé, moi aussi.

-Ne m'appelle pas pépé, morveux, aie du respect pour les vieilles personnes comme moi !

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, grand-père.

Tony regarda ces hommes fabuleux sortir après les avoir salué, Ludovic et lui, et rentrer chez eux pour revenir à la première heure le lundi matin pour finir quelques travaux urgents.

-C'est ton grand-père qui t'a élevé ? demanda par curiosité le détective.

-Oui, lui et ma grand-mère.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ma mère travaillait et travaille toujours à Londres, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un enfant, quant à mon père il est parti alors que je n'étais pas encore né.

-Oh !

-Et toi, Tony ?

-Il y a longtemps que je n'aie plus de parents, annonça l'homme s'en émouvoir outre mesure.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient décédés.

-Non, le détrompa Tony, ils vivent encore, ils habitent à Londres eux aussi.

Ludovic n'osa pas poser d'autres questions, apparemment le sujet restait sensible. Pourtant Tony poursuivit la conversation de lui-même.

-Quand ils se sont aperçus qu'à quinze ans je préférais les garçons aux filles, ils ont d'abord tout tenté pour me faire changer d'orientation, et à dix-sept ans, comme toutes leurs tentatives restaient vaines, ils m'ont jeté dehors comme un malpropre. Sans rien pour survivre, finit le détective, amer.

-Tu n'avais aucune famille chez qui te réfugier ? lui demanda le cuisinier qui pensait qu'il y avait des gens cruels sur terre même avec leurs propres enfants.

-Ils ont tous refusés de m'ouvrir leur porte, mes parents leurs avaient téléphonés en leur disant que vivre à la dure m'aiderai à réfléchir. Comme si vraiment ça allait changer quoi que ce soit au fait que je sois gay et pas du tout ennuyé de l'être !

-Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ?

-Un jour dans la rue j'ai rencontré Severus, j'avais dix-huit ans et lui vingt-huit, il se promenait avec une gamine, Lucia.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Un sale type tabassait un gosse un peu plus loin, et avant que Severus ne se mette à courir pour l'enlever des pattes de l'homme, j'avais été plus rapide et je l'avais poussé loin du môme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Et pendant que je consolais le petit garçon Severus faisait arrêter le tortionnaire par un policeman. Il était déjà très influant, ensuite il est venu discuter avec moi et c'est comme ça qu'est née notre amitié.

-Mais comment tu as fait par la suite pour t'en être sorti comme ça ?

-Severus m'a payé des études et j'ai pu devenir détective privé, mon rêve d'alors, et depuis huit ans je travaille pour lui.

Comment il est ?

-Au travail, exigeant, rigola Tony. Par contre dans la vie c'est un ami comme on en fait plus.

-Tant mieux alors !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour Harry, pendant un instant je craignais qu'il ne cherche qu'à s'amuser avec lui, Snape est très bel homme, les conquêtes il ne doit plus les compter, alors tu vois. Harry est sa naïveté c'était un peu craignos quoi !

-Non, je pense sincèrement que Severus est amoureux de lui et qu'il ne le fera pas souffrir, et s'il le fait cela sera involontairement. Mais je fais confiance au morveux pour se défendre, il a du caractère et je crois que naïf ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

-Oui, il n'est pas bien grand mais il dégage un certain respect, même les gosses le savent et lui obéissent quand il demande quelque chose, et tout ça sans rechigner.

-Parce que toi tu es grand ? gloussa Tony.

-Hey ! Un peu plus que Harry, oui.

-Tu es de la même taille et tu es tout aussi fin que lui, ce qui te différencie de Harry ce sont tes longs cheveux et tes yeux bleus en amande. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Il y a aussi tes tenues loufoques.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda tristement le petit-fils d'Antoine.

-Si, aussi bizarre que cela parait j'aime ça, c'est tellement naturel quand c'est toi qui porte ces fringues un peu folles, j'avoue que tu t'es fait un style hors du commun mais néanmoins très seyant.

Ludovic retint un sourire et même un cri de joie. Enfin il avait réussi à faire parler Tony, il désespérait d'y arriver un jour mais bon, tout venait à point pour qui savait attendre, et ça c'était bien vrai !

-Puisqu'il n'y a plus que nous deux pour surveiller les gosses pendant deux jours il va falloir s'organiser, Ludovic.

-Pour commencer je vais les faire dîner, ensuite on pourra leur installer la télévision, je suis sûr que les gamins n'attendent que ça, sourit avec affection Ludo. J'en ai vu plusieurs qui tournaient autour tout à l'heure.

-Au fait pourquoi on ne les entend plus là ?

-Aucune idée, mais c'est vrai voilà bien dix minutes qu'on entend plus de galopades et de cris dans les couloirs.

-Je vais voir dans les étages si ils y sont, ensuite je te rejoindrai en cuisine, je t'aiderai à mettre la table.

-D'ac, acquiesça le jeune cuisinier. Si je les vois en premier je t'avertirai.

Ludovic fut surpris et sidéré de voir que la table était mise, et que tous les gosses étaient assis bien sagement à les attendre, Tony et lui.

-Alors, les petits loups ! Pressés de dîner ? Moi qui croyais que tous les petits gâteaux que j'avais préparés ce matin, et qui ont disparus, soi-dit en passant, avaient calés vos petits estomacs. Je suis bien attrapé là !

-On ne voulait pas les voler, m'sieur, se défendit un des gamins.

-Vous ai-je accusé de les avoir volé ?...Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, entendons-nous bien, continua Ludovic. Quand vous avez soif ou faim, quand un petit creux tarabuste vos petits ventres affamés, il n'est absolument pas interdit de venir dans la cuisine pour demander quelque chose, ce qui vous fait plaisir. Regardez Maggie et Baba ! Elles aiment boire un verre de lait au chocolat avant de s'endormir le soir, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais le leur refuser !

-Mais l'ancien directeur y voulait pas, et le cuisinier y nous tapait dessus quand on entrait dans la cuisine pour chaparder du pain.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, et puis Harry a dit que vous pouviez le faire, non ?

-C'est vrai, mais on avait peur quand même, m'sieur.

-Appelez-moi Ludo, les gosses, on est une grande famille maintenant, non ?

-Et si vous partez, hein ! Et si les autres ne reviennent pas, si on se retrouve comme avant ! Et puis qui dit que tonton Harry y revienne ? Il est parti là et personne nous a dit qu'il allait revenir, et s'il nous abandonne on va faire quoi ?

-Donc si je comprends bien vous doutez de lui, de moi et de Tony ? Et si je vous disais que Harry est seulement parti se reposer jusqu'à dimanche et qu'il n'a jamais été question qu'il ne revienne plus ! Vous me croyez quand même ? Et puis vous savez les gamins, Harry ne voudra jamais quitter cet endroit, il vous aime trop pour ça.

-Heu….Ludo, tu dis pas ça pour nous faire plaisir ?

Tony qui venait d'arriver resta près de la porte et écouta le dialogue entre les enfants et Ludovic.

-A quoi ça va me servir de vous mentir ? Vous pouvez me le dire !

-Mais les autres ils faisaient que ça, mentir !

-Nous ne sommes pas les autres, répondit le cuisinier en regardant les enfants un par un. Je sais que cela ne fait que quinze jours que l'on se connaît, pourtant je croyais que vous auriez fait la différence entre eux, ces gens malveillants, et nous.

-Ca paraissait tellement beau tout ça qu'on se demandait ce qui allait nous tomber dessus un de ces quatre matins, eurent le courage de dire Johnny et Phil, les plus timides de la bande.

-Je comprends que votre confiance ne va pas revenir du jour au lendemain, surtout après la vie que vous avez eu jusqu'à présent. Mais Harry fera tout pour que vous vous sentiez chez vous ici. Il faut que cet orphelinat devienne votre foyer, votre maison, et que vous vous y sentiez bien, nous allons devenir une famille, nous allons repartir sur de nouvelles bases et je crois que ça a bien commencé, non ?

-C'est vrai que pour ça on a rien à dire, nous ce qu'on avait peur c'est qu'Harry ne rentre plus, on croyait qu'on avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Alors je vous rassure de suite, il va revenir, et non vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

-Qui c'est le monsieur avec qui il est parti ?

-Un ami, rigola Ludovic. Alors maintenant que celui qui a faim lève le doigt bien haut !

Quinze index se levèrent comme un ressort et les enfants se remirent à discuter entre eux, tandis que le jeune homme amenait sur la table les tomates en salades ainsi que de grandes tranches de jambon pour les mettre en appétit.

-Bon appétit, les mômes !

-Toi aussi, Ludo, répondirent les voraces en chœur.

Tony remarqua que Ludovic ressemblait de plus en plus à Harry. La même douceur, la même patience et toujours le mot adéquat pour réconforter les bouts de chou qui se posaient beaucoup de questions. Ce qui était normal après tout.

Le détective entra et fit un sourire au cuisinier qui sentit son cœur s'affoler. Tony sortait de sa réserve avec lui et ça lui sembla étrange, mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre de le voir plus avenant.

-Superbe discours, chuchota le détective en se penchant vers lui. Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec les gamins.

-Ils avaient besoin…..

-Je sais, ils ont encore du mal à comprendre qu'on veuille les aider, mais ils s'y feront très vite crois-moi.

-J'espère ! Parce que ça fait mal de les savoir ainsi, se demander toujours si quelqu'un sera là pour eux doit être angoissant et stressant pour ces enfants.

-En attendant ce soir on va leur installer la grande télévision, tu as raison, je crois qu'ils vont être ravis.

Et en effet les mômes furent aux-anges. Ludovic s'installa dans un clic-clac après avoir mis la vaisselle dans la machine, et les enfants se jetèrent sur les autres canapés tandis que Tony qui avait installé et allumé l'écran plat venait s'assoir près du cuisinier qui en fut sacrément content.

La télévision s'alluma sur un film de Rowan Atkinson.

-Eteint la lumière, s'il te plait, Dee-Dee, demanda le détective au gamin.

L'enfant fut prompt à le faire et à revenir s'assoir avec ses camarades déjà subjugués par l'acteur qui faisait des pitreries pas possible. Ludovic aussi pouffait de le voir faire, il avait toujours aimé Mister Bean que son grand-père regardait assidûment le vendredi soir.

Tony lui ne regardait pas la télé, il ne perdait rien des fous rires du jeune homme assis près de lui, ni de sa main fine posée sur le tissu du canapé, main qu'il avait envie de prendre dans la sienne et de caresser sensuellement. L'homme se retint de le faire, comme il l'avait dit à Harry il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans une autre affaire de cœur alors que la dernière qui s'était finie brutalement, il y avait un an à peine, avait été si douloureuse.

Le détective se leva et partit faire un tour dehors pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Ludovic ne bougea pas de place, il sentait que Tony avait besoin d'être seul. Le détective semblait beaucoup penser ces derniers jours, comme s'il se remettait en question, il le voyait souvent travailler tout en ayant la tête ailleurs. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui demander la raison d'un tel vague à l'âme, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Le cuisinier revint au film mais la magie n'était plus là, pas en sachant le détective au dehors, pas en sachant qu'après s'être un peu ouvert à lui Tony se renfermait de nouveau.

Deux heures plus tard les gosses allèrent dans leur chambre respective, et Ludovic aida Marjorie à coucher Baba et Maggie qui s'étaient endormies sur les fauteuils.

-Bonsoir, les garçons !

-Soir, Ludo !

-Bisous, Marjorie !

-Lut, tonton Ludo !

Le jeune homme sourit, il s'était attaché aux gosses et il comprenait pourquoi Harry était si tolérant envers eux. Le cuisinier alla éteindre la télévision, il ferma la lumière de la salle puis il alla se coucher en laissant le couloir allumé pour Tony qui était encore dehors.


	20. Chapter 20

Un chapitre puis deux, pour l'impatience d'Aleksandre et de ses dessins, lol. Merci à toi.

^o^o^

Chapitre 20

Le détective écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur d'enceinte du parc qui délimitait la propriété, et poussa un profond soupir de contrariété. Il n'était pas prêt, seigneur non il ne l'était pas ! Il voulait prendre son temps et ne plus s'engager à la légère. Ludovic était une tentation permanente, un désir de toutes les secondes, comment lui résister quand il le regardait avec ses grands yeux magnifiques ? Comment ignorer son corps délicat, il était si beau, si…..

L'homme se secoua et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui roula un peu plus loin.

Quand Harry et Severus reviendront, il faudra qu'il les mette au courant de son prochain départ. Il ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps. En plus de ça il devait se remettre au travail, ses enquêtes n'allaient pas se faire toutes seules, et puis il voulait absolument assister au procès de Swenson, l'ancien cuisinier, et Lavarice, l'ancien directeur, qui devait se dérouler la semaine prochaine si tout se passait bien et si personne ne ralentissait le processus, ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère.

Carl, avec son influence, avait hâté le jugement afin que toute cette affaire soit éclaircie au plus vite, mais lui avait des doutes, il ne la sentait pas cette histoire, il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombre à éclaircir.

Tony ignora la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il prenait la fuite à cause d'un certain Ludovic bien trop adorable pour son propre bien. S'il restait dans cet endroit il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de le mettre dans son lit et de le jeter ensuite, et ça il ne le voulait pas, le jeune homme ne méritait pas qu'il le traite ainsi. C'aurait été injuste et cruel pour le jeune cuisinier adorable.

Le détective revint lentement sur ses pas et entra dans la grande maison, tout était calme, ils étaient tous partis de coucher, Ludovic aussi apparemment.

Tony regagna sa chambre puis il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur son lit en plaçant un bras sous sa tête. L'homme mit un temps fou à s'endormir, trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans son crâne ce soir, et en plus de ça sa libido ne le laissait pas tranquille, quelle poisse !

Bien loin de là, à Londres, Harry et Severus buvaient un thé chez Lucia qui les bombardait de questions auxquelles le jeune homme répondait bien volontiers.

Oui il y avait quinze enfants, oui ils étaient gentils et merveilleux, et oui le travail lui plaisait énormément, expliqua gentiment l'ancien squatteur à Lucia.

Severus ne disait rien, il matait sans vergogne son jeune compagnon qui souriait et s'emportait dans ses explications, racontant par le menu détail les quinze jours qu'il venait de vivre à l'orphelinat, et les péripéties des garnements qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

-Je suis contente pour toi, Harry. Ces enfants ont une chance incroyable d'être tombé sur toi et Severus.

-C'est surtout Sev qu'il faut remercier, sans lui je n'aurai jamais eu un tel poste à responsabilité.

-Peut-être, mais s'il n'avait pas cru que tu serais à la hauteur il ne te l'aurait pas proposé, répondit Lucia. Vas-tu inscrire ces enfants dans une école quand ils seront plus en forme ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit ils n'y sont jamais allés pour la plupart.

-Oui, certains savent lire et écrire mais d'autres très peu, après les vacances de Pâques ils feront, je l'espère de tout cœur, leur première rentrée pour certains et certaines. J'irai les inscrire lundi matin. Maggie et Baba iront à la maternelle du village, Marjorie et les garçons auront besoin d'une évaluation, je pense les inscrire dans un collège, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir acheter les sacs et tout ce qui va avec, sans oublier de refaire leur dossier inexistant.

Le financier reposa sa tasse et se leva, s'il ne le faisait pas de suite les deux bavards qu'il avait devant les yeux allaient discuter pendant des heures et des heures.

-Nous partons ? S'enquit Harry en levant son merveilleux regard serti de ses affreuses lunettes vers Severus qui en frémit de désir.

-Oui, nous partons, Harry, il se fait tard.

Le jeune homme se leva lui aussi et enfila une veste qui paraissait ne plus avoir de couleur. L'homme ne dit rien mais n'en médita pas moins. Un passage sera obligatoire chez Mark demain dans la journée pour le gamin qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde en quinze jours à se rhabiller convenablement. Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'au domicile du financier, pourtant Harry trouva le moyen de s'endormir.

Quand il stoppa la voiture sous le porche après avoir refermé le grand portail, Snape ne descendit pas immédiatement du véhicule. Il regarda le jeune homme et il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'amour pour le morveux qui n'avait même pas conscience de tout ce qu'il faisait naître en lui. Il lui avait terriblement manqué et même s'il l'avait dit une centaine de fois ou même pensé, eh bien c'était l'exacte vérité, il ne le dira jamais assez.

Harry lui devenait indispensable, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui durant son voyage et maintenant qu'il était près de lui il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Ou alors il n'osait pas le dire tout haut. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux ainsi ? Pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un qui était le contraire de ce que l'on était ? Oui ! Mille fois oui !

L'homme caressa du bout de l'index la joue de Harry et il regarda papillonner ses yeux derrière ses lunettes un peu de guingois.

-On est arrivé, mon amour.

-Oh ! Je crois que je me suis endormi, tu dois croire que…

-Je ne crois rien du tout, tu es fatigué je le conçois très bien. Descendons, tu pourras te reposer pendant que je ferai réchauffer le dîner.

-Je veux t'aider, annonça Harry en se glissant hors de la voiture.

-Pas question ! Tu te reposes, laisse-moi faire et profite du nouveau canapé que j'ai fait livrer hier par l'entremise de Lucia, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que toi.

-Hum…ça me parait une bonne idée, sourit le jeune homme en suivant Severus dans la maison.

-Vas-y, profite du sofa, mets-toi à l'aise je ne serai pas long, juste le temps de me vêtir plus décontracté et je reviens de suite, je ne vais pas partir, rajouta-t-il en rigolant parce que Harry avait froncé les sourcils de contrariété.

-Oh ! C'est drôle ça ! rétorqua le garçon en se retournant.

Harry avisa immédiatement le nouveau canapé, celui-ci était en cuir, il était long et large et semblait moelleux à souhait, pour une fois un meuble de cette maison ne ressemblait pas à une pièce de musée, s'amusa Harry en lui-même.

Après s'être déshabillé et enfilé une autre chemise et un pantalon plus léger, Snape redescendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon où il pensait retrouver le jeune homme qui l'attendrait avec des questions pour leur avenir. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il le retrouva de nouveau endormi. Severus sourit, attendri. Il avait bien fait de prévoir un souper pour deux, ainsi il allait profiter pleinement de son petit-ami sans sortir de la maison.

L'homme s'installa lui aussi sur le canapé de cuir fauve et posa la tête du squatteur sur sa cuisse, question de mieux profiter de sa présence.

-Je ne dors pas tout à fait, tu sais ! soupira une voix ensommeillée.

-Mais tu es quand même fatigué, non ?

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi, c'est la deuxième fois que je te fais le coup, tu voulais peut-être faire quelque chose de précis ce soir ?

-Non, ce soir nous restons ici, toi et moi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et plongea son beau regard vert dans celui de Severus.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu d'Australie…

-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça, morveux ?

-Plus que je ne saurai le dire, sourit Harry en se mettant plus à son aise.

Le financier passa ses doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés de son compagnon.

-Demain nous pourrions changer ces lunettes, qu'en dis-tu ? avança l'homme en essayant de ne pas heurter la fierté du jeune directeur.

-C'était prévu que j'y aille dans la semaine et à vrai dire je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Trop de travail.

-Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si nous y allons demain ?

-Non, ça ne me dérangera pas.

-Dans ce cas c'est adjugé, demain je t'offrirai une nouvelle paire de lunettes.

-Severus ! Voilà que tu recommences.

-Accepte, pour me faire pardonner ma longue absence, mon amour.

-Je peux me les payer, j'ai reçu une avance sur ma paie, d'ailleurs je t'en remercie.

-C'est normal, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé te revêtir…et t'acheter deux ou trois petites choses utiles.

-Quel genre de petites choses, s'enquit Harry en plissant les yeux pour savoir ce que Severus avait en tête.

- Genre…..je ne sais pas moi, petits hauts, par exemple ! Quelque chose qui te plairait.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait cru pendant un instant que le financier allait lui demander de porter des trucs de filles.

-Pas eu le temps non plus, répondit-il en cachant un ricanement moqueur en s'imaginant affublé d'un corset rouge satiné.

-Alors on fera tout ça demain, quand dis-tu ?

-D'accord.

-Et puis nous en profiterons pour manger dans un bon restaurant.

-Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

-Non, j'ai pris mon week-end pour rester avec toi, ça te dérange ?

-Sûrement pas, murmura Harry en levant son bras pour attraper Severus par la nuque et le ramener vers lui. J'ai envie d'un baiser…Sev.

Le financier ne fut pas long à poser ses lèvres sur celles quémandeuses de Harry. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand sa langue caressa celle du morveux et que ses doigts se crispèrent dans la crinière noire. L'homme tira Harry vers lui le faisant assoir sur ses cuisses sans pour autant lâcher son corps, il reprit sa bouche, la dévorant, se délectant de son goût savoureux, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Harry avait fermé les yeux de bonheur et n'avait nullement l'intention de se détacher de Severus qui lui procurait de si merveilleuses sensations.

-Je te veux, souffla Severus Snape. Je te désire tellement…..

-Severus…..je ne….

-Je sais tu n'es pas prêt, je saurai attendre, mon ange.

-Non, j'ai envie de toi moi aussi, j'aimerai que….je n'ai jamais fait l'amour tu comprends ?

-Je t'apprendrais, en douceur, quand tu te décideras.

Harry expira.

-En attendant si on mangeait un petit quelque chose avant de passer une soirée bien tranquille tous les deux ?

-Excellente idée ! Et que proposes-tu pour le repas ? demanda Harry qui avait un petit creux.

-Saumon en gelé, faisant au cidre, une charlotte au chocolat, et le tout arrosé d'un bon Chablis.

-Ce ne serait pas ton vin préféré ça ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna le financier de la city.

-Je ne sais pas, une idée comme ça, ironisa le jeune homme en caressant la joue de Snape.

-Chut, gamin, si tu commences ainsi je ne….

-D'accord tu as raison, rigola Harry en se levant et en s'échappant des mains de Severus posées sur ses hanches. Allons dîner j'ai faim.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de moi !

-Même pas vrai…..Severus tu ne pars pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes ici ? Redemanda un peu anxieux le garçon. Ils ne vont pas t'appeler pour partir au moins, tu es certain ? Pas de voyage ?

L'homme se leva à son tour et enlaça de nouveau son jeune compagnon qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Snape savait que les enfants abandonnés avaient besoin de ça, qu'ils restaient des années, même quand ils étaient adultes, avec cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Faire confiance à quelqu'un était dur pour eux et ce même s'ils se liaient facilement avec des personnes particulières à leurs yeux. La confiance n'était jamais acquise.

-Personne ne m'appellera, Harry. J'ai laissé des consignes à ma secrétaire, et mes amis savent que pendant deux jours je ne suis là pour personne, sauf pour toi, ma crevette.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna le jeune homme en boudant. Je ne suis pas une crevette.

Snape déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de sa crev…son lion, et partit dans la cuisine ultra moderne pour faire réchauffer le repas que Carl avait porté pour lui rendre service alors qu'il était encore dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Angleterre. Severus s'était dit qu'ainsi il ne perdrait pas de temps à aller chez le traiteur et qu'il pourrait aller directement chercher Harry à l'orphelinat. Carl avait accédé à sa requête sans aucun problème, il l'avait même tanné pour savoir qui avait droit à autant d'égards, juste pour le taquiner car il connaissait la réponse. Severus lui avait répondu qu'il le rencontrerait bientôt.

Harry resta perplexe. Un homme de quarante ans qui avait tout pour lui délaissait ses amis et ses affaires importantes pour passer un week-end en tête à tête avec lui ! Bon il n'allait pas se plaindre c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que Severus trouvait d'attirant en lui ?

Il était mal fringué, il avait toujours l'air décoiffé au possible, il n'avait jusqu'à pas longtemps nul revenu, ni travail, ni même un logement, alors ? Oh ! Et puis zut à la fin ! Pourquoi il se posait des questions grotesques d'abord ? Il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi pleurer. Severus était très beau, il était viril, il n'avait pas du tout sa carrure à lui, et puis il adorait son regard ténébreux et ses mains grandes et fines.

Il aimait sa façon de bouger, son impatience parfois, il avait l'habitude que les gens se prosternent devant lui et pourtant il n'en profitait pas, mieux même ! Il aidait les gamins des rues comme lui à recevoir une éducation et à repartir dans la vie sur de nouvelles bases. Un philanthrope comme on en faisait plus de nos jours.

Alors non, il refusait de ronchonner d'avoir trouvé un tel homme, son amour, celui qui le rendait heureux en ce moment, en espérant que cela dure longtemps.

-C'est prêt ! annonça Snape en entrant dans le salon avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Assieds-toi et goûte-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

-Ben en tout cas ça sent bon, sourit Harry en le remerciant.

-Je vais chercher mon plateau et je reviens, tu peux commencer sans moi tant que c'est chaud, Harry.

Le garçon reprit place sur le canapé et huma avec délice le fumet qui s'échappait des plats disposés dans son plateau.

-Alors tu aimes ?

-Je n'ai pas encore goûté, je t'attendais.

-Vas-y maintenant, déguste.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, et quand il fut fini et que Severus eut ramené les deux plateaux à la cuisine, les deux hommes restèrent sur le sofa l'un contre l'autre à discuter de leur avenir et de leur vie.

-Je vais avoir d'autres voyages à faire, Harry. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout arrêter du jour au lendemain malgré mon désir de rester près de toi. Mais je te promets de ralentir la cadence autant que faire ce peut, cependant je ne te cache pas que mes déplacements resteront nombreux quand même. Pourtant pour une fois je veux m'investir complètement dans une relation, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant.

-Je sais que ton travail est prenant et je sais que tu as des obligations, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi je gérerai, t'inquiète.

Harry avait dit ça sans grande conviction car il savait avec certitude que l'homme allait atrocement lui manquer quand il sera parti loin de lui.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là pour l'instant, profitons de ce moment pour mieux nous connaître.

Harry retira ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes sous lui.

-Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça maintenant, dit le jeune directeur en fermant les yeux de bonheur tellement il se sentait bien entre les bras de son homme.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Les deux hommes discutèrent un très long moment. Harry en apprit un peu plus sur la vie de Severus. Il apprit que ses parents vivaient encore mais qu'il les voyait rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, à peine une fois par an et encore. L'homme lui expliqua qu'il ne s'entendait pas bien avec eux, qu'ils étaient intolérants et mesquins et de ce fait moins il les voyait et mieux il se portait.

Severus cacha intentionnellement à Harry que ses parents étaient des gens de la pire espèce, et qu'ils faisaient tout pour salir la réputation de leur unique fils, jusqu'à employer des méthodes inqualifiables et méprisables, à la limite de la loi, pour le briser ou le défier.

Severus lui raconta que sa fortune venait d'un oncle nanti qui l'avait initié à la finance, et que deux ans plus tard l'élève avait surpassé le maître. Son oncle et lui par contre étaient restés dans d'excellents termes, ils ne se voyaient qu'occasionnellement, naturellement, car son oncle vivait aux États-Unis, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était le seul de la famille à encore le fréquenter.

A trois heures du matin Harry et lui durent se résoudre à monter se coucher, pas qu'ils étaient épuisés, mais il fallait se lever dans quelques heures pour faire les boutiques, lui rappela Severus, alors un peu de repos avant ne leur ferai pas de mal, et puis avec le décalage horaire Severus sentait venir la fatigue, même s'il en avait l'habitude.

Parvenu à l'étage le jeune homme suivit Severus qui lui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et l'invita à y entrer d'un geste de la main. Désorienté Harry se demanda pourquoi le financier voulait faire chambre à part, ou plutôt pourquoi il ne voulait pas…..mais enfin il n'avait pas demandé ça lui, de dormir seul !

Pourtant malgré ses questions et ses hésitations Harry resta serein et entra dans la pièce sans discuter ni même sourciller.

-Voilà ! J'espère que tu seras bien ici, décréta Snape. Bonne nuit, Harry, ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui en partant.

Quoi c'était tout ? Severus allait le laisser ici et se coucher tranquillement dans son lit sans plus se soucier de lui ? Ah ! Bah non alors !

En fait Severus Snape était déçu. Il avait espéré que le morveux protesterait et demanderait à passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Bon c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le lui demander directement mais il voulait laisser le choix au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas son genre de forcer la main à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Harry.

Snape se rendit dans sa salle de bain et profita longuement d'une douche aux jets salvateurs qu'il avait fait installer il y avait un peu plus d'un an de ça. Sous l'eau il oublia presque les raisons de son voyage forcé et de ses tracas, tracas qu'il avait remis en ordre d'ailleurs, avec force coups de gueule et réunions. C était le directeur de l'institution pour jeunes ados qui avait fait appelle à lui à cause d'une plainte des autorités Australiennes qui accusaient les jeunes du centre d'avoir, la nuit tombée, et ce pendant plusieurs jours de suite, dévastés des magasins du centre ville le plus proche.

Malgré les dénégations des surveillants et du directeur de l'institution, la police était venue arrêter cinq des garçons dans l'école même, et les avait placés dans une cellule sous bonne garde. Ces hommes n'avaient trouvés aucune preuve contre les gamins ni même un seul témoin qui aurait assisté aux cambriolages. Le directeur des enfants, en qui il avait une confiance absolue, avait juré qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables et que chaque soir ils rentraient tous sans faire d'histoire, et que pas un seul d'entre eux n'étaient ressortis la nuit.

Il s'avéra que Mitchell, le directeur de l'institution, avait raison. Ses gamins, comme il aimait à les appeler, n'étaient pas dans le coup des larcins, puisqu'une semaine plus tard les vols avaient repris et que cette fois les habitants purent mettre la main sur les voleurs. Ces gens savaient avec certitude, eux, que les ados du centre n'étaient pas coupables des forfaits dont on les accusait.

Les véritables pillards étaient de la ville voisine, des jeunes gens avides de sensations fortes. Les faits furent vite prouvés et l'innocence des garçons de Severus aussi. Snape avait exigé de la police des excuses aux garçons, et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent bien volontiers, arguant quand même que leur méprise était bien légitime d'après eux.

Le financier ferma les robinets de sa douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

-Harry !

Le jeune homme qui était entré dans la chambre de Severus pendant sa douche reposa la photo qu'il regardait, et se retourna vers Severus.

-Aurais-tu besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit l'homme.

-Non, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je te remercie.

-Et ?

-Et….Oh ! Eh bien je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

-Pourquoi ? Ma santé serait-elle précaire sans que je ne le sache pour que tu t'en inquiètes subitement ?

-Mais non, idiot. Je voulais dire par là que je me sentais un peu seul dans la grande chambre d'à côté.

-Dans ce cas reste ici, jubila l'homme d'affaire tout en gardant un visage impassible. Après tout nous avons déjà dormi ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, comme tu dis, bafouilla le garçon en voyant Severus s'approcher de lui seulement vêtu de sa serviette, provoquant et sensuel.

-Donc tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

Harry déglutit, pourtant il sentit son corps réagir de suite devant un Snape plus séduisant et troublant que jamais.

L'homme passa près de lui jusqu'à le frôler, et jetant sa serviette négligemment sur le sol il repoussa le drap et la couverture puis il s'allongea et se recouvrit tout naturellement sans paraître gêné.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il à Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Si, répondit le jeune homme qui se sentit un peu gauche dans son pyjama en s'allongeant de l'autre côté du lit, après avoir posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

-Je peux éteindre ?

-Tu peux, oui, répondit l'ancien squatteur.

L'homme n'eut juste qu'à claquer des doigts pour voir les lampes de chevet s'éteindre seules. Le jeune homme soupira et remonta le drap jusque sous son menton, en plus il se disait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule avec son pyjama alors que Severus était aussi nu qu'un ver. Snape se retourna vers Harry et d'une main habile le ramena près de lui.

-Si cela te dérange que je sois nu, je peux toujours enfiler un pyjama, tu sais !

-Non, heu…. Je veux dire ne te donne pas cette peine, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu sais ce que moi j'aimerai ? Susurra Severus dans le silence de la chambre.

-Je ne sais pas, non, mais je crois que je vais le savoir là.

-J'aimerais que tu enlèves le tien, osa le financier. Je voudrais avoir ta peau contre la mienne comme la dernière fois, je voudrais sentir la douceur de ton corps contre le mien, avoir le privilège de te tenir entre mes bras, nus tous les deux, continua Snape en chuchotant ces paroles contre la tempe du jeune homme.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il ouvrit ses yeux dans le noir puis sans un mot il enleva son vêtement, accédant sans aucune hésitation à la requête de l'homme qui lui chavirait les sens. Quand le pyjama fut sur le sol Harry fut ramené promptement vers le grand corps de Severus, ce qui amena immanquablement un frisson d'extase aux deux amoureux, et un gémissement de plaisir supplémentaire à Harry.

-Hum… tu as la peau si douce, et tu sens si bon. En plus de cela tu es si léger, je ne te sens presque pas, une plume !

-Pourtant j'ai pris du poids, se défendit Harry.

-Je sais, je l'ai remarqué de suite, là, murmura-t-il en caressant les fesses légèrement rebondies de son compagnon qui gémit tellement la caresse, délicieuse caresse, mit le feu à sa peau.

Snape fit passer le corps d'Harry sur le sien et bientôt des lèvres impatientes s'unirent et des langues jouèrent avec ardeur. Le jeune directeur n'avait pas peur de ce qu'ils allaient faire, il avait envie de ça, il le désirait plus que tout et ce même s'il ne connaissait pas l'amour entre deux hommes. Il apprendra, avec Severus ce ne devait pas être bien difficile de se laisser aimer.

Le baiser s'intensifia et Harry eut chaud, très chaud, surtout que Severus promenait ses mains partout sur son corps et que ses caresses douces lui envoyaient des ondes de chaleur pas possibles.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura l'homme en suçotant la peau de son cou laissant probablement une marque rouge. Je te veux à un tel point ! Jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un aussi fort, tu seras ma perte, Harry Potter.

-Et toi tu seras la mienne, Severus Snape, répliqua le jeune homme qui savait que la réciproque ne pouvait être plus vraie. Severus avait pris une place importante dans sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. C'était étrange, exaltant, délicieux, de se savoir autant apprécié et aimer par un homme comme Severus.

Peu à peu les caresses se firent osées, et la langue de Severus goûta le corps du jeune homme avec tendresse quand il le fit passer sous lui. Elle circula partout, sur le cou, sur les épaules et le torse, le ventre et l'aine, les cuisses, les genoux, pour ensuite revenir sur la bouche et se fondre avec celle du Squatteur.

La lourde érection de Snape se posa sur la peau moite d'Harry, sur sa cuisse. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux de surprise, était-ce bien ce qu'il croyait ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Mais elle semblait si longue et si volumineuse ! Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçut avant ?…. Comment allait-il faire pour… ? Mince ! La nature avait été très généreuse avec Severus.

Snape sentit l'hésitation de son compagnon, d'un claquement de doigt il ralluma les lampes de chevet qui diffusèrent une lumière douce et feutrée dans la chambre.

Harry plongea timidement son regard dans celui de l'homme et un souffle léger passa entre ses lèvres.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, chuchota le garçon en prenant Severus par la nuque pour le ramener vers lui pour éviter ses yeux interrogateurs.

-Regarde-moi, Harry, et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-C'est rien, enfin je…..

L'homme retira la couverture et le drap de leur corps, il avait compris pourquoi Harry avait réagi ainsi.

-Regarde-moi, apprends-moi avant d'avoir peur, caresse-moi, touche-moi, je ne suis pas si différent de toi tu sais.

-Ben si quand même !

-Quoi, tu veux parler de mon sexe conséquent ?

-Plus que conséquent je dirais !

-Passe ta main dessus, susurra Snape en posant les doigts d'Harry sur sa verge raidie.

Le jeune homme le fit sans aucune honte, il trouva plaisant de faire ça surtout que Severus semblait grossir encore plus, il en eut même des frissons dans les reins de penser que c'était lui qui provoquait ça. Le gland sorti au maximum suintait, et quand Harry passa le doigt dessus Severus poussa un gémissement enroué qui résonna longtemps dans les oreilles du jeune amant qui s'enhardit dans ses caresses.

-Arrête, supplia presque Severus qui ne voulait pas venir ainsi alors que le squatteur commençait des va-et vient maladroits mais néanmoins efficaces.

Snape reprit la situation en main et recoucha Harry sur le dos. Joignant ses mains à celles de son amant il l'embrassa voluptueusement avant de descendre le long de son corps et d'engloutir son sexe et de le suçoter avec ardeur.

Plus aucune peur ni crainte n'envahit le plus jeune, pas dans l'état où il se trouvait en tout cas. Il avait l'impression de flotter, de brûler aussi, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et sa tête faisait des bulles, il était dans un autre monde, un monde d'amour, de sensations, de ravissement aussi, et tout ça grâce à son amour qui lui prodiguait dix-mille plaisir en même temps.

Severus arrêta sa caresse buccale, Il ne pouvait plus attendre, c'était trop douloureux, il avait besoin de s'enfoncer en Harry et de jouir dans son corps. Il allait faire doucement. Mais Dieu qu'il en avait besoin !

-Tu es prêt ? murmura Snape en sortant de sa table de nuit un lubrifiant qu'il étala généreusement sur son érection vibrante d'impatience et sur ses doigts après avoir mis un préservatif.

Harry opina de la tête tellement sa gorge était nouée. Il n'était pas fou au point de croire qu'il n'allait pas avoir mal, mais il savait que Severus ferait attention, qu'il serait doux pour sa première fois. L'homme lui écarta les cuisses avec douceur pour ne pas l'effaroucher, lentement il fit pénétrer un premier doigt qui entra assez facilement.

Harry ne protesta pas quand il le sentit, ni pour le deuxième d'ailleurs. Par contre le troisième fut une autre affaire, Severus dut patienter un moment avant de le faire entrer entièrement, et quand il y parvint ce ne fut pas sans une grimace de son ange.

-Relaxe-toi, je vais prendre mon temps, détends-toi, mon amour, chuchota Severus en frôlant sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Harry se relaxa donc, et tranquillement Snape finit de le préparer et même de lui faire reprendre de la vigueur en le caressant de son autre main.

L'homme enleva ses doigts tout en douceur puis il se positionna sans quitter Harry du regard.

-A la moindre douleur arrête-moi, l'avertit-il. Je vais y aller doucement.

Et en effet Severus prit son temps, et ce même si au fond de lui il avait envie de se plonger dans ce corps pour s'en repaître sans perdre de temps et d'assouvir son désir ardent.

Le gland passa assez facilement et petit à petit, sans aucune plainte de la part d'Harry, le reste glissa en douceur. Severus put enfin savourer le plaisir de se retrouver entièrement enfoncé entre les fesses de son compagnon qui en avait fermé les yeux de bonheur.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda quand même le financier qui n'était pas sûr de lui.

-A merveille, souffla Harry en remuant légèrement des hanches pour attiser le désir son compagnon. C'est incroyable !

L'homme esquissa un sourire et happa les lèvres du plus jeune en fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir les émotions que sa position lui donnait.

Les premiers coups vinrent peu à peu, lentement d'abord puis plus rudement quand Harry le lui demanda. La prostate touchée à chaque fois faisait gémir fortement le garçon qui s'en mordit les lèvres d'extase. Severus sentait le plaisir arriver entre ses reins, il le fit durer le plus longtemps possible, mais quand sa semence jaillit il ne se retint plus et éjacula profondément dans un cri muet, tandis que le plus jeune de son côté faisait la même chose avec son sexe prisonnier entre son ventre et celui de Severus.

Ils reprirent leur souffle difficilement tellement ils s'étaient donnés à fond. L'odeur de leur désir et de leur plaisir s'infiltra entre eux, les rendant encore plus euphorique si c'était possible. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à contrecœur, même Harry qui pourtant avait le fondement qui le tiraillait un peu. Il faut dire que prendre Severus en entier était un exploit en soi.

Snape ramena d'autorité Harry vers lui après avoir ôté le latex, et le mit presque couché sur son torse avant de plonger son nez dans son cou pour le mordiller tendrement.

-Magnifique, susurra l'homme, tu es parfait, mon cœur.

-Je t'aime, bafouilla Harry en réponse. Je t'aime, redit-il plus franchement cette fois en enlaçant Severus pour ensuite soupirer de bonheur et de félicité.

-Je t'aime aussi, morveux, le calqua l'homme en fermant ses yeux pour prendre un peu de repos, avant de continuer leur nuit faite d'amour et de sexe débridé et sauvage avec son lion qui s'avéra être un très bon élève.

Harry était la douceur incarnée entre ses bras, il ne pouvait qu'aimer un tel être qui lui apportait déjà un bonheur dont il ne saurait se passer maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Il avait mis des années à le trouver, aussi maintenant il était hors de question qu'il le perde. Harry était sa vie.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Le financier se réveilla le premier, vers les neuf heures trente du matin. Le soleil brillait gaiement, la journée de ce samedi allait être magnifique. Alors que demander de plus ? Un compagnon superbe ? Une journée près de lui ? Un soleil radieux ? Une journée qui s'annonçait prometteuse ? Il avait déjà tout ça et c'était tout simplement magique.

Severus Snape sentit un corps remuer tout contre le sien et des jambes fines se frotter contre ses mollets. Il sourit, heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La nuit avait été si…sublime, si pleine de tendresse et de sexe, de baisers, de caresses, de mots murmurés et criés, et de passion inassouvie. Il revivait, il renaissait, enfin il découvrait l'amour, lui qui l'avait attendu avec tant d'ardeur.

L'homme embrassa l'épaule d'Harry puis son cou délicat où reposaient quelques marques qu'il avait laissées dans sa ferveur débordante. Il caressa son dos puis son flanc avant de passer son pouce sur les lèvres pécheresses du jeune homme entre ses bras.

-Lut ! murmura Harry en ouvrant ses beaux yeux verts sur Severus, ce qui fit chavirer immédiatement le cœur de l'homme.

-Tu as bien dormi, mon amour ?

-Comme un loir, répondit le directeur de l'orphelinat en s'étirant gracieusement contre Severus. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Snape respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son amant, il s'en régala voluptueusement et un soupir de bonheur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Qui-a-t-il ? Se méprit Harry avec angoisse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, rassure-toi, je repensais à notre nuit.

-Et tu n'as pas aimé c'est ça ? C'est vrai que…

-Chut, tais-toi, tu as été parfait, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux, susurra Severus contre la bouche du garçon avant de la dévorer d'un baiser époustouflant. Tu es tout se que j'aime chez un homme, j'ai trouvé ma perle rare, chéri, et je devrais te mettre dans un écrin tellement tu es précieux pour moi.

-Je crois bien que moi aussi J'ai trouvé mon bonheur, répondit le jeune homme en rigolant de s'imaginer enfermé dans une boîte luxueuse.

-Alors si nous sommes d'accords tous les deux nous devrions nous lever et sortir de ce lit avant que mon désir pour toi ne reprenne le dessus, morveux.

-Tu veux que je te dise ! Je crois qu'il a déjà repris le dessus, affirma Harry en remontant son genou jusqu'à une partie de Severus extrêmement bien réveillée.

-A ce que je sens je ne suis pas le seul, et si tu continues à gigoter ainsi je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Qui te demande de te retenir ? Souffla Harry en accentuant sa caresse avec sa jambe.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, après la nuit que nous venons de passer je suppose que tes jolies petites fesses sont douloureuses ?

-Et alors ! Si moi j'ai encore envie de toi tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état quand même ?

-Certainement pas, gamin !

-Alors fais-moi l'amour, Severus.

L'homme n'eut pas le cœur ni le désir de refuser, et puis franchement qui dirait non à une invitation si…plaisante ?

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Harry grogna de fatigue et rouspéta entre ses dents quand il se leva du lit confortable et si moelleux. Severus ricana et toujours allongé dans son lit le regarda se démener dans la chambre.

-On a pris du retard, Severus, vite dépêche-toi de te lever !

-Tu as voulu prendre du retard, chéri, accentua Snape, pas moi, ne me met pas tout sur le dos.

-T'as raison, s'excusa le garçon avec un air moqueur. J'ai voulu paresser un peu plus longtemps dans ton lit, avoue qu'on était bien, non ?

-Tu appelles faire l'amour intensément, et ce pendant deux fois, paresser ! Tu as une idée de la paresse vaguement étrange si tu veux savoir.

-Donc tu ne veux pas m'accompagner à la douche ? D'accord, pas grave, j'y vais tout seul.

Snape se leva d'un bond et en doublant son amant lui caressa les fesses nues et l'attira pour un baiser sensuel avant de se rendre dans la salle d'eau.

Quand les deux hommes furent prêts, ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture avant de prendre la direction de Londres. La route fut agréable mais courte. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu garder Severus rien que pour lui, mais c'est vrai qu'une sortie ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

-Tu verras, Harry, Mark est un type sympa, c'est dans sa boutique que j'ai fait des achats pour toi, il était curieux comme un chat de savoir pour qui ils étaient.

-Tu lui as déjà parlé de moi alors ?

-Un peu, enfin, il croit que tu es mon petit-ami.

-Pourquoi il croit ? Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, oui, ce que je veux dire c'est que la première fois ou je suis venu pour toi, eh bien Mark a plaisanté sur le fait que j'avais trouvé un nouveau compagnon.

-Mais, s'offusqua Harry, nous n'étions pas ensemble à ce moment-là !

-Je sais, pourtant je n'ai pas démenti ses propos.

-Pourquoi ?

-Inconsciemment je voulais qu'il ait raison, ma tête disait non mais mon cœur disait déjà oui.

-Tu veux dire que sans le savoir tu avais des sentiments pour moi ?

-Oui, si je devais définir ma réaction c'était évident que je t'aimais, et peu importait ce que ma tête disait et pensait de toi.

Severus Snape arrêta la voiture près de la boutique de son ami puis il se retourna vers Harry.

-Tu étais craquant et tu l'es toujours, Harry, lui avoua l'homme avec un sourire charmeur. Qui ne serait pas attiré par un garçon aussi beau et aussi gentil que toi ?

-Arrête, se mortifia le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre des compliments le concernant. Tu vas me faire rougir là.

-J'aime quand tu rougis, tu es superbe quand tes joues prennent cette teinte rose et que tu mordilles tes lèvres, tu es si beau et si fragile, chuchota Severus Snape.

-Je suis ridicule tu veux dire.

-Non, bien au contraire, souffla le financier en passant un doigt sur la bouche de son jeune lion.

Severus s'arracha bien malgré lui aux lèvres tentantes et descendit du véhicule en faisant attention aux automobilistes forts nombreux à Londres en ce samedi matin. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique main dans la main, et furent surpris d'entendre la voix d'un homme gronder vertement un ado de quinze ans qui avait entre les doigts un petit haut ultra sexy qu'il avait essayé de passer à l'as en le cachant dans son t-shirt.

-Ecoute, gamin, tu le veux ce haut ? Tu le veux à tout prix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, m'sieur, dit l'autre en se dandinant sur ses pieds, terriblement mal à l'aise.

-D'accord, alors vu que tu n'as pas les moyens de te l'offrir, que dirais-tu de venir demain après-midi pour m'aider à porter quelques cartons ? En paiement pour ta peine tu pourras garder ce vêtement, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Mais demain, c'est dimanche !

-Oui et alors, cela n'empêche pas que j'aie du travail moi.

-A quelle heure, m'sieur ? capitula le jeune homme au charmant petit nez retroussé

-Sois là à quatorze heures, lui répondit Mark en faisant signe au garçon qu'il pouvait sortir de la boutique sans aucun problème, en agitant ses mains comme s'il chassait une mouche agaçante.

L'ami de Severus se retourna vers eux et les rejoignit.

-J'applique tes préceptes, Severus, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter.

-Tu serais surpris de ce que les gosses seraient capables de faire pour un vêtement ! Celui-là reviendra sois en sûr.

- Néanmoins je vous souhaite le bonjour. Mais qui est donc ce superbe jeune homme qui t'accompagne, Severus, tu ne me le présentes pas ?

-Je te présente Harry, et Harry, voici Mark, un ami.

-Eh bien, Harry, permettez-moi de vous dire que Severus a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous, j'en serais presque jaloux, le salua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Moi aussi j'ai de la chance, lui sourit le jeune homme.

-Pas la peine de lui faire les yeux doux, Mark. Harry est avec moi alors remballe ton pouvoir de séduction, ou alors tente-le avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bah ! J'aurais essayé au moins.

Le financier rigola franchement en ramenant son compagnon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux plus qu'en batailles près de lui.

-Hum…et tu es possessif en plus de ça, ironisa le patron de la boutique luxueuse.

-Je ne suis pas possessif, se défendit Snape. Au lieu de dire des bêtises montres-nous plutôt les derniers modèles de jean et de chemise que tu viens de recevoir.

-Suis-moi, l'artiste, pouffa Mark en attirant Harry vers des étalages où reposaient des pantalons aux formes diverses ainsi que des hauts, des chemises, des chapeaux et autres.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et tandis que Severus et Mark entamaient une discussion sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, le nouveau directeur de l'orphelinat fit le tour des allées et regarda émerveillé tous les trésors que la boutique recelait. Il y avait de tout, de la ceinture au couvre-chef, des boxers aux chaussettes, des pantalons aux chemises. Par contre les prix étaient conséquents et souvent Harry reposait un article qui lui plaisait juste parce qu'il était bien trop cher pour son porte-monnaie.

Severus qui avait vu le manège de son petit-ami décida d'intervenir, il laissa mark s'occuper des autres clients et il rejoignit Harry qui tenait entre ses mains une sublime chemise noire striée de fils d'argent.

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'homme en se penchant à son oreille.

-Admirable tu veux dire ! Regarde-moi cette douceur, je suis sûr qu'on ne doit même pas la sentir quand on la porte.

-Tu devrais la prendre, je suis certain qu'elle t'irait comme un gant, et puis je suis certain aussi qu'elle dot être facile à retirer, ajouta-t-il avec un air coquin.

-Je crains qu'elle ne soit trop cher pour moi, Severus, s'amusa Harry en entendant la réflexion canaille de son amant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de dépenser autant d'argent pour une chemise, aussi belle soit-elle.

-Alors laisse-moi te l'offrir, mon amour.

-Severus….tu sais ce que je pense de ça ! Je ne crois pas….

-Pour me faire plaisir, je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste te faire un cadeau.

Le jeune homme avait bien envie de dire oui mais sa maudite fierté refit surface.

-Laisse-toi tenter une fois, une seule fois, insista le financier en lui caressant le flanc discrètement.

Harry capitula, Severus y tenait tellement ! Et puis il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en le froissant par un refus.

-La chemise et ce jean, en profita Severus en voyant que le jeune homme baissait ses barrières.

-Hey ! Tu en profites là !

-Que nenni ! je suis certain que tu seras mignon à croquer dans cette tenue. Tu as une cabine là-bas, essaye-les pour voir si j'ai raison.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas avoir raison quoique je dise, bougonna le garçon en partant vers la cabine avec la chemise et le pantalon entre les mains.

-Je vais chercher les chaussures qui vont avec, lui dit Snape en ricanant, profitant largement de la situation comme l'avait suggéré Harry avec logique.

Le jeune homme passa dans la cabine d'essayage et se changea en un tour de main. Il n'y avait pas à dire, pensa-t-il en se regardant dans le grand miroir, des vêtements de classe changeaient vraiment son homme. La chemise lui tombait impeccablement et le pantalon épousait admirablement son fessier. Severus allait en saliver, sourit-il à son double dans la glace.

-Tu peux sortir ! j'aimerais voir, se plaignit une voix de l'autre côté du rideau.

Harry sortit sans prendre la peine de remettre ses vieilles chaussures.

Snape apprécia de suite le nouvel Harry, son compagnon était tout simplement stupéfiant. Qu'il était fier quand il l'appelait ainsi ! son compagnon.

La finesse de ses hanches cintrées dans sa chemise était à tomber, ses fines jambes enveloppées dans le pantalon noir paraissaient plus longues, et là pour le coup il avait envie de ramener son amant dans la cabine pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était amoureux de lui, et à quel point il le désirait, et à quel point il avait envie de lui faire l'amour à nouveau.

Harry dut interpréter son regard, car il lui fit une moue aguicheuse en battant des cils exagérément tout en s'assurant que personne ne le regardait dans les alentours.

-Tu es terrible, morveux, souffla Severus qui avait enlacé le jeune homme. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi.

Harry se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son homme qui apprécia l'initiative, mais les deux têtes brûlées durent se séparer à contrecœur quand Mark s'avança vers eux.

-Excellent choix, leur dit-il. Ma plus belle collection, ajouta-t-il en faisant le tour d'Harry pour apprécier les vêtements et le jeune homme par la même occasion.

Snape grogna pour la forme, mais il fut quand même irrité. Que Mark pose donc ses yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur son Harry !

-Là-bas tu as des choses très jolies aussi, et à des prix abordables, Harry, souligna le propriétaire de la boutique en sachant que le garçon ne roulait pas sur l'or. De plus tu as de la chance c'est soldé depuis hier, alors ne te gêne surtout pas !

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire puis il se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers le fond de la boutique. Trois quart d'heure plus tard Severus mettait plusieurs paquets dans le coffre de la voiture et après avoir salué son ami Mark, Harry et lui allèrent à pied deux rues plus loin pour rencontrer un opticien afin de changer les horribles lunettes de l'ancien squatteur. Harry avait gardé sur lui sa nouvelle tenue et Mark en avait profité pour jeter les anciennes sur l'ordre de Severus.

Ils durent attendre une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne pose ses nouvelles lunettes sur son nez, des petites lunettes rectangulaires, fines, et extrêmement légères qui lui faisaient un visage d'une beauté surprenante.

-Décidemment ces changements font faire que tous vont tourner autour de toi comme des abeilles sur du miel. Je sens que je vais devenir jaloux, murmura Severus en sortant de chez l'opticien.

-Idiot va ! Tu sais que je n'aime que toi.

-Tu ne sais pas, Harry, tu pourrais rencontrer un homme plus jeune, expliqua le financier.

-Non, ne pense pas ça, je ne suis pas ainsi, Severus. Mon cœur t'a choisi toi, et l'âge ne rentre pas en ligne de compte, ou alors tu n'as pas une grande estime de moi ?

-Bien au contraire, tu es droit, gentil, magnifique, je me dis que j'aie une chance énorme de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es mon amour et tu le resteras quoi que tu décides pour nous deux dans l'avenir.

-Je te remercie de préciser que c'est moi qui décide, donc dans ce cas je décide de rester avec toi et j'espère qu'à l'avenir nous n'aurons plus cette discussion qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Dommage que nous soyons au beau milieu du trottoir sinon je t'aurai prouvé à quel point tes paroles me transportent de joie.

-Tu pourras toujours le faire quand nous serons rentrés, suggéra le jeune homme en prenant la main de Severus dans la sienne.

-En attendant que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ? Pas loin d'ici il y a un bon restaurant.

-J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

-Alors allons-y à pied, j'ai envie de profiter de ta présence, et ce jour me parait trop beau pour prendre la voiture, nous la récupérerons plus tard.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une auberge toute simple où ils servaient une très bonne cuisine. Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter tout en savourant les délicieux plats qu'ils avaient commandés.

La journée fut merveilleuse pour les deux amants qui prirent leur temps avant de finir la soirée et la nuit dans un lit blottis l'un contre l'autre, alors que leur corps et leur cœur se remettaient doucement d'un orgasme foudroyant qui les avait laissé pantelant et essoufflé pour leur plus grand plaisir et bonheur.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Le lundi matin Harry fut le premier à se lever, il grimaça légèrement, il n'était pas encore habitué à l'imposante érection de Severus, mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre tant il aimait quand l'homme lui faisait l'amour ardemment et avec intensité. Le jeune homme frissonna de désir en regardant son homme endormi et son corps accentua sa chaleur corporelle. Pas le temps de retourner taquiner Severus qui dormait trop profondément ce matin. Il avait un travail fou à rattraper, dommage.

Le jeune directeur se rendit dans la cuisine pour boire un bon café qui allait finir de le réveiller. Il entendait les enfants discuter bruyamment dans la salle à manger, par curiosité il écouta et fut surpris de les entendre parler de lui.

-Il est revenu, disait l'un avec une petit voix fluette, comme s'il était étonné qu'Harry soit rentré à l'orphelinat.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? demanda un autre qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Je suis allé voir à la fenêtre et la voiture de monsieur Snape était là, dans l'allée.

-Tu crois qu'il l'a ramené ? S'enquit la petite voix anxieuse de Marjorie.

-Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il est revenu, et puis Ludovic a dit qu'il reviendrait, non ? Et jusqu'à maintenant il n'a jamais menti.

-Les grandes personnes mentent tout le temps, se moqua Dee-Dee en ricanant. Mes parents ils faisaient toujours ça quand ils étaient encore vivants.

Harry cessa d'écouter la conversation et entra dans la salle avec sa tasse de café dans la main.

-Bonjour, les gamins !

-J'avais raison, cria Andrew sans modération, monsieur Snape a ramené Harry.

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, les mômes ! Que j'allais vous laisser ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

-C'est pas ça mais on n'était pas certain vu que tu nous avais rien dit.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé, disons que la prochaine fois que je m'absenterais je vous préviendrais à l'avance pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de soucis, ça vous ira comme ça ?

-Ouais ! Soupirèrent à l'unisson les gamins soulagés. Pas qu'on s'inquiétait, hein ! Mais bon quand même ça nous rassure, émit Paul, un gamin aux cheveux courts et à l'allure un peu dégingandée.

-Oh ! Harry, tu es là ! Déjà debout ? Pas trop fatigué le moqua Ludovic qui arborait ce matin un pantalon bleu avec une liquette blanche par-dessus, et le tout assorti d'un large foulard noir enroulé autour de sa taille fine.

-Pas le temps de traînailler aujourd'hui, la lessive m'attend, répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire vers Ludo, et puis les petits monstres me manquaient.

-Ouais, à eux aussi tu manquais, et puis je te dis pas la pile de linge sale, pas la peine que je te fasse peur, ricana Ludovic en donnant une étreinte amicale à son ami.

-J'y vais de ce pas, répondit le jeune homme qui avait enfilé aujourd'hui une tenue que Mark avait glissé dans son sac alors que Severus regardait ailleurs.

-Un présent de Severus ça ? demanda Ludo en désignant justement ladite tenue d'un air étonné et appréciateur.

-Non, un de ses amis, et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose il s'avère que cet ami est le propriétaire de la boutique.

-Severus t'a vu dans cette tenue ?

-Ben non, pourquoi ?

-Oh ! Pour rien, je demandais juste comme ça en passant.

Tandis que Ludo regagnait sa cuisine, Harry demanda aux enfants de faire leur toilette et de revenir pour qu'il puisse regarder si les exercices qu'il leur avait remis et expliqué le vendredi matin, avaient été faits. Certains firent une tête coupable tandis que d'autres se dépêchèrent de monter pour se laver et se changer afin de redescendre au plus vite, fiers de montrer leur travail.

Une fois les machines à laver pleines et les programmes activés, Harry put revenir dans la salle à manger. Les gosses étaient tous là assis bien sagement, trop sagement pour certains.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat fit le tour de la table et regarda les feuilles bien écrites, pour quelques enfants, et bâclées pour d'autres. Des paresseux avaient sabotés leur travail et ça ce n'était pas tolérable. Pourtant il avait fait au plus simple, juste des écritures en bâton pour les évaluer. A la rentrée ils devront faire face à des difficultés, en avaient-ils seulement conscience ?

Le jeune homme libéra ceux, consciencieux, qui avaient fini leurs devoirs, et il garda les quatre fainéants qui ronchonnèrent de devoir recommencer leurs exercices d'écriture.

Harry était penché sur la table à regarder les efforts studieux des garnements quand Ludo revint le voir.

-Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas reçu les dernières commandes ? Les bons de commande je veux dire.

-Oui, normalement ils devraient être sur mon bureau, justement j'allais y aller pour chercher des feuilles, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui, comme ça j'aurais le temps de comparer les prix avec les anciens.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, Ludovic ?

-Il me semble que les prix ont considérablement augmentés depuis l'avant dernière fois, je veux juste vérifier ça avant de leur téléphoner et de renégocier les tarifs.

-Tiens ! c'est étrange, pourtant Severus n'avait assuré que c'était une maison honnête, c'est lui qui me les avait recommandé d'ailleurs.

-Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, avec l'informatique ça peut arriver, d'ailleurs ça serait pas mal si on pouvait disposer d'un ordinateur nous aussi.

-Ouais, t'a raison, lui dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, si jamais tu as un problème avertis-moi.

-T'inquiète, je te le dirais.

Quand les jeunes gens entrèrent dans le bureau ils entendirent le financier refermer son portable et le mettre dans la poche de son pantalon puis se retourner vers eux.

-Tu as fini, mon amour ? demanda Harry. On ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'ai terminé, un coup de fil urgent avant de vous rejoindre pour un bon café, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Mais….. D'où vient ce pantalon ? Tu ne l'avais pas hier !

-Un cadeau de ton ami Mark, il a dit que ça allait te plaire quand il l'a glissé dans le sac pendant que tu regardais ailleurs.

-Je crois que je vais devoir aller lui dire deux mots sur son cadeau empoisonné, grogna Severus Snape.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Si, mais tu te rends compte qu'on voit ton boxer ! Et puis pourquoi ce pantalon descend-il si bas sur tes hanches ? On dirait qu'il va tomber, s'indigna-t-il outré.

-Mais non, pouffa Harry, il tient, rassure-toi.

-Et puis les nounours sur le boxer sont adorables, se retint de rire Ludovic qui se reçut un coup de coude de la part de son ami aux yeux verts.

-Si ça ne te plait pas je peux aller me changer, Sev, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Non, hésita l'homme. Le principal est que cela te plaise à toi, dis….la chemise ultra courte est aussi un cadeau de Mark ?

Aie ! pensa Harry, son choix de vêtement ce matin n'était pas vraiment le bon. Severus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

-Il est jaloux, chuchota Ludovic.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, tonna le financier. La jalousie ne fait pas partie de mes défauts.

-Maintenant si, souffla le cuisinier tellement bas que cette fois l'homme ne l'entendit pas.

Harry souffla un bon coup malgré une grosse envie de rire de voir Severus si…jaloux, Ludovic avait raison. Le jeune directeur se dirigea vers son bureau et remit entre les mains de Ludo les bons de commande, et après que celui-ci soit sorti de la pièce il revint vers Severus. Il devait discuter sérieusement avec son compagnon, lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de qui que ce soit, surtout que là l'homme donnait l'impression de bouder dans son coin.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez ! cria le jeune homme un peu plus fort que prévu.

-Bonjours, Severus, Harry, les salua Tony. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout, se radoucit le jeune homme. Entre.

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda le financier de la city, pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle quand il vit l'air fermé de son ami.

-Je suis venu vous dire que je partais, je retourne à Londres immédiatement, j'ai déjà fait mes valises.

-Tu pars ! S'exclama Harry.

-Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici, Harry, j'ai aussi un bureau à gérer et des affaires en cours.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi, déjà que j'aie pris beaucoup de ton temps, tu vas nous manquer c'est certain.

-On se reverra, lui assura l'homme. Londres n'est pas si loin que ça tu sais.

-Mais toi tu ne reviendras plus ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas pour le moment, en effet.

-Mais…ne put finir le jeune directeur.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, Harry. Et puis il y a un jugement important dans quelques semaines et j'ai des comptes-rendus à terminer. Ici il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire, les grands-pères t'aideront pour les finitions, expliqua Tony. J'ai apprécié de travailler avec ces braves gens et avec toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry Potter. Dis au revoir aux enfants et à Ludovic pour moi, termina-t-il avant de serrer la main à Harry et à Severus.

Quand il quitta la pièce Severus sentit chez le jeune homme un gros excès de tristesse.

-Tony a raison tu sais, Londres n'est qu'à une heure à peine d'ici. Tu le reverras sois sans crainte, et puis si tu te rappelles nous avions parlé de lui rendre sa liberté.

Pendant que Severus et Harry discutaient, Tony qui ramassait sa valise à la porte d'entrée se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il aurait voulu éviter avant son départ.

-Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna le cuisinier qui fut pris au dépourvu de voir Tony près de la porte avec ses valises et prêt à s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Le jeune homme retint les émotions diverses qui l'assaillirent subitement. Déception, abandon, amertume, désillusion, regrets.

-Oui, j'y suis obligé, répondit le détective en évitant le regard bleu de Ludovic.

-Bien sûr, Tony, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'enfuyais, n'est-ce pas.

-Je ne m'enfuis pas, Ludovic !

-Evidemment, suis-je bête ! Partir en catimini sans même me le dire, ça ne s'appelle pas fuir, ironisa le cuisinier désappointé.

-J'ai du travail qui m'attend figure-toi.

-Je sais, mais ça n'empêche, souffla Ludo. Cela dit je te souhaite une bonne route et prend soin de toi, murmura presque le jeune homme tellement sa gorge était serrée de déception et de douleur. Il se sentait misérable et pitoyable, comme une chose dont personne ne voulait, et Tony ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il déguerpissait parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

Tony attrapa son sac à dos et sa valise et regarda une dernière fois Ludovic qui était si adorable dans sa liquette blanche et son pantalon bleu. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en vrac, il était vraiment craquant comme ça. Tony avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait mis une boucle d'oreille en forme de cœur, il était si…..beau, si fragile avec sa moue boudeuse et sa tristesse qui ressortait sur son visage d'ange.

Tony se maudissait de lui faire subir ça mais comme il l'avait dit il n'avait pas le choix. Ludo finit par s'éloigner de Tony, il repartit dans sa cuisine, oubliant ce pourquoi il était revenu près du bureau de Harry.

Le détective se sentit salaud, un de la pire espèce. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien entre eux mais Ludovic faisait peine à voir et même si le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments pour lui il fallait qu'il l'oublie pour un certain temps. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour rentrer dans sa vie même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Tony se souvint que le dernier homme qu'il avait aimé l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain pour un autre après des années de vie commune.

Il s'était sentit abandonné et humilié et il avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Pourtant tout au fond de lui il savait que Ludovic n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il ne voulait pas le blesser et malgré lui c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

Le détective sortit de l'orphelinat et s'éloigna à bord de sa voiture en mettant la musique à fond pour s'empêcher de penser à de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Harry regarda Severus qui ne disait rien.

-Tu sais qu'ils vont souffrir tous les deux, parla doucement le jeune directeur.

-Je sais, Harry, mais je ne peux rien faire contre la décision de Tony. Et puis ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissent, je crois même savoir qu'il n'y a rien entre eux.

-Ca ne veut rien dire et tu le sais, certaines fois on n'a pas besoin de connaître quelqu'un pendant des mois, voir des années, pour savoir qu'on a trouvé la bonne personne. Ces deux-là sont faits pour être ensemble tu peux me croire.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais nous en mêler n'arrangera rien, laissons-les se débrouiller, tout n'est pas fini.

-Ouais, t'a peut-être raison.

-Va le voir, tu en meurs d'envie, garnement !

-Merci, Severus, tu es un amour, répondit Harry en sortant du bureau en envoyant un baiser à son amant qui lui sourit.

L'ancien squatteur n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ludovic puis être aussi touché par le départ de Tony. Harry ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la cuisine, il était donc allé jusqu'à sa chambre et avait toqué deux fois à la porte. Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas pourtant Harry savait qu'il était là, les enfants qui jouaient dans le couloir le lui avait affirmés.

Le compagnon de Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra sans invitation dans la pièce.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour les bons ? chuchota Ludovic en restant le nez tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de la propriété.

-Non je ne viens pas pour ça, Tony est venu nous dire qu'il partait et je venais voir comment tu allais, je suppose que tu es au courant ?

-Il allait partir sans me le dire, je l'ai surpris dans le couloir avec ses valises à la main. Et comme tu t'en doutes je n'ai pas très bien pris la chose.

-Il ne voulait pas…

-Tu te rends compte qu'il allait disparaître sans même ne dire au revoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein !

-Je ne sais pas c'est….

-Je l'aime, murmura Ludovic en posant son front sur la vitre. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et lui préfère fuir, tu y comprends quelque chose ?

-Il n'y a absolument rien eu entre vous ? s'étonna Harry.

-Rien, même pas un embryon de relation, il fuyait tout contact avec moi ces derniers temps, les seuls moments où il supportait ma présence c'était à table et encore ! il trouvait le moyen de se mettre à l'autre bout, comme si….comme si j'étais un pestiféré. Mais merde ! c'était quoi son problème là ?

-Tu le connais son problème, Ludovic.

-Non je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé tu vois.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments que toi, tu n'as jamais pensé que ça l'effrayait, qu'il avait besoin de temps et de recul par apport à ça ?

Le cuisinier se retourna vers lui les yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

-Tu…crois ?

-J'en suis persuadé, laisse-lui du temps, laisse-le se mettre à jour dans ses sentiments et tu verras qu'un jour il reviendra.

-Je l'aime tellement !

-Alors n'oublie pas ça et garde-le en tête.

-Je vais l'attendre, souffla le cuisinier, et si un jour il change d'avis il faudra qu'on ait une bonne discussion lui et moi.

-Ca c'est toi qui verras, pouffa Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais je pense qu'il ne te laissera plus le loisir de parler une fois qu'il se sera décidé à te dire le fond de sa pensée.

Ludovic sourit avec un air rêveur dans le regard.

-J'espère qu'il ne mettra pas trop longtemps dans ce cas.

Quand Harry ressortit de la chambre de son ami il soupira de soulagement. Ludovic était fragile et il allait l'être encore plus à l'avenir, mais bon en le soutenant du mieux qu'il pourra il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Et Tony, ce grand imbécile, avait intérêt à ne pas mettre des mois avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de louper un garçon formidable.

Harry revint dans son bureau après avoir été voir les enfants qu'il libéra de leur devoir en les félicitant de leur travail. Ceux-ci se rengorgèrent de fierté et finalement avouèrent que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça d'écrire.

En entrant dans la pièce où trônait son grand bureau, Harry vit que Severus affichait une mine contrarié, et le jeune homme sut de suite qu'il allait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança près de Severus. L'homme ne quitta pas le regard vert de son amant qu'il aimait tant. Harry avait deviné, pas besoin de mots inutiles.

-Ne me dis rien, tu dois repartir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Pour où ?

-New-York, Paris et Athènes.

-Combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines, désolé j'y suis obligé, si j'avais pu faire autrement….

-Je ne te reproche rien, Severus, je sais que tu as des obligations.

-A vrai dire j'ai bien pensé refuser mais…

-Ne fais pas ça, je me sentirais responsable et je m'en voudrais.

-Je m'envole demain matin de bonne heure, annonça l'homme.

-Si tôt ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, tu devais le savoir, non ?

-Non, un voyage dans l'urgence, sinon je t'aurai averti.

-Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas…..

-Harry.

-Donc tu rentres chez toi maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme en réprimant un découragement qui aurait mis le financier mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je dois passer au bureau avertir ma secrétaire et refaire ma valise.

-Tu reviendras aussitôt que les trois semaines seront écoulées, hein ?

-Promis, mon amour, dit Severus en enlaçant Harry. Je penserai à toi chaque jour.

-J'espère bien, et ne laisse pas ces Parisiens s'approcher trop près de toi, dis-leur que tu n'es plus libre et que ton petit-ami est terriblement jaloux.

-Je le ferais sois en sûr, et puis tu sais que personne d'autre ne comptera autant que toi pour moi, même si je suis loin de toi.

-Je t'aime, lui répondit Harry avant que Snape ne l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu vas atrocement me manquer, morveux.

-Je l'espère, rigola celui-ci.

Le financier ramassa son calepin qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau, il prit aussi sa veste légère qui traînait sur le fauteuil, puis il sortit après un dernier regard sur son ange qui lui souriait alors que ses magnifiques yeux verts le suppliaient de rester.

Deux jours sans Severus, pensa Harry en fermant la lumière de la salle commune après qu'il ait regardé un film sur une soi-disant guerre de galaxie et de mondes habités par des robots et des aliens. Les enfants avaient adorés et Ludovic qui avait vu le film plusieurs fois, d'après ses dires, avait été aussi enthousiaste que les gamins.

Harry sourit quand il prit les pantoufles de Dee-Dee qu'il s'amusait à laisser traîner partout en sachant qu'Harry allait les ramasser et les ranger, comme s'il avait besoin de sentir qu'on s'occupait de lui. Plus loin sur le rebord de l'escalier il trouva le doudou de Maggie, il le ramassa, lui aussi, puis il monta les marches et entra dans la chambre rose des petites pour déposer la peluche dans les bras de la fillette endormie.

Celle-ci avait dû le perdre quand Ludovic l'avait monté dans ses bras. Il savait que Baba et Maggie devraient être au lit bien plus tôt que les autres enfants plus âgés, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de faire ça en sachant que les jumelles recherchaient constamment la présence des autres enfants, ainsi que celle de Ludo et la sienne.

Une réaction bien naturelle quand on avait été abandonné par des parents indignes. Et il ne fallait pas penser que le jeune âge de ces petites demoiselles faisait qu'elles n'avaient aucun souvenir de cet abandon. Les enfants savent, ils ressentent, ils se souviennent, ils souffrent aussi, tout comme les adultes.

Harry rejoignit sa propre chambre sans même passer par la cuisine contrairement aux autres jours, pour boire un dernier café. Il était épuisé, crevé, éreinté, fourbu.

Cette après-midi il avait, aidé des enfants et des pépés, défriché le jardinet qu'ils avaient déniché derrière un grand appentis qui n'était pas là du temps où Harry résidait ici. La journée avait été très belle et très chaude. Il en avait profité le matin pour faire toutes les lessives et les pendre sur les cordes à linge derrière la buanderie qui jouxtait la cuisine.

Dee-Dee, Phil et Marjorie lui avaient donné un coup de main bien appréciable, ils étaient adorables ces gosses. Phil avait repris du poil de la bête et sa timidité s'était envolée. Les grands-pères avaient mis de l'animation, et toute la journée ils avaient entonné des ritournelles que les enfants avaient repris en chœur entre deux fous rires.

Là, ce soir, alors que dans la grande bâtisse on n'entendait plus aucun bruit, Harry regretta l'absence de Severus. C'était terrible comme sensation, il se sentait seul et abandonné lui aussi. Même Lucia ne lui avait pas donnée signe de vie. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était partie en Italie avec Thomas et des amis pour travailler, qu'elle n'était pas partie s'amuser et qu'elle lui avait téléphoné longuement avant son voyage en lui faisant milles recommandations et en lui envoyant milles baisers.

Harry se morigéna, il était injuste envers elle là ! Il rouspétait parce qu'il se sentait seul c'est tout.

Prenant son livre qu'il ne pouvait lire que le soir et ce malgré sa fatigue, il se plongea dans le bouquin qui lui expliquait la comptabilité et la gestion. On croyait que c'était facile de diriger la grande demeure, que les choses se faisaient toutes seules et bien non ce n'était pas le cas !

Il fallait penser à tout et surtout aux imprévus comme il y en avait souvent dans une grande famille. Cette semaine il avait fallu mettre à jours les vaccins de Maggie et de Baba pour la rentrée des classes, sans oublier que les plus grands avaient eu besoin de vêtements et de chaussures, de sacs et de fournitures scolaires. Et puis il avait fallu changer les lunettes de Jack et poser un appareil dentaire à Andrew, sans oublier le coiffeur pour les garçons, et puis conduire Phil à son cours de judo pour lui apprendre à s'affirmer devant les autres.

Enfin bref ! Il n'allait pas entrer dans les détails mais le fait est qu'il voulait s'améliorer dans son rôle pour avoir la sensation de mériter son poste, et surtout d'y être performant.

Le téléphone sonna dans son bureau, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla décrocher en se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure du soir. Harry fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Tony.

-Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi ? demanda le détective après les salutations d'usages entre deux amis.

-Tout va bien, oui, merci Tony. On est très occupé comme tu t'en doutes.

-Les enfants ?

-Toujours pareils, nous les initions, les grands-pères, Ludovic et moi, à la lecture et à l'écriture un peu tous les jours. Comme moi je l'ai été par une femme au cœur d'or quand j'étais enfant.

-Ils s'en sortent ?

-Oui, ils font des progrès énormes.

-Harry, comment va….Ludovic ?

-Il va bien, enfin autant que faire ce peut, ce n'est pas évident pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'alarma le détective.

-Il n'est plus le même si tu veux savoir !

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça.

-Lui non plus, cela-dit c'est votre problème pas le mien, mais c'est mon ami comme toi tu l'es, tu comprends ?... Tony, ne veux-tu pas passer le voir, ne serais-ce que cinq minutes ?

-Je dois raccrocher je suis en voiture, au revoir, Harry, s'esquiva Tony.

Harry entendit un clic, signe que le détective avait coupé la communication pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa demande.

Une semaine passa. Harry s'était attelé depuis peu le soir à la lourde tâche de finir les dossiers des enfants pour les porter à la directrice qui s'occupait de l'école primaire du village. Il avait aussi refait ceux des enfants qui allaient réintégrer le collège, enfin s'il trouvait quelqu'un qui les acceptait pour la rentrée, et ça ce n'était pas évident.

En début de matinée il avait demandé un entretien avec la directrice de l'école qui lui avait bien gentiment offert de le recevoir dans l'après-midi dans son bureau, même si celui-ci était encore fermé pour cause de vacances.

Après deux kilomètres de marche il parvint dans ledit village et se dirigea droit vers l'école, cette école qu'il aurait bien voulu réintégrer quand il était enfermé dans cet horrible orphelinat.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un bureau où deux femmes travaillaient à remettre en ordre une étagère qui croulait sous des livres et des cahiers de toutes sortes.

-Bonjour, monsieur, le salua la femme qui semblait être la directrice de l'établissement. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en déposant sa pile encombrante dans un carton posé sur une chaise.

-Bonjours, mesdames, Je viens voir si les inscriptions des enfants pour la prochaine rentrée de septembre est toujours d'actualité. Je suis Harry Potter, c'est moi qui vous ai téléphoné il y a une semaine…

-Oh ! Oui, monsieur Potter, soyez le bienvenu, s'exclama la femme. Veuillez-me suivre dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquille pour discuter.

Harry la suivit et déposa son sac sur une chaise quand il fut assis.

-Alors nous avions parlé d'inscrire six enfants ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, six pour le primaire, dont deux fillettes pour la maternelle, les autres iront, je pense, au collège.

-J'ai fait les inscriptions, tout est en ordre, ils pourront entrer comme les autres enfants. Avez-vous pu refaire les dossiers de ces bouts de chou ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs je les ai amené, pour les fournitures ils ont tout se dont ils auront besoin, aucun souci de ce côté-là. Je sais que j'aie pris de l'avance, à vrai dire j'avais pensé les voir intégrer l'école de suite après les vacances de Pâques, mais bon ils sauront être patients et attendre septembre.

-Oui, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tantôt deux classes sont en cours de construction, cela dit je suppose que vos enfants doivent être contents de savoir qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir aller à l'école ?

-Oui, pour certain c'est la première fois qu'ils vivront ça, ils viennent de l'orphelinat dont je m'occupe actuellement, je crois vous l'avoir dit au téléphone.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour vous occuper de ces enfants. Ce n'est pas un reproche loin de là ! Simplement j'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient mis quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. Il faut dire que vous faites un meilleur travail que cet infâme Lavarice, l'ancien directeur, et que je suis bougrement contente qu'on ait mis fin à ses abjections. Cet homme était un monstre.

-Voilà bien des années qu'il aurait fallu le limoger, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais, surenchérit le jeune homme.

-Je suis heureuse que le sort de ces enfants vous tienne à cœur, mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, monsieur Potter.

-Votre père !

-Robert, l'ami d'Antoine.

-Robert est votre père ?

-Oui, pouffa la femme. Un drôle de numéro, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un homme comme on en fait plus, madame…

-Madame Johns, lui sourit-elle.

Harry tendit les dossiers des enfants avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans je le crains, j'ai fait ce que j'aie pu pour réunir le maximum d'information.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je sais comment Lavarice traitait ses dossiers, aussi mal que les enfants.

-Vous croyez que mes petits monstres vont bien s'intégrer ? Je dois dire que je me fais un peu de souci pour eux, certain ne sont pas sortis de l'orphelinat depuis des semaines voir des années.

-Nous parerons au problème s'il s'en pose un le moment venu, je vous tiendrai au courant de tout, n'ayez aucune crainte. En travaillant ensemble pour eux nous y arriverons, monsieur Potter.

-Certains ne savent pas lire comme ils le devraient, et pour cause, ils n'ont jamais vu une salle de classe auparavant.

-Je sais ça aussi, je prendrais des dispositions pour leur donner une aide supplémentaire.

-Je vous remercie, il faut maintenant que je m'occupe des plus grands.

-Dans quel collège allez-vous les mettre, si je ne suis pas indiscrète ?

-A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant, je ne connais aucune école dans les alentours, et je suppose que les sélections sont difficiles. En outre j'ai téléphoné à plusieurs établissements mais ils ont refusé de les prendre, purement et simplement.

-Si vous me permettez de donner un avis, il y a dans le village voisin un collège, un très bon collège, le recteur est un ami à moi. Voulez-vous que je lui parle de vos enfants ?

-J'en serais ravi, madame Johns.

-Combien en avait vous à placer ?

-Neuf, ils ont entre onze et treize ans.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire de suite pour qu'ils puissent entrer dès la rentrée, je vous téléphonerai ce soir ou demain matin, nous avons le temps de voir venir mais je préfère savoir ce qu'il en est.

-Je vous remercie, je ne pensais pas…enfin je croyais qu'on allait me faire des difficultés pour prendre mes pensionnaires.

-Pas ici, monsieur Potter. Vos petits seront les bienvenus dans mon école, et ils seront traités de la même manière que les autres enfants.

Harry discuta encore une bonne demi-heure avec la fille de Robert, puis il prit congé avant de retourner à l'orphelinat annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ludovic qui avait le moral dans les chaussettes en ce moment. Harry lui avait donné le week-end qui arrivait pour qu'il puisse se changer les idées. Cuisiner pendant deux jours pendant son absence n'allait pas le tuer, et un régime coca, frites, pizzas, allait faire plaisir aux gamins.

Deuxième semaine sans Severus, et là Harry souffrait cruellement du manque de son compagnon. Le soir il s'abrutissait dans ses livres jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit pleine de mots et de pages qui dansaient et qui tournaient. Il se sentait seul malgré les enfants et Ludovic, sans parler des pépés qui venaient souvent leur rendre une petite visite ou qui aidaient les mômes à lire et à écrire.

Les travaux étaient bels et bien finis maintenant, l'orphelinat était impeccable dans ses nouvelles couleurs et ses nouveaux meubles.

En attendant Harry pensait à son amour seul dans sa chambre. Où était Severus en ce moment ? New-York ? Paris ? Athènes ?

Si seulement il était là avec lui, il pourrait se pelotonner dans ses bras, goûter la saveur de sa bouche et profiter de sa chaleur. C'était terrible cette impression d'être en manque de quelqu'un, comme s'il lui manquait une part de lui, comme si Severus n'avait jamais été là, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait tellement c'était étrange et douloureux.

La troisième semaine ne fut pas mieux pour Harry. Heureusement que les mômes lui faisaient oublier la présence du financier, du moins dans la journée. Les progrès des enfants étaient étonnants, incroyable ce qu'ils pouvaient s'impliquer dans leurs exercices avec les grands-pères et lui. Ludovic se joignait à eux parfois, il n'oubliait pas Tony mais il préférait ne plus en parler même quand Antoine lui assurait, avec un petit sourire de connivence, que l'homme reviendra le voir.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, grand-père, soufflait Ludo en regardant le vieil homme avec un sourire affectueux.

-Je suis été sûr qu'il en pince pour toi, le gamin.

-Le gamin à trente ans, pépé.

-Ca n'empêche que c'est encore un gamin, Ludo.

-Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, se découragea le cuisinier. Sinon pourquoi serait-il parti ?

-Antoine a raison, Ludovic, intervint Harry. Il reviendra pour toi tu peux me faire confiance.

-Si seulement tu avais raison, Harry.

-Arrête de te morfondre, gronda le grand-père. Tu veux que Tony te voit comme ça ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre en main et de prendre des repas correcte à partir de demain, maigrir encore n'arrangera pas ta silhouette si tu veux plaire à ton homme.

-Grand-père !

-Ben quoi c'est vrai non ? Tu as envie que Tony tienne un sac d'os entre ses doigts le jour où il reviendra te voir ?

-Evidemment que non, et puis je ne suis pas un sac d'os quand même !

-Non, mon petit cœur, rigola Antoine en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit-fils qui éclata de rire.

La fin de semaine arriva lentement pour le directeur Potter. Un certain train-train s'était installé et les enfants s'épanouissaient de plus en plus. Les rires étaient nombreux dans la bâtisse, les visages des petits et des plus grands étaient béats, ils avaient repris du poids, et leurs pas qui résonnaient dans la grande maison, ainsi que leurs babillements, donnaient un air de grande famille heureuse.

Harry et Ludovic sentaient que les mômes arrivaient enfin au bout de leur calvaire.

^o^o^

J'ai posté ce chapitre ce soir car demain je ne serai pas chez moi de la journée. Bonne lecture. Sorcière noire.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Severus Snape descendit de son jet privé et fut heureux d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces conciliabules, de ces rendez-vous, de ces réunions sans fin. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa présence n'avait pas été nécessaire puisqu'il était l'instigateur de la plupart des projets dans les divers pays qu'il venait de visiter. Seulement quand une personne vous manquait horriblement le reste avait beaucoup moins d'importance d'un seul coup.

Il faisait bon ce matin sur la bonne vieille terre d'Angleterre. Severus regarda Tony s'avancer vers lui, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu foncé il ne passait pas inaperçu parmi la foule. Son ami était venu le chercher pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au tribunal. Aujourd'hui se déroulait le procès de Lavarice et de ses compères. Même pas le temps de voir Harry, souffla l'homme d'affaire très occupé.

Que faisait son ange en ce moment ? Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui durant son long voyage, un mois et demi qu'il était parti, il allait devoir se faire pardonner, et pas qu'un peu en plus.

-Tu as fait un bon voyage ? demanda Tony après lui avoir donné une accolade affectueuse.

-Oui, j'ai dormi tout le trajet, pour une fois on ne m'a pas ennuyé.

-Si difficile que ça ?

-Je n'avais plus une minute à moi, à croire que j'étais le seul à répondre à leurs questions, maugréa le financier en suivant Tony jusqu'à la voiture.

-Je te signale que c'était le cas, non ? C'est bien toi qui a mis cette opération de récupération de jeunes délinquants sur pied ?

-C'est moi, effectivement, soupira l'homme. Si j'ai une autre idée du genre rappelle-moi d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me lancer.

Le détective rigola et mit le sac de Severus dans le coffre de la voiture avant de prendre le volant.

-Nous allons chez moi, tu vas d'abord manger quelque chose, prendre une bonne douche pour finir de te réveiller, puis nous irons au tribunal ensemble si tu le veux.

-C'est parfait, acquiesça l'homme en étirant ses longues jambes. Est-ce que Carl sera là ?

-Non seulement Carl sera là, mais aussi Jared.

-Le procès sera à huis clos ?

-Oui, Carl a fait le nécessaire, déjà qu'il a fallu attendre plus longtemps que prévu de voir l'affaire se juger ! Alors le moins que le juge pouvait faire c'était d'acquiescer à notre requête.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Harry ?

-Je me demande encore pourquoi vous ne vous téléphonez pas quand tu es au loin, bizarre, non ?

-C'est Harry qui me l'a demandé quand je l'ai appelé la première fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il préférait que ça se passe ainsi, répondit Severus.

-Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au bout du fil, justement. Il tentait de faire entrer dans la tête des gamins des exercices de lecture et d'écriture, pouffa le détective. Il n'a pas dû s'ennuyer avec les morpions.

Snape sourit.

Deux heures plus tard Tony et Severus montèrent les marches du tribunal, accompagnés de Jared qui les avait rejoint un peu plus tôt chez le détective. Quelques journalistes avaient leurs caméras braquées sur eux, aucun des trois hommes n'aima le fait, mais ils ne protestèrent pas.

Jared, Tony, et Severus, allongèrent cependant le pas pour éviter d'être abordé. Ils n'avaient pas envie de discuter avec ces requins, surtout si c'était pour voir leurs propos déformés ou mal interprétés.

Le jugement était bien à huis clos, sur la demande express de Carl pour éviter que Jared ne soit pris à parti. Après tout les exactions du père n'avaient pas besoin de rejaillir sur le fils.

Le juge Dumbledore les salua gravement quand ils entrèrent dans la salle. Le vénérable homme était aidé d'une greffière et d'un jeune juge qui avaient déjà pris place devant leur bureau respectif. De l'autre côté se trouvait le banc des accusés encore vide, et devant le banc, assis devant une table imposante et longue, trois avocats attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leurs clients.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs, nous allons commencer, dit le juge Dumbledore. Monsieur le chef de la police, Carl Henson, ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre.

Severus, Tony, et Jared, prenaient place au premier rang quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer grâce aux gardes en faction devant ladite porte.

-Excusez mon retard, fit Carl en rejoignant ses amis sur le même banc. Il y a une cohue pas possible dehors.

-Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, signala le juge. Greffière, faites entrer les accusés je vous prie.

-Trois hommes entrèrent, Herbert Lavarice, le directeur de l'orphelinat. William Swenson, le cuisinier. Et Rick Digger, un employé véreux. Les trois avocats qui allaient plaider leur défense regardèrent les policiers assoir d'autorité les prévenus, ceux-ci s'assirent de mauvaise grâce mais un mot de leur avocat les fit tenir tranquille immédiatement.

Le cuisinier aussi haut que large prit à lui tout seul deux places, laissant aux deux autres le reste du banc. Lavarice fit une grimace d'agacement tandis que l'employé fit mine de rester indifférent.

-Nous sommes ici pour juger ces trois hommes dont voici les chefs d'inculpations : Abus de biens sociaux, maltraitances sur enfants mineurs, vols aggravés, blanchiment d'argent, coups et blessures, commenta le juge de sa voix froide et accusatrice.

Les accusés essayèrent de protester mais leurs paroles furent étouffées par un signe du juge qui leur promit des représailles exemplaires si un seul mot sortait de leurs lèvres avant qu'il ne finisse la liste des accusations.

-La parole est à l'avocat de la partie civile, ajouta-t-il cinq minutes plus tard.

-Merci, monsieur le juge, dit en se levant Alexander Delaware, un homme que Severus avait enrôlé dans son équipe deux ans plus tôt. Un homme efficace et droit et ardent défenseur des opprimés.

Alexander posa les premières questions qui déstabilisèrent Lavarice qui ne sut quoi répondre, Swenson et Digger ne firent pas mieux que leur directeur. L'avocat les cloua au pilori en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Trois heures pendant lesquelles l'homme tarabusta et questionna les accusés qui perdirent de leur superbe au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Severus ne prononça pas un mot, Alexander faisait un travail fabuleux, aucune chance que les autres s'en sortent, il était impitoyable.

Le juge interrompit la séance quand il vit que Lavarice était près de la crise de nerf et que les avocats demandaient un arrêt immédiat, le temps que les prévenus se reprennent et se calment, insistèrent-ils.

-Nous reprendrons dans deux heures, messieurs, le temps pour vous de déjeuner, annonça le juge Dumbledore qui prit un document qu'un greffier, venant de l'extérieur, lui avança en murmurant quelques mots près de son oreille. Ramenez les accusés en salle de détention, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux policemans.

Quand ils eurent disparus derrière la porte et que les avocats de la partie adverse eurent passés la porte eux aussi, Dumbledore fit signe à Severus et à ses amis de le rejoindre.

-Mon cher ami, je sais que je peux vous parler librement et que Tony, Jared, et Carl, sont dignes de votre confiance.

Severus opina gravement.

-J'ai là une information qui vient de me parvenir et qui doit absolument rester confidentielle. Que dis-je ! Ultra confidentielle.

Le financier se raidit, pressentant le pire car le juge s'adressait particulièrement à lui.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit, bien évidemment, si cela se savait j'aurais des ennuis vous vous en doutez bien.

Les quatre hommes acquiescèrent.

-Nous n'avons pu prouver ces dires, des preuves compromettantes ayant disparues étrangement. Cependant, Severus, il s'avère que vos parents, Tobias et Helen Snape, ont trempé dans cette affaire que nous jugeons aujourd'hui. Ils étaient de mèche avec le trafic de blanchiment d'argent, et je ne cite que ce délit, vous pensez bien, mon cher ami.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ! Grinça Snape en serrant les poings. Où il y a un sale coup à faire ils sont impliqués.

-Et jusqu'à maintenant on n'a jamais pu les prendre en flagrant délit, affirma Tony. Et Dieu sait pourtant que j'y travaille d'arrache pied !

-Je sais, Tony, lui répondit le juge qui le connaissait bien car à l'occasion ils se rencontraient pour certains dossiers épineux.

Carl posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Severus, celui-ci fulminait littéralement.

-Laisse-nous régler cette affaire pour aujourd'hui, prend ton après-midi et même la journée de demain pour décompresser et va voir Harry. Voilà des semaines que tu ne l'as vu, décida le chef de la police pour son ami.

-Je…oui, se décida le financier en remerciant ses amis de leur sollicitude, des amis qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Avertissez-moi si vous avez du nouveau sur cette affaire. Tony, je veux que tu aides Alexander autant que tu le peux, ces ordures ne doivent pas s'en sortir.

-Je vais faire mon possible, salue Harry pour moi et…Ludovic tant que tu y seras. Tiens voilà les clés de ma voiture, Jared me raccompagnera chez moi quand nous aurons finis ici.

Severus attrapa les clés au vol, il prit le temps de passer chez lui pour se changer et malgré sa fatigue roula vers Harry qui ne devait pas s'attendre à son arrivée.

En fait le jeune homme se trouvait au milieu des enfants en ce début d'après-midi. Il expliquait à certains comment conjuguer le verbe être tandis que ceux qui avaient déjà cette pratique faisaient des fiches de math, apprenant par là comment faire une soustraction et une division. Fiches qu'il préparait le soir quand tout le monde était couché, après ses propres cours de gestion qu'il révisait assidûment.

Harry faisait ça depuis un mois passé et les leçons commençaient à porter leurs fruits puisque tous, y compris ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais fait, savaient écrire correctement. Bien sûr ce n'était pas comme si les enfants avaient reçu cette éducation venant de personnes qualifiées, mais bon dans le fond c'était toujours mieux que rien. Dans quelques mois la rentrée sera là et il voulait que tous les mômes sachent au moins lire et écrire, sauf les jumelles, évidemment.

Harry mordilla son crayon tout en regardant Dee-Dee et les autres recopier les mots faciles qu'il avait écrit sur un tableau qu'il avait récupéré dans la cave.

-oui, les encouragea-t-il. C'est très bien, les enfants. Demain on pourra faire des mots un peu plus difficiles et plus longs. Comment tu t'en sors, Marjorie ?

-Je connais déjà la table de trois et de quatre, annonça fièrement la fillette. Tu veux que je te les récite ?

-Si tu te sens prête, oui.

La jeune demoiselle, qui venait de fêter ses onze ans, récita ses tables de multiplication sans se tromper une seule fois. La gamine arborait autour du cou le mp3 qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et elle couvait d'un œil tendre et possessif les livres que Ludo lui avait offert lui aussi. Elle était fière et heureuse, elle avait l'impression que tous étaient sa famille, comme si elle les avait toujours connu, c'était son premier anniversaire, un vrai, et tout ça grâce à Harry et à Ludo.

Harry tournait le dos à la porte, il ne vit pas le regard attendri de son amant ni sa fierté de le voir si impliqué dans la vie de ces gamins qu'il aimait tant. Severus sentit son cœur frapper sourdement dans sa poitrine, il était si beau, si désirable. Il était amoureux indéniablement, et pour lui ce mot ne signifiait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, il était important, aussi sûrement que le fait qu'il voulait passer sa vie entière avec lui.

Ludovic qui avait aperçu Severus sourit avec douceur. Le regard que l'homme lançait vers Harry paraissait si plein rempli d'amour et de tendresse qu'il fut jaloux pendant un quart de seconde que ce regard ne fut pas celui de Tony pour lui. Ludo pensa qu'il était évident que ces deux-là finiraient leur vie ensemble, Severus ne fuira pas, lui, pas comme le détective, il n'était pas un lâche, lui, rumina injustement le cuisinier.

L'ancien squatteur fut surpris du silence soudain des enfants et de Ludo. Il se retourna promptement et son visage s'éclaira subitement tandis qu'il se précipitait entre les bras de Severus que celui-ci avait écartés pour recevoir le corps chaud de son amour contre le sien.

Ludovic fit sortir les enfants pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amoureux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Harry. Tous ces jours n'ont paru une éternité sans toi.

Le financier ne répondit pas, il s'empara de la bouche du jeune homme et l'emporta dans un baiser indécent et plein de promesse. Les langues se déchaînèrent l'une contre l'autre, Severus tenait solidement Harry par la nuque d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il lui caressait le dos et le bas des reins.

-Allons ailleurs, parvint à dire le plus jeune qui sentit son corps frissonner entièrement tellement son homme faisait passer entre eux un fort courant de désir.

Snape acquiesça et tous deux disparurent derrière la porte pendant que Ludovic emmenait les enfants jusqu'au village pour acheter de nouveaux crayons dont ils n'avaient nul besoin, et pour s'arrêter dans un pub afin d'y siroter un bon Coca ou un Orangina bien frais avec Antoine et Robert qu'ils allaient prendre en passant.

Dans la chambre d'Harry des souffles s'accélèrent et des vêtements tombèrent sur le sol dans un joyeux méli-mélo teinté d'érotisme. Des mains fébriles glissèrent sur des peaux brûlantes. Des yeux se fermèrent de plaisir sous les merveilleuses sensations que les érections provoquèrent quand des doigts taquins les caressèrent habilement.

Severus mordilla les lèvres de son amant et dans son empressement le fit saigner. Harry gémit mais non de douleur, bien au contraire, la morsure exacerba encore plus ses sens sous la langue farfouilleuse de son compagnon.

-Je suis fou de toi, souffla Snape. Et tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens, mon amour.

-Je ne suis qu'à toi, répondit le jeune homme tandis que Severus le soulevait et le plaquait contre le mur de la chambre.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué, morveux.

-Et à moi donc ! Cria Harry quand l'homme s'enfonça en lui dans un grand coup de rein, oubliant pour le coup de mettre un préservatif.

L'ancien squatteur reçut en lui l'imposante érection en remerciant son corps de s'être habitué à elle. Severus était bien pourvu c'était un fait, mais il pouvait la prendre plus facilement maintenant, et presque sans douleur encore.

Le financier fit des va-et-vient énergiques, il ne voulait pas prendre son temps, pas quand la pression dans son bas ventre était aussi douloureuse. Il avait besoin de faire l'amour à Harry de suite, d'éjaculer dans son corps gracile et superbe, puis de le reprendre en prenant cette fois tout son temps. Caresser sa peau, suçoter sa langue et ses lèvres et son sexe, embrasser son corps et savourer le goût de son plaisir après lui avoir prodigué milles effleurements sensuels.

Snape s'enfonça une fois de plus en Harry, ses mains qui tenaient ses hanches fines laissèrent des empreintes de doigts. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il ne le voulait pas, il avait besoin de ce corps contre lui, de le sentir l'entourer et trembler, d'entendre ses cris et ses gémissements de plaisir, d'entendre leur deux corps claquer l'un contre l'autre et surtout, surtout, d'entendre les mots d'amour que Harry murmurait contre son cou.

Les deux amants se répandirent en même temps. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Severus se tendait entre les jambes de son jeune compagnon. Ils mirent un temps infini pour reprendre leur respiration. Snape déposa ensuite Harry sur le lit et dans la pénombre de la chambre aux volets clos ils savourèrent ensemble une plénitude radieuse avant de s'aimer une fois encore.

Quand Harry, dans les bras de Severus, entendit Ludovic revenir, il se releva à moitié sur son homme.

-Il faut que je me lève, chuchota-t-il en caressant le nez de Snape avec son index.

-Ca te dérange si je continue de profiter de ton lit ?

-Non, sourit le jeune directeur de la pension pour enfants abandonnés. Comme ça je suis sûr de te retrouver ici quand je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

-Je te promets de ne pas partir, et puis je n'en ai nullement l'envie, mon ange. Heu…Harry, nous avons oublié un élément indispensable…. dans mon empressement.

-Je sais, mais j'ai aussi pris connaissance de ta lettre et de tes résultats médicaux que tu m'as envoyés, il n'y a aucun mal, nous sommes cleans tous les deux, chéri.

-Je voulais que tu sois…

-C'est ce que je voulais, je te l'avais demandé, c'est pourquoi j'avais pris les devants.

-Malgré le fait que tu détestes les piqûres ?

-Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, tu le sais, et puis c'est mieux ainsi, non ? ajouta malicieusement Harry.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa avant de prendre une douche rapide et de se rhabiller. Quand il repassa par la chambre Severus avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil, Harry déposa un autre baiser sur l'épaule dénudée, puis il sortit de la pièce avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

L'été était là, il faisait un temps magnifique. L'herbe de la pelouse commençait à jaunir même sous les jets d'eau que les enfants jetaient à droite et à gauche pour s'amuser et s'arroser, comme un jeu de bataille rigolo. Les petites, elles, profitaient d'une bonne sieste bien méritée, tandis que certains, plus récalcitrant à sortir sous la chaleur, étaient affalés sur les canapés et regardaient la télévision, bien au frais.

Ludovic finissait d'enfourner les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle quand il se retourna brusquement vers Harry.

-Au fait, Harry !

-Oui.

-Antoine et Robert sont enchantés de garder les enfants samedi soir pendant qu'on va au restaurant, j'aime assez l'idée que Severus a eu de vouloir nous présenter à ses amis les plus proches.

-Oui il est adorable ! Mais tu es sûr que pour Antoine et Robert ça ne les ennuis pas ? Peut-être avaient-ils prévu autre chose ?

-Non, normalement le samedi soir c'est le jour de leur partie de cartes. Grand-père a dit que c'était pas grave, ils viendront tous la faire ici.

-C'est une bonne idée, tu leur as dit qu'ils auront tout de prêt pour faire dîner les gosses et eux aussi ?

-C'est fait. Je leur ai préparé aussi des lits, grand-père et Robert prendront la chambre verte, ils vont être comme des coqs en pâte, rigola le cuisinier.

-C'est la moindre des choses, après tout ils nous rendent un immense service.

-Ouais ! ronchonna Ludo en mettant la machine en route.

-Quoi, ouais ?

-Tony sera présent à cette soirée, non ?

-Et tu n'es pas heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps ?

-Si, évidemment.

-Avoue que tu crèves d'envie d'être déjà à demain soir ?

-J'avoue, pourtant je….

-Nous passerons une bonne soirée, Ludo. Tu ne vas pas te défiler maintenant ?

-Nous on restera avec les vieux ? intervint Dee-Dee qui jusque-là écoutait la conversation avec un grand intérêt.

-On ne dit pas les vieux, Dee-Dee, je préfère que tu dises les grands-pères ou les pépés, le reprit Harry.

-Moi quand je serais grand je serais comme Ludo, affirma le môme sans prendre en compte la remarque de Harry. Je serais cuisinier et je mettrai des jupes aussi.

-Tu sais tu as encore le temps d'y penser, quand aux jupes je gages que tu changeras d'avis bien avant d'avoir quinze ans, morveux, répondit Ludo en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant qui ne quittait pratiquement plus les deux hommes, et surtout Harry qu'il suivait comme son ombre.

Le restaurant devant lequel Harry et Snape s'étaient arrêtés, le soir suivant, était fastueux. Severus avait réservé dans la meilleure hostellerie de la ville pour ses amis. L'endroit avait une avancée qui faisait la largeur du trottoir et qui protégeait les clients des intempéries quand il y en avait, et un homme qui portait un frac noir et rouge les accueillit aimablement et les fit entrer dans l'enceinte du vénérable cinq étoiles.

Carl et sa femme patientaient au bar en consommant un cocktail en attendant leur arrivée. Severus entra avec Harry en le poussant légèrement de sa main sur le bas de son dos.

-Ils ne vont pas te manger, murmura-t-il tout bas à son oreille pour le rassurer.

-Imagine deux secondes que je ne leur plaise pas, ton ami à tellement l'air imposant vu d'ici que je crains le pire, il fait presque peur tu sais.

Le financier de la city ricana et déposa un baiser sur la main de son compagnon.

-Quand tu le connaîtras mieux tu verras qu'il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui, et ce n'est pas sa femme qui me contredira.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il ne demandait qu'à le croire, que la superbe femme du chef de Scotland-Yard l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec un sourire ravi et sincère.

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, Harry, enfin, lui dit Jennifer Henson, une jolie blonde de trente-cinq ans.

-Moi de même, madame, répondit le jeune homme un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Tony n'est pas encore arrivé ? S'enquit Severus en s'adressant à Carl après l'avoir salué d'une généreuse poignée de main.

-Non, je n'ai vu personne encore à notre table.

-Allons nous assoir, ils ne vont plus tarder à venir je suppose.

-Justement en parlant du loup, voilà Jared et Mark. Ne manque plus que Lucia, Tony...

-Et Ludovic, termina Harry. Je sais qu'il devait passer chez sa mère avant de venir ici, il ne sera plus long, elle n'habite pas très loin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure.

Carl ne put s'empêcher de détailler le compagnon de Severus. Le jeune homme était très attrayant, aucun doute là-dessus, il pouvait faire confiance au financier en matière de goût masculin. Sa chemise verte faisait ressortit magnifiquement ses yeux et le pantalon noir lui seyait comme un gant.

Le chef de Scotland-Yard se présenta et lui serra la main avec un petit clin d'œil amusé.

Après que tous se soient salués, ils allèrent s'assoir à leur table, précédé par un maître d'hôtel guindé et roide qui ne sourcilla pas quand il vit que Severus reculait et avançait la chaise de son jeune compagnon.

Jennifer sourit de voir faire Severus, elle trouva ça absolument charmant et elle remercia son mari d'avoir eu la même intention envers elle.

-Vous êtes choux, vous quatre, pouffa Mark en s'asseyant près de Jared qui était lui-même assis aux cotés de Carl.

-Désolé d'être en retard, Jennifer, messieurs, s'excusa deux minutes plus tard Tony. Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un petit embouteillage, mais bon le principal est que je sois là avant que vous n'ayez commencé.

-On vient d'arriver, Tony, et puis tu n'es pas le dernier, on attend Lucia et Ludovic.

Le détective se raidit, personne ne l'avait averti que Ludo serait présent, Severus s'était bien gardé de le faire.

-Assieds-toi, Tony, gronda le financier. Ce n'est pas un piège, je voulais réunir nos amis, à Harry et à moi, je trouvais qu'autour d'une bonne table ce serait une excellente idée.

Tony prit place autour de la table en espérant que Ludovic ne se présente pas avec un accoutrement que les autres personnes du restaurant ne manqueraient pas de tourner en ridicule. Il ne voulait pas qu'il en souffre.

Lucia arriva, belle et fraîche comme d'habitude. Elle gratifia tout le monde d'un baiser sur la joue puis elle étreignit son frère de cœur qu'elle lâcha à contrecœur alors que Severus marmonnait. Ensuite elle s'installa entre Tony et Mark laissant la dernière place vacante entre le détective et Harry pour le dernier arrivant qui se présenta cinq minutes plus tard à leur table.

Tony l'aperçut aussitôt qu'il mit un pied dans la salle et un seul mot vint à ses lèvres, superbe, tout simplement merveilleux, divinement magnifique.

Ludovic avait tressé ses cheveux en une simple natte qui pendait dans son dos, il avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un jean noir sans trous ni fioritures et par-dessus une veste légère noire elle aussi. Il avait même délaissé ses grosses chaussures à clous pour enfiler des mocassins de cuir noir. Sa taille fine ressortait extraordinairement bien et Tony sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Harry fit assoir son ami près de lui et le détective sentit une fragrance fruité parvenir jusqu'à ses narines.

-Bonsoir, Tony, murmura Ludovic en le regardant franchement malgré la tension qu'il ressentait de se retrouver devant lui après des mois sans aucune nouvelle.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit le détective en se tournant de suite vers Mark pour lui parler de la nouvelle sécurité qu'il avait fait installer dans sa boutique, pour ne pas laisser ses émotions l'envahirent et les yeux en amandes du cuisinier l'attendrir.

Ludo fut désolé de la réaction de Tony, Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour le consoler tout en sachant que cela ne serait pas d'un grand réconfort.

-Laissez-moi faire les présentations, dit Severus Snape. Certains d'entre vous connaissent Carl et sa femme, Jennifer. voici Jared un ami de longue date, ainsi que Tony et Mark, sans oublier ma jolie nièce, Lucia. Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter Ludovic, un jeune homme tout à fait remarquable et que j'apprécie beaucoup, un garçon qui travaille à l'orphelinat avec Harry. Et enfin je vous présente Harry, un jeune homme formidable qui partage ma vie et qui me rend pleinement heureux.

- Mes félicitations, Severus, tu n'as pas pris le plus laid à ce que je voie ! Je dois dire qu'il est splendide, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Jared, content de voir qu'enfin Severus avait trouvé sa tendre moitié.

-Jared a raison, il est à croquer, mais ça je le savais déjà, surenchérit Mark.

-Est-ce que vous allez vous installer ensemble ? S'enquit Lucia qui était heureuse pour Severus et Harry.

-Effectivement c'est dans nos projets, mais d'abord Harry doit suivre un cursus de gestion et passer son permis de conduire, ensuite nous pourrons nous installer ensemble.

-Pourquoi pas de suite ? demanda Jared avec curiosité.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Harry arrive à suivre des cours à domicile si je suis près de lui, ricana Severus Snape.

Tony rigola de bon cœur ainsi que Mark et Lucia.

-Surtout que tu as plusieurs voyages à faire ce mois-ci et que cela ne nous donnera pas le temps de faire des projets, rectifia Harry. Ce qui serait plus près de la vérité, précisa-t-il en supplément.

-Moi je crois quand même que l'explication de Severus est la plus plausible, je veux dire pour la concentration, expliqua avec malice Mark. Qui resterait près de toi sans craquer, Harry ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se sentit rougir imperceptiblement, ce à quoi Severus lui caressa la main avec douceur et tendresse.

Le quart d'heure suivant ils discutèrent des enfants dont Harry avait la garde, enfin il discuta surtout avec Jennifer. La femme de Carl posait beaucoup de questions sur Maggie et Déborah. Harry sentait qu'elle avait une grande envie de venir voir les enfants mais qu'elle n'osait pas se lancer.

-Harry ? demanda soudainement le chef de la police de Londres. Pouvons-nous vous rendre visite un de ces prochains jours ?

Jennifer se raidit et son mari lui attrapa la main qu'il pressa entre la sienne.

-Tu as envie d'y aller, mon cœur. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours retarder ce moment alors que tu m'en parles depuis des semaines ?

-La peur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que je ne saurais pas….

-Balivernes ! Nous irons voir ces deux petites filles, des jumelles je crois, comptez sur nous Harry, nous irons.

La femme du chef de la police baissa les yeux, elle avait refait une fausse couche il y avait deux mois de cela et maintenant elle savait avec certitude qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfant. L'adoption restait son seul recours, et Carl était d'accord à cent pour cent pour qu'elle entame des démarches en ce sens. Et puis Carl voulait tellement lui redonner la joie de vivre, c'était un véritable amour, elle avait eu une chance énorme d'être tombée sur un mari aussi compréhensif et gentil.

Pendant ce temps Jared regardait le manège de Tony qui consistait à éviter de croiser le regard de son voisin. Un voisin par ailleurs très sexy avec des yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu, il devina entre ces deux-là quelques étincelles et certainement pas des étincelles de colère, plutôt sexuelles, oui sans aucun doute possible, ricana l'ami de Severus.

Le maître d'hôtel apporta la carte et tous purent choisir leur menu, pourtant quand Harry vit la longue liste il en eut le vertige, surtout qu'il ne savait pas en quoi consistaient la plupart des plats au nom parfois bizarre.

-Comment tu t'en sors avec tes cours, Harry ? lui demanda Lucia en se tournant vers lui.

-Très bien, pour l'instant j'avance assez vite.

-N'avez-vous pas un ordinateur pour plus de facilité ? lui demanda Jared.

-Severus a fait le nécessaire pour que j'en ai un avec internet dans la même journée, d'ailleurs je crois qu'ils doivent l'installer lundi.

-Et tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur ? s'enquit Ludovic qui lui aimait beaucoup surfer sur les différents sites.

-Non, sourit le jeune homme, mais j'apprends assez vite.

-Si tu veux je te ferai voir les bases.

-Oui ce serait super ! Ca m'avancera.

-Et le permis de conduire ?

-Je vais prendre des cours accélérés, je commence jeudi pour le code. J'ai déjà potassé le livre, ça n'a pas l'air bien sorcier !

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Ce qui m'ennuie c'est qu'il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder les enfants quand je ne serai pas là, la conduite va me prendre du temps.

-Je m'en occuperai de tes monstres, ne t'inquiète pas, proposa Ludovic. Tu sais que nous sommes une grande famille, alors tonton Ludo les gardera les petites pestes.

-Mais jeudi c'est le jour où tu avais prévu de rendre visite à Billy !

Tony tendit l'oreille et Jared s'en amusa une fois de plus, ainsi que Mark et Lucia qui écoutaient la conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Cela pourra attendre, pour Billy je veux dire, après tout il n'est pas si pressé de me voir.

-Et moi au contraire je crois que ce jeune homme va t'attendre impatiemment, tu sais comment sont les….

-Bon d'accord ! Cracha presque le détective en se tournant vers Ludovic. Qui est ce Billy ?

-Enfants, finit Harry en se tournant étonné par la jalousie qui transpira dans la voix de Tony.

-Hein ! S'étonna Ludo devant la question intempestive de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Le détective regarda Harry puis revint sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Vous parliez d'un enfant ! Ce Billy est un enfant ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Oui, il s'agit de mon neveu, enfin plutôt d'un petit cousin, pourquoi ? Tu croyais que je parlais de qui ?

-Je m'étais imaginé que….non rien, laisse tomber j'avais mal interprété tes paroles.

Lucia engagea la conversation avec Jennifer pour éviter un malaise. Elles parlèrent chiffon pendant un bon dix minutes et se promirent de se retrouver une après-midi pour faire la nouvelle boutique qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes sur l'avenue principale.

Les serveurs apportèrent les plats et chacun put commencer à manger avec appétit en voyant les papillotes gourmandes dans leur assiette pour les uns, et des soufflés posés près d'une tranche de foie gras pour d'autres. Harry regarda le nombre de couverts près de son assiette et il paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup discret de la part de Severus qui lui montra discrètement de quelle fourchette se servir. Il le remercia d'un sourire et il put enfin entamer son repas.

A vrai dire personne n'avait loupé la scène mais aucun ne fit une remarque mal placée, ils comprenaient tous très bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller dans de tels endroits.

Tony laissa son regard glisser sur la salle et se raidit d'un seul coup, son air se rembrunit fortement et un souffle de contrariété passa entre ses lèvres pincées. Mark et Jared, intrigués, l'imitèrent en regardant dans la même direction et leur réaction fut la même que celle du détective. Tony ne quitta pas des yeux pendant une ou deux minutes le couple qui venait de s'installer à deux tables de la leur.

Heureusement que Severus leur tournait le dos sinon il aurait fallu craindre le pire.

L'homme que le détective toisait ainsi accusait ses soixante-dix ans. Quand le regard du vieil homme croisa celui de Tony il était rempli de haine et de méchanceté, il prononça quelques mots à sa femme qui se tourna derechef vers la table de Tony en faisant une grimace de contrariété. Par bravade, ou parce qu'ils savaient que ça n'allait pas plaire à leur fils, Severus, l'homme et la femme firent un sourire ironique au détective et tournèrent la tête par pure provocation.

Les Snape, mari et femme, étaient de ces gens imbus de leur personne qui foulaient du pied ceux qui étaient moins nantis qu'eux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi riches que leur fils mais ils se plaisaient à le croire. Des gens mesquins qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde et qui n'avaient jamais toléré que Severus soit gay.

En fait le financier savait qu'ils étaient là. C'était comme si une odeur de charogne avait pénétrée en même temps que ses parents dans la salle du restaurant. Et puis pas difficile de deviner quand il voyait la tête de Tony et de Jared, de plus celui-ci tapait de son index sur la table, signe que quelqu'un qui lui déplaisait n'était pas très loin, et là en l'occurrence il s'agissait de ses parents. Tobias et Ellen Snape, monstres vaniteux et cruels.

-Faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, dit Severus à ses amis. Ne leur donnez pas d'importance, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-De qui parlez-vous, s'enquit Harry parce que le ton de Severus était devenu froid et rigide.

-De mes parents, répondit le financier de la city. Rien d'intéressant, Harry.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas malgré son désir de se retourner pour voir ces gens indésirables, au lieu de ça Harry repartit dans sa conversation avec Lucia et Carl Henson ainsi que Ludovic.

-Au fait, Lucia ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment va ton ami Thomas ?

-Bien mieux, Harry. Figure-toi que les parents d'Alexander avait interdit à leur fils de continuer de fréquenter Thomas, ils l'avaient même menacé de lui couper les vivres et de cesser de financer ses études. Evidemment Alexander à quitter leur domicile, et comme il ne pouvait plus subvenir à ses besoins il ne voulait pas entraîner thomas avec lui.

-Oh ! c'est pour ça qu'il l'a quitté ?

-Oui, mais finalement tout c'est arrangé, j'ai engager Alexander comme concierge, et maintenant il a un appartement et un travail et il peut reprendre ses études.

-Et Thomas ?

-Il est venu habiter avec lui, c'est super non !

-Il faudra que tu nous les présentes !

-Ben là c'est difficile tu vois, nous sommes bientôt en pleines période de recherche pour un stage, mais je te promets de le faire, sans faute.

-Un petit ami potentiel, Lucia ? demanda Tony qui arrivait en cours de conversation.

-Oh ! Non, je ne suis pas son genre, il est plutôt le vôtre, rigola-t-elle. Thomas est juste un excellent ami.

-Quand est-ce que tu nous présenteras quelqu'un, gamine ? la taquina Tony.

-J'ai bien le temps pour ça, pour l'instant il n'y a rien à l'horizon, rien de sérieux en tout cas, on verra ça plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Severus se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda si la soirée lui plaisait.

-C'est parfait, mon amour, répondit le jeune homme. Et tes amis sont vraiment gentils, tu avais raison.

-Ce sont les meilleurs tu peux me croire sur parole.

-C'est vrai, je me sens à l'aise avec eux, et puis je t'ai toi, et ça c'est super, pouffa Harry en sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Severus depuis la semaine passée.

Tony fit tressauter sa jambe, il n'y pouvait rien c'était nerveux, surtout en voyant Jared faire les yeux doux à Ludovic. Bon sang que ça pouvait l'agacer de voir cet idiot sourire au jeune homme. Personne ! et il disait bien personne ! n'avait le droit de draguer Ludovic sous son nez.

-Calme-toi, chuchota Mark en se penchant vers le détective. Tu ne vois pas que Jared le fait exprès pour te faire sortir de tes gonds ? Et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours !

-Désolé si…oui bon je sais, j'arrête avant de balancer un bon coup de pied à cet idiot de Jared.

-Surtout que je suis entre vous deux, ricana le propriétaire d'une boutique de vêtements très réputé de Londres.

Harry sentit la main de Severus se promener sur sa cuisse, il était en train de le rendre fou là, il s'en rendait compte au moins ? Et puis il avait chaud, si chaud. Le jeune homme profita que Ludovic se lève pour fumer une cigarette dehors pour le suivre prétextant avoir besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Tony par curiosité jeta un regard aux parents de Severus, il vit Tobias Snape sortir un portable de sa poche, y composer un numéro et téléphoner avec un air de conspirateur qui ne plut pas au détective.

Tony s'inquiéta, que manigançait le vieil homme ? Severus devrait se méfier, surtout maintenant qu'il avait vu son fils caresser la main d'Harry et y déposer un baiser avant qu'il ne sorte. C'était absolument certain qu'il n'allait pas rester sans réagir, pas un homme aussi méchant et sournois que l'était Tobias Snape. Et à tous les coups Severus devait penser la même chose car son visage, une fois de plus, arborait un air grave.

En fait Tony et Severus avaient des raisons de s'inquiéter, Tobias machinait bien une petite vengeance et le petit coup de fil qu'il venait de passer n'était pas anodin, mais alors pas du tout. Peut-être que Harry et Ludovic auraient dû rester à l'intérieur du restaurant.

^o^o^

L'histoire va se durcir un peu dans le prochain chapitre, mais je vous rassure tout se terminera bien pour nos héros. Donc je pense que je peux continuer à publier sans craindre de me faire mordre ? mdr. Bonne lecture.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Il faisait très doux dehors, les deux garçons apprécièrent le calme malgré quelques voitures qui roulaient encore sous la lumière des réverbères qui illuminaient la route. Des promeneurs sans doute qui faisaient comme eux, passer une bonne soirée dans la très belle ville de Londres bien qu'il soit déjà très tard.

Harry remarqua que le portier du restaurant avait disparu de devant la porte. Peut-être était-il parti assouvir un besoin urgent ou alors n'était-il là que pendant une certaine heure, se dit le jeune homme qui oublia bien vite l'homme pour reporter son attention sur Ludovic qui s'éloignait en direction d'un banc sur le bord du trottoir.

-J'avais envie d'une cigarette, souffla Ludovic en sortant un paquet de Marlboro de la poche de son jean.

-Tu fumes toi ! Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que Tony est parti, et je le fais toujours dehors, ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants.

-C'est Tony qui te met dans cet état là maintenant ? Tu as l'air nerveux, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, t'a remarqué ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il ne m'a pas semblé nerveux.

-Tu rigoles là ! Enfin bon, Ludo…pourquoi tu ne le prends pas à part pour lui parler ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ? que je suis amoureux de lui ! Et tu crois qu'il va me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que c'est réciproque ! Tu rêves, Harry.

-Ce que j'en dis moi.

-Je sais, viens on va s'assoir sur ce banc, il fait bon ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Une façon claire et convenable de me dire que tu désires changer de conversation, ricana le jeune directeur de l'orphelinat. D'accord, je ne dis plus un mot sur Tony, tu as ma promesse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux tressés tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et regarda les automobilistes passer sur la grande route. Le ciel était sombre et un millier d'étoiles scintillaient, c'était magique et très rare de voir un tel ciel, surtout quand on résidait dans une grande ville comme Londres.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent pendant dix minutes de tout et de rien, quand Harry entendit au loin une voiture forcer l'allure. Elle vrombissait férocement, le conducteur devait être fou ou pressé pour conduire à cette vitesse, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une ambulance, pourtant il n'entendait pas les sirènes. Ludovic et Harry virent débouler le bolide de couleur noir au coin d'une rue et s'arrêter au bord du trottoir, près d'eux, dans un crissement de frein insupportable pour leurs oreilles.

Les deux jeunes hommes stupéfaits aperçurent quatre malabars sortir de la voiture sans perdre de temps, et foncer directement sur eux en proférant des insultes grossières et vulgaires à leur encontre sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? s'écria Harry en voulant se lever du banc avant de recevoir un coup de poing sur la tempe qui l'envoya bouler sur le trottoir.

-Ta gueule, connard ! cria un des costauds de la bande. Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment et peut-être que nous serons gentils avec vous.

-Pas question qu'on fasse ça, grogna Ludovic en aidant Harry à se relever et à le retenir contre lui tant le coup l'avait à moitié assommé. Si vous voulez aller faire un tour allez-y seuls, bande de dégénérés !

-Toi, l'avorton, on t'a pas sonné, suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires et fermez votre clapet, les gonzesses.

- On n'ira nulle part avec vous ! Cracha Harry. On n'a pas peur de vous, se réveilla-t-il en colère.

-Eh bien tu devrais, espèce de larve, parce qu'on va vous faire votre fête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait à la fin ? On ne se connait pas, répéta encore une fois Harry.

-Imagine-toi que des personnes n'aiment pas votre gueule et encore moins le fait que vous aimiez les hommes. Moi, continua le type au faciès rempli de méchanceté et de cruauté, pour ma part je m'en fous, mais j'ai reçu des ordres. Maintenant en route, les filles, direction la ruelle un peu plus loin, on a des choses à se dire.

Les quatre types prirent Harry et Ludovic par les bras et les menacèrent de représailles s'ils osaient ne serait-ce que crier ou se plaindre. Personne ne se rendit compte que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en danger ou personne ne voulut le voir, et puis si quelqu'un s'en était vraiment rendu compte, aurait-il agi ? Rien n'était moins sûr où à cette époque on pouvait se faire agresser dans les rues sous l'indifférence générale.

Harry et Ludovic allèrent dans la ruelle sombre, contraints et forcés malgré la peur qui leur tenaillait les entrailles et les questions qui traversaient leur cerveau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Retenta Harry.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris que vous aviez besoin d'une bonne leçon tous les deux ? Et surtout toi, ajouta le malabar en serrant fortement le bras d'Harry qui pourtant ne moufta mot sous la douleur.

-Pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je ne vous connais pas.

-Tobias Snape t'a vu avec son fils, et apparemment ça lui a pas plus des masses que tu le fréquentes, mec. Il veut que nous fassions en sorte que tu le laisses tranquille et ce pour un très long moment, un très, très, long moment, insista l'homme en ricanant.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de nous ? vous nous connaissez pas, objecta Ludovic avec raison. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre !

-Le vieux m'a donné votre description, pas difficile de savoir que c'était vous.

-Mais comment…

-Finies les questions, passons aux choses sérieuses, cracha le chef de la bande qui projeta Harry sur le sol.

La ruelle était encombrée de bouteilles vides et de poubelles, il n'y avait qu'une loupiote blafarde qui pendait au dessus d'une porte fermée. Rien dans cet endroit ne pouvait aider Ludovic et Harry qui se virent bel et bien coincés par les hommes de main du vieux Snape.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à terre et ramassé par le col de leur chemise par des bras puissants.

-Nous avons reçu l'ordre express de vous faire passer l'envie de fricoter avec des hommes de la haute, et c'est ce que nous allons faire, petites salopes.

-Je ne connais pas ce Tobias, je ne le connais pas, martela Harry. Laissez Ludo partir il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas lui votre cible, laissez-le tranquille !

-Trop tard pour ton pote, il est là il prendra aussi, après tout il est bien une catin comme toi, non ? Et puis Snape paye bien, ducon, répondit celui qui semblait être le plus virulent avant de lui balancer un coup qui lui fracassa le nez.

-Putain ! Arrêtez ça, hurla Ludovic avant de voir les deux molosses qui le tenaient le rouer de coups lui aussi, tandis que les autres s'acharnaient encore plus sur Harry qui avait déjà le visage ensanglanté.

L'ancien squatteur et Ludo essayèrent de rendre les coups, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de leur faciliter la tâche mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre l'idiot qui les tenait solidement et celui qui les tabassait ?

Harry fut cogné violemment et Ludovic subit le même sort, et tout ceci se passa en dix minutes à peine, et en dix minutes les coups pouvaient êtres horriblement mauvais et les dégâts sur les corps importants.

Malheureusement c'est ce qui se passa pour Harry qui perdit connaissance quand sa tête tapa durement contre le rebord du petit trottoir de la ruelle. Les yeux fermés, la respiration difficile, il sombra dans le néant, tandis que Ludovic tombait un peu plus loin dans un état pas très joli à voir.

-On y va, les gars, ils ont leur compte, Snape sera satisfait du travail, grogna le délinquant en prenant la fuite avec ses comparses dans leur bolide noir qui gronda et qui disparut au coin de la rue.

Dans la salle du restaurant Severus commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter, n'y tenant plus il se leva et posa sa serviette sur la table.

-Je vais voir ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas normal, dit-il à ses amis. Finissez votre café, je reviens de suite.

-Je t'accompagne, se proposa Tony en se levant à son tour.

Severus allait se mettre en route quand il vit le maître d'hôtel accourir vers lui, perdant par la même occasion de sa superbe.

-Désolé, monsieur Snape, dit l'homme en s'adressant au financier qu'il connaissait bien. Je crains que les deux jeunes hommes qui vous accompagnaient ce soir soient en mauvaise posture, ils se trouvent dans la ruelle près du restaurant. Venez vite je crois que c'est urgent !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Le pressa Severus qui pâlissait de seconde en seconde tout en se précipitant dehors suivit de Tony.

-Ils ont été pris à parti par une bande de voyous qui vienne de prendre la fuite, j'ai fait appeler la police et une ambulance, vos amis sont dans un état déplorable.

Severus et Tony accélèrent encore plus l'allure, bousculant des personnes et des tables dans leur empressement à rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient suivis de Carl et des autres qui avaient entendus les paroles du maître d'hôtel.

Personne ne fit attention au couple qui sortit par la porte de derrière et qui disparut à bord de leur voiture conduite par un chauffeur au style étrange.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle qu'un serveur leur indiqua, le financier faillit pousser un rugissement de rage et de profonde horreur. Il courut vers la silhouette de Harry allongée sur le sol et s'agenouilla près du corps inerte, sa main trembla tandis qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux gluante de sang avec une infinie lenteur.

Plus loin Ludovic n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais il était encore conscient. Tony s'agenouilla près de lui et Ludo lui prit la main avec une supplique muette dans ses yeux déjà boursoufflés.

-Que t'ont-ils fait, mon ange ? Seigneur que vous ont-ils fait ? Et pourquoi ?

-Ils…ils ont dit….vengeance, arriva à dire Ludovic, contre Harry, ajouta-t-il avec difficulté car ses lèvres étaient fendues et saignaient encore.

-J'ai rappelé les ambulances pour quelles activent, dit Carl Henson en s'approchant de Severus et de Tony. J'ai aussi fait venir le meilleur détective de la brigade, il sera là dans un instant. Comment vont les garçons ? Ont-ils dit qui avaient fait ça ?

-Ludovic a dit que leurs assaillants avaient parlés de vengeance sur Harry, et je te parie que nous savons d'où ça vient, Severus, cracha Tony.

-J'espère pour eux qu'ils n'ont pas osé, grogna l'homme qui pensait en cet instant à son père et à sa mère. Je leur ferai payer ça au centuple s'ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à Harry et à Ludovic.

Jared et Mark firent pousser les curieux qui affluaient pour permettre aux ambulanciers d'accéder jusqu'aux jeunes hommes blessés. Le maître d'hôtel anxieux disait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, et que l'hostellerie n'était pas responsable des débordements de bandes de délinquants en mal de sensations fortes.

L'homme pompeux en aurait bouffé sa cravate de tant d'agitation autour de son établissement, et justement le jour où le propriétaire était absent en plus !

Doucement, pour ne pas aggraver le cas des deux jeunes hommes, les infirmiers et le médecin leur posèrent une minerve puis ils placèrent une perfusion contre la douleur sur leur bras, et enfin ils les placèrent chacun sur une civière, puis, sans à-coups, lentement, ils les montèrent dans l'ambulance. Pas la peine de les ausculter ici, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus tant que les garçons n'auraient pas passés une radio complète. En attendant, à voir leur visage, le reste du corps ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

-Nous les accompagnons, décréta Severus en regardant un Tony complètement défait opiner.

Ludovic perdit conscience pendant le transport, et le détective se sentit mal comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années. Les salauds qui avaient fait ça allaient amèrement regretter le jour de leur naissance, il remuera la terre entière s'il le fallait mais il les retrouvera.

Dans l'autre ambulance, qui roulait à tombeau ouvert, un homme démuni fixait son lion se battre pour sa vie.

-La perfusion ne fera effet que dans cinq minutes, lui affirma l'urgentiste en voyant l'homme élégant se faire un sang d'encre pour le blessé. Je pense que leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, dit-il pour le rassurer, nous en saurons plus après les examens.

Harry et Ludovic furent pris en charge immédiatement, et entraînés aux urgences où ils furent déshabillés et nettoyés sommairement pour ne pas les bouger plus que nécessaire. Les deux garçons présentaient, après une série de radiographies, une commotion cérébrale, légère pour Ludovic mais beaucoup plus importante pour Harry qui avait développé un gros hématome dû à sa chute, et qui comprimait déjà dangereusement le cerveau.

Les deux garçons avaient aussi plusieurs côtes cassées, les pommettes étaient ouvertes ainsi que les arcades sourcilières, les lèvres étaient fendues et heureusement, dans leurs malheurs, Harry et Ludovic avaient la chance de n'avoir aucun organe vital touché comme le foie ou le cœur, bien que Harry ait eu moins de fortune de ce côté-là à cause du coup reçu à la tête.

Severus et Tony attendaient dans la salle d'attente, désœuvrés et perdus. S'en voulant à mort de ne pas avoir vu le mauvais coup venir, ils se rongeaient les sangs, ils auraient dû savoir, enfin surtout Severus car nul doute que ses parents étaient coupables. Mais comment prouver une telle chose ? pensa-t-il. Comment le leur faire avouer et même payer ? Il allait trouver un moyen, et la première chose qu'il fera quand Harry sera sorti d'affaire ce sera d'aller voir ces vermines et de s'expliquer avec eux, seul à seul.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux hommes furent rejoints par Jared, Mark, Lucia et Jennifer, qui leur expliqua que Carl arriverait dans un petit moment. Qu'il s'occupait de mettre l'enquêteur au courant des événements afin qu'il ne perde pas de temps à chercher les instigateurs de l'agression alors qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de là. Il déclara à l'homme de rester discret sur ces gens-là et de lui donner toutes les preuves qu'il pourrait recueillir sur eux en avant première. Il lui dit aussi de rechercher activement les coupables des coups et qu'il ne tolérera aucun résultat négatif.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? S'enquit Lucia qui avait les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré dans la voiture qui l'avait amenée ici.

-Non, ma chérie, murmura le financier, ils sont toujours entre les mains des médecins.

-Tu crois que….c'est grave ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant près de Tony qui ressemblait à une boule de nerf

-Il faut téléphoner aux grands-parents de Ludo et à sa mère aussi, souffla le détective.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ? Je vais regarder dans l'annuaire et les appeler, demanda Jennifer.

-Fairfax, répondit Tony. Appelle sa mère et dis-lui de prévenir Antoine, c'est important qu'il sache.

-J'y vais, je sors de l'hôpital car les portable sont interdits, je reviens aussitôt que je les ai averti.

Le temps passa à une lenteur affolante, Jennifer était revenue depuis une heure trente déjà, la mère de Ludovic était présente elle aussi, elle s'était hâtée de se rendre à l'hôpital aussitôt la mauvaise nouvelle apprise. Les grands-parents étaient en route. Antoine et sa femme n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour partir aussitôt qu'ils surent la nouvelle, même s'il fallait conduire de nuit ce n'était pas important pour eux. Leur priorité était Ludovic et Harry.

Tony vit apparaître au bout du couloir, Antoine et sa femme qui pressaient le pas. Le retraité avait pris un coup de vieux, cela se voyait à son visage qui semblait accuser dix ans de plus, il soutenait sa femme qui était livide. Une autre attente de quatre heures commença pour tous, une attente qui les mis dans un état d'angoisse pas possible.

Quand le médecin daigna enfin se montrer tous se rapprochèrent de l'homme vêtu d'une blouse verte et écoutèrent religieusement ses paroles.

-Dorénavant monsieur Fairfax va bien, nous avons suturé ses nombreuses plaies et soulagé les hématomes qui parcouraient son corps, leur dit-il. Nous avons pu écarter la côte brisée qui appuyait sur le poumon droit, ses jours ne sont plus en danger malgré une commotion cérébrale légère, certes, mais commotion tout de même. Ce qui lui faut c'est beaucoup de repos et de la tranquillité.

Antoine maugréa contre les petits voyous assassins, et Tony serra les dents de colère.

-Je peux le voir ? S'enquit le détective avec au fond de la voix une inquiétude que tout le monde ressentit.

-Vous êtes un parent ?

-Non.

-Alors je regrette, monsieur, mais seuls ses parents sont en droit de le voir.

-Le gamin peut y aller, trancha Antoine en faisant signe à sa fille qu'ils iraient plus tard.

-Dans ce cas je n'y vois aucune objection si la famille est d'accord, opina le médecin.

-Harry, comment va-t-il ?

-Oui, monsieur Snape, j'y viens.

Lucia s'accrocha à Severus et l'enlaça pour le réconforter. D'après elle si le docteur avait gardé Harry pour la fin c'est que les nouvelles ne devaient pas être si bonnes que ça, pensa-t-elle avec justesse.

-Son cas est plus grave, commença l'urgentiste.

Le financier serra les poings et Lucia renifla une énième fois.

-Nous avons dû procéder à une ponction au niveau du cerveau, une poche de sang due à un coup porté avec force ou une chute c'était formée à l'arrière de la tête, voilà pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt, nous voulions être certain qu'il s'en sorte. L'hématome comprimait….enfin bref je ne vais pas vous expliquer les détails technique que nous avons dû employer. Nous n'avons pas voulu attendre avant de pratiquer cette opération, cela devenait trop dangereux pour le patient de le laisser dans cet état. Pour ce qui est du reste, eh bien, tout comme celui de monsieur Fairfax les coups là aussi sont multiples sur l'ensemble du corps. Monsieur Potter doit rester allonger, le moindre mouvement pourrait être… comment dire ? Hasardeux pour lui.

-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger ?

-Non, monsieur Snape. Si nous prenons les précautions nécessaires tout devrait bien aller pour lui aussi, vous pouvez aller le voir, je crois savoir que ce jeune homme n'a plus de famille d'après son dossier, je suppose donc que vous êtes son ami ?

-Petit-ami serait plus juste.

-Aucune importance, nous les avons placés dans des alcôves séparées aux urgences. Je préfère les garder à proximité, on ne sait jamais.

-Embrasse-le de ma part, Severus, murmura Lucia avec la gorge serrée, dis-lui qu'on pense à lui tous ici.

L'homme ne répondit pas, toutes ses pensées étaient vers Harry, plus rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant précis. Comme un automate il suivit le médecin avec Tony à ses côtés, Tony qui surveillait du coin de l'œil un Severus Snape d'une pâleur extrême et dont les mâchoires étaient crispées à un point pas possible.

-Nous les vengerons, chuchota le détective. Je ne laisserais pas ça impuni même s'il s'agit de tes parents, Severus.

-Ce ne sont plus mes parents, Tony, pour moi ces gens n'existent plus, répliqua sourdement le financier. Et moi non plus je ne laisserais pas ça impuni, tu peux me faire confiance.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Le médecin entra le premier dans le box d'Harry en pensant qu'ainsi le choc serait moins rude pour l'homme qui le suivait, et qui était affecté douloureusement par l'état de son compagnon. Loupé ! Severus fut stupéfait de voir comment Harry était défiguré. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait vu et même imaginé. Un son étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il s'en approcha encore plus près.

Les lèvres fendues du jeune homme étaient gonflées et avaient pris un aspect violet presque bleu, et ce en quelques heures. Les pommettes tuméfiées qui avaient éclatées sous les coups de poings et de pieds avaient été recousues malgré les boursouflures. On ne voyait presque plus les yeux tellement les œdèmes étaient importants. Harry avait un pansement qui comprimait entièrement sa tête et des aiguilles étaient plantées dans chaque bras.

Son ange était d'une pâleur à faire peur, et Severus sentit un tremblement de terreur le prendre en entier tellement il craignait de le perdre, vu l'état de son amour plus que catastrophique.

Le financier s'approcha du lit et ses mâchoires se crispèrent de nouveau. Il prit une des mains fines entre les siennes, elle était glacée et inertes. Il était méconnaissable, son bel ange endormi. Severus aurait voulu qu'il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui comme quand il se réveillait près de lui, ou quand ils venaient de faire l'amour intensément pendant les rares fois où ils étaient ensembles.

Seigneur ! Harry avait faillit mourir et c'était de sa faute car il n'avait pas assez était vigilent. Et si jamais c'était arrivé il ne s'en serait jamais remis, ses parents devaient payer pour leurs crimes envers Harry et Ludovic, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça, la justice allait devoir s'occuper sérieusement de ces gens.

Tony se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de colère lui aussi dans le box, juste à côté de celui de Harry. Ludovic allongé sur le lit était méconnaissable. Bordel de…saloperie ! pensa le détective qui ne savait comment exprimer sa colère et son indignation par autre chose que des grossièretés. Comment pouvait-on, par haine et jalousie, en arriver à des extrémités pareilles ?

Carl, dans le couloir avec Lucia, Jared, Antoine et Mark, pensa à téléphoner à Robert pour lui expliquer qu'il serait impossible pour Harry et Ludo de reprendre leur poste de suite. Le chef de la police expliqua brièvement les derniers événements sans véritablement dire ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda, si cela était possible, que quelques retraités puissent prendre en charge le sort des enfants pendant quelques jours.

L'homme de Scotland-Yard surenchérit que si cela n'était pas possible qu'il enverrait sur le champ des hommes à lui pour s'occuper de l'orphelinat le temps que les choses reviennent à la normale.

-T'es pas fou, gamin ! S'offusqua le vieil homme à l'autre bout du téléphone sans se préoccuper de savoir qu'il parlait au chef de la police de Londres. On va s'en occuper nous, des gosses, pas question de les laisser entre des mains étrangères. Je vais rameuter tous nos amis et demain matin ils seront tous à pied d'œuvre.

-Si jamais vous avez un problème vous m'appelez, j'en ferais part à Severus, et au cas où cela serait urgent je me déplacerais moi-même.

-C'est pas quinze mômes qui vont nous faire peur, rétorqua Robert.

-Merci, monsieur Johns, vous nous rendez un grand service, finit de dire Carl qui avait évité d'alarmer les grands-pères en restant discret sur l'état des blessures des deux jeunes hommes.

-C'est normal, quand les amis sont dans le besoin on les aide, c'est tout, y a pas à revenir dessus. Donnez-nous de temps en temps des nouvelles d'Harry et de Ludo, je vous prie.

-Je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas, au revoir, monsieur Johns.

Trois jours après cette conversation Ludovic s'éveilla en sursaut, se demandant où il se trouvait. Une main apaisante se posa sur sa poitrine alors qu'il allait s'assoir sur le lit tandis qu'il avait les yeux à-demi fermés par la lumière aveuglante de la chambre, et l'esprit un peu à l'ouest il fallait le dire.

-Chut, souffla une voix. Reste tranquille, Ludovic, n'essaie pas de te lever, je suis là et Antoine aussi.

-Tony ? interrogea faiblement le jeune homme. Grand-père ?

-On est là, gamin, arriva à articuler le vieil homme, la gorge serrée de voir enfin son petit-fils revenir à lui après ces trois longues journées d'angoisse.

-Je…..suis où ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Je ne me souviens de rien, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles n'est passé dessus ?

-Tu as reçu un vilain coup sur la tête, la mémoire te reviendra bientôt puisque maintenant tu es réveillé, lui expliqua Antoine avec un regain d'espoir qui fit frétiller sa petite moustache.

-Je suis fatigué, Tony.

-Je sais, mon amour. Repose-toi, nous restons près de toi, le rassura le détective en portant la main de Ludovic à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser tendre et amoureux.

-Au moins il se rappelle de nous, c'est une bonne chose, hein ?

-Oui, Antoine, c'est une très bonne chose.

-Et puis tu as vu il est bien moins gonflé maintenant ?

-Oui, mais il a un traitement pour faire désenfler les œdèmes, c'est pour ça que son visage est moins marqué.

-Ah !

Le détective ne lâcha pas la main du jeune homme, il la garda dans la sienne comme pour se tranquilliser. Il avait été si perturbé par l'agression de Ludovic que maintenant il n'était plus question de le quitter des yeux. Plus jamais.

Ludo qui avait baissait ses paupières les rouvrit subitement, quelques flashs de souvenirs venaient de lui éclater dans la tête.

-Comment va Harry ? s'alarma-t-il en essayant de se relever une fois de plus.

-Il est dans la chambre d'à côté, il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance mais il va mieux, je te rassure. Rallonge-toi, tu es encore trop faible pour t'agiter ainsi.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses ? ajouta avec difficulté le blessé en obéissant à Tony malgré tout.

-Chut, murmura l'homme anxieux. Endors-toi, nous verrons le reste plus tard, quand tu iras mieux.

-Oui, répondit Ludo en serrant les doigts de Tony. Je suis….content de m'en être sorti, j'espère que Harry va bien lui aussi. Tu me le dirais s'il allait mal, hein ?

-Oui, je te le dirai, Ludo. Maintenant rendors-toi, tu es épuisé.

Antoine eut pour la première fois depuis des jours un sourire qui éclaira son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Souffla une voix basse et éraillée. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

-J'ai agi comme un imbécile, mon ange, il a fallu que tu sois agressé pour que je me rende compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je t'ai fait de la peine, j'en suis désolé, Ludovic.

Tony n'eut pas de réponse, cette fois le blessé s'était endormi pour de bon.

-Je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air entre lui et moi, pesta le détective en caressant la joue du jeune homme assoupi.

-Quand notre Ludo nous a annoncé, à sa grand-mère et à moi qu'il était gay, il avait quinze ans, s'épancha le vieil homme. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une annonce pareille. Cependant nous ne lui avons fait aucun reproche, et puis pour quelle raison d'abord ? C'est un si gentil petit-fils ! Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas abandonner, il le mérite, Tony.

-Vous n'êtes pas tous dans ce cas-là, Antoine. Beaucoup de parents renient leurs enfants pour ça.

-Comme les tiens, je présage ? suggéra le retraité.

-Comme les miens, effectivement.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, gamin, la vie de mon petit-fils n'a pas été toute rose. Surtout quand il a commencé à mettre des jupes au dessus de ses pantalons.

-Non, j'imagine très bien comment les gens l'ont traité.

-Et je te raconte même pas quand il a cherché un travail !

-A Londres il aurait eu plus de chance, non ? Pourquoi s'est-il cantonné dans les villes voisines de la vôtre ?

-Oui, il aurait eu plus de chance, mais Ludovic n'a jamais voulu y aller. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais sa grand-mère est malade et il ne voulait pas me laisser seul avec elle. C'est un brave petit, redit Antoine avec de la tendresse dans le regard.

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il a été notre rayon de soleil quand ma femme est tombée malade, sans lui elle se serait laissée dépérir. Au lieu de cela elle a combattu son cancer car Ludovic n'aurait pas permis qu'elle meurt. Aujourd'hui elle est en rémission. Je ne dis pas que tout cela c'est fait dans la facilité mais je suis été sûr que sans Ludo à nos côtés elle ne serait plus là.

-Ce voyage jusqu'à Londres a dû la fatiguer ?

-Un peu, oui, en ce moment elle se repose chez Elizabeth, notre fille. Nous resterons là tant que le petit n'ira pas mieux.

Tony sourit quand il entendit Antoine appeler Ludo, le petit.

Dans la chambre d'à côté Severus regardait par la fenêtre les gens qui entraient et qui sortaient de l'hôpital. Certains étaient pressés et d'autres non. L'homme contemplait ce remue-ménage avec indifférence, à vrai dire il ne les voyait même pas, il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne et cette personne était allongée dans un lit dans cette chambre aseptisée aux odeurs médicamenteuses.

Le financier se retourna vers le jeune homme et ne vit toujours aucune amélioration sur son visage ou sur son corps. Les appareils remplissaient la chambre d'un bruit incessant mais malgré tout rassurant. Les infirmières venaient de faire la toilette de son ange et celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction. Allait-il se réveiller un jour ? Le neurologue lui avait certifié que oui, que l'attente ne serait plus très longue. Mais Pardieu, qu'en savait-il ?

L'homme au regard profond et éreinté poussa un soupir puis revint s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Le reste de la journée passa ainsi puis la soirée et la nuit.

Les jours suivants furent maussades et gris, exactement comme l'humeur du financier qui frotta sa barbe naissante en étirant ses longues jambes endolories. Severus n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis qu'Harry avait été hospitalisé, c'est-à-dire une semaine et demie. Marcia, sa secrétaire, avait tentée de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait jamais décroché son téléphone. Là, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas appelé, probablement que Tony l'avait mise au courant, à moins que cela ne soit Carl ou Lucia.

Sa nièce venait chaque jour prendre des nouvelles des deux jeunes gens. Carl quant à lui houspillait ses hommes, voulant des résultats qu'ils avaient du mal à obtenir. Les Snape, apparemment, avaient pensés à tout, et les agresseurs avaient littéralement disparus. De quoi agacer le chef de la police qui n'aimait pas être tenu en échec par des voyous et des gens forts peu scrupuleux.

Deux jours plus tard Ludovic put enfin se lever. Enfin disons qu'il avait lui-même pris l'initiative en retirant ses perfusions, alors que personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre pour l'en dissuader, Tony étant parti se chercher un café et Antoine étant, lui, chez sa fille.

Une bonne douche, voilà à quoi il avait pensé avant d'ôter les aiguilles de son bras. Maintenant assis au bord du lit il cherchait le courage de se lever malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Après quelques petites secondes de répit il se leva enfin, et en s'accrochant au fauteuil puis au mur, il put pénétrer dans le lieu qui servait tout à la fois de toilette et de salle de bain.

Ludovic ferma la porte, et heureux il put constater que quelqu'un avait amené de quoi se laver le corps et les cheveux, ainsi que des draps de bain moelleux, une brosse à dents et du dentifrice à la menthe, son préféré.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet de la douche puis il enleva le vêtement dont les infirmières l'avaient affublé. Sous l'eau Ludovic put enfin se détendre même si ses jambes ne tenaient pas en place. Il savonna son corps avec le gel douche à la vanille en faisant attention à son visage encore douloureux. Il finit par ses cheveux qui demandèrent deux shampoings avant de redevenir souples entre ses doigts.

Tony fit un signe à Severus avant de rentrer dans la chambre du jeune cuisinier. Severus et lui s'étaient retrouvé en bas, ayant eu le même réflexe d'un bon café ce matin. Ca leur donna l'occasion de discuter un petit moment avant de rejoindre leur compagnon respectif.

Enfin il faut dire que le financier n'avait pas eu trop le choix, Tony l'avait houspillé dès le neuvième jours pour qu'il sorte de la chambre de Harry au moins une fois, et l'excuse d'un bon café est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour faire sortir Severus de son antre.

Tony regarda le lit vide de Ludo sans comprendre tout d'abord, puis il entendit l'eau couler dans l'autre petite pièce. Alors fou d'angoisse, imaginant Ludovic sur le sol, ou une autre folie de ce genre, il ne perdit pas de temps pour en ouvrir la porte et se précipiter à l'intérieur.

-Tony ! cria péniblement Ludovic en s'enveloppant dans un immense drap de bain. Tu pouvais pas frapper avant de foncer ici comme un malade ?

-J'ai cru…je sais pas moi, que tu étais tombé. Quelle idée as-tu eu de vouloir te lever ? Et seul en plus !

-Je ne suis pas une mauviette, et puis j'avais besoin de me laver. Sérieux ! Je commençais à puer.

-Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout !

-Au lieu de râler va me commander un petit déjeuner copieux, et pas un de ces trucs pour anorexique, je meurs de faim.

-D'accord, mais d'abord je te ramène dans ton lit.

-Enveloppé dans ma serviette, tout nu ? demanda ironiquement le petit-fils d'Antoine.

-Pourquoi pas, tu es mignon ainsi.

-M'aurait étonné, grogna Ludo.

-Ton grand-père t'a amené des vêtements, tu veux les mettre ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Le détective retourna dans la chambre chercher un pantalon, un boxer et un t-shirt qu'il ramena à son petit-ami. Tony, fier comme Artaban, sourit bêtement, oui maintenant il pouvait dire petit-ami.

-Merci, et maintenant si tu pouvais sortir le temps que je m'habille, Tony.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Tenta ledit Tony avec un regard de prédateur.

-Je saurai me débrouiller, rigola le jeune homme en voyant le détective poser son linge plié sur l'unique chaise de la minuscule salle de bain.

-Si tu le dis, dans ce cas je t'attends dans la chambre….Ludo ?

-Oui.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda le détective en voyant le jeune homme se baisser et regarder dans le placard sous le lavabo.

-Je cherche une brosse ou un peigne, j'ai quelques nœuds dans les cheveux si tu veux tout savoir.

-En haut, sur la tablette.

-Désolé, j'avais pas vu, merci.

Tony quitta la petite pièce et attendit près de la porte que Ludovic en sorte.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul, râla le jeune homme quand le détective enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à regagner son lit quand il eut passé la porte.

-Je sais, mais….tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu fais la tête ?

-M'étonnerait, vu celle que j'ai en ce moment ce serait plutôt le contraire, bouda Ludo en se laissant guider par Tony.

-Pour moi tu es le plus beau, et si je dois te le répéter chaque jour je suis prêt à le faire, pour toi, mon amour.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il regarda simplement avec ses beaux yeux bleus en amande l'homme qui le tenait contre lui.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Alors laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, susurra Tony en soulevant la tête de Ludo pour déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser qui s'intensifia sous le coup du désir.

Tony fit doucement pour ne pas aggraver les blessures qui s'étaient refermées mais qui restaient sensibles, cela n'empêcha pas les langues de jouer entre elles et de procurer des frissons aux deux hommes qui furent surpris par Antoine, un Antoine qui fit comme si de rien n'était, et qui retourna dans le couloir pour laisser Ludo et Tony dans leur petit monde, celui des amoureux.

^o^o^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre cette fois, ma messagerie m'a pas voulue fonctionner. Sorcière noire.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Le temps s'étirait avec une lenteur désespérante. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous pour Severus Snape qui parfois ne savait plus si c'était le matin ou l'après-midi, tellement plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que Harry toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

Celui-ci ne montrait toujours pas signe de réveil malgré les paroles de Severus qui ne manquait pas de l'abreuver de lecture pour qu'il revienne à lui ou qu'il montre qu'il l'entendait. Pourtant le financier dut se résigner, Harry ne réagissait pas, pas un seul signe, juste des battements de paupières incontrôlés, lui avaient affirmé les médecins quand il leur en avait fait part.

-Allons boire quelque chose de chaud, Severus, lui dit Tony en entrant dans la chambre, et hors de question que tu refuses !

-J'aimerai ne pas le quitter, s'il se réveille pendant que je ne suis pas là, il va penser…

-Il ne pensera rien du tout, et surtout pas que tu l'as abandonné, allons viens, nous ne resterons pas longtemps, promis, et puis Lucia vient d'arriver, tu ne peux pas la laisser repartir comme ça quand même !

-Très bien, je viens, mais juste quelques instant.

Le financier, assis à la petite table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital depuis quelques secondes à peine, n'était pas très à l'aise, il se sentait nauséeux, comme si quelque chose de néfaste allait arriver.

-Je remonte, dit-il brusquement en se levant.

-Je viens aussi, répondit Tony devant la mine soucieuse de son ami.

Le détective régla les cafés puis se tourna vers Lucia avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je reviendrai ce soir voir les garçons, dit-elle, et j'espère que cette fois j'aurai la chance de voir Harry.

-Les visites sont toujours interdites, ma chérie, mais aussitôt qu'il se réveille je t'avertirai, sois sans crainte.

Severus et Tony, qui sortaient de l'ascenseur après avoir laissé la jeune fille repartir, virent un groupe de personnes en blouse blanche les bousculer et d'autres tirer devant eux un chariot de réanimation. L'affaire avait l'air assez urgente puisque les infirmières couraient pour leur dégager le passage.

Le financier blanchit à vue d'œil quand il vit qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Harry. Tony ne put retenir Snape qui courut lui aussi pour se rendre compte de l'état de son compagnon. Un infirmier enleva l'oreiller de sous la tête du jeune homme tandis que le médecin cherchait un pouls qu'il ne trouva pas. L'appareil était déjà branché sur Harry, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Dieu merci !

Le financier resta sur le pas de la porte, il ne voulait pas entraver leurs gestes. Harry sursauta à la première secousse du défibrillateur mais l'aiguille resta misérablement plate.

-Il ne revient pas, cria le médecin. On refait un autre essai, écartez-vous !

Le spécialiste demanda, où plutôt ordonna, avec des gestes rompus par l'habitude, qu'on lui prépare une ampoule d'adrénaline dans une seringue après le deuxième choc infructueux. Quand l'infirmière la lui passa, le médecin ne perdit pas de temps à l'enfoncer dans le cœur d'un coup sec et décidé, sauvant ainsi la vie de Harry dont les pulsations se remirent à battre après une autre décharge de l'appareil.

Severus Snape sentit une énorme douleur lui étreindre le corps en entier, comme si on venait de le sortir de dessous un camion. Tony à ses côtés n'en menait pas large, il rattrapa son ami juste au moment où celui-ci sentit ses jambes flancher. Une infirmière lui passa un fauteuil dans le couloir pour assoir l'homme en lui demandant de respirer un grand coup, que son ami était sauvé et que le médecin allait venir lui parler aussitôt que Harry sera stabilisé.

Les deux hommes ne furent pas seuls bien longtemps, Ludovic qui avait entendu le vacarme arriva très vite sur eux pour leur demander des nouvelles.

-Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, le renseigna Tony. Car Severus ne pouvait pas répondre pour l'instant, choqué qu'il était d'avoir vu Harry si près de la mort.

-Merde ! Et là comment il va ?

-Ils ont réussi à le réanimer, le médecin doit venir voir Severus pour lui expliquer pourquoi.

-Je… commença Ludo en sentant des larmes poindre dans ses yeux, je ne veux pas le perdre, finit-il par dire tout bas.

-Il n'est pas question de ça, le rassura le détective en le serrant contre lui. Harry va s'en sortir, vous entendez tous les deux ? il va s'en sortir, pas question de baisser les bras, il est fort vous le savez bien !

-Oui, se reprit Severus, tu as raison il est fort, il va s'en sortir, redit-il avec plus de force dans la voix en sortant de sa paralysie émotive.

Une autre attente commença pour les trois hommes qui virent Harry être emmené d'urgence dans un bloc opératoire pour lui retirer un caillot qui s'était formé dans son corps, et qui s'était glissé jusqu'au cœur, coupable d'avoir provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque. Tout ça d'après le spécialiste qui avait pris deux minutes de son temps précieux pour expliquer à Severus ce qu'ils allaient faire sur le jeune homme.

Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, reprit le spécialiste avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur pour assister le chirurgien.

Harry revint sur le petit matin encore endormi sur un lit roulant, il avait passé le reste de la journée et la nuit entière en salle de réveil pendant que Severus passait son temps à faire les cent pas dans la chambre et dans le couloir, donnant le tournis à Tony et à Ludovic. Un infirmier prit délicatement le blessé dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit pendant qu'un autre surveillait les fils des perfusions pour ne pas les entremêler.

Snape était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui lui rongeait les nerfs, et alors que d'habitude il arrivait à se contenir pour ses affaires financières, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry là c'était le contraire qui se produisait. Aussitôt que les hommes en blanc furent partis il entra dans la chambre tandis que Ludovic regagnait la sienne suivit de Tony, pour laisser à Severus le temps de se reprendre et de savourer la présence de son ange endormi.

Trois autres jours passèrent entre attente et angoisse pour le financier. Trois jours de tortures morales, se disant que ses parents étaient responsables et lui aussi, car s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, Harry n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, il aurait dû prévoir le coup et se douter que les vermines qui lui servaient de parents allaient s'en prendre à Harry quand il les avait aperçu dans le restaurant. Tony avait eu raison de se méfier, ce qui n'avait pas été son cas, malheureusement.

Un matin, n'y croyant plus, Severus ouvrit un œil quand il sentit une caresse légère sur sa main qui était posée sur le ventre de son amour. Il s'était endormi ainsi, ne voulant pas le quitter une seule seconde, il ne redescendait même plus prendre un café avec Tony, celui-ci le lui portait directement dans la chambre. L'homme regarda le doux regard vert du jeune homme posé sur lui et un sourire immense ourla ses lèvres.

Les deux mains se serrèrent dans un élan de forte émotion et de tendresse. Les yeux embués d'Harry serrèrent le cœur de Severus qui vint s'assoir sur le lit et qui étreignit le jeune homme dans un élan d'amour incommensurable en faisant attention aux fils qui le reliaient aux machines. Harry était revenu à lui et c'était la plus belle chose de sa vie.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mon amour, chuchota le garçon encore très pâle et affaibli.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, chéri, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils iraient jusque-là.

-Je t'aime, Severus, si fort, éclata en sanglot le compagnon de Snape.

-Chut ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, mon ange, murmura Severus en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Nous sommes ensembles et personne, et surtout pas eux, ne pourront nous séparer, tu vas devoir me supporter pour l'éternité, morveux.

-Une éternité avec toi, c'est tout ce que je demande, Sev.

-Yes ! hurla Ludovic en entrant dans la chambre des deux hommes qui ne l'avait pas entendu frapper. Harry est réveillé !

Tony entra dans la pièce suivit de Carl qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est vrai ? Il est vraiment conscient ?

-Oui, leur dit Severus en se levant du lit, mais sans lâcher la main d'Harry. Il vient de revenir à lui, enfin !

Severus Snape s'étonna de ne pas voir accourir le cerbère de garde pour interdire l'accès à la chambre de Harry. Voilà déjà deux fois qu'elle avait jeté Carl, Tony, et Ludo, hors de la pièce.

-Nous voilà soulagés, soupira Carl. Quand Jennifer va savoir cela elle va sauter de joie, elle qui s'inquiétait affreusement !

Tony et Ludovic se rapprochèrent de leur ami, blafard et faible, et lui firent un sourire heureux.

-Nous ne restons pas longtemps, Severus. juste le voir et c'est tout, chuchota Ludovic.

-Oui, sa gardienne va revenir, Tony l'a envoyé en bas, elle ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de voir qu'il s'est moqué d'elle, ajouta Carl.

-La belle au bois dormant a daigné enfin ouvrir ses beaux yeux, plaisanta Ludo pour enlever le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Merci, mon frère, d'être revenu parmi nous, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Harry. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous avons priés pour toi, je suis heureux, oui heureux, sourit le jeune homme en embrassant son frère sur la joue, de te voir enfin éveillé.

-Moi aussi, Ludo, et bien que je ne me souvienne pas de tout ce qui passé au moins je suis heureux d'être de nouveau parmi vous, mes amis, et toi, mon frère.

-Nous avons réussi à trouver un début de piste, annonça gravement Carl avant d'entendre frapper à la porte.

Les cinq hommes furent surpris de voir apparaître un tout jeune homme entrer et remettre dans les mains du financier une couronne mortuaire.

-C'est une méprise, gronda un Snape furieux.

-Non, rétorqua le livreur, regardez le nom qui est écrit dessus, pour notre regretté beau-fils, Harry Potter. On m'a dit qu'il était dans cette chambre, mes sincères condoléances, monsieur, ajouta le garçon avant de sortir de la chambre, sans se rendre compte qu'Harry était bel et bien encore vivant.

-Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ludovic en prenant le bouquet d'un geste furieux des mains de Severus. Bouquet qu'il jeta dans une des poubelles du couloir avec un geste de dégoût.

Les infirmiers et infirmières, ainsi que des visiteurs, virent passer un homme dont les traits furieux n'engageaient pas à lui barrer le chemin, ni même à lui demander s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour lui, comme l'aider, par exemple. Snape était hors de lui, il avait gardé cette rancœur trop longtemps et maintenant elle demandait à sortir. Ses monstres de parents faisaient tout pour lui nuire et ils allaient encore continuer à tout faire pour lui bousiller la vie.

Quelle bande de pourritures ! Oser envoyer un sinistre bouquet de fleurs pour un enterrement à Harry. Quelle haine habitait le cœur de ces gens pour faire ainsi du mal à autrui ? Cela ne devait plus continuer, il devait faire cesser cela et le plus vite possible. Et Carl et Tony auraient beau lui dire le contraire il ne lâchera pas prise cette fois.

-Severus ! Tu y vas sous le coup de la colère, le prévint Carl en le rattrapant dans le couloir, suivit de Tony.

-Il a raison, écoute-le, prend le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir à la légère.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter, éructa Snape en continuant son chemin à longues enjambées. J'ai deux mots à leur dire, à ces dégénérés, et personne ne m'arrêtera, même pas vous.

-Severus, nous nous faisons du souci pour toi, pas pour eux. Pour notre part il peut leur arriver n'importe quoi, pour l'instant c'est toi qui nous inquiète.

-Ils ne m'intimident pas, et cette fois c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot, Carl.

-Si tu y vas ne prend pas de risques inutiles, et je veux que Tony t'accompagne. Tu auras un témoin en cas de problème.

-Tu n'as pas tort, approuva le financier de la city. Ils seraient capables de porter plainte contre moi pour avoir osé essuyer mes pieds sur leur paillasson ou seulement poser ma main sur la poignée de leur porte.

Tony ricana et suivit Severus jusqu'à sa voiture, tandis que Carl retournait près de Harry qui en était encore à se demander qu'elle mouche avait piqué son petit-ami qui l'avait quitté si brusquement.

-Où est-il parti ? demanda justement le jeune homme quand Carl revint dans la chambre avec un air sombre.

-Se dégourdir les jambes, Tony l'accompagne, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, il paraissait tellement en colère !

-Oui peut-être, mais pas après toi je te rassure.

-Ses parents, souffla le jeune homme. Il est allé voir ses parents ! Paniqua-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit, Tony l'accompagne, il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il risque quelque chose s'il va chez eux ?

-Non, abrégea le chef de Scotland Yard en se mettant une claque mentale.

-Carl ! Je veux savoir.

-Moi aussi, approuva Ludovic.

-Disons que ces gens sont tordus dans leur genre, on ne sait jamais quels coups foireux ils peuvent imaginer, comme ce bouquet de fleurs, Harry.

-C'est eux ! Mais c'est dégueulasse de faire ça, c'est pour ça que Sev était si en colère ? Et tu crois que ça me rassure là ?

-N'imagine pas le pire, Severus sera sur ses gardes.

-D'accord, je suis vraiment rassuré maintenant, ironisa le blessé en essayant de s'assoir plus confortablement.

-Tu vas bien, tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui, combien de fois on va me poser cette question ?

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, gronda Ludo. Ca paraît tellement surprenant de te voir ainsi après tous les déboires qui te sont tombés dessus.

-Faut croire que j'ai la tête dure. Et puis je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, crois-moi.

-Après les coups que tu as reçus… s'étonna Carl, je peux te dire que tu reviens de loin.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne m'ont pas manqués, ces brutes.

-Cesse de bouger veux-tu ! Les médecins ont dit pas de gestes brusques je te rappelle.

-Je veux juste m'assoir, Ludo, je ne vais pas danser la lambada. Au fait ! Vous les avez arrêté ces tordus ? grogna le jeune homme qui s'étonna de ne pas avoir posé la question avant.

-On dirait que la mémoire t'est revenue, Harry, c'est comme moi.

-Tiens ! C'est vrai tu as raison, j'avais pas capté.

-Non, intervint Carl. On n'a pas encore réussi à leur mettre la main dessus, juste un témoin qui les a croisé, il a retenu le numéro de la plaque de la voiture. Je suppose qu'ils doivent se terrer quelque part en espérant que l'affaire se tasse au plus vite. De toute façon la plaque devait être fausse.

-Dites, Carl ? Vous êtes sûr que ce sont bien les parents de Severus qui ont commandité cette attaque contre Ludo et moi ?

-J'en suis certain.

-C'est vrai, Harry, rappelle-toi, le chef de la bande a bien prononcé leur nom. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a pris le risque de divulguer le nom de son patron, s'interrogea Ludovic. Ne prenait-il pas le risque de donner des preuves contre eux ?

-Non, si le chef de cette bande a donné le nom du commanditaire c'est que celui-ci avait certainement expressément ordonné de le faire, expliqua Carl.

-Mais pour quelle raison, que diable ! Tout ceci n'a aucun sens, ces gens doivent être fous !

-Tobias Snape voulait que son fils sache que c'était lui tout simplement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait l'atteindre à travers toi et que là où ça allait frapper ça allait faire mal à Severus.

-Et moi comme j'étais avec toi ils en ont profité pour se défouler un peu plus, ironisa Ludovic.

-Je suis désolé, c'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient qu'après moi et tu as trinqué aussi.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry, c'est ces salauds qui m'ont battus, pas toi.

-Et nous allons les retrouver, Tony a mis quelques personnes qu'il connaît sur le coup et la police travaille activement à les rechercher elle aussi, nous finirons par les avoir, il va falloir mettre un terme à leurs manigances tortueuses et haineuses.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une femme imposante dont les babines frémissaient de colère.

-Dehors, messieurs, cria-t-elle, en faisant trembler sa moustache. Et vous, monsieur Fairfax je vous veux dans votre lit sinon je pense qu'une piqûre pourrait calmer votre besoin de promenade.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et même Carl eut la bonne idée de ne pas protester aux ordres donnés et fila sans demander son reste.

-Bande de trouillards, ricana Harry qui se tue derechef quand la matrone le toisa d'un œil suspicieux en regardant aussitôt vers la seringue qui reposait sur le plateau de métal.

Près de Londres, dans un manoir, un couple se disputait haineusement. Les griefs et les reproches pleuvaient sur Tobias Snape, il laissa sa femme vociférer en pensant que le gamin des Potter s'en était sorti encore une fois.

-Comment ce garçon a pu survivre à ça ? éructait-elle. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu de la circulation pendant des années et voilà qu'il refait surface, et avec Severus qui plus est, comment est-ce possible que nous ne l'ayons pas reconnu de suite ? et comment se sont-ils rencontrés ces deux-là ?

-Aucune idée, Helen, répondit l'homme qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Je croyais le fils des Potter mort, ou du moins évanoui dans la nature depuis qu'il avait disparu de l'orphelinat.

-Eh bien il ne l'était pas, ou alors les morts se portent bien de nos jours, ironisa la femme.

-Nous avons un problème avec Potter.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! On risque la corde, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Il faut que j'avertisse les Dursley immédiatement que leur neveu est revenu et qu'il représente un danger pour nos affaires.

-Pourquoi Jared, ce dégénéré, a céder l'orphelinat à notre fils ? On avait une combine en or pour se faire de l'argent et voilà qu'ils fichent tout en l'air !

-Ils sont amis, voilà pourquoi, répondit assez sèchement Snape.

-C'est nous qui aurions dû en hériter, Roger était un imbécile de ne pas avoir mis ses papiers à jour. J'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui !

-Le mal est fait, nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière, femme, alors cesse de geindre.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Aucune idée pour le moment, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut nous débarrasser de ce Potter pour notre propre bien, je n'ai pas envie de voir la potence de près, et toi non plus j'en suis certain, ricana le vieil homme.

-Nous aurions dû éliminer ce gamin quand nous l'avions entre les mains, je me demande pourquoi Lavarice l'a gardé en vie.

-Cet imbécile ne voulait pas avoir de sang sur les mains, voilà tout.

-Bien fait pour lui s'il se retrouve à croupir en prison !

-Et s'il parle, tu as pensé à ça ?

-Il ne parlera pas, il sait ce qu'il l'attend s'il le faisait, répondit la femme d'une voix froide et déterminée.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Pendant que Ludovic et Carl se faisaient expulser de la chambre et Harry menacé de piqûre, Tony et Severus arrivaient en vue du manoir des Snape. Des gens vicieux et sournois, où la méchanceté était leur quotidien. Tobias et Helen Snape la pratiquaient comme d'autres jouaient aux lotos ou aux cartes, avec assiduité et persévérance et surtout avec joie.

Les deux hommes longèrent une longue allée, et curieusement trouvèrent les grilles ouvertes. Chose incongrue chez les Snape qui prenaient toujours soin de vérifier leur système d'alarme en cas d'éventuelle vengeance. Vengeance de quelques personnes dont ils auraient provoqués leurs courroux par des exactions malhonnêtes ou cruelles, pour le simple plaisir de faire du mal.

-Pas bon signe ça, souffla Tony en regardant le financier que la rage ne quittait pas.

-Comme tu dis !

Severus et le détective arrivèrent devant l'imposante demeure de pierres grises qui dégageait un relent funeste d'inhumanité , et descendirent de voiture après s'être regardés, se préparant pour l'inévitable duel verbale qui n'allait pas manquer d'avoir lieu.

-Je te préviens, Severus, parents ou pas, s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit contre nous je leur explose la…..

-Fais ce que tu crois devoir faire, Tony. Moi je veux leur parler, je veux des réponses claires et précises, je dois savoir jusqu'où ils ont décidé d'aller dans leur représailles contre moi et Harry. Je dois pouvoir mettre mon compagnon à l'abri s'ils recommencent, j'espère que d'ici là Carl aura trouvé de quoi les mettre en prison pour un bon moment.

-Et tu crois qu'ils vont bien gentiment te répondre ?

-Je leur arracherai les mots de la bouche, s'il le faut, Tony.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils vont te dire, non ?

Le financier ne dit rien, il savait.

Les deux amis arrivèrent face à la porte et Severus souleva la tête de serpent en cuivre avant de la rabattre fortement sur le battant de bois. Tony frissonna quand le bruit se répercuta lugubrement à l'intérieur du manoir. Il se demanda comment Severus avait pu habiter dans cette demeure lugubre, lui il en aurait fait des cauchemars.

-Et là ce n'est rien, se gaussa Severus qui avait vu le tremblement involontaire de Tony.

Un majordome disgracieux, bossu, et à la mine non avenante pour ne pas dire laid, vint leur ouvrir, et fit une grimace quand il vit le fils de ses maîtres bien aimés sur le seuil de la demeure. Le financier de la city n'attendit pas une permission pour entrer. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et, poussant sans état d'âme le majordome sur le côté, entra dans le hall suivit de Tony.

Le valet referma le battant avec un sourire sournois que Tony aperçut.

-Ils doivent se trouver dans le salon, dit Severus en s'adressant au détective. Reste sur tes gardes au cas où ils nous auraient préparé une surprise.

-Comment pourraient-ils nous réserver une surprise puisqu'ils ne savent même pas que nous venions aujourd'hui ?

-Voilà des jours qu'ils nous attendent, mon ami. Ils ont pris leur mal en patience comme des oiseaux de proie qui guettent leurs victimes avant que celles-ci ne succombent. Ils savaient que j'allais venir leur demander des explications, ils attendent ça avec délectation tu peux en être certain.

-Ils me font l'effet de monstres tapis dans les ténèbres quand tu racontes ça ainsi, Severus.

-C'est ce qu'ils sont, des monstres hideux à visage humain.

Le financier ouvrit la porte du salon sans faiblir. Il se retourna vers Tony et s'aperçut que le majordome avait disparu. A vrai dire ça ne l'enchanta pas plus que ça, il aurait préféré l'avoir à l'œil celui-là avec son air retors.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et Tony réprima un autre frisson beaucoup plus intense celui-ci. Comment expliquer en deux mots ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ?

Un salon, bon ça c'était un fait. Mais un salon où juste une lampe sur pied donnait un semblant de vie dans la pièce. Les volets étaient hermétiquement clos, et les lourdes tentures de brocard étaient tirées. Devant une ancienne cheminée éteinte se trouvait, assises chacun dans un fauteuil élimé, deux personnes qui attendaient calmement, bien qu'on sentait chez la femme une certaine impatience, que leur fils prenne le premier la parole.

Severus avait raison, ses parents ne semblaient pas étonnés de le voir, pensa le détective. La femme avait même un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres fines, un sourire cruelle pour quelqu'un qui avait l'œil affuté.

Tony fit une grimace quand l'odeur de la pièce parvint subitement à ses narines. Une odeur de méchanceté, de pourriture et de mort. Comment cette émanation s'était installée dans le salon et sur les deux humains qui y étaient assis ?

Les yeux noirs du vieux dégageaient une réelle méchanceté. Elle était tellement tangible cette malveillance que Severus ne sut par quel côté attaquer tellement il était hors de lui, et que son père face à lui semblait rire intérieurement de son malheur.

La vieille femme n'y tint plus, elle.

-Tu reviens à la maison ? Severus, cracha-t-elle en ricanant comme une folle. Tu as enfin compris que ta monstruosité…

-Quelle monstruosité ? répliqua Severus acerbe sans quitter son père des yeux.

-Tu couches avec des hommes, maudit fils ! cria sa mère.

-Ca ne fait pas de moi un monstre, maman.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'interdis !

-Je le sais parfaitement que vous n'aimez pas ça, se moqua le compagnon de Harry.

-Enfant de Satan !

-Tais-toi, Helen, gronda son mari.

La femme se tut, elle ne désobéissait jamais à un ordre de son mari.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda le vieil homme à Severus, sans leur proposer un siège pour bien leur faire sentir à Tony et à lui qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans le manoir.

-J'ai une simple question à vous poser, bien que je sache déjà la réponse.

-Si tu connais la réponse pourquoi avoir pris la peine de venir nous ennuyer par ta présence ?

-Je veux savoir si votre vilénie est allée jusqu'à faire agresser par vos hommes de main, un ami à moi ?

-Un ami ou un amant ? demanda froidement le père de Severus en tapant nerveusement des doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se retenant se cracher sur ce fils indigne qui faisait toute sa honte.

-Quelle importance ce qu'il est, avez-vous oui ou non perpétré cette ignominie ?

-Donc tu ne nies pas que ce….cette petite ordure soit ton amant ?

-Ne l'appelez pas ainsi ! S'irrita le financier qui n'aimait pas qu'on insulte Harry de cette façon. Et oui il est mon amant, que cela vous plaise ou non.

-Cela ne me plait pas. Et celui-là, désigna Tobias Snape en montrant Tony de son doigt décharnée, il est un monstre comme toi ?

-Ceci ne vous regarde en rien, rétorqua Severus en faisant signe à Tony de ne pas répondre à la provocation du vieil homme.

-Très bien ! Si tu veux une réponse à ta question, il se trouve que je suis, effectivement, l'instigateur de la petite correction que ton….ami a reçu. Comment se porte cette petite pute, d'ailleurs ? Pas encore mort ? Dommage pour les fleurs alors, nous avons été trop empressé de les lui envoyer, ta mère et moi.

Severus se précipita vers l'homme ignoble pour lui faire regretter illico ces paroles, quand il se retrouva subitement avec une arme pointée sur la poitrine. La femme ricana, mauvaise, en tapant des mains, tandis que son mari jubilait comme s'il se trouvait en plein spectacle.

-Notre majordome a des talents cachés, Severus. Avais-tu oublié cela ? dit-il en savourant sa victoire.

Le financier regarda le valet qui le tenait en respect avec son arme imposante, Tony tenta bien de faire un pas vers son ami mais le majordome n'aurait pas hésité à tirer sur Severus, alors il ne bougea plus, mais il resta malgré tout sur ses gardes en cherchant une faille dans le trio diabolique.

-Dites à votre laquais de baisser son arme, grogna l'oncle de Lucia.

Personne ne parla ni ne bougea pendant cinq à six secondes. Ce qui parut une éternité pour Severus et Tony qui savaient que l'homme serait capable de tirer si Tobias Snape le lui ordonnait. Le vieil homme finit par faire un léger signe de la main, et le valet disparut derrière une porte cachée dans l'ombre épaisse de la pièce en grimaçant de déception.

-Sors d'ici avec ton ami, éructa le père indigne, et ne reviens plus jamais.

-Soit ! Je sors, mais cette discussion est loin d'être terminée, acquiesça Severus qui craignait pour la vie de Tony si ses parents tentaient quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré. Je ne laisserai pas cette agression impunie vous pouvez en être certains, tous les deux. Je ne vais plus vous lâcher, chers parents, ironisa-t-il. Chacun de vos gestes sera noté et me sera reporté, je vous ferais enfermer dans un asile, là où est votre place depuis des années. Vous avez voulu jouer alors maintenant nous allons le faire mais à ma manière.

Le vieil homme se leva, furieux et sa femme qui n'était guère mieux éructa des malédictions qu'une dame de qualité n'aurait jamais osée prononcer.

-Tu crois que tu es de taille ! Si tu crois ça c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore, Severus. Je peux te….

-Oh ! Je sais de quoi vous êtes capables. Je reviendrai, soyez-en sûrs. Je vais finir par savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes acharné sur Harry, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je sais que vous cachez quelque chose et je vais le découvrir tôt ou tard, finit le financier en entraînant Tony dans son sillage, sans tourner le dos une seule seconde aux deux vieillards dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère, de rancune, et de peur.

Tony n'en revenait pas de cette haine invraisemblable. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils abhorrer leur unique fils à ce point ? Pourquoi des parents en arrivaient-ils là ? Ceux de Severus n'étaient que malveillance, ils ne lui pardonneront jamais d'aimer un homme, pour eux c'était une abomination. Tony ne comprenait pas ces gens bornés et étriqués qui ne voulaient pas concevoir que Severus n'avait pas choisi, qu'il était ainsi, comme plusieurs millions d'autres personnes dans le monde, comme lui et Ludovic, comme Jared ou Mark.

Etre gay n'était pas une tare ou une maladie, ils n'étaient ni des monstres ni des pervers. Des gens comme les Snape voyaient le mal partout, des gens comme les Snape ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir un fils comme Severus. Un homme droit, serviable avec son prochain et qui aurait pu aimer ses parents si seulement ceux-ci lui en avait donné la possibilité.

Tony ne savait pas encore que le mobile des Snape à détruire leur fils n'était pas seulement l'homophobie.

-Tu l'as laissé repartir, Tobias ! Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire et Antonio nous aurait débarrassé de lui et de l'autre, et nous aurions hérités de tous ses biens et de l'orphelinat dans la foulée….. A quoi as-tu pensé en les laissant s'en aller ?

-Tais-toi, femme ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui et avec l'avorton qui lui sert de femelle.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose ? S'excita la vieille en se levant de son fauteuil. Quelque chose de bien tordu et de douloureux ?

-Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi, laisse-moi le temps, Helen.

-Tout le temps que tu veux, Tobias. Si nous sommes définitivement débarrassés de ce fils indigne qui refuse de nous écouter, je serais patiente.

-Il faudra qu'on les attire ici, commença le père de Severus. Sur notre terrain, finit-il de dire en se levant lui aussi pour aller ouvrir les rideaux et les volets.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? interrogea la femme qui n'avait plus toute sa raison.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, va donc prier comme à ton habitude, et cette fois n'oublie pas d'éteindre tes foutus cierges que je t'ai interdit d'amener dans cette demeure.

-Je veux savoir…

-Laisse-moi tranquille, femme, te dis-je ! N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que de poser des questions indiscrètes ?

La mère de Severus quitta le salon en bougonnant. Parfois son mari l'exaspérait tant qu'elle avait pensée plus d'une fois à fuir cette maison de fous. Pourquoi ouvrait-il tous les rideaux, alors que d'habitude il n'aimait pas la clarté du jour quand il était dans son salon ? Encore une lubie comme il en avait souvent en ce moment, sans doute ! pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle-même n'était pas mieux dans sa tête.

Severus et Tony revinrent à l'hôpital rassurer leurs amis et leur petit-ami.

Quelques jours plus tard Ludovic put sortir de l'hôpital, il allait vraiment mieux. Antoine fut content de la nouvelle ainsi que Tony qui se proposa pour le ramener à l'orphelinat.

Ludovic ne disait pas grand-chose dans la voiture qui le ramenait près des enfants. Les médecins l'avaient laissés sortir et il n'en était pas mécontent, ça s'était vrai. Le jeune homme était dans ses pensées et rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. En fait il se demandait pourquoi Tony était encore là près de lui, et pourquoi il avait tenu à le ramener ici lui-même. Son grand-père aurait pu se charger de cette corvée, alors pourquoi ?

Tony avait été très présent quand il était à l'hôpital, il pouvait même dire aimable, utilisant parfois des petits noms gentils quand il s'adressait à lui. Il lui avait même dit qu'il regrettait sa décision de partir loin de lui. Bon d'accord, ces choses avaient été dites et ça lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Mais depuis, soupira le jeune homme en soufflant bruyamment, il ne s'était plus exprimé sur ses sentiments. Avait-il des regrets de s'être épanché ? Allait-il partir encore une fois ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? Intervint le détective qui voyait l'air morose de son petit-ami.

-A rien….. Je suis content de rentrer chez moi, c'est tout.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

-Si tu le vois comme ça !

-Ludovic !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis qu'on est partis de l'hôpital.

-Peut-être que je n'ai rien à dire.

-Je pensais que justement tu aurais des questions à me poser, n'es-tu pas curieux de savoir ?

-Non, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en poserai, à quoi ça va me servir alors que tu vas repartir ?

-Qui a dit que j'allais repartir ?

Ludovic regarda étonné l'homme au regard bleu s'arrêter au bord de la route et couper le contact de la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Nous devons discuter, Ludo.

-Je vais être en retard, les enfants doivent nous attendre, et les pépés aussi.

-Ils attendront, ne cherche pas une échappatoire, je te prie.

-Alors ça c'est fort ! C'est moi qui fuit maintenant, tu crois pas que tu exagères ?

Le détective grogna et tapa sur le volant, agacé.

-Tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je te donne une chance de t'expliquer, alors profites-en, Tony.

L'homme de trente ans, qui avait maîtrisé des situations extrêmes, se sentit tout misérable devant le garçon qui avait mis une courte jupe écossaise sur un pantalon noir, tenue qu'il aimait voir de plus en plus sur le cuisinier.

-J'ai vécu une relation malheureuse, et je n'avais pas envie de retomber sans une autre relation stérile. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Ludovic ! Comment je pouvais te juger sans même te connaître ? Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, je l'avoue. Je croyais que ma décision était la meilleure pour que je n'ai pas à souffrir une nouvelle fois.

-Il t'a fait autant de mal que ça ?

-Quand tu penses que la personne avec qui tu vies depuis des années est ta moitié, et qu'il te quitte du jour au lendemain, alors oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi il est parti ? Il m'avait remplacé par un autre, admit Tony en serrant les poings sur ses genoux. Aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus rien à faire de lui, mais sur le coup la douleur fut rude, et ça m'a pris pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir digérer la trahison.

Ludovic posa une main apaisante sur celle de Tony.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, cela dit tu aurais pu me le dire à ce moment-là.

-Il n'y avait encore rien entre nous, répondit le détective.

-Alors que maintenant il y a quelque chose ? S'enquit le cuisinier en sentant sa voix vaciller d'émotion.

-Si tu le veux, oui, c'est tout ce que je désire pour le moment, Ludovic. Toi et moi ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas…

-C'est à toi de voir, soupira Tony en planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux de Ludo. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour te convaincre, c'est….

-Si tu m'embrassais pour commencer cette nouvelle relation ? Ce serait un bon début tu ne crois pas ! Le coupa Ludovic avec un sourire coquin.

Tony se détendit subitement, il se pencha vers Ludo qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux brillants, puis il happa ses lèvres en l'agrippant par la nuque pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'échapper.

Un doux et délicieux combat commença entre les deux hommes, un combat de gémissements, un combat de caresses entrecoupé de mordillements. Le baiser s'intensifia, plus torride, plus délectable et enivrant. Ludovic ne savait ou s'accrocher, il voulait tout de Tony, son corps, son âme, sa peau contre lui, ses mains sur son corps nu, il le voulait lui, sur lui, dans un lit.

Le détective cessa tout quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient dans une voiture au bord de la route. Pas vraiment un endroit pour faire l'amour, il n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter pour entrave aux bonnes mœurs par des gens de passage. Par contre ce soir rien ne l'empêcherai de faire voir à Ludo ses intentions pas très catholique quand ils seront seuls tous les deux.

L'après-midi passa à une lenteur affolante pour Tony. Il dut laisser les enfants faire la fête à son petit-ami, et les grands-pères lui expliquer deux trois petites choses avant de regagner leurs pénates. Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin que tout redevint tranquille dans la grande maison, les enfants dormaient depuis deux heures déjà et Ludo finissait de mettre les tasses dans l'évier quand Tony l'attrapa par la taille.

-Tu devrais te reposer, chéri, la journée a été longue pour toi.

-J'allais y aller, j'attendais de savoir où tu allais dormir, demanda le jeune homme tout en gardant son sérieux car il voulait Tony avec lui et non dans une autre pièce. Veux-tu que je te prépare le canapé ?

-Si tu veux, répondit le détective en se retournant pour se diriger vers le salon avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Reviens ici, souffla le cuisinier en le tirant par la manche de son t-shirt bleu. Tu n'as pas honte de me faire marcher ainsi ?

-C'es toi qui a commencé, gamin !

-Hey !

Ludo ne put pas aller plus loin qu'une bouche rapide et gourmande s'empara de la sienne et qu'une main polissonne se faufila sous la jupe écossaise qui faisait fantasmer Tony. Ca lui avait manqué, ses jupes, avait dit Ludovic pour sa défense quand Tony l'avait regardé avec un œil goguenard. Le détective en profita pour passer plusieurs fois ses mains sous le vêtement afin d'y caresser des jolies fesses moulées dans un pantalon.

-Tu es délicieux et étourdissant, susurra Tony en ramenant le corps de Ludo encore plus près de lui.

-Montons, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée. Dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en tirant l'homme par la main vers les escaliers.

Parvenus dans la chambre Ludo se fit démon en s'effeuillant lentement, et ça mis le feu au corps et à la virilité de Tony encore comprimée dans son pantalon. L'homme le rejoignit et finit de lui ôter ses vêtements un par un en déposant à chaque fois un doux baiser sur la peau découverte. C'était magnifique de voir Ludo nu entre ses bras, ce corps mince qui lui arrivait à l'épaule et qui se pressait contre lui. Ses jambes qui câlinaient les siennes encore habillées.

Tony attrapa Ludovic et le déposa sur le lit puis il se déshabilla à son tour sans quitter le regard de son amant. Le jeune homme souffla de désir quand Tony se coucha sur lui, sa respiration fut coupée de sentir son poids sur son corps mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il se pousse de là. Ludo le retint de ses bras qu'il passa autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Ludovic, alors que Tony l'embrassait une fois de plus, comme s'il voulait se rassasier du jeune homme. Je t'aime plus que tout, avoua Ludo.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

-Tony, souffla Ludovic en subissant un baiser étourdissant, aime-moi s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix éraillée par le désir.

L'homme sentit son cœur pleurer tant la demande était poignante et bouleversante pour lui, il sentit un frisson le prendre, il ne pouvait expliquer les sentiments puissants qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de lui en cet instant présent. Un mélange d'amour, de désir, de protéger Ludo de tout et surtout des autres, de le voir heureux, de l'entendre rire, de voir ses adorables petites jupes sur lui, de le voir vivre simplement et de l'aimer comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je te veux si fort, avoua le détective contre sa bouche.

L'homme ne put rien dire d'autre tant les émotions inondaient sa tête. Alors pour montrer son amour et sa tendresse il aima Ludovic comme jamais un autre homme ne l'avait fait.

Ses mains se firent douces quand elles caressèrent la peau dénudée du jeune homme qui gémit contre son cou. Il le redressa, le ramenant contre lui pour un baiser surréel puis il le reposa sur le lit sans lâcher ses lèvres délicates qu'il suçota. Tony s'allongea à son tour sans dire un mot, juste le bruit de leur deux corps qui se rejoignait et leur souffle saccadé quand ils se touchèrent, enfin.

Ludo se souleva à peine pour réclamer un autre baiser délicieux de Tony, un de ceux qui faisait qu'on en perdait la notion du temps et même la tête parfois. Les mains du détective se mirent en action et se promenèrent sensuellement sur la peau brûlante de Ludo qui se tordit sur les draps de coton rose et noir. La langue de l'homme passa sur le cou, lentement, faisant s'affoler le cœur de Ludovic. Puis il descendit sur les clavicules exquises de son jeune amant qui souleva ses hanches pour sentir l'érection suintante de son homme qui rigola gentiment de le sentir faire, impatient.

Tony descendit plus bas encore dans ses caresses, il mordilla les tétons sensibles, puis lécha la peau douce du ventre avant d'enfouir son nez dans les boucles châtains, ce qui le chatouilla agréablement et ce qui fit rire Ludovic. Il respira la hampe dure et roide qui palpitait spasmodiquement contre sa joue, il s'enivra des odeurs qui le faisaient bander encore plus contre la jambe de Ludo qui bougea vicieusement pour attiser son envie de lui.

Tony, sans prévenir, engloutit le membre fébrile, ce qui arracha à Ludo un cri qu'il ne sut retenir. Ses mains s'empressèrent de se poser sur la tête du détective afin qu'il ne cesse sa délicieuse caresse. Tony prit chaque fesse dans une main tandis que ses lèvres suçotaient le gland pourpre et en léchaient le pourtour pour revenir à le reprendre entièrement dans la bouche pour faire des va-et-vient puissants et torturants.

-Je vais…venir, haleta Ludovic en remuant les hanches avec vigueur. Tony….

L'homme ne se retira pas, il activa ses allers retours jusqu'à ce que Ludo se libère dans un cri muet en rejetant la tête en arrière.

C'est si bon, pensa le jeune homme aux yeux en amande. Si fabuleux, si magique, si fantastique !

Un baiser l'empêcha de continuer de trouver des synonymes ridicules dans un moment pareil. Tony le dévorait, sa langue impérieuse apprenait sa bouche en lui donnant le goût de sa semence, ce qu'il trouva très…perturbateur, n'ayant jamais laissé quiconque lui faire ce cadeau qu'il apprécia particulièrement.

Le jeune cuisinier hoqueta quand il sentit un doigt le pénétrer puis un second et un troisième plutôt gênant, celui-là. Il soupira quand il vit Tony retirer ses doigts et se placer sur lui tandis qu'il écartait ses jambes pour mieux le recevoir. Un regard entre eux suffit pour savoir qu'ils voulaient continuer, s'aimer était la chose la plus importante pour l'instant.

L'érection de Tony protégé par un préservatif passa lentement, il prenait son temps, ne voulant pas blesser Ludo par une précipitation inutile. Quand il fut enfoncé entièrement dans son jeune amant il commença à bouger doucement, puis de plus en plus vite quand son amour lui en donna l'ordre express. Ils fusionnèrent de longues minutes, les peaux se frottaient avec sensualité, les bouches se frôlaient, se taquinaient.

Les reins brûlaient de désir, les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Ludovic s'accrocha à son homme qui le faisait sien avec une extrême émotion, il le ressentait dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles qu'il murmurait contre son cou.

Les corps en sueurs glissaient l'un sur l'autre, leur regard ne se quittait pas dans cet instant ultime de jouissance, ils voulaient voir les yeux de l'autre s'assombrir et se voiler sous le plaisir qui les vidait de leur dernière force. Des gémissements rauques résonnèrent dans la chambre, Tony sentait le membre de son compagnon contre leurs deux ventres être au summum de son plaisir. Le jeune homme aux yeux en amandes se prit en main quand Tony se releva sur ses bras et imprima le même mouvement que les hanches de son amant. Le détective se raidit deux secondes plus tard et Ludo en fit autant sous l'homme qui ne le quittait pas de son regard voilé.

Les deux amants se libérèrent ensembles, puis vaincu par la fatigue ils reprirent leur respiration irrégulière l'un sur l'autre, Tony encore tendu sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser son compagnon souriait béatement.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il en sortant de lui et en se recouchant sur le côté après avoir retiré le latex pour reprendre aussitôt Ludovic entre ses bras.

-Toi aussi, je suis heureux que finalement tu m'ais raccompagné, si tu ne l'avais pas fait je crois bien que je t'en aurais voulu toute ma vie.

-Il n'était pas question que je te laisse, s'offusqua Tony. Plus jamais, mon amour.

Ludovic embrassa le torse de son détective et se lova encore plus près de son corps.

-Alors si je comprends bien, nous sommes ensembles maintenant ?

-Oui, nous sommes ensembles, tu es mon petit-ami, là c'est clair comme ça ?

-Oui, chéri, c'est clair, rigola Ludo en nichant son nez sur le ventre de Tony.

Deux minutes plus tard le plus jeune s'endormait sous le regard amoureux de son compagnon qui allait se faire une joie de lui refaire l'amour une autre fois dans la nuit, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Tony savait que normalement il n'aurait pas fait une fellation sans prendre des précautions d'usage, cependant il savait, pour avoir vu à l'hôpital les résultats de Ludo que celui-ci n'était pas séropositif. Il savait aussi que s'il avait été malade il ne l'aurait pas quitté pour autant, quand on aimait quelqu'un comme lui aimait Ludovic on ne le quittait pas, on ne le quittait plus.

Harry, quant à lui, récupéra assez vite après un traitement efficace contre les caillots, il n'eut plus aucun problème de ce côté-là. Trois semaines plus tard il quittait l'hôpital pour rejoindre son cher orphelinat et les enfants qui lui avaient atrocement manqué. Harry souffrait quand même de temps en temps de maux de tête, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis Severus serait là pour s'occuper de lui d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ludovic aussi avait rejoint l'orphelinat directement à sa sortie de l'hôpital. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de cet endroit, avait rigolé Harry, heureux de revenir chez lui. Le jeune homme aux jupes ayant refusé, lui, de gêner ses grands-parents en retournant chez eux pour sa convalescence. Tony l'avait accompagné puis était resté avec lui pour alléger ses tâches car Ludo prétendait reprendre sa cuisine en main sans même prendre le temps de se reposer. Chacun savait quand même que ce n'était pas la seule raison de Tony.

Les gamins avaient été heureux de revoir Harry, et ils le lui avaient fait savoir en lui souhaitant la bienvenue par des dessins et des bisous baveux, pour les plus petits, et des poignées de main émotives pour les plus grands et quelques autres bisous baveux mais tellement adorables qu'Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux.

L'école du village ouvrait ses portes le matin suivant. Heureusement, pensa Ludovic qu'Harry avait tout prévu. Tout d'abord les inscriptions qui étaient toutes en ordres. Les cartables et les fournitures dont les enfants auraient besoin étaient plus que prêts dans le fond du bureau. Les vêtements neufs étaient dans les placards, enfin tout un tas de choses à laquelle Ludo se demanda quand Harry avait eu le temps de faire ça.

Pendant la première semaine tout se mit en place, le transport des plus petits jusqu'au village, le transport des plus grands qui allaient à la ville voisine, et qui eux mangeraient à la cantine. Bref ! La grande bâtisse devint d'un calme abyssale. Le détective partait travailler le matin et revenait le soir pour aider le cuisinier à s'occuper des enfants pendant que Harry reprenait petit à petit le rythme du travail sous les yeux protecteurs de Severus Snape.

Le souper, les devoirs, le coucher, était un travail épuisant, Ludo et Tony s'y donnèrent avec plaisir, refusant de faire participer les pépés qui avaient déjà donnés tant de leur temps.

-Es-tu bien installé ? demanda le financier à son compagnon qui avait voulu s'assoir dans la salle commune pour sa première journée hors de l'hôpital, après cette tempête de têtes blondes qui avaient courues lui dire au revoir pour la journée qu'ils allaient passer loin de lui.

-Super ! Manque plus qu'un bon café et là tout sera parfait, répondit Harry en voulant se lever pour se le préparer lui même.

-Je vais te le chercher, ne bouge surtout pas, chéri.

-Je sens que je pourrais m'y habituer, rit le jeune homme qui se sentait bien mieux aujourd'hui et surtout content d'être là.

Le temps passa, tout allait très bien pour les enfants qui étaient ravis d'aller à l'école. Dee-Dee parfois avait le regard triste quand il refermait la porte derrière lui pour prendre le chemin des écoles. Harry et Severus avaient remarqués ça et se posaient des questions.

Un mois passa puis un autre, Harry était complètement remis ainsi que Ludovic qui était plus heureux que jamais avec son détective. Severus, quant à lui, avait élu domicile à l'orphelinat, il n'était pas tranquille et Tony était bien de son avis, les Snape n'allaient pas en rester là. Et Les deux hommes eurent bien raison de se méfier encore une fois.

Le téléphone sonna une après-midi alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Harry décrocha le combiné en pensant après coup qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'en abstienne, pourtant au lieu de raccrocher quand la personne se présenta il écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire. Regrettable erreur, soupira-t-il pour lui.

-Nous sommes désolés, monsieur Potter, il s'agit d'une regrettable erreur de notre part. Comment nous faire pardonner cette funeste réaction ?

-Je…Severus a dit que je ne devais pas vous adresser la parole, madame. Alors excusez-moi mais je dois vous laisser, répondit Harry surpris et en colère à la fois, que cette femme ait eu le toupet de l'appeler après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle et son mari.

-Bien sûr, Severus ne nous pardonne pas de vous avoir fait du mal, c'est compréhensible. Cependant je dois dire pour notre excuse que nous avions été induits en erreur, mon mari et moi, ajouta-t-elle pour le retenir.

-Comment cela ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme.

-Nous avions reçu plusieurs coups de téléphone d'un inconnu qui disait que vous vouliez dépouiller Severus, et l'humilier avant de le quitter pour un autre.

-Jamais je n'aurais fait cela à Sev ! C'est horrible de dire ça. Etiez-vous à ce point désespérés pour écouter ces abominables calomnies, d'un inconnu en plus ?

-Mais nous, monsieur Potter, nous n'avions aucune raison de douter de cet homme. Après tout nous ne vous connaissons pas, mentit la femme dont l'explication ne paraissait pas logique.

-Non, c'est vrai vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour user d'une telle violente contre moi, et gratuite en plus, j'en suis sûr.

-C'est pourquoi nous voudrions vous expliquer notre folie. Imaginez la joie de Severus de savoir que nous avons fait la paix, et que son petit-ami s'entend avec ses parents, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Oui certainement, cependant…..

-Nous pourrions nous rencontrer cette après-midi, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous enverrons notre chauffeur vous chercher si vous êtes d'accord. Bien entendu je ne vous y oblige pas, c'est votre décision, monsieur Potter, rien que votre décision.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas longtemps. Entre Severus qui l'avait mis en garde contre eux, et entre des gens qui l'avaient quand même fait tabasser presque jusqu'à la mort, il savait où sa décision allait pencher. Et puis c'était bien son compagnon qui lui avait dit de se méfier, et que ses parents n'étaient pas du tout dignes de confiance, non ?

-Navré, madame, mais je décline votre invitation, et je vous prierez de ne plus m'importuner sinon je serais obligé d'avertir Severus. Et puis franchement je ne crois pas que votre idée de me faire du mal vienne d'une tierce personne, je crois qu'elle vient de votre mari et de vous.

Harry raccrocha juste au moment où il entendit un cri de rage exploser de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Ca n'a pas réussi, Tobias ! Tempêta Helen en jetant le téléphone contre le mur en face d'elle. Ce crétin à dû se douter de quelque chose, il refuse de venir jusqu'ici !

-Et tu crois que c'est malin de briser le téléphone pour ça ?

-Ca défoule, se rebiffa-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux vers l'objet qui traînait sur le sol du salon.

-Nous devons passer au plan B, gronda le père de Severus.

-Que monsieur me pardonne, mais en quoi consiste son plan B ? interrogea Antonio, le majordome, qui voyait un sourire perfide et cruel sur les lèvres de sa patronne.

-Le plan B c'est toi, Antonio. Tu vas aller trouver ce malotru et le ramener ici coûte que coûte. Eh bien sûr tout ceci dans la plus grande discrétion, pas question que notre fils ou l'un de ses amis ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

-Vos ordres seront respectés à la lettre, monsieur.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Je veux que la catin de Severus se trouve dans notre cave dès cette nuit, et pas de brutalités inutiles. N'oublie pas que je le veux vivant pour attirer Severus jusqu'ici quand nous lui ferons part de nos désidératas.

-Certainement, monsieur, approuva le valet-homme-de-main des Snape, qui fut quand même désolé de ne pouvoir se défouler sur le satané gamin qui faisait faire tant de soucis à ses maîtres.

Le majordome, qui servait occasionnellement de chauffeur, de cuisinier, et qui faisait les basses besognes, prit dans le garage une voiture passe-partout, et non la luxueuse limousine qui aurait été trop voyante et trop reconnaissante, même la nuit. Le vil personnage ne mit pas deux heures pour se rendre à l'orphelinat et à se garer dans un coin, tous feux éteints, de l'allée.

La grande bâtisse était presque plongée dans le noir. Dans le bureau, remarqua Antonio, il y avait encore de la lumière. L'homme connaissait l'endroit pour y avoir amené son maître plusieurs fois pour y rencontrer Lavarice pour leurs affaires juteuses.

En fait Harry finissait de rédiger un courrier pour le directeur du collège, afin de le remercier d'avoir bien voulu prendre les enfants dans son école. Et aussi d'avoir pris soin d'eux en sachant que les mômes n'avaient, pour certain, connus un collège. Harry remercia aussi l'homme d'avoir mis sur pieds des cours particuliers pour remonter le niveau des enfants sans demander un supplément.

Le jeune homme pensa qu'il faudra qu'il aille remercier cet homme généreux de vive voix, et la fille de Robert qui l'avait bien aidé dans ses démarches.

Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués, puis il plia la lettre avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe et la poser sur la pile de courrier à impérativement poster demain matin.

Deux mois et demi que les gamins avaient intégrés leur classe pour leur plus grand bonheur. Deux mois et demi où il avait récupéré des forces, et où Severus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tellement il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourtant là ce soir son homme n'était pas là, il devait traiter une affaire importante dans ses bureaux de la city. Au début Severus avait refusé tout net, et puis à force de le rassurer Harry avait réussi à le faire partir à son rendez-vous.

-Si la vieille folle téléphone encore, raccroche aussitôt, l'avait-il averti. N'oublie pas de quoi ils sont capables, mon amour.

-Je sais, je serais prudent, et puis Tony passe la nuit ici, alors tu vois !

-Tu n'ouvres à personne, tu jures ?

-Je jure, oui, et arrête de me prendre pour un gamin, tu veux !

-Je reviendrai cette nuit ou demain matin, la réunion risque de se finir très tard.

-De toute façon je ne veux pas que tu conduises si tu es crevé, demain matin ça m'ira très bien.

-Harry…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…

Cinq minutes plus tard Severus partait sous les encouragements de son petit-ami qui lui promit moult précautions avant de se coucher.

-Oui, je fermerai toutes les portes à clé, les fenêtres aussi, avait-il rigolé.

Là il avait un furieux mal de tête, il se rendit à la cuisine et croisa Ludovic qui sortait de la pièce pour voir si Harry ne désirait rien avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage rejoindre Tony.

-Tu as une aspirine, Ludo ?

-Oui, tu as encore mal à la tête ?

-Un peu, les crises sont beaucoup moins violentes qu'avant, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le surmenage sans doute.

-Demain c'est samedi, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer, Harry.

-Pas le temps, je dois me rendre à l'université pour récupérer un livre pour mes cours.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Lucia qu'elle te l'apporte ?

-Elle est super occupée avec ses études, elle aussi, je ne vais pas la déranger pour si peu, expliqua Harry en buvant le verre d'eau additionné d'aspirine. Je suis crevé je vais me coucher, ajouta le jeune directeur en reposant le verre sur le coin de l'évier. Bonne nuit, Ludo.

-Salut, Harry, et bonne nuit !


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Le majordome des Snape attendit patiemment que toutes les lumières furent éteintes. Puis il descendit doucement, avec un air de franche satisfaction, de sa voiture, dont il avait clos les phares pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le bossu, nullement gêné par son handicap, ouvrit le coffre en silence, y prit une corde mince pour ligoter le gamin, plus un petit flacon de chloroforme qu'il plaça dans la poche de son blouson. Le valet vérifia une seconde fois qu'il n'avait pas oublié son arme ainsi que la clé de la grande porte, avant de se diriger à pas feutrés vers la grande maison silencieuse.

Aussitôt qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux, Harry s'endormit. Il ne pensa plus à rien, ni aux enfants là-haut qui dormaient comme des bienheureux dans leur lit, ni à la journée de demain qui allait s'annoncer longue, ni aux prochaines commandes. Non, tout cela était oublié dans son lourd sommeil probablement dû aux deux aspirines qu'il avait avalées.

L'homme arriva au perron tout en épiant les alentours de ses yeux chafouins, puis lentement fit glisser la clé dans la serrure de la porte principale en espérant que celle-ci soit la bonne, avec ses vieux fous de patron il ne serait pas étonné qu'ils se soient trompés ! Antonio attendit deux secondes avant d'ouvrir le passage et de rentrer dans l'orphelinat en catimini, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Le majordome et homme-à-tout-faire se dirigea dans la demeure grâce au clair de lune, il n'avait pas besoin de plan pour savoir où se trouvait le bureau du gamin puisqu'il était déjà venu par le passé dans cet endroit.

A droite le bureau, et en haut de l'escalier, qui lui-même était dans le bureau, la chambre de l'amoureux du fils des Snape, vérifia-t-il en pensée.

Quand il abaissa le loquet pour rentrer dans la pièce, il maugréa contre le bruit que cela provoqua. Un bruit infime, certes, mais qui résonna drôlement fort dans le silence de la maison endormie. Reprenant doucement son geste le majordome ouvrit la porte puis réussit à monter les quelques marches sans les faire grincer, enfin il entra dans la chambre et rejoignit, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, le lit où reposait l'ancien squatteur profondément assoupi.

L'homme de main des Snape fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et en sortit le petit flacon qu'il déboucha et qu'il déversa généreusement sur un mouchoir, pour ensuite le plaquer violemment sur la bouche et le nez de Harry. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et se débattit, utilisant pour ça ses pieds et ses mains pour se défendre, en vain. Le produit puissant eut raison de lui en quelques secondes. Toujours méticuleusement Antonio remit la petite bouteille dans sa poche sans se préoccuper du mouchoir imprégné qui avait chu sur le parquet de la chambre.

Il ligota fermement Harry avec un ricanement réjoui puis peina en le mettant sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, avant de sortir de la maison en oubliant de refermer la porte d'entrée, encombré qu'il était par le corps du jeune directeur. Parvenu près de la voiture il déposa le jeune homme dans le coffre puis deux minutes plus tard il sortait de la propriété au volant de l'automobile en sifflotant un air joyeux, pas le moins du monde inquiété par les remords de sa mauvaise action.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, souffla Tony en se levant subitement, réveillé par le véhicule qui s'éloignait. Est-ce que Harry est bien dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit Ludo alors que sa main quittait le corps chaud du détective. Il avait encore mal à la tête, peut-être s'est-il relevé pour reprendre une aspirine, tu veux que j'aille voir ?

-Non, je vais y aller.

-Ce n'est pas un chat que tu as entendu ? tu sais que la nuit ils rôdent souvent par ici.

-A moins que cela ne soit un des enfants, admit Tony quand même inquiet.

-Possible, dit Ludovic en s'asseyant sur le lit pendant que son petit-ami enfilait un pantalon. Je crois que je vais descendre avec toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine sombre du détective qui ne s'inquiétait jamais pour rien.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas important mais on ne sait jamais, je préfère inspecter la maison. Extirpe donc tes magnifiques fesses de ce lit, rigola Tony en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de son amant.

-Nia, nia, ronchonna Ludo en s'habillant lui aussi à toute vitesse.

Les deux hommes descendirent l'escalier et passèrent par la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Harry.

-La porte d'entrée est ouverte ! s'écria Ludovic affolé. Pourtant Harry l'avait fermée j'en suis sûr et certain.

-Allons voir dans ses quartiers s'il y est.

Tony compris immédiatement que le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'était plus dans l'orphelinat quand il trouva près du lit un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme, d'après la forte odeur qui s'en dégageait.

-Va fermer la porte d'entrée, Ludo. Dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme obtempéra promptement. Le détective, quant à lui, alla dans le bureau de Harry et décrocha le téléphone pour avertit Severus de la disparition du jeune directeur.

-Comment ça disparu, hurla Severus à l'autre bout du fil. Comment ça a pu arriver une telle chose ? N'est-il pas allé faire un tour dans le parc pour prendre l'air s'il avait mal à la tête ?

-Il a été enlevé, Severus, j'ai retrouvé un mouchoir imprégné d'anesthésiant près de son lit.

-Bordel ! C'est quoi ça encore ? Ne bouge pas j'arrive de suite.

-Je vais voir dehors si je trouve des empreintes fraîches ou des traces de pneus, avertis Carl si tu peux le joindre.

-D'accord mais fait attention à toi s'il est toujours dans les parages.

-Je serais prudent, après tout c'est mon métier, Sev.

Le financier raccrocha et Tony alla chercher une lampe torche puissante pour fouiller les alentours. Il était sûr que le kidnappeur avait filé. Ludovic resta à l'intérieur pour surveiller les gamins endormis et qui ne se doutaient pas du drame qui se jouait en ce moment dans la maison. Quand Tony eut découvert les traces de pneus il rentra précipitamment dans la maison, courut dans les couloirs et monta les escaliers deux par deux avant de finir de se vêtir et de redescendre tout aussi vite avec un Ludo angoissé derrière lui.

-Je dois partir, chéri, avec un peu de chance je peux peut-être le rattraper, de plus je pense savoir où on conduit Harry. Ferme tout derrière moi, mon amour, je t'appellerai dès que nous l'aurons sorti de là.

-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur lui ces trucs-là ?

-C'est la dernière fois que ça arrive, je te jure que ces vermines ne recommenceront pas de sitôt.

Tony, après avoir rassuré et embrassé Ludovic, prit sa voiture et fonça comme un forcené sur la route tout en appelant Severus. Pas très prudent comme décision, mais nécessaire.

-Je pars sur Londres, lui expliqua-t-il après que le financier ait décroché à la première sonnerie.

-Tu penses comme moi, il s'agit bien d'eux ?

-Oui, je me rends au manoir de tes parents là.

-Ok, je te rejoints aussi vite que possible, je suis près de ma voiture là.

-Peux-tu d'abord passer chez moi et prendre mon arme, tu la trouveras dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

-J'y vais de ce pas, je me dépêche, si tu arrives avant moi ne tente rien, attend que je sois sur place.

-Je t'attendrai à l'extérieur du manoir, mais franchement je pense que tu seras là avant lui et moi, Severus. Je ne suis pas loin derrière le kidnappeur tu devrais…..

-Ce qui veut dire que je le verrai passer si je pars de suite et que je passe à ton bureau puis pour le manoir ?

-Normalement oui, cependant reste discret et cache-toi, mon ami. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire à Harry s'il se retrouve acculé.

-Une fois que Harry sera à l'intérieur il sera très difficile de l'en faire sortir, tu as pensé à ça ?

-C'est un risque que nous devons courir, cet ordure doit être armé, et il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir contre ton homme, tu connais ce genre d'être humain, assassin dans l'âme qui aime la violence et le meurtre gratuit.

-D'accord, capitula Snape qui pensa à la vie de Harry, nous ferons comme tu dis.

Le financier se rendit sans perdre de temps chez Tony en premier. Il prit dans le tiroir de son bureau le 9 mm Parabellum semi-automatique, plus une boîte de cartouche, bien qu'il imagina qu'avec un chargeur de quinze coups Tony en aurait assez. Le fils des Snape se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture et se mit à rouler jusqu'au manoir de la famille pied au plancher, il n'en avait que pour dix minutes avant d'arriver sur les lieux depuis Londres.

Severus repensa aux personnes qui assistaient à la réunion et à leurs airs ébahis pour certains, et contrariés pour d'autres, ou encore indifférents. Il était parti comme un fou de la salle sans leur donner aucune explication. De toute façon il n'en avait pas le temps, ni même l'envie. Une nouvelle fois la vie de son amour était en jeu et il n'était pas d'humeur, mais alors pas du tout à expliquer aux autres sa fuite inopinée.

Tony profita que la route était déserte à cette heure de la nuit pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur. L'autre devait rouler vite aussi, car il ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé malgré sa vitesse, quoique dans un sens il valait mieux comme ça. Le valet des Snape, car il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de lui, ne devait pas s'apercevoir que quelqu'un le suivait, lui en l'occurrence.

Pourvu que Severus ait pensé à prendre des balles, pensa le détective en ralentissant légèrement dans un petit village.

Le majordome passa par les petites routes pour rejoindre le manoir de ses maîtres. Il roulait comme un malade, ne ralentissant pas quand les panneaux le lui indiquaient, malmenant son passager endormi dans le coffre. Un quart d'heure plus tard il passa le dernier bled, puis il tourna à gauche et s'engagea dans une longue allée bordée de tilleuls, qui le conduisit devant l'immense demeure des Snape.

L'homme en fit le tour au volant de sa voiture, et s'arrêta derrière la maison en faisant crisser les petits gravillons blancs.

Le financier qui était arrivé sur les lieux depuis cinq minutes, s'était garé et caché dans un étroit chemin boisé attendant patiemment le passage du laquais et l'arrivée de Tony. quand il vit le majordome passer sur la route il sut qu'ils avaient eu raison, le détective et lui. Ces malades du cerveau, ces enculés, ces ordures, avaient décidés de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Par tous les saints du paradis ! voilà qu'il devenait grossier maintenant, maugréa le financier en sortant de sa voiture.

Severus entendit peu après un véhicule ralentir et s'avancer vers lui, tous phares éteints. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, Tony ! Heureusement qu'il s'était rendu compte de suite de la disparition de Harry, sinon qui sait combien de temps ils auraient mis pour savoir avec exactitude où ces hurluberlus l'auraient séquestrés, ou pire, emmenés ailleurs qu'ici, là ou ils ne l'auraient jamais retrouvés.

Il en avait marre, plus que marre de les avoir dans les pattes, ces vieux décatis. Jamais ils n'allaient le laisser tranquille.

-Tu as mon arme ? S'enquit Tony qui était descendu de sa voiture et qui avait rejoint Severus.

-Oui, voilà, lui dit-il en lui tendant le Parabellum et les balles.

Le détective vérifia le pistolet, puis satisfait le mit dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Les deux amis se mirent en route et pénétrèrent dans la propriété en passant par le grand portail qui était resté ouvert après le passage du majordome.

-Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas, pas encore en tout cas, ils ont trop confiance en eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

-On va d'abord faire le tour de la maison, ensuite on avisera.

-Tu as prévenu Carl ?

-Oui, Jenny m'a dit qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, une piste importante concernant notre affaire, m'a-t-elle dit. Aussitôt qu'il sera là elle l'avertira.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas passé un coup de fil directement toi-même ?

-Tu penses bien que si j'ai téléphoné à jenny c'était en deuxième ressort, le portable de Carl est sur messagerie. Impossible de l'avoir.

-S'il était sur messagerie alors c'est qu'il ne désirait pas être dérangé, dans ce cas sa piste doit être très sérieuse comme il l'a dit lui-même.

-Je pense que oui, maintenant essayons de ne pas faire de bruit, on approche du manoir. Dieu merci ma mère n'aime pas les chiens !

Plus un mot ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent là où Severus voulait parvenir.

La voiture du valet-homme-de-main n'avait pas bougée de place. Severus jeta un œil à l'intérieur puis il revint près du détective qui était en train de regarder la serrure de la porte arrière du manoir. Porte qui donnait dans une cuisine déserte.

-Elle n'est pas fermée, chuchota-t-il à Snape.

-Alors on entre, on ne va pas attendre que l'autre taré revienne, après il sera trop tard, décida le compagnon de Harry.

-Tu as raison.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et refermèrent la porte sur eux. Il faisait noir, heureusement que Severus connaissait l'endroit et qu'il put les diriger vers le hall plongé dans les ténèbres lui aussi. Le financier fit un signe muet à Tony pour lui indiquer le salon, un rai de lumière les averti que les propriétaires du manoir n'étaient pas couchés, trop impatients sans doute de s'assurer que le colis était arrivé à bon port.

Severus et Tony s'approchèrent encore plus près et écoutèrent à la porte.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là ! s'écria avec un semblant de joie Helen Snape. Un petit jeune homme aux mœurs bizarres.

-Il dort, Helen, alors ne gaspille pas ta salive, la réprimanda son mari en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Tu perds la tête, ma pauvre vieille !

-Réveille-le, Antonio, décida la femme de Tobias, je pense qu'une paire de claque fera l'affaire, on ne va pas attendre que ce…monstre revienne à lui tout seul.

Severus, qui ne pensa pas à sa propre sécurité, entra dans le salon et surpris tout le monde en se jetant sur la majordome pour lui mettre sa raclée du siècle. Tobias Snape se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put vers un petit secrétaire pour attraper le pistolet chargé qu'Antonio avait posé tantôt, et le vieil homme sans se préoccuper de viser tira sur les deux hommes à terre.

Snape père n'en avait rien à faire de tirer sur son fils ou sur son majordome. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on lui obéisse et là la bagarre ne faisait pas partie de ses projets dans l'immédiat, il devait absolument reprendre de dessus de cette affaire avant que tout ne lui échappe.

Severus sentit une brûlure s'épandre le long de son bras. Son père, ce fou, lui avait tiré dessus. Le financier comprima sa blessure tandis que Tony essayait de calmer le vieux qui se dirigeait vers Harry qui n'était qu'à deux pas de lui et tout ça sous le regard méchant d'Helen Snape et du majordome qui se releva avec le nez en sang

-Lâchez votre arme, Tobias Snape, ordonna le détective en le visant avec la sienne.

L'homme ricana sournoisement et pointa le canon de son Luger sur la tête du jeune homme encore inconscient en le tirant par les cheveux. Tony n'osa riposter puisque le vieux s'était mis derrière Harry pour se protéger, et tirer sur l'homme aurait été dangereux puisque son doigt était sur la détente et que le coup pouvait partir à tout moment s'il lui tirait dessus, et ainsi tuer Harry.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je l'élimine vous devriez, je pense, baisser la vôtre. Vous êtes seul contre trois, Maxwell. Mon fils ne vous sert plus à rien dans son état.

Le détective avait beau réfléchir il était bel et bien coincé. Un œil vers Severus lui dit qu'il devait bien malgré lui obéir au vieux Tobias Snape. Vaincu et horriblement agacé de l'être, il déposa son arme sur le sol et leva les mains en signe de défaite.

-Voilà qui est plus raisonnable, savoura le père de Severus. Maintenant, messieurs, direction la cave, nous déciderons de votre sort demain matin. Antonio, espèce d'imbécile ! Ramasse l'arme, pose-la sur la table et retourne les fouiller. Prend les portables et tout ce qui peut-être une arme. Allons dépêche-toi !

-Je n'ai trouvé que deux portables, ils n'ont pas d'autres armes sur eux, monsieur.

-Ca ira, met ça là sur la table. Maintenant conduits-les à la cave, et n'oublie pas de refermer la porte à double tour. S'ils s'échappent tu m'en répondras.

-Avec les verrous que j'ai installés hier aucune chance qu'il s'évadent, monsieur.

-J'espère pour toi. Vous ! le détective, ramassez le gamin, ordonna Tobias en agitant son artillerie menaçante.

Tony passa le premier la porte avec Harry dans ses bras. Severus, à genoux, mit un temps assez long à se relever et quand ce fut fait le majordome le poussa rudement pour le faire avancer plus vite.

-Doucement, ronchonna Helen Snape, il s'agit de mon fils tout de même, clama-t-elle sans penser une seule seconde que son mari venait de lui tirer dessus.

-Je ne vous reconnais pas comme mère, cracha le financier. Pour moi vous n'êtes plus rien, plus depuis que vous avez posée la main sur mon compagnon.

-Ton compagnon ! hurla la femme démente. Bien dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort sous les coups la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci, crois-moi, aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Severus Snape regarda ses parents avec stupeur. Ces gens voulait la fin de Harry mais également la sienne, tout ça pour parce qu'ils étaient homophobes, ou parce qu'ils espéraient hériter de sa fortune et de tous ses biens ? se questionna le financier fou de colère.

Dommage pour eux qu'il ait prévu le coup et que tous ses papiers soient entre les mains de Carl. Ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise s'ils parvenaient à leur fin. Enfin ça c'était pas encore dit, ils devaient se sortir de ce mauvais pas, il n'était pas questions qu'ils crèvent tous les trois dans ce manoir maudit.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Severus regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux pour lui faire perdre de sa morgue. Cette femme n'avait plus toute sa tête et pourtant elle n'aurait pas hésitée à tuer harry de ses propres mains s'il le fallait, il en était certain.

-N'essayez même pas, cette fois-ci je ne serais pas aussi clément, je vous tuerais plutôt que de vous laisser faire du mal à Harry.

-Tu n'es pas en position de menacer, ricana Tobias. Maintenant avance, va rejoindre tes amis, ceux qui sont comme toi, des monstres et des anormaux qui pensent que les sentiments, à part l'amitié, peuvent exister entre hommes.

Severus ne répliqua pas à la provocation, en plus de ça il avait un mal de chien au bras, et il perdait beaucoup de sang, rien pour arranger les choses. Lentement il suivit Tony, et le valet se mit derrière eux en les tenant toujours en respect. L'homme ne paraissait pas désolé de cette situation, bien au contraire. Cet enfoiré jubilait, il devait bander dur rien que de savoir qu'il les avait sous sa coupe et que leurs vies étaient entre ses mains d'assassin.

Comment allaient-ils faire pour se sortir de là ? Et comment allait son ange ?

Tony descendit le premier dans la cave avec toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras, suivit de Severus qui fut encore poussé assez rudement, et qui atterrit sur le mur d'en face.

-A la base cet endroit n'était prévu que pour la petite pute, s'amusa le laquais des Snape en désignant Harry que Tony déposait sur un vieux canapé de velours vert. Désolé pour vous si vous y êtes à l'étroit, rigola-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur eux et d'en tirer les multiples verrous avec une joie évidente. Bonne nuit, messieurs, profitez bien du temps qui vous reste à vivre.

Tony frappa un grand coup sur la porte avec son poing, ce qui amena un autre rire au majordome qui s'en alla dans sa chambre entamer la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait chipé dans la même cave en début de journée.

Severus grogna et se rapprocha de Harry qui était toujours sans connaissance.

-Ces brutes ont forcé sur la dose, pensa-t-il tout haut.

-Fais-moi voir ta blessure, lui intima le détective, ensuite on s'occupera de lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave…..

-Peut-être, mais tu perds beaucoup trop de sang.

-Ce n'est rien, détache d'abord Harry, demanda le financier avant de commencer à ôter sa veste et sa chemise pour que Tony jette un œil à la plaie.

L'homme au regard bleu s'exécuta juste au moment où le jeune homme se réveillait, un réveille difficile et douloureux grâce au chloroforme. Tony se précipita vers la petite fenêtre sertie de barreaux, il en cassa la vitre avec un pied de chaise bancale, puis il revint prendre Harry et l'obligea à respirer de grandes goulées d'air frais avant qu'il ne soit encore plus malade.

-Froid, murmura le jeune homme dont le teint était d'une pâleur maladive.

-Recouvre-le de ma veste, Tony. Tu crois qu'il va bien aller là maintenant ?

-C'est le contrecoup ne t'inquiète pas, dans un moment il ira mieux.

Snape se rapprocha des deux hommes et prit, malgré son bras blessée et douloureux, Harry contre lui pour l'envelopper dans sa chaleur après lui avoir posé sa veste sur les épaules.

-Il semble perdu…..

-Il faut attendre que le produit se dissipe, Severus.

Là-haut, dans les étages, Helen Snape, femme très pieuse, croyant laver ses péchés dans la prière, partit se coucher en oubliant d'éteindre, une fois de plus, les cierges qu'elle avait allumés pour donner plus de poids à son repentir. Pourtant Tobias Snape lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser ces choses superficielles et inutiles, d'après lui.

La femme ne prit pas garde que par la fenêtre ouverte un léger vent faisait bouger les rideaux, et que ceux-ci s'enflammèrent immédiatement à la flamme d'une bougie. Les Snape endormis ne virent pas et ne sentirent pas le feu se répandre à une vitesse hallucinante à leur étage. Malheureusement pour eux, ou heureusement, quand ils s'en rendirent compte il était déjà trop tard.

Les meubles vieillots, les parquets craquants, les poutres, les chaises, les tapis, tout ça s'enflamma sans perdre de temps. L'un après l'autre les meubles brulèrent, les feux se répandirent et léchèrent les portes puis d'autres pièces et ensuite tout l'étage.

Une demi-heure plus tard un brasier infernal entourait de toute part les vieux Snape allongés dans leur lit, et les asphyxia avant de les brûler sans autre forme de procès. Funeste destinée, mais Helen Snape et son mari ne venaient-ils pas d'être puni par la main même de Dieu ? Comme quoi les prières n'étaient pas toujours écoutées, surtout celles venants de gens horribles qui aimaient faire le mal et qui avaient leur place en enfer plutôt qu'au paradis.

La moitié du manoir était déjà en flamme quand une petite voiture se gara près de celle de Tony et de Severus. Un jeune homme en sortit suivit de son grand-père, ils poussèrent un cri horrifié quand il virent la bâtisse en feu. Ils avaient bien aperçu un peu plus tôt les reflets rougeoyants dans le ciel mais ils n'auraient jamais pensés que cela pouvait venir de cette demeure cachée par la forêt à proximité.

-Où sont Tony, Harry, et Severus ? demanda Ludovic avec panique en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Sans perdre de temps le jeune homme et son grand-père coururent vers la maison, ils essayèrent en vain d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais rien à faire, et de plus ils devaient faire attention aux débris en flammes qui tombaient du toit.

C'était un véritable cauchemar et le bruit était infernal, comme le ronflement énorme d'une centaine de cheminée. A vous glacer le sang. Ludovic fit le tour du manoir à toute allure, et il se rendit compte que là le feu avait pris plus d'ampleur. Il chercha partout une entrée quand il entendit des toux retentir à travers un soupirail. Soucieux et angoissé, le compagnon de Tony s'abaissa et trouva les trois hommes en mauvaise posture entourés d'une fumée âcre et aveuglante.

-Bougez pas ! leur cria-t-il sans se rendre à l'évidence que de toute façon ils étaient coincés. Je reviens de suite avec Antoine.

Ludo fit signe à son grand-père de le rejoindre puis il se précipita vers la voiture que le majordome avait laissée sur place, il vit aussi avec soulagement que les clés de contact se trouvaient encore dessus. Il fit une marche arrière, se rapprocha des barreaux puis il descendit de la voiture et chercha dans le coffre de quoi arracher ceux-ci.

Se retenant de crier victoire il tomba sur une chaîne, pas assez longue mais elle fera l'affaire, pensa-t-il en s'affairant urgemment. Et puis il n'avait pas le temps de retourner à sa propre voiture pour y chercher une corde. Tout pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, il devait se hâter.

Quand la chaîne fut solidement arrimée aux barreaux et à la voiture avec l'aide du vieil homme, Ludo reprit le volant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il voyait dans le rétroviseur les barreaux et un pan de mur se détacher brusquement. Tony ne mit pas dix ans avant d'évacuer Harry qui s'étouffait, puis de sortir Severus qui se sentait de plus en plus faible. Au loin Ludo et Antoine entendirent les sirènes des pompiers puis celles de la police arriver à tout allure.

Le matin était là quand Tony serra Ludovic dans ses bras sous le soulagement ravi d'un vieil homme. Severus quant à lui fut emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital avec Harry qui avait retrouvé tous ses esprits embrouillés par le chloroforme et les émanations.

Carl qui venait d'arriver prit les choses en main, il était désolé de ne pas avoir reçu plus tôt le coup de téléphone de sa femme. Il était en train de mettre le grappin sur les sbires des Snape, et enfin ces mécréants étaient en prison et ce pour quelques années quand il se sera occupé avec ferveur de leur cas auprès du juge.

Trois jours plus tard on retrouvait, dans les cendres encore chaudes, les soi-disant restes d'un vieux couple, et ceux d'un autre homme qui, semblait-il était ivre mort au moment des faits et qui avait péri alors qu'il essayait de sortir de la maison.

-Pas question que je reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit ! Rouspéta Severus en enfilant son pantalon sous les yeux d'une infirmière outrée mais qui n'osa protester.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? se retint de rire Harry alors qu'il voyait Severus se débattre avec sa braguette qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter. Ce n'est pas en tirant dessus comme ça que tu vas y arriver, chéri, et puis tu risques de te faire mal, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son air hilare.

Le financier regarda d'un œil courroucé la femme qui sortit immédiatement de la chambre pour se plaindre de ce patient qui avait été insupportable pendant les trois jours où il était resté ici. Jamais, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait rencontré un homme ayant une mauvaise foi aussi évidente, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait croisé du monde dans cet hôpital.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici quelques jours de plus ? le taquina Harry en remontant lui même la braguette du pantalon de Severus.

-Hors de question, mon ange.

-Bon d'accord, souffla le jeune homme qui craignait une infection de la blessure mais qui aida malgré tout son compagnon à enfiler sa chemise propre.

Dix minutes plus tard le financier qui avait dû signer une décharge était prêt, son bras en échappe calé contre son torse il pouvait enfin sortir de cet endroit blanc et démoralisant au possible.

Harry héla un taxi qui les conduisit à l'orphelinat, Severus ayant refusé de rentrer chez lui. Lucia leur avait bien proposé de venir chez elle pour prendre quelques jours de repos mais il avait refusé. En vérité il ne voulait pas quitter Harry, pas après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, pas après avoir failli le perdre une seconde fois.

L'homme posa sa main valide sur la cuisse de son amant aux cheveux hirsutes qui lui fit un sourire heureux.

-J'ai vendu la maison, annonça son compagnon avec l'air de rien, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

-Hein ! Quand ça ?

-Pendant mon dernier voyage, répondit Severus en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse menue du jeune homme, ce qui lui procura un frisson d'extase dans tout le corps.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en mêlant ses propres doigts à ceux de Severus.

-Nous sommes trop loin l'un de l'autre, petit lion.

L'ancien squatteur se tut, il ne savait plus quoi dire, sa gorge était nouée. Est-ce que Severus l'aimait à ce point qu'il laisse sa vie à Londres pour lui ? Lui qui n'était rien. L'homme se pencha et happa la bouche de son amour qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop d'après lui.

-Je veux vivre avec toi, chéri, enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

-Au contraire, j'en serais ravi, Severus, murmura le jeune homme tant il était ému.

-Alors tout est dit, chuchota lui aussi le financier en fermant les yeux mais sa main toujours posée sur la cuisse de Harry.

-Tu vois tu es fatigué, lui reprocha le directeur de l'orphelinat inquiet pour lui.

-Réveille-moi quand nous serons arrivés et tu verras à quel degré je peux encore te faire vibrer, morveux.

-Hum…. Des promesses, mon amour, que des promesses.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et Harry put voir tout le désir et l'amour que son amant avait pour lui. Le jeune homme sentit sa virilité pulser subitement, il se mordit les lèvres de gêne sous le rire goguenard de Severus.

-Tu me le paieras, gronda le garçon en croisant ses jambes pour se contenir.

-Autant de fois que tu voudras, susurra le financier en accentuant sa caresse très haut sur sa cuisse.

-Severus, tu exagères là !

En vérité, cinq minutes seulement après que le taxi les ait déposé devant la porte, Severus Snape, grand financier de la city, profita que l'orphelinat soit vide pour entraîner Harry dans son lit, afin d'y savourer un ancien squatteur qui ne se défendit pas. Les deux hommes firent l'amour avec passion, une passion qui les laissa pantelants sur leur lit. Leurs membres emmêlés, en sueur, fébriles, encore tremblants pour Harry, se reposaient de leur trop plein de fougue

Deux semaines plus tard, après une enquête approfondie et beaucoup de paperasse inutiles d'après lui, Severus ne bougea pas de l'orphelinat de la journée. Il n'alla pas travailler non plus. Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents, il pleuvait, le temps était en accord avec son humeur morose. Pas qu'il regrettait ces gens qui se faisaient appeler des parents. Non, fini tout ça, il n'était plus un gamin qui recherchait un peu d'affection de leur part, chose qu'il n'avait jamais reçue de toute façon alors à quoi bon, maintenant c'était trop tard.

Severus décida de descendre et d'aller voir où se trouvait son compagnon. Ce matin il ne lui avait pas fait bonne figure, il devait se faire pardonner bien que Harry ait compris pourquoi. Il savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il était trop gentil, Lucia avait eu raison sur ce coup-là. Et puis il avait envie de le voir et de le sentir près de lui, pour dire la vérité il avait besoin de Harry au plus près de son corps. Ouais ! voilà qui aurait été mieux, pensa l'homme en souriant tout en marchant dans les couloirs vides de la grande demeure.

les enfants étaient à l'école, sauf Dee-Dee qui avait un petit problème d'ordre affectif que les deux hommes avaient remarqué depuis un petit moment. Aujourd'hui Harry avait gardé l'enfant pour discuter avec lui sans les autres gamins autour d'eux. Ce gosse était extrêmement attachant, fallait voir comment il suivait Harry partout, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître à tout jamais.

L'homme savait ce que le gamin avait dans la tête, il les connaissait bien ces mômes maintenant.

Quand Severus les trouva ils étaient en train d'épingler la lessive sur les cordes à linge de la buanderie. Il resta près la porte de la pièce sur un signe du jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts ensorcelant qui le rendait fou de désir.

-Nous pouvons discuter, Dee-Dee, avança Harry en mettant une chaussette sur le fil. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire si tu as un problème.

Le garçon de douze ans baissa la tête et fit mine de chercher l'autre chaussette manquante.

Harry savait qu'il réfléchissait intensément, et que ce qu'il allait dire serait important pour lui, c'est pourquoi il lui laissa le temps de préparer sa question s'il en avait une.

-Pourquoi…. commença le garçonnet, je veux dire, tu as des enfants toi, Harry ?

-Non, pas encore, mais je vous ai vous, donc je…

-Tu n'en veux pas, des enfants bien à toi et pas ceux d'ici ?

-Je n'aurais pas d'enfants à moi, Dee-Dee.

-Parce que tu es avec Severus ?

-Oui, avoua Harry qui préférait ne pas mentir à Dee-Dee.

-Mais tu aimerais en avoir, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une famille.

Le gamin poussa un soupir de soulagement et planta ses grands yeux candides vers Harry.

-Alors ça va si je te dis que tu as trouvé un fils ?

Harry en lâcha le pantalon qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il n'aurait…il était….. largué.

-Tu veux dire que tu voudrais devenir…. mon fils ?

-Et celui de Severus aussi, ajouta le gamin avec un grand sourire pour cacher l'angoisse qui devait torturer ses pauvres intestins.

Le jeune directeur s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'un fils, dit Harry avec difficulté tellement les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Je serais tellement fier si tu devenais celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en serrant le gamin dans ses bras.

-Alors je peux t'appeler papa tout de suite ? je suis pas obligé d'attendre que tu m'aies adopté, hein ?

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé, Dee-Dee, renifla le jeune homme pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotion. Dès demain j'entamerai les papiers pour ton adoption en même temps que ceux de Déborah et Maggie. Mon ange, tu dois savoir que ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps…

-Pas grave, maintenant vous êtes mes pères dans mon cœur c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi.

-Et moi ? demanda le financier en entrant dans la pièce. Comment comptes-tu m'appeler, fils ?

Le gamin se retourna vers Severus, ce qui donna à Harry le temps de se reprendre et d'essuyer furtivement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

-Tu veux bien toi aussi ? s'enquit courageusement le garçon que l'homme intimidait beaucoup.

-Harry est mon compagnon, si tu deviens son fils alors tu es aussi le mien, Dee-Dee.

-Je peux t'appeler aussi papa ?

-Avec plaisir, gamin, je suis honoré d'être un ton père.

-Si on n'allait fêter ça avec un bon chocolat chaud ? proposa Harry avec un sourire énorme tout en donnant la main à son fils qui la lui prit et avec fierté en plus. Je crois que ça m'empêchera de continuer de verser des larmes de crocodile, surtout que j'en ai envie depuis la visite de Carl et Jennifer hier après-midi, rigola-t-il tandis que Severus le prenait par la taille pour déposer un baiser amoureux et tendre sur sa bouche.

-Je crois que c'est la semaine des surprises, surenchérit Snape. Déborah et Maggie seront heureuses, tu le sais. Carl et Jennifer feront les plus merveilleux parents qui existent, approuva le financier en pensant à ses amis qui étaient partis avec les deux fillettes. C'est bien que tu aies consenti à leur donner les petites avant d'avoir fait les papiers.

-Je leur fais confiance, et puis tu as vu le regard de Jenny ? Je n'avais pas le courage de les lui enlever, et les petites étaient ravies de partir avec eux. Je crois bien que Carl a verser une larme lui aussi quand il a vu sa femme si heureuse.

-Il était bouleversé tu veux dire, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

-Je suis content pour eux, ils feront une famille formidable.

-Je t'aime, murmura le financier dans l'oreille de son compagnon.

-J'ai parlé des adoptions aux plus âgés, Severus, redevint sérieux le jeune homme qui se dit que c'était le moment pour en parler, tandis qu'ils regagnaient ensemble la cuisine.

-Qu'ont-ils dit ?

-Ils ont refusés tout net, ils m'ont même demandé de ne plus leur en parler, je me suis retrouvé devant un mur d'hostilité….non, je dirais plutôt de l'incompréhension, ils réagissaient comme si je cherchais à me débarrasser d'eux, c'était affreux comme impression.

-Ces gamins ont trouvés une nouvelle famille, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, même si tu as cherché à bien faire en leur proposant une porte de sortie. C'est leur choix.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je les ai rassuré, je leur ai dit qu'ici était leur maison et que s'ils ne désiraient pas être adoptés et bien je ne les forcerai pas, qu'ils étaient libres de leur destin, et si leur destin était de rester auprès de nous il n'y avait aucun problème pour moi et pour toi.

-Comment ont-ils pris ça ?

-Très bien si tu veux savoir, ça a été un moment très intense, j'aime ces gosses, Severus, ils me donnent énormément d'eux même et c'est tout simplement ma plus belle récompense.

-Comme moi quand des jeunes reviennent de là où je les ai envoyé, ils repartent pour une nouvelle vie, tous se sont rendus compte de la chance qu'ils ont eu. D'ailleurs certains travaillent dans mon entreprise, et je peux te dire que c'est un bonheur pour moi. Je me rends compte que cela m'a pas été vain et inutile de leur donner une autre chance.

- Au faite, tu as des nouvelles de Jared et de Mark ?

-Oui, tu ne vas pas me croire si je te dis qu'ils sont ensembles !

-Ensembles ! s'exclama Harry tandis que Dee-Dee lui lâchait la main pour se précipiter dans la cuisine où Tony embrassait un Ludovic plutôt enchanté de l'initiative.

-Oui, cela fait bientôt une semaine d'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de Jared. Ils passeront quand ils auront le temps, là je sais qu'ils partent en voyage pour un mois.

-Je trouve que c'est super pour eux, approuva Harry en souriant.

-Papa, demanda le jeune garçon en s'adressant au financier, je peux le dire à Ludo et à Tony ?

-Nous dire quoi ? s'étonna le détective en caressant le bras de sa douce moitié qui avait enfilé aujourd'hui une courte jupe rouge sur un pantalon blanc.

-Severus, papa ! Depuis quand ? s'amusa Ludovic.

-Dee-Dee a une nouvelle à vous annoncer, et comme il brûle d'impatience il va vous la dire lui-même, les renseigna Severus.

Tony regarda son ami de toujours avec incrédulité, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu l'enfant appeler, papa, le financier de la city.

-Je suis le fils de Severus et de Harry, leur dit-il fier comme un paon. Ils vont m'adopter…..

L'enfant s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, et les quatre hommes purent voir des larmes dévaler les joues de Dee-Dee qui se précipita sur l'ancien squatteur pour se nicher entre ses bras.

D'abord incrédules les adultes se rendirent ensuite compte que l'enfant venait seulement de mesurer l'ampleur de sa phrase. Il avait des parents, des personnes qui allaient l'aimer comme leur fils, qui allaient le voir grandir et que lui allait pouvoir aimer aussi. Deux pères sensationnels qui avaient maintes fois prouvés leur attachement aux enfants dont Harry avait la garde.

Harry serra son fils contre son cœur, le berçant tendrement, écoutant les gros sanglots qui se répercutaient dans toute la pièce. Se moquant de sa chemise qui se mouillait des larmes d'un enfant qui exprimait toute sa joie en pleurant.

Des larmes, simplement des larmes, et c'était magnifiques.

Severus attrapa avec tendresse le jeune garçon et le regarda droit dans les yeux en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Tu sais que si tu continues de pleurer Harry ne va pas tarder à faire la même chose, soupira-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible au monde. Epargne-moi ça, fils, et allons déguster notre chocolat.

Le gamin rigola entre ses pleurs, puis peu à peu il se calma tandis que Tony et Ludovic le félicitèrent avec chaleur en lui plantant des baisers sonores sur chaque joue.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Severus se réveilla le premier en ce matin du premier juin, deux ans passé après sa rencontre avec Harry. Sa vie était merveilleuse et jamais il n'aurait voulu en changer, même pour tout l'or du monde. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de trouver un tel compagnon ? Combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'il allait finir sa vie seul ? Comme quoi il fallait toujours espérer et ne jamais perdre espoir.

Le regard gourmand du financier glissa sur le corps endormi de son magnifique amant. Il admira la gorge douce, les épaules joliment arrondies, les bras fins et le ventre qu'il avait envie de noyer de baisers. Son regard glissa aussi sur les jambes quand il baissa le drap avec lenteur pour faire languir son désir. Ses yeux d'onyx caressèrent le sexe engourdi et chaud, de son souffle l'homme le fit frémir et un sourire trahit le réveille du jeune homme.

-J'ai envie de toi, susurra Severus à l'oreille de son amant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire l'amour ? Chuchota l'ancien squatteur.

-Garde les yeux fermés, je veux que mes caresses te rendent fou, je veux que mes doigts te fassent trembler comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

-Merveilleuse perspective, haleta Harry en gardant les paupières closes.

L'homme passa un doigt long sur le sexe maintenant érigé de son compagnon, il longea la hampe qui continua de grossir et qui atteint son summum quand Severus remplaça son doigt par sa bouche. Harry posa ses mains sur la tête de l'homme pour qu'il approfondisse sa savoureuse caresse, pas question qu'il arrête ça, pas quand le plaisir était si intense.

Severus Snape crispa ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeune, celui-ci allait venir, il le sentait dans la raideur de son corps. Sans avertir il relâcha le sexe et retourna Harry afin qu'il lui présente son postérieur qu'il avait envie de pénétrer sauvagement. Il ne le fit pas malgré son désir puissant. Severus prit même le temps de lubrifier son membre avant de s'enfoncer dans le derrière brûlant qui l'accueillit sans difficulté, même si celui-ci restait toujours aussi étroit.

Le financier commença des va-et-vient longs et profonds, puis il ressortit plusieurs fois de suite et revint avec force sous les cris de son amant qui subissait les assauts avec ferveur.

-Plus fort, grogna Harry en s'accrochant aux draps.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il accéléra la cadence. Il plongea et replongea entre les fesses un peu humides de sa semence puis, n'y tenant plus, il éjacula d'un liquide chaud qui se répandit dans les entrailles de son compagnon, qui lui, se déversa entre les draps et son ventre.

Snape sortit du jeune homme et s'allongea à ses côtés, haletant et repus.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille après avoir déposé un baiser sur la bouche rouge qu'Harry avait mordillé sous le plaisir.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry en se remettant sur le dos pour profiter des bras de Severus.

-Tu sens merveilleusement bon, inhala Severus en serrant le corps encore plus fort contre lui, dommage que je doive me lever.

-Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans le lit avec moi ? demanda la voix enjôleuse d'un certain ancien squatteur qui enroula ses jambes contre celles de Severus pour le retenir.

-Pas ce matin, mon amour, tu n'oublies pas que nous avons une visite.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, Nikola Johnson, c'est bien ça ?

-En effet, j'ai demandé à ce jeune homme de venir se présenter aussitôt qu'il revenait en Angleterre.

-J'en reviens pas qu'il ait été l'un des meilleurs, il avait vraiment décidé de s'en sortir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui tu as raison, mon cœur. Cela fait plus de deux ans et demi que je reçois un rapport sur lui, un rapport que j'ai exigé au vu de ce qu'il avait fait à Lucia.

-Sur les deux bandes qui sévissaient à ce moment-là, combien ont réussis ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Tous, mon ange, évidemment quelques-uns avaient décrochés en cour de route, mais finalement après leur avoir fait goûter les joies d'une prison Australienne, tu peux me croire qu'après une semaine de ce régime le directeur de l'institut n'a plus eu à se plaindre d'eux.

-Ce n'était pas un peu trop dur pour ces gamins ?

-Parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques pour eux et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Pourquoi as-tu exigé de ce Nikola qu'il se présente ici ? S'enquit Harry en regardant son amant se lever du lit.

-Il doit des excuses à Lucia, ensuite je veux que pendant deux ans il rachète sa faute en travaillant pour l'orphelinat, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, naturellement.

-Je n'en vois aucun, si toi tu lui fais confiance je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferai pas la même chose.

-Tu verras, chéri, il a beaucoup changé, ce n'est plus le même que tu as aperçu dans une ruelle sordide il y a des années de cela.

-Je te crois, rigola Harry, t'inquiète.

-Au faite ! Où en est Dee-Dee avec ses révisions ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Hier je n'ai pas pu le déloger de sa chambre avant vingt heures. Sa sœur l'a taquinée sur sa mine de papier mâchée, ils se sont pourchassés jusque dans la cuisine en hurlant comme des malades.

-Comme d'habitude quoi, répliqua calmement Severus en souriant, tout en se rappelant que Harry et lui avaient aussi adoptés Marjorie pour leur plus grand plaisir.

-Tu aurais vu la tête de Tony quand ils se sont mis à courir autour de lui, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait perdre la tête.

-Oui, Marjorie taquine souvent Daniel, et souviens-toi que ton fils n'aime plus qu'on l'appelle Dee-Dee. Ce n'est plus de son âge, enfin il a quinze ans, c'est un ado qui s'affirme, tu devrais savoir ce que c'est puisque nous en avons plusieurs ici.

-Et notre fille, quand est-ce qu'elle va grandir ? pouffa Harry.

-Marjorie a quatorze ans, laisse-lui le temps…

-Je lui laisse tout le temps qu'elle veut, je veux que notre fille profite de ses plus belles années sans se prendre la tête, sauf pour ses études peut-être. Et pour en revenir à ton invité, quand doit-il arriver ?

-D'ici trente minutes, lâcha le financier en se rendant à la salle de bain.

-Hein ! déjà ! s'affola Harry en se levant à son tour et en suivant Severus dans la salle d'eau. On va être en retard et ce sera de ta faute, l'accusa-t-il faussement sévère.

-De ma faute ! je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a supplié de te faire l'amour, morveux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais supplié, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis tu n'as pas dit non ! se reprit-il triomphant.

L'ancien squatteur se plaça sous la douche en se collant contre le corps de son homme. Severus se retourna pour lui faire face et il le ramena contre lui dans la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau.

-Non tu ne m'as pas supplié, mon ange, mais tu étais tellement désirable que je n'ai pas su te résister.

-Et moi je ne peux pas te dire non quand je vois autant de désir dans ton regard et que tes mains se promènent sur ma peau. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier de toi.

-C'est impossible pour moi aussi, c'est pour ça que l'amour est aussi puissant entre nous.

-Dépêchons-nous, chéri, chuchota Harry en embrassant Severus, sinon Tony serait bien capable de venir nous chercher jusqu'ici.

Vingt minutes plus tard les deux amants étaient prêts, ils allèrent savourer un bon café à la cuisine avec Ludo et Tony en attendant l'arrivée de Nikola. C'est Severus qui alla ouvrir quand le jeune homme sonna à la porte d'entrée.

-Entre, lui intima le financier, laisse tes bagages dans le couloir et suis-moi.

Nikola Johnson fit ce qu'on lui demanda puis il se retrouva attablé devant une tasse de thé que lui servit un magnifique jeune homme qui portait une jupe noire plissée sur un jean de même couleur. Tout le monde l'avait salué avec gentillesse, même Harry Potter.

Severus a raison, pensa Harry, physiquement le garçon paraissait clean, quand au caractère il verra au fil des jours ce que ce Nikola avait dans le ventre. Dans un mois les vacances seront là et il pourra pleinement se rendre compte de ce que le jeune homme valait vraiment au contact des enfants. Là pour le moment il allait l'installer dans la chambre attenante à celle des ados et lui faire visiter la grande demeure, une aide supplémentaire n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

-Grand-père ! se gaussa Ludo une semaine plus tard alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'aéroport. Donne ton billet à l'hôtesse si tu veux embarquer dans l'avion avec les autres.

-Ah ! oui, je crois bien que tu as raison, rigola le vieil homme en sortant son billet de sa poche.

-Je me demande comment vous allez vous débrouiller là bas, à Bora-Bora et dans les autres pays, sans moi ?

-Tu te rends compte, s'exclama Robert en présentant lui aussi son billet à l'hôtesse, on va tous avoir des vacances de rêve et tout ça grâce à Severus et à Harry.

-Je dois dire qu'ils ont fait fort là, mais vous les avez grandement mérité, ces vacances, avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour les enfants, approuva Tony en regardant au loin le financier tenir la main de Harry afin qu'il ne se perde pas dans la foule hétéroclite de passagers.

-Pas de danger qu'il le perde, son Harry, se moqua le détective qui lui ne quittait pas son Ludo des yeux, ni sa main d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme pouffa, attendri de savoir que Tony ne voulait pas le perdre des yeux non plus.

-Deux mois, gamin, on part deux mois !

-Oui, grand-père, maintenant dépêche-toi et va rejoindre grand-mère avant de l'égarer dans l'avion, et puis je sais pas si tu as vu mais moi j'ai vu un pépé lui faire de l'œil, ajouta perfidement Ludovic pour faire activer le vieil homme.

-Boudiou ! je peux même plus la laisser cinq minutes toute seule, entra dans le jeu Antoine en souriant. Prends soin de toi, Ludo, et toi aussi Tony, on se revoit dans soixante jours, les enfants, soupira le grand-père qui avait du mal à quitter son petit-fils et Tony qu'il appréciait énormément.

-Bisous, grand-père, et profite de tes vacances, cria-t-il pendant que les derniers voyageurs disparaissaient dans le couloir qui les emmenait jusqu'à l'embarquement.

Les trois mois suivants passèrent très vite, et Harry se rendit compte que Severus avait eu raison sur bien des points. Nikola Johnson était vraiment fait pour ce travail. Il était devenu de suite ami avec Ludovic et Tony qui pourtant était plus méfiants dans ses amitiés. Le jeune homme était doux et attentionné avec les enfants, surtout avec la petite dernière, Mirabelle, qui venait d'arriver il y avait un mois à peine.

Une enfant de cinq ans, renfermée, qui se repliait sur elle-même aussitôt qu'on lui adressait la parole ou qu'on la regardait. Harry l'avait apprivoisé peu à peu, l'aidant à extérioriser sa peine de se retrouver seule et dans un endroit inconnu du jour au lendemain. Perdre ses parents aussi jeune était traumatisant pour un enfant, surtout quand on n'avait pas d'autres familles.

Ludovic la chouchoutait outrageusement, Harry la dorlotait et pourtant c'est vers Nikola qu'elle se tourna, personne n'en compris la raison mais tous furent satisfait quand le jeune homme prit la fillette sous son aile. Harry qui buvait son thé sur la terrasse en compagnie de Lucia et de Ludo virent Nikola se précipiter vers Mirabelle qui venait de s'égratigner sur les gravillons de l'allée, alors qu'elle s'essayait à la bicyclette.

-Regardez-moi comment sont ces magnifiques genoux, jeune demoiselle ! s'exclama le jeune homme en portant la petite fille sur les marches de la terrasse. Mais que va dire ton amoureux s'il te voit comme ça, ma chérie ?

L'enfant cessa ses pleurs et se mit à rire en secouant ses boucles brunes.

-Mais j'ai pas d'amoureux, Nikola, lui répondit-t-elle pendant que Ludo apportait la trousse des premiers soins pour soigner le petit bobo.

Lucia n'avait pas bouger, elle était subjuguée par ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Nikola nettoya les petits genoux cagneux avec tendresse, essayant de faire le moins de mal possible à l'enfant.

-Voilà, ma princesse, finit-il par dire en terminant de mettre le dernier pansement sur les petites jambes fluettes, tu es de nouveau opérationnelle, mais d'abord que dirais-tu de savourer un des bons gâteaux de Ludo ?

-Ceux au chocolat ? demanda la gamine gourmande.

-Oui, trésor, un de ceux au chocolat.

Mirabelle prit son gâteau et repartit gambader sans plus se préoccuper de ses genoux.

-Nikola ?

-Oui, Harry.

-Viens t'assoir avec nous, je te prie.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté Lucia des yeux, lui non plus ne savait pas qui elle était, pourtant il était sous le charme de cette rousse sublime aux superbes yeux bleus.

-Je veux te présenter Lucia Snape, la fille de mon compagnon, et une excellente amie à moi pour ne pas dire une sœur.

Nikola Johnson resta tétanisé, sa main figée et tendue vers la jeune femme il subissait le choc. Oui, ce nom lui rappelait tant de chose, oui ce nom l'avait hanté et le hantait encore. Une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie, plus grande honte aussi.

Harry savait ce qu'il faisait même s'il avait pris Nikola par surprise en les présentant aussi directement l'un à l'autre.

-Je….

-Ludo et moi on vous laisse, je crois que Niko a des choses à te dire, Lucia.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat et le cuisinier se levèrent et partirent dans le bureau un peu inquiets.

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? Ils ne vont pas en venir aux mains quand même ?

-Avec Lucia ? évidemment que ça va bien se passer, je pense même qu'elle lui a déjà pardonné son erreur de jeunesse.

-Et pourquoi tu dis évidemment ? rigola Ludovic en regardant par la fenêtre les enfants qui s'amusaient.

-Parce que…..

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un adolescent aux yeux pétillants de joie.

-Papa ! je vais au village avec Phil.

-Daniel, n'oublie pas, je ne veux pas vous voir traîner dans les bars et autres lieux susceptibles de vous apporter des ennuis.

-Rhooo ! tu sais bien que je n'y mets jamais les pieds.

Harry renifla, ce qui amena un ricanement de la part de Ludo.

-Tu prends les habitudes de Severus, lui dit-il tandis que Daniel opinait avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry sourit, c'est vrai que parfois il régissait comme lui.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller avec Phil…et dis bonjour à Fanfan de ma part, ajouta-t-il railleur.

-Papa ! arrête de l'appeler comme ça, elle s'appelle Fanny.

Le jeune homme de quinze ans ferma la porte et se rua dehors où l'attendait un autre jeune homme plus âgé d'un an. Phil, le grand timide du début se révéla plus épanoui que jamais. Un grand garçon aux longs cheveux bruns, à la silhouette élancée et qui faisait courir plus d'une fille derrière lui.

Sur la terrasse derrière la grande demeure, une jeune femme dont le cerveau n'était pas en vacances s'était mis en marche à toute allure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, maintenant elle savait qui était l'homme qui avait blêmi en face d'elle et qui ramenait lentement sa main tendue le long de son corps.

-Nikola Johnson, murmura-t-elle en lui faisait signe de s'assoir, je me souviens de vous maintenant.

-Désolé je n'avais pas de nom sur votre visage.

-Non, moi non plus, il faisait noir cette nuit-là, dit-elle sans colère aucune.

-Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner cette…monstrueuse erreur ? Ce que je vous ai fait est impardonnable, comment pouvez-vous seulement rester là près de moi ?

-Cela c'est passé il y a plus de trois ans, j'ai….

-Le fait est que je vous ai agressé dans la rue et que je vous ai fait du mal.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Lucia ne désirait plus parler de ça, elle trouvait que ça n'avait plus lieu d'être, et puis l'homme avait purgé sa peine en partant pendant trois ans dans un pays inconnu. Et puis elle n'avait pas souffert, elle était trop forte émotionnellement pour se laisser submerger par la haine. La jeune femme se leva et se mit devant l'homme au physique plus qu'avantageux et au sourire ravageur qu'elle avait déjà aperçu quand il s'était occupé de la petite fille.

-Si nous repartions depuis le début ? vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous ai jamais vu. Je me présente, Lucia Snape, lui dit-elle en lui présentant une main fine et blanche.

-Nikola Johnson, répondit l'homme en se levant et en prenant la main tendue vers lui.

-Allons faire un tour dans le parc, lui proposa Lucia. Il fait si bon aujourd'hui.

Harry et Ludovic virent par la fenêtre du salon Les deux jeunes gens partirent vers les allées ombragées du parc.

-Tu avais raison finalement, admit Ludo en se retournant vers Harry.

-Tu es devenu plus curieux que moi, rigola le jeune homme, me forcer à venir ici pour les épier, t'es barge toi !

-Rohh ! dis-moi que je n'ai pas eu raison là ?

-Si, tu as eu raison, pouffa le compagnon de Severus.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

-Quelque chose me déplait dans cette histoire, avoua Severus pour la trentième fois en reposant le dossier que Tony venait de lui remettre, un dossier sur lequel le détective avait travaillé d'arrache pied pendant des mois et des mois pour avoir toutes les preuves nécessaires pour la suite des opérations.

Des années de labeur nécessaire pour remuer la boue des Snape, de Lavarice, de McGregor et des Dursley. Des années pour trouver toutes les filières et les différentes entreprises qui faisaient parties de cette horrible vente humaine. Des années de fouilles, de traques, de rendez-vous dans la prison de l'ancien directeur et de ses acolytes qui ne voulaient pas lâcher un mot de peur des représailles du quatuor infernal, bien que maintenant il n'en restait qu'un de vivant, Lavarice excepté.

-Ce complément d'information est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, et pourtant Dieu sait que j'en connais des saloperies faites par les hommes ! rajouta Severus, écœuré de se qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Puis-je le lire ? demanda Carl en se saisissant des papiers sans attendre l'autorisation du financier.

-Vas-y, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Tony et Severus se turent et attendirent que leur ami ait tranquillement fini de prendre connaissance de la suite de l'enquête du détective privé.

-Bien ! Puis-je résumer l'affaire à voix haute pour voir si j'ai bien compris tous les méandres de cette funeste histoire ? proposa le chef de la police après dix minutes de silence et d'intenses réflexions.

-Je t'en prie, Carl, éclaire-nous de ta lanterne, parce là j'avoue qu'une histoire aussi… tordue et malsaine me rend malade à vomir.

-Nous le savons, Severus, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Carl de nous rejoindre ici, dans ton bureau, avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable. Je savais que tu allais perdre ton sang froid.

Le financier renifla et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Décidemment je crois que je deviens trop prévisible pour vous tous, ronchonna l'homme en croisant ses jambes dans un geste nerveux.

-Quand il s'agit d'Harry je dirai que tu es pire que ça, et ce n'est pas un reproche, mon ami. Tu as raison de le protéger, et ce que je viens de découvrir ne fait que renforcer mes convictions sur sa vie misérable, expliqua en une seule traite Tony Maxwell.

-Très bien, alors j'y vais, annonça le chef de Scotland-Yard en refermant le dossier, écœuré par ce qu'il venait de lire. Tout d'abord les parents de Harry meurent dans un accident d'avion alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un bébé, ce qui arrange bien les affaires de l'oncle et de la tante qui ont une entreprise au bord de la faillite financière. Ces deux personnes héritent de la fortune et du gamin par la même occasion….. nous sommes d'accords jusque-là, messieurs ?

Tony et Severus opinèrent gravement.

-Seulement, continua Carl Henson, il y a un hic ! Les Dursley veulent bien de l'argent mais pas du mouflet qui devient vite gênant. Alors l'odieux homme va voir un de ses amis qui saura lui venir en aide. Tobias Snape.

-On se demande comment ces deux-là se sont connus, cracha le financier en se levant tellement ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

-Oui, enfin bref. Harry se retrouve à un an à peine dans un orphelinat tenu par Lavarice, sur la recommandation explicite de Tobias Snape et de Roger McGregor par la même occasion.

-Et c'est là que ça devient corsé, rumina Tony.

-Lavarice, Snape, et McGregor, procuraient dans le même temps, et ce depuis des années, de la main d'œuvre bon marché à des patrons sans scrupules via l'orphelinat, voilà pourquoi certains enfants ne restaient pas longtemps dans l'établissement de Lavarice, voilà pourquoi Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur leur visage, il n'avait pas le temps de les connaître. Les adultes les envoyaient travailler dans des ateliers clandestins, dont ceux des Dursley, voilà comment ils se connaissaient. Un quatuor machiavélique et vénal.

-Harry était prisonnier de ces hommes, ils ne l'ont jamais envoyé dans un de ces dépôts, soupira Severus.

-Surtout pas, Severus. Harry devait passer inaperçu pour les autorités s'ils se faisaient prendre un jour pour leur trafique. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être accusé de meurtre en plus, et je pense qu'ils en avaient plus d'un à leur actif. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à avoir beaucoup de renseignements sur Harry les premiers temps…..voilà aussi pourquoi le procès de ton compagnon n'a pas fait d'éclat, les pots de vin ont dus êtres légions auprès du juge et des avocats pour qu'ils se taisent.

-La suite s'il te plait, le pressa le financier de la city en revenant s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

-D'après l'enquête de Tony, l'accident d'avion des parents de Harry n'en serait pas un, les Dursley certainement, auraient mis un contrat sur leur tête pour hériter de leur fortune. De plus ils allaient éliminer définitivement Harry quand celui-ci a décidé une nuit de fuir de l'orphelinat, il a eu de la chance dans son malheur, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface au restaurant près de toi, Severus. Voilà ce qui a déclenché, si je puis dire, bien que tes parents ne l'aient pas reconnu de suite, les événements que nous connaissons.

-Il ne sera pas facile de prouver ça mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance, ajouta Tony.

-Pour le meurtre de ses parents comme cela s'est passé il y a plus de vingt ans, c'est une affaire fichue d'avance, on ne pourra rien prouver, surenchérit Carl.

-Ouais, tout ce que je sais c'est que ces gens ignobles ont encore, à l'heure où on parle, des enfants dans leurs ateliers. Des enfants privés de leur liberté, de leurs droits, et parfois même de leur vie. Et je trouve ça inadmissible, pesta le détective qui fut approuvé par Snape.

-Ces hommes sont des ordures de la pire espèce, Harry a souffert pendant plus de vingt ans pour une histoire d'argent et de pouvoir. Et si mon père n'était pas déjà mort je crois bien que je l'aurais achevé moi-même.

-Il faut coincer Dursley et récupérer les biens de Harry, cela ne doit pas être bien difficile de prouver que ton homme a été spolié par son oncle, décida Tony. Qu'en penses-tu, Carl ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, laisse-moi passer un coup de fil à ma brigade spéciale d'abord, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, les gosses doivent encore se trouver dans les ateliers de Dursley, bien que je sois pratiquement certain qu'ils y dorment aussi. Je vais faire cerner les bâtiments, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions, l'homme est fourbe d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans ton dossier, Tony.

-La méchanceté personnifiée, le Diable lui-même.

-Eh bien ce Diable va brûler en enfer, éructa l'oncle de Lucia, je vais y veiller personnellement !

Les ateliers et bureaux furent encerclés deux heures plus tard. La police spéciale entraînée pour des cas particuliers comme celui-ci avait fait diligence sous les ordres de leur chef, Carl Henson. Les hommes avaient usés de discrétion, utilisant des moyens invraisemblables et étonnants pour passer inaperçus aux yeux des Dursley et des employés de la firme.

Severus, Tony et Carl demandèrent ensuite à être reçu par Vernon Dursley en prétextant une commande importante. La secrétaire ne trouva pas étrange que trois hommes se présentent pour ça, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être désagréable avec eux, peut-être n'avait-elle pas appréciée d'être dérangée alors qu'elle grignotait un biscuit qu'elle s'était hâtée de cacher dans un tiroir de son bureau.

La femme les fit entrer dans l'antre de Dursley après un regard noir de Severus qui ne se laissa intimider par la grande pimbêche. Impressionnée quand même par leur prestance et leur air de ceux qui n'allaient pas s'en laisser compter, la femme obtempéra quand elle vit Tony lui faire un signe de les laisser et de retourner de là où elle venait. Des hommes qui ne devait pas faire bon contrarier et qui avaient l'habitude d'être obéis, certainement, pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte sur eux.

Dursley fronça ses sourcils fournis, l'arrivée de ces hommes ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Malgré tout il les accueillit contraint et un peu forcé, un faux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres épaisses.

-Messieurs ! Quel honneur, dit-il en reconnaissant en Severus le magnat des finances et le fils de son ami décédé, Tobias Snape.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus en ami, Dursley.

-Oh ! Non, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là dans ce cas ?

-Pouvons-nous sortir de vos bureaux et nous rendre dans vos ateliers ? proposa Carl en souriant affablement en faisant signe à l'homme de les précéder.

Vernon Dursley accepta, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à une possible fuite, il se sentait pris au piège, ces hommes n'étaient pas là pour lui vouloir du bien, il suffisait de voir le visage de Snape pour s'en persuader. Un regard haineux et qui lui disait qu'au moindre faux pas il n'allait pas le louper.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces pièces vous intéressent autant, il n'y a là que des ouvriers et des ouvrières respectables et respectés, messieurs, avança sournoisement le gros homme en déambulant entre les machines qui créaient perceuses, rabots, dégauchisseuses, et dont le bruit était assourdissant.

-Pourtant il paraîtrait que vous embauchez du personnel un peu jeune, d'après les lois en vigueur dans notre pays, attaqua Severus tandis que Tony faisait taire les machines en abaissant toutes les mannettes situées au centre de l'atelier.

-Mais regardez donc autour de vous ! Est-ce que vous voyez un mineur ? non, alors je vous suggère de sortir avant que je n'appelle les autorités qui auront vite fait de vous jeter hors de chez moi. Non mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Vous n'êtes rien, messieurs, et j'ai des relations hauts placés…. Hep vous ! Qui a vous a donné l'autorisation d'éteindre les machines ?

-Des amis hauts placés ! Qui donc, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? ironisa Carl en barrant le passage pour que Dursley laisse les machines éteintes.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, vous le saurez en temps voulu, les menaça-t-il en vociférant.

Tony regarda autour de lui et avisa une jeune femme qui lui faisait des petits signes, désignant une pile de carton obstruant certainement une porte dérobée. Le détective lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi et lui intima d'être discrète.

-Je m'appelle Carl Henson, je suppose que vous savez qui vous avez devant vous, Dursley ?

-Le chef de la police, murmura le gros homme en perdant toutes ses couleurs dans la minute.

-Exactement !... Il y a aussi, tant que nous sommes dans les présentations, un ami à moi que vous devez connaître….

Et là Carl laissa passer un blanc pour mettre la pression sur le vilain bonhomme, tandis que Severus savourait à l'avance la déconfiture et la tête du sale type qui se décomposait de seconde en seconde.

-Harry Potter, accentua Carl avec force. Ce nom, j'en suis sur, vous dit quelque chose ?

-Votre neveu, appuya le financier en voyant que Dursley ne se décidait pas à répondre.

Snape eut une envie subite de lui claquer la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour lui faire revenir ses souvenirs au plus vite.

-Ce gamin, éructa l'oncle de Harry, est toujours là à me pourrir la vie, Lavarice était un imbécile de l'avoir…

-De l'avoir quoi ? demanda furieusement Severus qui n'était plus sûr de se contenir tellement il était hors de lui, laissé en vie ? Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le briser, Dursley !

-Ce gamin a disparu….

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de lui.

-Pourtant vous l'avez été, quand il était enfant, quand ses parents ont disparus...

-Ouais, et alors ?

- Si nous parlions justement de l'assassinat de ses parents ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans un merdier pas possible, et encore ça c'était d'un optimisme effrayant. Il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir, il était aux abois. L'homme souffla pour essayer de se calmer, la peur était mauvaise conseillère, il fallait réfléchir calmement et trouver une solution à son problème, dommage que Tobias Snape, Lavarice et McGregor ne puissent l'aider sur ce coup-là.

Le mari de Pétunia jeta un œil à droite et à gauche pour trouver un passage de libre afin de fuir, malheureusement il n'en trouva aucun. Il grogna de déception et s'en voulu immédiatement de ne jamais avoir pensé à une telle éventualité.

-Eliot ! Sean ! Vous pouvez commencer la perquisition, je vous suggère de débuter par les ateliers, ordonna le chef de la police en faisant signe à deux de ses hommes qui venaient de rentrer à son appel. Je crois que Tony à une idée assez précise d'où il faut fouiller en premier, ajouta Carl, imposant de par sa froideur et son écœurement.

L'ami de Severus sortit le mandat de perquisition de la poche de sa veste, et le tendit à l'oncle indigne dont les yeux furetaient dans tous les coins. Quand les cartons furent ôtés, les policemans firent sortir les gamins un par un et les firent assoir un peu plus loin. Ils étaient très jeunes pour certains, huit, neuf ans à peine, les gamins ne tenaient même plus debout.

-Votre compte est bon, ordure, clama un des lieutenants de Carl Henson en s'avançant pour menotter le gros homme qui soufflait comme les forges des écuries d'Augias.

Et alors que les policiers s'occupaient des enfants et des employés, alors que Carl et Tony se rapprochaient de Severus, croyant Dursley maîtrisé et hors d'état de nuire. Sans savoir comment il avait pu agir ils virent l'oncle de Harry trouver une faille et se précipiter au dehors comme un malade, croyant en une dernière chance que ces imbéciles, pensa-t-il, lui offraient sur un plateau d'argent.

L'homme fonça dans la cour qui donnait sur une route, et se croyant sauvé il traversa sans regarder. Bien mal lui en prit quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une semi-remorque et que celle-ci lui passa dessus sans crier gare. L'homme mourut sur le coup, échappant ainsi à un procès qui l'aurait laissé sur la paille et pourrir en prison pendant des dizaines d'années avec son ami Lavarice.

Severus ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était triste, à vrai dire il était fichtrement heureux même s'il ne le montra pas. De plus ça allait grandement faciliter la restitution des biens de Harry, de toute façon il allait s'y employer avec acharnement.

Un mois plus tard Severus avait récupéré chez les monstres, et là il fallait comprendre les Dursley, deux affaires appartement à Harry. Une photo de ses parents qui avait échappée, il ne savait comment, à la destruction, et une couverture d'enfant, bleue.

Severus tendit la photographie à Harry dans l'intimité de leur chambre. L'instant fut douloureux et empreint de regret et de mélancolie. Le jeune homme la regarda encore et encore, se repaissant des visages joyeux qui avaient posés il y avait des années de ça, pour un photographe. Les jeunes gens rieurs avaient été ses parents, se disait-il en laissant couler ses larmes amères. On l'avait privé d'eux pour une sordide question d'argent, c'était si cruel ! Si dégueulasse !

-Je suis désolé, tu peux m'en vouloir tu sais, chuchota Severus avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

-T'en vouloir ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Mon père était l'instigateur de toute cette machination, Harry.

-Il n'était pas le seul, et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute, toi tu n'aurais jamais agi de cette manière, tu es si droit. Et puis tu es l'homme dont je suis amoureux, ça veux dire quelque chose pour moi, je crois en toi, mon amour.

-J'ai une chose à ajouter, chéri, dit Severus qui pensa qu'il n'y aurait pas un meilleur moment pour faire sa demande.

-Oui, quoi ?

Severus se mit devant son compagnon, puis contre toute attente pour Harry il posa un genou à terre et retirant une boîte de sa poche il releva son regard vers lui.

Le jeune homme regarda incrédule Severus lui tendre l'écrin de velours bleu avec un air pas très sûr de lui.

-Acceptes-tu de m'épouser, mon amour ?

Harry resta figé de stupeur puis il sentit ses yeux le picoter de nouveau atrocement, et enfin il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit pour le plus grand soulagement du financier. A l'intérieur le jeune homme trouva une alliance, une magnifique alliance d'or blanc avec ses initiales et celles de Severus gravées à l'intérieur. Son regard revint sur l'homme toujours agenouillé à terre et là son cœur se gonfla d'amour.

D'amour pour cet homme exceptionnel qu'était Severus Snape, pour cet homme qu'il aimait plus que de raison, pour cet homme qui ne le quittait plus et qui avait décidé de vivre avec lui dans un orphelinat, pour sa plus grande joie et celles des enfants, de leurs enfants.

-Oui, j'accepte de devenir ton mari, répondit solennellement Harry en se jetant au cou de Severus qui en profita perfidement pour l'emmener sur le lit et fêter ça dignement entre les draps.

L'homme savait qu'il n'était pas de coutume d'offrir une alliance, mais plutôt une bague de fiançailles, il avait fait ce choix en toute connaissance de cause puisqu'il désirait que tout le monde sache, sans délai, que le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie était à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Ce que ne savaient pas Harry et Severus, par contre, c'est que deux jours plus tard un autre homme faisait sa demande devant un Ludovic extatique transformé en fontaine pour l'occasion. Le jeune homme n'avait pas mis deux heures pour répondre oui, et à faire de Tony le plus heureux des hommes.

Ce jour-là, Tony, seul, tournait en rond dans leur chambre, à Ludo et à lui. Il se répétait pour la vingtième fois à voix basse la meilleure façon de faire sa demande en mariage.

-Ludo, voudrais-tu…..non, s'énerva le détective, trop direct.

L'homme s'assit sur le lit et se releva pour faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre.

-Un petit mariage ça te dirait ?... Non mais quel idiot, plus nian nian tu meurs, non mais vraiment !

Le détective ne vit pas un jeune homme sourire avec émotion sur le pas de la porte.

-Tiens ! et si je disais ça, soupira Tony en regardant au dehors….Mon ange, quoi de plus beau que de passer ma vie entière à tes côtés, que dirais-tu si je te demandais ta main ?

-Je crois bien que je dirais oui sans hésitation, répondit Ludo en entrant dans la chambre. Enfin si la demande m'est adressée évidemment, ajouta malicieux le cuisinier en refermant la porte.

Tony sursauta, mince ! il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Je suis….. ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il tandis que Ludo se serrait contre lui.

-Non, tu es attendrissant, je dirais. Et surtout tu es magnifique quand tu réfléchis intensément, se moqua Ludovic en pouffant.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi, rigola à son tour le détective. Cela-dit, ajouta Tony en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche qu'il tendit à son amoureux, acceptes-tu de m'épouser, mon amour ?

-Oui, il n'y aura pas plus grande joie pour moi, dit Ludo en prenant la bague que Tony dut finalement lui passer au doigt tellement il tremblait d'émotion, sans parler des larmes qui finalement avaient eues raison de sa joie et qui marquaient bien dans quel état d'émotion il était. Une vraie source, avait murmuré Tony contre sa bouche en essuyant ses joues.

Un baiser scella la magie du moment et le serment des deux hommes. Seulement Ludovic ne voulut pas en rester là, c'est pourquoi il posa ses doigts polissons sur un renflement très intéressant, qui prit encore plus de volume quand il ouvrit la braguette et que ces mêmes doigts polissons caressèrent la hampe palpitante.

-Tu veux me rendre fou ? murmura Tony en commençant à enlever le t-shirt de son amant.

-Oui, comment tu as deviné ? sourit un Ludo qui renifla une dernière fois avant de prendre en main le désir de son homme aux yeux bleus et au sourire si ravageur.

Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre. Des râles entrecoupés de soupirs vibrèrent sur les peaux dénudées. Un homme au désir puissant attrapa son compagnon par la taille et le retourna dos à lui en le collant contre un meuble sans que le plus jeune ne proteste. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayés le bureau que Tony avait fait installer il y avait deux semaines de ça. Une monstrueuse lacune, rigola en lui-même le cuisinier qui se coucha sur le meuble.

Le détective s'enfonça dans la moiteur de son compagnon en mordillant son cou, puis il attendit quelques secondes que Ludo grogne de mécontentement, il adorait quand il faisait ça, ce grognement rentrait par tous les pores de sa peau et électrisait ses sens pourtant déjà bien sollicités.

-Rho, tu exagères, ahana le plus jeune en balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui agrippa ses fesses à pleine main.

Un coup plus fort que les autres de Tony lui répondit, et Ludo pouffa jusqu'à ce que son rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge quand Tony se saisit de son sexe et en caresse le gland vicieusement.

-Maintenant que tu as la main dessus ne le lâche plus, espèce de pervers…

-Pervers…. ? hum que j'aime ce mot quand c'est toi qui le prononce, chéri.

Le cuisinier cria plus fort quand son amant toucha sa prostate plusieurs fois de suite. Ce petit truc le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête et ça ce fichu Tony le savait parfaitement. Il aimait le rendre comme une loque quand ils faisaient l'amour, le faire crier, soupirer, frissonner, et le voir se raidir en éjaculant entre ses doigts comme en ce moment.

Le cœur du cuisinier se mit à battre très vitre, son ventre se crispa, ses jambes flageolèrent quand il se laissa retomber sur le bureau. Tony alla plus vite entre ses fesses, faisant des va-et-vient désordonnés, et quand il sentit sa semence prête à sortir il s'enfonça une dernière fois en criant sourdement tout en se répandant dans le derrière de son amour, qui reprenait laborieusement son souffle.

-Une belle demande en mariage, haleta Ludovic. On recommence quand tu veux, Tony.

-Alors laisse-moi récupérer, gloussa l'homme en portant son futur mari sur le lit, et tu verras de quoi je suis capable pour te garder toute ma vie.

-Perfecto, chéri, fais de moi tout ce que tu voudras, ma journée t'est entièrement consacrée, clama Ludo avec malice en sautant sur le corps de Tony.

^o^o^

Normalement c'est la fin, mais j'ai rajouté un petit chapitre pour finir cette fic. Je ne mettrais pas longtemps avant de le poster, demain ou après demain au plus tard. J'espère que vous avez malgré tout aimé cette histoire qui fut longue. Merci aux anonymes, merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre histoire. Sorcière noire


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Un an plus tard, un quinze juillet.

La journée qui avait commencée un peu grisâtre laissa apparaître un beau soleil qui illumina l'orphelinat et son parc, ainsi que le village et la mairie qui allaient connaître un événement extraordinaire.

Lucia, qui attendait sur la place du village la venue de Harry et de Ludovic, regarda une dernière fois les enfants plus petits pour voir s'ils se tenaient tranquilles. Nikola la rassura d'une pression de la main et d'un doux sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont compris que la journée était importante pour tu sais qui. Les enfants resteront calmes, n'aie aucune crainte.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt arriver ?

Nikola l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses jolies lèvres roses. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir rencontré, et surtout qu'elle lui ait pardonné. Ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître, de se parler, de dîner ensemble, puis de passer à autre chose. Non, il ne regrettait rien, il était amoureux fou d'elle. Il l'admira dans sa robe blanche et rouge légère, et ses escarpins de la même couleur.

Lucia incarnait la grâce à l'état pur, ses boucles rousses bougeaient avec élégance à chaque mouvement de sa tête, elle était si belle !

-Je crois qu'ils ne vont plus tarder, je me demande qui de Harry ou de Ludovic est le plus long à se préparer, rit-elle en regardant Nikola, son compagnon depuis maintenant trois mois.

-Je parierai pour Ludo, moi, pouffa le jeune homme.

-C'est super que les deux couples aient décidés de se marier le même jour, dit Lucia. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, la cérémonie n'en sera que plus belle et plus forte en émotion.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

En fait dans la grande demeure, Harry était en train de lacer ses chaussures quand le jeune cuisinier était entré dans sa chambre avec quatre jupes entre les mains, et un air de profonde contrariété sur le visage.

-Je t'en supplie, mon frère, laquelle dois-je mettre ?

-Vas-tu porter ce pantalon blanc pour la cérémonie ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, mais à mon humble avis tu devrais mettre la liquette rose pâle, celle que tu as acheté il y a un mois et que tu n'as jamais mis, et rien ne t'empêche de mettre une jolie ceinture par-dessus, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Mais comment je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! s'écria Ludovic en se précipitant dans sa chambre pour décrocher de son cintre cette fameuse liquette en soie sauvage.

Severus et Tony sortirent de la voiture avec Antoine à leur côté, quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de la mairie.

-Mais que font-ils ? demanda le financier en regardant pour la centième fois la montre à son poignet.

-Aucune idée, gamin. Ils doivent se faire beau je suppose, rigola le grand-père de Ludo.

Tony sourit aussi, son Ludovic était toujours beau. Hier soir il lui avait ôté une petite jupe fantaisie tout à fait à son goût, puis le pantalon ensuite, un vrai bonheur…..La prochaine fois il faudra qu'il pense à enlever d'abord le pantalon et à faire l'amour à Ludo seulement revêtu de sa jupe, ça allait être…..

-Tony ?

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tu rêves là ! ricana Severus Snape tandis que le vieil homme à ses côtés pouffait de rire.

-Les voilà ! les averti Jennifer qui tenait Baba par la main tandis que Carl portait son autre fille dans les bras. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétiez, ils ne sont pas en retard quand même, se moqua-t-elle.

-Chérie, tu sais que Severus et Tony sont soucieux quand leur moitié n'est pas près d'eux.

-Tu ne crois pas tu exagères là ! le reprit Snape.

Jared et Mark s'approchèrent des futurs maris qui avaient revêtus chacun un costume noir très chic rehaussé d'une chemise de soie très fine. La cérémonie allait être intime, enfin devait l'être jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ludo décident d'inviter tous les grands-pères et leur femme qui les avaient aidés à l'orphelinat.

-On n'est pas en retard ? s'excusa Harry qui avait enfilé un costume clair que Severus trouva absolument magnifique sur son compagnon.

-Non, mon amour, juste à l'heure, lui dit-il en le ramenant contre lui pour réajuster son nœud de cravate. Tu es sublime comme ça.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu es prêt, tu ne regretteras pas ?

-Certainement pas, aucune chance que je regrette un jour de t'avoir épousé, Severus.

Tony regarda son Ludo magnifique discuter avec Antoine en rigolant de bon cœur. Que racontait le vieil homme pour que son futur mari pouffe comme un gosse ? Le détective s'approcha d'eux et enlaça son ange qui se retourna vers lui, les yeux rieurs.

-Que t'a encore dit comme bêtise Antoine ? murmura Tony contre son oreille.

Juste au moment où Ludovic allait répondre il entendit Severus l'interpeller et lui désigner une femme élégante qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle hésitait, elle ne savait où se diriger jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive son fils dans la foule.

-Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Ludo qui vit que l'apparition affectait Tony qui s'était raidi et qui fronçait les sourcils de contrariété et de colère.

-Une personne que je croyais ne plus revoir, lui apprit le détective. Je te présente…. ma mère, Ludovic.

Tony tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour bien signifier à la femme qu'il n'était pas heureux de sa présence.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'écria le jeune homme à ses côtés en voyant que son compagnon allait faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vais me gêner, tien !

-Elle est venue jusqu'ici pour te voir et certainement pour te parler, si tu n'y vas pas, j'irai moi.

-Elle t'insultera comme ils l'ont fait pour moi, Ludo.

-Ton père apparemment n'est pas là, quant à ta mère peut-être regrette-elle ses paroles, écoute-la au moins !

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ? murmura Tony en regardant de nouveau sa mère qui avait cessée de marcher et qui regardait dans sa direction avec espoir.

-Vas-y, tête de mule !

Tony souffla tandis que Ludo le poussait gentiment vers la femme.

-D'accord j'y vais, capitula le détective en s'éloignant d'un pas lent vers la personne indésirable.

-Bonjour, Tony, dit sa mère quand il se retrouva devant elle avec un air frondeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans.

-Bonjour, répondit-il sans ajouter mère ou maman.

-J'ai appris que tu te mariais aujourd'hui…..

-Et vous vous êtes dit qu'une petite insulte ou deux seraient dans l'ordre des choses ? demanda-t-il avec rancœur.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, Tony. Mon fils unique se marie, c'est important pour moi tu sais !

-Non je ne sais pas, et puis il est trop tard pour des repentirs, j'ai une autre vie et comme vous le voyez je suis attendu…..au-revoir.

-Tony, s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de racheter mes fautes, l'implora la femme qui avait vraiment l'air sincère. J'ai changé, j'ai enfin compris, j'ai…..

-Laisse-lui une chance, chuchota Ludovic qui avait rejoint Tony.

L'homme se retourna vers lui, un peu perdu il devait bien se l'avouer, il tendit la main vers Ludovic et enlaça sa taille en le ramenant vers lui.

-Elle ne sait pas qui tu es sinon elle s'enfuirait en courant, ironisa le détective.

-Il est ton futur mari, Tony, répondit madame Maxwell. Et je suis enchantée de vous connaître, jeune homme.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, mère ? vous vous fourvoyez avec de sales homos maintenant ?

-Non, Tony, quelques années après ton départ je me suis posée pleins de questions, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu étais devenu et encore moins notre réaction implacable à ton père et à moi à ton encontre. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, et quand de charmants voisins se sont installés près de chez nous, il y a cinq ans, j'ai appris à les connaître.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils étaient gays ?

-Eh bien….. oui.

Tony rigola amèrement et Ludo le calma d'une pression sur la main qu'il ne lâcha plus ensuite d'ailleurs.

La mère de Tony raconta en quelques mots sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux voisins, leur amitié malgré les hurlements de son mari. Elle raconta aussi son divorce deux années plus tard, elle raconta sa vie qui avait changée du tout au tout et de ses nouveaux amis qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, et qu'elle avait fait connaître à tout le quartier qui les avait adopté également tellement ils étaient gentils, serviables et adorables.

-Voulez-vous assister à notre union ? lui demanda Ludo en lui prenant le bras. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et j'aimerai assez épouser mon homme si cela ne vous fait rien.

-J'en serai ravie, affirma la mère de Tony en se dirigeant, accompagnée de son fils et de son compagnon, vers les invités qui commençaient à entrer dans la salle de la mairie.

Le mariage civil se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les vœux furent prononcés par Severus et Harry en premier puis par Tony et Ludovic. Un baiser sensuel scella les épousailles des mariés.

Deux secondes après on entendit un grand-père qui grogna sa satisfaction en lançant un « Je suis été sûr que ça allait finir comme ça, moi ! » ce qui fit bien rire toute l'assemblée.

-Pépé ! tu te fais encore remarqué !

-Mais non, gamin, rétorqua Antoine alors que Tony éclatait de rire.

Daniel et Marjorie furent heureux de voir enfin leurs parents réunis, et tous les enfants applaudirent joyeusement dans un formidable brouhaha de félicitations et d'embrassades.

Dans un coin de la pièce Harry et Severus s'embrassaient, Ce faisant le serment de s'aimer pour la vie entière.

**FIN**


End file.
